BloodDevil
by LordofWar245
Summary: A new presence arrived in Kuoh. His origins and reasons is unknown, but the DxD cast will know that he will bring a major difference to everyone. Bad summary, maybe. Story, Better. BloodbornexHighschool DxD crossover. OCxHarem Made a couple changes. Look at the OC Bio to find out what.
1. OCHunter Bio

**Welcome everybody to the new story of my fanfic career, BloodDevil. Now I know that I have an unfinished story about Vandel in Awakening, but this story keeps gnawing through my mind while reading some of the Highschool DxD stories.**

 **So, I decided to make a story featuring the crossover of both Bloodborne and DxD since I love both. Now into the bio for the hunter.**

* * *

Name: Akai Tsuki (Red Moon)

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Race: Great One (After slaying the Moon Presence)

Weapons: Right hand (Ethereal Blade and Rakuyo), Left hand (Ivory)

Appearance: Messy shoulder length Blood Red hair covers his left eye. He has a pale face with Crimson Red eyes (though is difficult to see his face given he always have the face mask on). Athletic but not a body builder.

Weapons: Ethereal Blade; Similar to Gehrman's Burial Blade only black and red. Ivory; As powerful as the Evelyn only in the color black.

Personality: Given that he rarely shows emotions and is often silent, his personality is unknown. He does a slight sadistic nature when it comes to killing monsters. However, he is kind and extremely helpful when it comes to allies/friends. Even if it means giving his life to save one.

Past: Like the other palebloods, Akai travelled through the savage streets of Yharnam to end the night of the hunt. He has seen horrifying monsters and unspeakable trails of death which scarred him for life. After many trails (and deaths but that is for us players), Akai confronted and defeated both Gerhman and Moon Presence, ending the nightmare and made a half-god.

Likes: Anyone who WONT try to kill him, killing monsters, quiet places.

Dislikes: Betrayal, Beasts, other hostile hunters


	2. He Arrives

**Of it is time for the first chapter of BloodDevil. This TIME I will do my best to complete this story (Whenever the actual anime series is over since I'm following that path with a few changes).**

 **So, let's get this show on the road.**

 **(PS. Those who read this before the rewrite of this chapter, Kiba is now a girl due to popular demand.)**

* * *

The wind passes through the empty streets of Kuoh. It was the dead of night when usually people sleeps to restore their strength for the morning. Of course, that is only for humans. For other beings, such as Devils, they thrive with the night since it empowers them more than an average human. However, there are some Devils who use these nights who hunt down and kill humans for fun. These were known as Stray Devils in the Underworld and the four Lucifer's orders other High-class Devils and their peerage (Which consists people with Evil Pieces as a chess piece) their duty to protect the innocent and exterminate them.

One such peerage now stands before an abandon warehouse (Typical holdout for villains) where a stray devil lurks. This peerage consists of four girls and one guy.

The first is a gorgeous woman with her signature blood-colored long haired which reached down to her knees. She has cyan-blue eyes, hour-glass body and greatly sizeable bust that most women in the world will kill for.

To her right is another beautiful woman with piercing violet eyes and long black hair down to her knees as well. Like the redhead, she has a body many men desire and women envied.

To her left is a brown-haired boy with emerald eyes and an average height for males. He has a presence of courage and perverseness (somehow, they work together) around him.

Next to him is a attractive girl with long blond hair, and soon-to-be-developed figure, and knightly aura. (Hehe, get it? Because she's a…never mind).

In front of them is a small, petite, snow haired girl with chocolate brown eyes. Though lacking in the department (Don't tell her I said that, I will DIE), she has a pair of maturity and aloof atmosphere.

Behind the group is another small girl with yellow hair that reach her buttocks. She has emerald eyes, a developing chest and an innocent presence that is saying if you harm her, YOU DIE!

They are named Rias Gremory (the King) Akeno Himejima (The Queen), Issei Hyoudou (Pawn), Koneko (Rook), Kiba Yuuto (Knight), and (Bishop) Asia Argento. They were informing by the Devil government about the stray devil and was ordered to kill it.

"…Buchou. Stray in here."

"Right. Ok everyone, the stray here has been lurking here for the past two weeks. It only claimed several victims so naturally, we are here to ensure it never do it again. Issei and Asia. Since you only been Devils for the past month, I want you to be careful. I don't want my precious servants be harmed during the fight, ok?"

Both Issei and Asia blushed a bit after being called precious but nodded.

"Heh. Don't worry Buchou. If worst come to shove, I'll beat it down no problem."

As he said this, a red gauntlet appeared on his left forearm with a green gem in the back palm of the hand.

"Ara ara. Sounds like someone is in a nifty mood. Maybe I should exploit that after this." Akeno said seductively.

Issei shivered but quickly imagine about Akeno's "exploit." His face immediately become perverted.

"…Pervy sempai."

And just like that, depression came into Issei persona.

"Um, don't be down like that Issei-kun. It's alright." Asia trying to reassure Issei even though its already too late.

"Buchou. I think we should get going." Kiba reminded about why are they here.

"Right. Everyone let's- "

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, an ear-piercing scream alerted the group. With no hesitation, Koneko punched the doors with her rook strength and stormed into the building. Only to meet an unspeakable sight.

Blood. Blood was everywhere in every nook and cranny. Even the last stray Devil didn't spread out this much blood.

"…Buchou. This is Devil blood."

Now that alerted everyone.

'What!? Does that mean there was another team of Devils sent here? No. If that was the case, we should have been informed since Kuoh is under both Gremory and Sitri territory. So, who- 'Her thoughts were interrupted when they spotted a figure in the distance.

"In the name of the House of Gremory, I ordered whosever there to reveal themselves."

No answer. The group nodded one another moved slowly to the darken figure. When they were close enough, they saw corpse of the stray Devil. But that was the actual reason they stopped. The real reason is the one who is literally ripping it apart.

"Hey you! Were you the one who did this!" Issei shouted, gain the attention of the figure.

The figure slowly turned around to face the group and they were shocked of what it is.

The figure was humanoid with a red-colored garb and hat with a face mask (Hunter's Garb only in Red). He's has crimson hair over his face but they can see his glowing red eyes.

This most shocking part is that he possesses no Devil or Angelic power. It wasn't because he looked human, he is human.

"Who are you?" Rias asked but received no answer.

"I asked again. Who are You!?" Rias asked more forcibly but still received no answer.

"Fine. If you don't answer, then we will make you. Akeno, Kiba, Issei Go!"

"Right."

"I'm on it!" **BOOST!**

"Ufufufu. Never had a human opponent but let's see how much he can take."

The three dashes towards the mask man; but just they were about to engage, the man disappear.

"Where did he go!?"

"Issei! Behind us!"

Issei turned and saw the enigma standing by the door. He then waves to them before he disappears again.

'Who was that guy.' Were the thoughts of everyone. Rias then ordered everyone to rest while she reports this to her brother.

* * *

In another place, the enigma appeared in front of an old workshop.

"Welcome home, good hunter."

The enigma turned around towards the voice and looked a tall woman in antique clothing and pale skin. Though they're not really skin since the woman is a living doll.

"How was the new city?" The doll asked.

The hunter nodded his head before climbing the stairs to the workshop to prepare his next appearance.

* * *

 **So, ends the first chapter. This is going be a long one but I hope I can complete.**

 **Just want to verify a couple of things.**

 **First off, this after the third ending and the hunter gain god powers and lifespan, but the god power is only within the hunter's dream so he's not OP.**

 **Secondly, this is after the Fallen Angels Arc. However, instead of the canon fallen angels, it will be OC angels that were killed during Asia's rescue.**

 **So yes, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittlet, and Dohnaseek are alive in this fic.**

 **Anyway, pairings for the hunter. Please tell me. I got one with Kuroka but I think he needs more than one. I mean come on. For those who play Bloodborne, you know the city is Hell and there were barely any women who... you know... won't kill him out of madness.**

 **Anyway I will chat with you guys later.**


	3. Akai

**Welcome to the second chapter. I have been receiving wonderful feedbacks of the story. Apparently, this crossover is heavily desired for the fanfic community and I too want one as well.**

 **Of course, no one decided to make so like the old saying, "If you want things done right, you got to do it yourself."**

 **Shout out to those who followed/favorited this story: LineleyBaruch, OneAvocet, Darktyler27, zenoblade93, ReaperX01, greatorian, and bigmike589, nova-98, Goodxbad13, and Cadelach.**

 **Let the story continue.**

 **(By the way, on popular demand Kiba is now a female named Yumi Kiba. Just want to tell you that.)**

 **Warning! Akai's past will reveal Bloodborne plot and hidden endings!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own shit.**

* * *

The moon shines upon the abandon workshop. Inside the hunter meditates and remembers everything he has done to get to this point.

His fears.

His regrets.

His guilt.

At first it was to be reborn as a new paleblood to hunt down beasts and save innocents. He thought he could do some good in his life since he was a "ghost" throughout Yharnam. Be held as one of the heroes of Yharnam.

How wrong he was.

He remembers being injected by the blood. Then, dreadful phantoms and demons circles him before he actually "awakens" for the hunt.

What he didn't know, is that he entered a world of terror, death, and hell.

Everyone he meets wants to either kill him or cast him away from their homes. Slaying beasts he didn't mind, but killing his own kin? How can he? Their screams and hateful comments haunts him to this very day.

"You're a curse."

"Beast."

"You should BURN LIKE THE REST OF THEM!"

He didn't want to kill them, but it was either him or them, and he goes with the latter.

It was a miracle to find another person who has their sanity. Eileen the Crow. Even if it was a moment, he found someone to actual work.

However, it was all for nothing when she reveals not only she hunts other hunters, but there are no other humans left in this town. She reassures him that she will not hunt him down if he doesn't go insane.

He quickly nodded. He does NOT want to lose his mind and life in this nightmare.

She left him after gaining insight on her target. The hunter was insulted about being ditched but he remembers he's alone on this ordeal.

Gathering new found bravery, he ventures forth to the nightmare of Hell and Death.

He grimly remembers it all.

Kill Father Gascoigne after he went insane.

Failing to comfort a girl who lost her mother.

But the most hardest hit of them all, is when he fought a beast who has its sanity.

He doesn't know his name. But what he said petrify his very soul.

"DIE! DIE! YOU DON'T KNOW WHA IS LIKE. YOU HUNTERS THINK YOU'RE THE GOOD GUYS!? I DIDN'T WISH TO BE THIS!

I WAS HUMAN! LIKE YOU!"

Confusion plagued him after he killed him. 'I could have been a beast as well? Does that mean all the other beasts were former human as well?"

He spent a whole hour on the rooftops thinking about what he said.

Afterward, he continues his journey to Byrgenwerth. Though not without remorse of all the beast he killed.

His encounter with the deranged women at the school was both difficult and annoying. Especially she kept spamming that one AOE spell. (You know. The one spell that instakill you when you fight Micolash.) Defeating her and obtaining the key, he entered the balcony where a deformed shell of a man rocks on his chair.

The hunter swiftly ended his misery and jumped into the moonshine lake to confront the one casting the spell he read from the letter at the clinic.

Which was a giant spider.

And a million other spiders.

Destroying the spiders and breaking the spell, he teleported into a strange room. ONLY TO MEET A GIANT SIX-ARMED MONSTER ABOVE HIM!

Thankfully its grab attempt was too slow and ran past it.

* * *

The Unseen village, Yahar'gul.

Here is where he will find a way to end this nightmare.

Going through the village was troublesome and fighting that orgy of body parts as a great one demon was horrifying.

Kill it with fire did the trick though.

Afterwards, the hunter found a library of dead bodies with strange headgear. The one at the top felt like a pull to another dimension and he felt the need to go through it.

How funny the "portal" took him to a nightmare school. Left quickly since he has no time for undead lecturers.

* * *

The Nightmare of Mensis

The hunter recalls that the nightmare unborn should be here.

With one final stretch, he ran into the nightmare realm.

Fighting electric werewolves and worms.

Running from boulder throwing giants.

Killing more giant spiders.

And killing the deranged student with a big ass sword.

In the middle loft, he met Micolash who is also insane and worship a god named Kos.

The hunter grew tired of his antics and his cowardly plays with magic and ended him.

Then he climbed higher and higher of the tower, encountering multi eyed giant pigs and shadow men.

He then saw a woman with a dagger literally in her stomach. She cried and looked at the top of tower, where the hunter suspected the unborn lives. Of course, he killed the woman since it looks like she was dying. Even though she was standing up the entire time she was crying.

Riding up the elevator, the hunter reached the top and was about to put an end to the nightmare, but a large being that looks like a crow swoops in to protect it.

The fight was long and harsh. Dodging left and right from the being flurry of attacks and its phantoms of itself.

Ending it, the hunter plunged his weapon into the crib to finally release its tormented soul and free him from the nightmare.

Or so he thought.

Returning to the Hunter's Dream, he was shocked that the house was on fire and the Living Doll told him about what he should do next.

"Good Hunter, you have come…Dawn will soon break…This night, and dream, will end. Gehrman awaits you, at the foot of the great tree. Go on good hunter."

Following her instructions, the hunter found Gehrman at the tree. He didn't talk to him much, seemingly he only talks valid information about the dream and the Healing Church.

"Good Hunter you've done well. The night is near its end. Now I will show you mercy. You will die, forget the dream, and awake under the morning sun. You will be freed. From this terrible Hunter's Dream."

The hunter immediately refuses. Wanting to end this nightmare and his suffering.

But Gehrman only chuckles on his response.

"Hmhmhm. Dear, oh dear. What was it? The night? The Blood? Or the horrible dream? Oh, it doesn't matter…it always comes down to the Hunter's helper to clean up after these sorts of messes."

He brought down his legendary weapon, the Burial Blade.

"Tonight, Gehrman joins the hunt…"

The fight was brutal and sad. Both Hunter has different ideals during the clash. One wishes to end the nightmare. The other wishes to free him.

In the end, the hunter defeated Gehrman and ended his misery.

"The night, and the dream, were long…"

But wasn't he done yet.

The Moon Presence appeared from the blood red moon and settled down in front of him. Before the hunter could even move, the Demon grabbed and tried to force him to be its surrogate.

Key word tried.

The beast was repelled from the hunter. The hunter suspected the umpical cords has some sort of connection and crushed all three of them during his journey.

Enraged the Demon-God attacked him but with all his experiences against beasts, he killed it with no mercy.

Then he got turned into a squid for some reason.

"Are you cold? Oh, good hunter."

The Doll at least took care of him until he found a way to turn human.

He then found out that he is the new Demon-God of the dream with a lifespan of a God. He also thought of a new name since he forgot his human name after the fight.

Akai Tsuki

Reborn, he wants to find new challenges but couldn't find any in Yharnam.

That is until the Plain Doll told him of a High-Power surge in a place called Kuoh.

Interested, he asked her can she make a portal to Kuoh.

"Of course, However, the place is not like our own so you will be teleported randomly since there is no dream lamps."

Even so, Akai used the portal and appear in a warehouse filled with dead bodies.

'Really? The first place I go is here?' He thought.

"Kehehehehehhe. Who are you? Another meal for me? Oh how thoughtful of you!"

Akai turned and was perplexed to see a topless woman and a spider-like appearance from the waist down.

"Kekekekekeke. I wonder how you taste~?"

The creature towards him but he whipped out his Evelyn and shot her head.

"Nani?" Was the last she said before she collapsed. Dead.

The hunter was intrigue to the creature but…

"Who are you?"

The hunter turned around to see a group of teens trying to intimate him.

"I will ask again. Who are You?" The red-haired girl asked with more venom.

Akai was still unfazed.

"Fine. If you won't answer, then we will make you. Akeno, Issei, Kiba Go!"

"Hai."

"I'm on it!" **Boost!**

"Ufufufu. Never had a human opponent but let's how much he can take?"

The three charged at him with blinding speed, but Akai teleported right past him.

"Nani!? Where did he go!?"

"Issei-kun! Behind us!"

They turned around to see Akai waving at them before he teleported again.

"Who was that guy?" Everyone thought.

* * *

After making a brief stop at the old workshop, Akai arrived in a middle of a deserted street. He was about to go forward until three figures with bat wings appeared in front of him.

"Hhehehehe. Well, well. What do we have right here boys? Lost on your way home?"

The other two laugh with him.

"Hey boss. Can I have first taste?" A small heighted grunt asked the taller version of themselves.

"Go ahead Lit. But save some for us."

"Yahoo! Dinner Time!" The grunt charged at Akai.

However, the same fate happened to the grunt like the topless woman.

BAM!

Dead with a hole in his head.

The other two was shocked, but then furiously attack Akai at the same time. Akai quickstepped beside the other grunt before whipping out the Blade Gehrman once used and cleaved his head off.

"You Bastard!"

The last charged right at him in blind fury, but Akai shot his chest, paralyzing him.

"Nani?"

Before he could even recover, a hand was shot right into his chest. The leader looked up to see Akai's blood red eyes, before viciously ripped out his hand from his chest.

Done with those three, Akai continue strolling along until…

"Nya~"

A black cat was sitting on his right. He had no idea the cat was there the entire time. Though what confused him the most is that it didn't ran away. Or try to kill him.

Akai stared at the hazel gold-colored cat eyes while squatting down to its level.

…

…

…

…

The stayed like that for a few seconds until Akai petted the cat.

"Nyaaaa~"

Akai sense something special about this cat. That and grown to like the little feline since it won't try to kill him.

He picked it up and put it on his right shoulder.

"Nya. Nya~"

The cat seemed to like where it is and affectionally rubbed its head against Akai's facemask.

Smiling inside his mask, Akai continue strolling through the town, wanting to see whatever this world has to offer.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Occult Research Club Clubhouse

"A human you say?"

"Yes. Though he didn't feel human, Devil, Angel, or Fallen Angel."

"Very interesting indeed. And highly problematic."

Rias, Sona, and their respective peerage joined together about the strange human they encounter.

"Should we inform the Maous about this?"

"Maybe. But he does seem interesting seeing he already killed the Stray by the time we got there."

"Thinking about adding him into your peerage?"

"Only if he's not a threat to us, then yes."

"Hmph. Better hope I don't talk to him first. Momo! If you see this "hunter", follow and keeps tabs on him."

"Hai, Kaichou."

"Koneko. You do the same."

"…Hai."

Both Rias's and Sona's peerage find ways to find Akai throughout the night. It seems Akai's adventure may still not be over just yet.

* * *

 **That's the end of that. This is by far the most typed words I ever had in the Fanfic community. But I will do it again for you readers.**

 **Anyway, I will gladly accept all reviews before the next chapter this weekend.**

 **One last thing. PARINGS! First this will be a dual harem. (Yes, Issei will have one. He deserves it.) I already have someone ask for Kuroka and I want any suggestions for Akai and Issei. Remember the three Fallen Angel girls are still alive.**

 **BTW, the female Kiba was borrowed from the story "Twin Dragons" by HolyKnightX.**

 **Just want to put that out there.**


	4. Meeting the Supernatural

**New day, new chapter. I'm going to be honest with you. I did not expect this story to grab some serious attention. I mean in about four days after it was posted to you guys, I had over half the views than my other story (Which was over a thousand). This greatly surprised me and I would like to thank all who R &R, followed, and favorited this story.**

 **But enough with the thanks, let the story continue.**

 **"..." Talking**

 **'...' Thoughts**

 **Bold text is Akai speaking through writing**

* * *

In the Hunter's Dream

Arriving back to the dream realm, Akai walked into the old workshop with the black cat on tow. He was glad that the cat could come with him since he continues to love it. Which then he realizes that he doesn't even know what gender it was. Quickly grabbing it, startling it as well, he scanned over the its body to answer his question.

It is female.

Though Akai wondered if he was hallucinating because he saw the cat blush for a moment.

Putting her back on his shoulder, Akai started coming up plans about his next arrival to Kuoh. He swore that not only that group of young adults interested him, same goes for them, but he also felt he was being watched from other beings since one felt way too holy to be hostile, while the other has both holy and darkness.

Then again, he did make a scene of brutally killing three of those bat guys in a wide-open street.

Oh well.

Shrugging it off, Akai should have known his actions will attract some sort of attention in Kuoh.

It always worked in Yharnam. So why not the same in Kuoh?

Restocking his supplies and thought out a plan in case he encounters those spies, Akai use the portal back to Kuoh.

* * *

In the Heavens

Funnily enough, Akai did hit the mark about someone spying on him. An angel flew through Heaven to deliver an important discovery from Kuoh.

Arriving in front of a large building with golden pillars, the Angel burst through several doors until he burst through the doors leading to the council chambers.

"What is the meaning of this? Can you not see that we are in an important meeting!?" shouted one of the startled councilmen by the Angels sudden appearance.

"Peace, Leon. Let him speak since it is clear to see that he is out of breath." Said an Angel sitting on the head seat.

The recon Angel grabbed his bearings after a moment before bowing down before the Angel on the head seat.

The Angel on the head seat was a beautiful man (no homo) with long blonde hair and green eyes. His face shows a sad manner even though nothing sad is happening. Above him is a bright golden halo and gold wings on his back.

Beside him is a dropped dead gorgeous woman with long curly hair and a voluptuous figure. She was known as the Most Beautiful (and Strongest) Woman in Heaven.

They are named Michael and Gabriel respectively, sibling children of their fallen lord God and Heaven's Strongest Duo.

"M-Milord. I have c-come from my recon from Kuoh and…"

"Pace yourself my child. What is it that you found?"

After once again composing himself, the recon Angel looked at Michael with both excitement and fear.

"A God."

"Nani?" Everyone was confused on his answer. A God? Does he mean their dead Lord or…?

"A God that possess the power of our Lord. It felt like he came back from the dead!"

Silence filled the room. Until…

"EHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The council was filled with both joy and denial about their Lord's return.

Michael was astonished. He was there personally during the Great War to see God's death. And now there was an entity that possess a power of God himself?

He looked his left to see his sister about to spread tears of their father coming home. But then that begs the question, how did they not felt his return.

"Silence please everyone." Everyone quieted down though kept their happy smiles about God's return.

"I only wish to ask how come we did not felt our Father's sacred presence? Can you please elaborate us?" Michael asked.

This question made sense this if they, the Seraphs, can't feel his Holiness, how come the recon Angel did?

"Well Milord. I was not able to detect his presence immediately. I was scouting around the local churches in Kuoh until I found a man in a blood-colored coat surrounded by Stray Devils. When I was about to help, he uses some sort of scythe and killed all of them in one blow. That is when I felt his power. The power of God!" The Angel exclaimed

This perplexed Michael even further. Why would Father hide his power. Or even wear such clothing instead of his signature cloak. It doesn't make sense.

"As much as I would like to celebrate about his return, we should continue with the meeting. I suspect that Father may still be tired and is trying to hide his presence until he recovered his full strength."

The room was filled with protest, but then thought that God did suffered a fatal blow in the War and even he needs rest after recovering from said blow.

Reluctantly, the Council continue the meeting after sending away the Angel with a promise of reward.

"Now then. We were talking about the stolen Excalibur swords was we not?" Michael asked.

"Yes." A councilwoman said. "We were notified by the churches housing those swords that they were attacked by Fallen Angels led by the Angel named Kokabiel."

'Kokabiel? One of the Grigori's leaders? Does is mean Azazel wants the Great War to start anew? No. That can't be it.' Thought Michael.

"Do we have a way to get them back?" Michael asked.

"Well, the church said that they would send two of their most prominent Excalibur users to pursue the Fallen Angels. The latest place where the swords was sensed was in Kuoh. So, the church will send those two over."

'Kuoh again? First the entity with the power of Father, now the three Excalibur? Something is not right here.'

"We will give the church the green light but will send Angel reinforcements should the situation demands it. Agreed?"

"Hai!"

"This meeting is adjourned."

As the Council left the room, both Gabriel and Michael remained.

"Do you think Father has really returned?" Asked Gabriel. She hoped it was true since losing Father hit her the most out of all the Angels.

"I don't know. We were both there when Father died. So, it seems so surreal that Father is still alive."

Both remained silent. Skeptical, but hoped that their Father is still alive.

* * *

In the Grigori HQ

Once again Akai hits the mark as an Angel with dark wings rushed through other Fallen Angels to Azazel's room about her patrol in Kuoh.

'Damn it all. I have multiple reports stating that the observation team I sent to Kuoh went rogue and killed the Sacred Gear user Issei Hyoudou. Only for him to be reincarnated into and Devil. What's worse is that they tried to take a sacred gear from a nun from the church, killing her in the process. *sigh* I going to have offer up a huge apologize for this. Where is booze and boobs when you need?' Thought the man in question.

He is a middle-aged looking man with golden bangs on his black hair and have his 12 black wings showing from his back.

This is Azazel, Head Governor of the Grigori. And today is not his day.

Before he thought more about the matter, the recon Fallen Angel burst through the doors, startling him.

"Azazel-sama! Azazel-sama! I have a major report!"

"What is it?" Said Azazel, intrigued about what made her so out of breath. Well beside being in the presence of the "Harem Lord" he named himself as.

"I-I-it was…*cough* it was a presence of a God! A God in Kuoh!"

"Slow down. What do you mean a God?"

"When I was in Kuoh to see this Issei Hyoudou under your order, I sensed a major display of power nearby. When I checked, I saw a human taking down over ten stray devils in under a matter of seconds!"

This really interested him. A human capable of not only slaying strays under seconds, but with the power of a God? He must know more. Being a fanatic of Sacred Gears, this one could be first tier Longinus or even greater!

Azazel dismiss the Angel from his chambers before calling his secretary.

"Hey, get me my personal loyal subordinates. Tell them I have a mission for them." He hanged before cracking a slight grin. Maybe he should personally go to Kuoh himself to find more Sacred Gears.

* * *

O.R.C Clubhouse

"They want us to do what?"

"A cooperative stray extermination mission. Apparently, this Devil is not in the records of Strays. However, this "Beast" they called killed over fifty Devils and now it is sighted here in Kuoh."

Rias, Sona and their respective peerage gather in the Occult Research club to find out they were all ordered to find a Beast that has been killing other Devils.

"Seems a bit too much for both of us to deal with this one thing."

"Yes. But safety in numbers. Besides, we may get to see the mysterious hunter that has been appearing around town."

"Agreed. Everyone, prepare to move out!"

"Hai!"

* * *

In the outskirts of Kuoh

Akai and Kuno (the cat he named in his head) were heading down a dark path to an abandon mausoleum. He doesn't know why, but he felt the need to kill whatever it is in there. After hours of walking to this strange vibe, Akai opened the mausoleum doors. It was then he saw a familiar sight during his journey in Yharnam.

Blood. Blood and bodies everywhere.

WARNING! INTENSE BLOOD AND GORE!

(Play COD World at War Main Menu)

The scene is what you called a serial and cannibalistic killer's work. The bodies were all mutilated and chewed apart. None of the bodies were even recognize as a human being. They are all a mess of blood, organs and flesh.

What's worse was the smell.

While Akai is used to the smell of death, Kuno knows what the blood belongs too with her heighted cat senses.

All of them was literally a combination of Devils, Angels, Humans, and Fallen Angels.

Whatever it is in here, it is truly a horrible monster.

Akai continued through the massacre these sad souls and searched for the one who did all this.

He didn't need to get far, because the monster was leaning down before the altar. Almost like it was kneeling before it.

Only to realize, is that the monster was eating a corpse of a dead human.

Akai approach it slowly to backstab it for a quick advantage.

CRACK

Only to step on a bone, alerting the monster. The monster then turned around, which then petrify Akai since he knew what the monster is.

The Blood-Starved Beast

A werewolf that consumed many beings and its own inner flesh reveal to the world to grow terror.

But the beast was supposed to be in Old Yharnam. How did it get here?

He had no chance to answer his question, since the beast roared before charging straight at him.

(End COD WW)

(Play Bloodborne ost- Blood-Starved Beast)

Quickly apologizing to Kuno, He tossed it over the bodies before taking the tackle from the beast. Rolling on his back to be on his feet, Akai pulled out the blade of the scythe and run beside it. He made several cuts on its ribs before backing away from it.

The Beast roared from its injuries before once again charging at Akai with a savage vigor. It swung its arms and claws frantically, making it difficult for Akai to step in a dish out some quick hits. The beast then gathered on all fours and rushed to Akai to tackle him down.

Akai quickly rolled away from it and smirked when the beast crashes itself on the pillar. The beast became enraged and with impossible speed even for him, it grabbed him and took chucks out of his shoulder.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHHH!"

Akai screamed in pain. He plunged his sword into its face, forcing it to let go of him and give him time to use the blood vials to heal himself.

Heh. Even to this day, he still doesn't know how injecting more blood into himself heals all injuries.

Akai then discovered that he used his last blood vial since the beast's tackle removed the remaining blood vials to shatter.

Cursing to himself, Akai charged at the still blinded beast and begin slashing on its legs.

SLASH

"RRRRRRRRROOOOOAAAGGHHHH!"

The Beast was in pain and in its small dose of adrenaline, it grabbed Akai again and REALLY took a bit out of him.

"GRRRAGH!"

Having even of this, Akai pierced its head. Letting go of him, Akai then attach the blade into the staff part of the weapon, making it into a scythe. He slashed upwards on the Beast head, knocking its upper body skyward. Akai then took this advantage to skewer its chest with his own hand and ripped out its heart.

He then crushed it.

The Beast roared with its final breath before dropping onto the floor dead.

(End Boss theme)

Breathing heavily, Akai rested on a nearby pillar. Kuno then appeared beside him, a worried look on her face.

Akai's body look like it was in a slaughter house. Blood was on his clothes, slash marks on his back, and what's worse was the huge bite mark over his chest.

Akai knew he would be teleported back to the dream realm, but he would be forced to leave behind Kuno. As he was about to lose consciousness, he heard voices and a shade of red hair.

"Huh? Not bad for a human. Taking down a monster is one thing, but killing it after ripping its own heart out? Serious balls." Said a man with a pale trenchcoat over a dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, and a black fedora.

"Oh shut it Dohnaseek. You wouldn't last five seconds with that thing." Snarked a blonde girl with twintails and wearing a gothic Lolita.

"Enough you two. Need I remind you that Azazel-sama sent us to observe him. Though I got to admit, he can put up a fight. What do you think Raynare?" Asked a tall buxom woman with long, navy hair that obscures her right eye. She wears a violet trenchcoat with its top opened to expose her chest and cleavage.

The woman she asked wore S&M outfit since it left no room to imagine with a slender body, large bust and long black hair down to her hips. She has violet eyes as well.

"He's better than he appears to be. I can get why Azazel-sama had an interest to him. Better than that pervert Issei Hyoudou."

The four were named Dohnaseek, Mittelt, Kalawarner, and Raynare. Azazel's most loyal troops to him personally. They were sent by Azazel to observe Akai and report back to him about his power.

"His power does rival to a God. What interest me the most is that he can heal himself by injecting blood into him." Mittelt commented.

"However, the beast tackled him and broke most of those blood vials. I thought he was a goner but he surprised me by killing it even with fatal injuries." Dohnaseek said.

"Uh oh. I think he's going to die. Should we help him?"

"We can't. That is Devil territory and we can pass unless we have a good reason. Besides, it looks like the heirs arrived." Kalawarner said before pointing at the group of Devils in front of the Mausoleum.

"You think he will turn?" Mittelt asked.

"Doubtful. His power is way too much for a simple Devil piece. I think they will let that nun heal him then ask him questions." Dohnaseek answered.

"Well we just have too asked those similar questions next time. Come on guys, let's report this to Azazel-sama." Raynare suggested.

The Fallen Angels soon fled the scene. Same goes a group of church spies and Angel recons.

* * *

3 hours later. ORC Clubhouse

GASP

Akai awoke from his sleep. He then looked around to see he was not in hellhole or in the dream realm. He then spotted a set of hazel eyes staring at him.

He stares back.

…

…

…

…

Does this seem familiar to him?

"…Your awake."

'Obviously' he thought.

"…I will inform Buchou. Stay here."

She then left the room. Akai breath in and out before looking over himself. The wounds were gone and his clothes was mended. Hopefully, no one removed his face mask, but he still has it on.

The door then opened and Akai was shocked to see familiar sets of faces from a few days ago, Plus, with new faces as well.

Although to be honest, he was even more shocked that the room could fit over 15 other people without feeling a little too tight in space.

"I see your awake now." Said the red-haired girl.

'Again obviously' He thought, but just nodded his head.

"Well I would like to introduce myself. My name is Rias Gremory, President of the Occult Research Club and King to my peerage." Rias gestured to the rest.

"Name's Issei Hyoudou the Pawn. No hard feelings about our last encounter, right?" Issei asked. Akai shook his head, making him breath of relief. Pawn? As a chess piece?

"My name is Kiba Yumi, Knight. I would hope we would get along." The blond-haired girl bowed. Akai blush a little but didn't need to worry due his face mask. Also yep, refers themselves as chess pieces.

"AraAra. My name is Akeno Himejima the Queen. Let's get along, shall we~?" Akai not sure why, but he felt both fear and excitement from her.

"Ano…My name is Asia Argento…I was reborn as a Bishop…N-Nice to meet you, sempai!" PROTECT HER. HIS WILL DEMAND HIM TO PROTECT HER!

Wow. Where did that come from? Also, what did she meant by Reborn?

"…Koneko. Rook." Super blunt girl. Right. Got it. Noooo problem.

Akai stands up before the Hunter's bow to them.

"AraAra. So polite." The others agree. But then Issei had a important question to ask him.

Going beside him, Issei whispered to him.

"Hey buddy. Quick question. Do you like big or small boobs."

Akai had no answer to that question since one: He was ghost. And two: EVERYONE IS TRYING TO KILL HIM. WOMEN INCLUDED.

He shrugged as his answer.

"NAAAAANI!? What do you mean you don't know!? This is a serious man to man question!"

Everyone else in Rias peerage giggles on his antics. Except for…

"Pervy Issei."

Yeah her.

"Now Now Issei. Everyone else didn't get to introduce themselves."

"…Hai Buchou."

Stepping up is a young woman with a slim figure, black hair in a short bob cut and sharp violet eyes. "My name is Sona Sitri, King of my Peerage and President of the Student Council."

Next to her is a tall girl with hair all the way down to her knees and sharp brown eyes. "My name is Tsubaki Shinra. Queen and Vice-President." Akai really needs to know if those two are siblings because of their strict attitude.

Up next is a young girl with white hair and green-blue eyes. "Hello. My name is Momo Hanaki. Bishop of Sona's Peerage." 'Ok. Nice girl.'

Next is a slim girl with a long brown hair ending in two short braids and matching eyes. There is also a blue headband on her head. "My name is…ano…Reya Kusaka. Bishop. I-I hope we get along." 'Soft but polite. Can work with her.'

Next is a girl with reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. She has swept bangs and a single hair sticking out on top. "Yahoo! My name is Tomoe Meguri! Knight! Nice to meet you. Also, can I have a look on that awesome sword you have!" she said with star in her eyes.

'Note to self: Don't sow her the inventory I the workshop' He thought with sweat drop.

"Calm down Tomoe. You can ask him later." Said a girl with blue hair and eyes. She has a tomboy appearance. "My name is Tsubasa Yura. Rook." 'Uhhhhhh…Is it wrong to assume she looks more like a boy than a girl?'

"YO! The name's Genshirou Saji. Consumer of four pawns. And I gotta say, you don't look so tough to me." Said arrogantly by a man with short blonde hair and grey eyes. 'Greaaaaat. A jackass. Just what I needed.'

"Mou stop bragging Saji-kun. Hey there. My name is Ruruko Nimura. Pawn. Let's be friends!" Said a teenager girl long brown twin ponytails and green eyes. 'Hmmmm…'

Like what he did to Rias's group, Akai did the Hunter's bow to them.

"Now that our introductions are out of the way, we would like to know who you are and why are you here?"

Akai was about to response, but then he realizes he doesn't like to talk much do to his…voice.

Quickly grabbing his notebook, he wrote…

 **My name is Akai Tsuki. I am a Hunter. Blood Hunter to be precise.**

"Hmm. And what does bring a blood hunter here in Kuoh?" Sona asked.

 **Hunting down some more prey after the night of the Hunt in Yharnam. Don't worry. I only hunt beast. Well, used to…**

"What do you mean used too?" Asked Kiba, not liking what did he meant.

 **Sorry. That's too personal. By the way, where is Kuno?**

"Kuno? Who's that?"

 **My cat. She has black fur and…**

Suddenly he felt pressure on his right shoulder. He looks and found Kuno on his right, nuzzling is neck. Everyone was startled from her sudden appearance.

 **Nevermind. Anyway, I would like to thank the ones who saved my life.**

"Well. I was the helped healed you. But Asia was the one who did the job." Said Rias.

 **Oh! Then, thank you Asia** He wrote before giving her the respect gesture.

"Oh! It was nothing. It just that you were injured and I wanted to help you." Exclaimed Asia. Embarrassed by Akai's kind gesture.

"By the way, you write instead of talking. Can you not speak?" Issei asked.

 **No. I can talk. I just prefer to be silent and write down my response.**

"Well anyway. We just want to know who you are. And more importantly, did you know about that beast you killed? We were contacted by our governor about this beast killing many of we Devils, yet you killed it by yourself."

*Sigh* **It was a beast named the Blood-Starved Beast, it was supposed to be in old Yharnam. How did it get here is what I don't understand?**

"Old Yharnam? What is that place and where is it?" Sona aske. Intrigued of this new monster and place.

 **Old Yharnam is an abandon town only home for beasts. As to where, no one in this world can find it.**

"And yet you can?"

He nodded.

"Ok. Thank you for the information. Now, Akai? Do have anywhere to go or even live?

 **I live in place far away from here. When I arrive here, I have nothing else to do other than hunt.**

Sona narrowed her eyes about where he lived.

"Well if you like, why not come attend Kuoh academy?" Rias proposed.

Everyone was shocked about Rias's proposal. It seems she really wants him to join her peerage. Of course, Sona as well.

"I agree with Rias. We can get you in since it is the start of the spring semester and you looked like you can fit in with the third years."

Akai thought about before writing **Can you give me time? I am still exploring this town. I'll answer your question soon. I promised!**

The Devils agreed to that since he only arrives in Kuoh and they only met him yesterday.

"I see. Well we can all go home. But before I do, Kuoh is both Gremory and Sitri territory. If we catch you doing something harmful to us or the innocent humans, we will deal with you" Sona said sharply.

Unfazed, Akai nodded.

 **Well then, I shall take my leave. Good bye.** Akai then left the room.

"You think he's telling the truth?" Rias asked

"He has a lot of mystery sure. But he does not look like one to lie. Especially while he was writing instead of talking, he kept a calm composure. However, there are things he wishes to keep secret. And I will personally discover it myself." Sona answered.

Things will be a lot more complicated with Akai on the playing field.

* * *

 **Damn that was a lot of words. Longest chapter yet. So, as we can see, Akai bought the interest of all three factions. Will he side with any of them or not?**

 **Also, yes there will be Bloodborne bosses in the DxD world. Cause why not. I will take any boss suggestions from Bloodborne that should appear in this fic. Makes more fun for me to write about them.**

 **Also, should Akai attend Kuoh academy? Let me know.**

 **And of course, the Harems**

 **Akai: Kuroka, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Sona, Tsubaki**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Irina, Xenovia, Ravel**

 **NOT THE FINAL SAY! Still request for more harem request people since this is going to be a long story.**

 **R &R and PM guys. Peace.**


	5. Riser

**Geez. Not after a whole week after this was published and I have over a thousand views and over 600 visitors. Didn't know my story will be this popular in the DxD community.**

 **Nevertheless, thank you all for reviewing, following, and favoriting this story. It really inspired me to keep it going.**

 **Now for this chapter will feature the Familiar Forest and the Riser Arc. That's right, it's time for Akai to face the phoenix prick himself. Or would some say, KFC. Can't wait to write about this since let's be honest, Rating Games are group PvP battles. And those who play Bloodborne know how PvP is really played.**

 **I also should inform you that there will be a time skip on the training week for Rias's peerage. Why? Because I completely forgot how it go in the anime and Kissanime is being stupid right now.**

 **But enough ranting, let's continue shall we.**

 **Disclaimer: You already know.**

 **"..." Speaking**

 **'...' Thoughts**

 **Bold text is Akai speaking through written words**

* * *

It's been two weeks after Akai met the two Devil Heirs. He didn't have much time to spend time with them because there is STILL NO DREAM LAMP TO SPAWN. Which means random portal exits. Thankfully, he can still get to Kuoh academy after school hours.

Which to be honest, it is a good thing to avoid unwanted attention. They did not inform him that the school was a former all-girls academy.

Not mention the fangirls for Kiba, Perverted men, and the beatings of said men. One included Issei, member of the "Perverted Trio" He heard from the enraged women.

Perverted as he was, Issei was a nice and cool guy to hang around with. And with being in a city filled with nutcases, lunatics, and murderers, Akai does not give a shit about Issei obsession with breasts.

Though he does wish he can turn it down whenever there are other women in the area. Does not want to be in the cross fire between their gazes.

Kiba seems cool, though he doesn't know why he has a feeling that the Healing Church did something bad to him.

Koneko… mutual interest in candy.

Asia. Like before, he has the strong urge to protect her from all danger. Though Issei already has that covered.

Rias…No answer really. Except she has a worried look lately. Akai decided to find out what it was. (Then tell Issei about it. No doubt about that he will doing anything for her.)

Now Akeno on the other hand is another story. Akai doesn't know why or how, but she seems to have an adore face whenever he's around. He did hear from Rias that she is the ultimate sadist and the way Akai kill beast…well that answer the question. Besides that, she very friendly. Disregarding the amount of times, she tried to seduce him.

He swore to himself to endure. Or else he may give into her command.

Anyway, Akai is now about to return to Kuoh via portal, only to arrive in a forest.

'Oh great. Now the damn portal wants to teleport me in a middle of a deep forest.'

"Nya~"

'At least I still have Kuno.' He petted her before going through this strange forest. It doesn't feel like a forest in the human world (or demonic like the Forbidden Woods). It is more serene and calm.

It was then he found a cave. The temperature dropped below freezing degrees, forcing Kuno to hide inside his coat to keep warm.

Akai then heard humming inside. Succumbing from his curiosity not matter how many times it nearly killed him, Akai entered the cave only to find a spring.

However, it was who in the spring that interest him the most.

The figure is a woman with icy colored hair flowing around her back. She has a buxom figure and a large chest. Of course, Akai attempted to leave because of one minor detail.

She is stark naked in the spring.

And of all the bad timing, he stepped on a branch loud enough her alert her.

'Shit!'

"Who goes there!? Show yourself!"

Akai slowly walked back with his back facing to her. He does not want to piss her off.

"So, my little peeper. Didn't your mother told you that peeking on a woman bathing could get you killed?" She asked with venom.

 **No** Akai wrote and showed behind.

"You dare come here to peek on me, lie to me, and write on paper instead of speaking to me!? You deserve death my little vermin." She said before transforming into a large blue dragon.

'Double shit!'

Akai was then blasted out of the cave by her frost breath. Standing up, Akai pulled out his scythe fully transformed and prepared himself an epic dragon fight.

Which was not epic at all.

The fight lasted about two hours and neither side received damage due to the ice dragon's scales and Akai constantly dodging of her attacks.

Eventually, both sides grew tired and made it a draw.

"Ara Ara. I had not had this much fun in ages. Most will either perish or flee from fighting me. But you hold your ground for two hours. What is made it a draw.

"Ara Ara. I had not had this much fun in ages. Most will either perish or flee from fighting me. But you hold your ground for two hours. What is your name?" She said after transforming bac to her human form.

 **My name is Akai Tsuki. A Blood Hunter. I did not mean to walk in while you were bathing. I just heard this majestic humming and followed it here.**

*giggle* "Well thank you for the compliment. My name is Tiamat One of the five great Dragons and the strongest of them all."

Akai was shocked. He fought one of the most powerful dragons for two hours, and didn't even got hit.

Man. Yharnam made him a badass.

Akai then bowed before her.

"Now Akai. Tell me whose house you work for. Or are you House Head?"

 **Eheheh. …I'm just a human hunter. I don't work for anyone.**

This shocked her. A human!? HUMAN!? Was able to stand against her, the Queen of Dragons? This is unheard of!

"Ara ara. Such a surprise. To have a human to stand against. Then it is settled. I will be your familiar for now on."

 **Whoa wait a minute!? Familiar? I'm not even a Devil!**

"True. But anyone who can stand against me and lives deserves my respect and power. Besides~…" She walked closer to him, hands on his chest. "I love strong men~" She cooed.

Akai tilted is head to hide his blush.

 **Oh! Uhhhh. Well it was nice you meet you and I would be glad to be your summoner bye!**

Akai quickly wrote before teleporting himself back to the Dream realm.

"Ufufufufu. A bit shy and innocent as well? Oh, the ideas of teasing on him. Better than that jerk Ddraig. Hmph!"

Arriving back to the Dream realm, and tried again with the portal and arrived behind the clubhouse. He then learns that the Gremory peerage was also in that forest as well seeing that everyone had a familiar.

Except Issei was crying over some sort of slime thing he wished for his familiar.

He then felt very sleepy and decided to rest on the roof with Kuno resting on his stomach.

* * *

"HEY, AKAI!"

Awaken by someone voice, Akai looked down and saw Issei and Kiba heading into the clubhouse. Though he can't help but feel thick tension coming from inside the house.

Jumping down from the roof, Akai approached the two before asking **Something wrong. I can feel you guys are tensed for some reason. Especially you Issei.**

Issei then blushed heavily. Kiba then covered him.

"We are on our way to see Buchou for an important club meeting."

Confused by Kiba's vague answer, Akai nodded his head and went back on the roof yearning for more sleep.

Issei and Kiba continued into the building to the ORC meeting room. Kiba knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Issei entered the room where the atmosphere is at its thickest. Rias is on her chair with a deep scowl present. Akeno is smiling but it has no joy. Only coldness and anger.

In front of Rias is beautiful woman with silver hair and eyes. Her hair reaches down to her back braided into two sides. She wears a French maid outfit with a maid headband.

"Now that everyone is here. I would like to inform everyone about a serious matter." Rias said breaking the silence.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain." Said the maid.

"No Grayfia. Everyone…the truth is- "

Before she even gets to finish, a magic circle that resembles a Phoenix in a circular shape.

"Phoenix…" Kiba said when flames erupt from the circle and filled the room with intense heat.

A man then appeared from the circle. He is a handsome man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a burgundy blazer with matching pants and dress shoes. He also wears a white dress shirt not fully buttoned, giving a view of his chest. All in all, he looks like a bad boy with money.

"Ahhhhh. I haven't been in the Human world in a while." He then spotted Rias and smiled lewdly to her, "My lovely Rias. I have come for you."

'What? Lovely?' Issei thought.

"Um excuse me but who are you?" Issei asked.

"This is Riser Phenex-sama, third son of the Phenex family and a pure-blooded devil." Grayfia explained.

"Now then, Rias darling. Let's go and see the ceremony hall. The date has been decided and we need to check it before then." He then attempted to grab Rias wrist, but Issei moved in front of him.

"Hmmm. And who are you shrimp?" Riser asked disgusted.

"I'm Buchou's Devil servant. Her pawn."

"Oh. Ok."

Issei faceplanted on his blunt and dull remark.

"Just who are you!?" Riser then laughed at his cluelessness. Grayfia then answered Issei's question.

"Issei-sama This man here is also Rias Gremory's fiancée."

"EEHHHHH!"

As Issei shouted, a loud creak was then heard from the room.

"Hey guys. Did you hear that?" Issei than asked.

"What?"

Koneko then pointed upward. "…That."

Everyone looked at the ceiling. The ceiling then collapsed with a body landing on the table.

The figure who crashed was Akai.

"Akai-san!" Everyone in Rias peerage.

Grayfia was wondering how did she not felt his presence while Riser looked at him in interest.

Akai then stood up and looked around the room. Kuno perched on his shoulder.

 **Umm. Am I intruding something?**

* * *

Moments later

"This tea made by Rias Queen is superb."

"Thank you." Akeno said with a fake smile to those who knew her. Clearly showing dislike to the third son.

Rias sat beside him, pushing away his advances. However, he kept touching her thighs and playing around her hair.

Already, Akai is showing disgust. Anyone show keeps touching a woman when she clearly does not want to be touched is already in his shit list.

"Enough Riser! I said it before and I will say it again, I will not marry you!" Rias shouted.

"Yeah yeah. Rias darling, think of our household. YOUR household. This marriage is a serious situation."

"I know that. But I thought that I was free from marriage until after graduating from college!"

"That is true." Riser admitted. But then he smirked. "You are free and can play with your little servants. But your family is worried about their house becoming extinct. We lost a great deal of pure-blooded Devils in the Great War and it is up to us next gen to repopulate."

Rias cannot deny his logic but still…

"These reincarnated Devils does give back the growth of Devils. But it left us Pure-Bloods as background to history. Think about it dear. My house is safe because of my other brothers, however you have only two. And since your brother left the house, you are the only heir of it. We were chosen to prevent the extinction of the Pure-Bloods. Do you wish to destroy your own household, even though the house is one of the remaining 72 Pillars?"

"I will not destroy my House. And I am willing to take a husband."

Riser then smiles "brightly" "I knew it. As expected from my future wife. Now let's- "

"But I will not marry you, Riser! I will marry one who I deem worthy. Even Devils in the old houses has the right to choose." Rias counterargued.

Her answered ticked off Riser as small flames start showing around him.

"…Rgh. You know Rias. I too have a House that I will not tarnished. I even come as far as to visit this filthy building in the Human world. I don't even like this World. The fire and wind here is filthy. For a me, Phenex and Devil, wo rules over fire end wind, I can't stand it!"

Flames circled around Riser.

"I will take back to the Underworld. Even if I have to _burn_ all your servants."

Akai put his hand on his sword. No one threatens his friends and lives to tell about. NO ONE!

"Ojou-sama. Riser-sama. I will not accept this hostile threats. Cease this at once or I have no choice but to interfere." Grayfia said coldly.

Both sides calm down and Riser sat back onto the couch.

"…To be told by the "Strongest Queen", even I would back down…"

"Now then, Lord Gremory, Sirzech-sama and the House of Phenex suspected this outcome and proposed a last resort."

"What last resort?"

"If you, Ojou-sama, wish to push your opinions, why not settle it in a Rating Game?"

Rias was shocked at Grayia's proposal.

"But I thought only mature Devils can participate…unless it was dispute between two household affairs." Rias solemnly spoke.

Grayfia only nodded her head.

"Just how far will they interfere with my life."

"You wish to decline?"

"No. This is a chance I will take. Let's settle this once and for all Riser!"

Riser smirks on Rias's words.

"Heh. Sure, why not? But I'm already a full-fledged mature Devil and won most of the games. You could say I am the King of it. Still wish to play?"

"I will Riser. I will blow you away."

"Then it is settled. Both house agreed to the participate in a Rating Game. I will be the host. Is that okay?"

Both nodded.

"Then I will inform the households." Grayfia bowed.

Riser then grins after seeing the rest of O.R.C.

"Hey Rias. Is this all of your pieces?"

"Besides Akai, so what?"

"Hah! The this will be easy. Only your Queen, The Priestess of Lighting, can be at par with my set."

With a snap of his fingers, a large circle was formed before revealing 15 other people.

All of them were beautiful women/girls.

"These are my adorable servants." Riser said with a smirk.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Issei shouted, startling everyone.

"Err Rias? What's up with him?"

"Issei-kun wants to be a Harem King. Your show of peerage basically insulted him."

The girls in Riser peerage looked at him disgust.

"Riser-sama, keep him away from me."

"Lewd boy."

"Disgusting filth."

"Don't worry my little servants. Let's show him our affection towards one another."

Riser then grabbed the woman long purple hair and literally makes out with her in front of everybody. He did the same to another girl.

Akai put up a hidden "WTF?" face. Everyone else…nevermind.

Riser finished kissing the purple head and groped her breast. He then turned to Issei with a smirk.

"You will never do this to any other woman loathsome worm."

"At least I don't make out in front of girl who you supposed to be "engaged" with Birdo!"

"…tsk. Mira, do it."

"Yes Riser-sama."

A girl with blue hair in four ponytails attacked Issei and launched him across the room. He slammed on the wall before falling onto the floor.

"Issei-kun!" Asia said before going to him.

"Hah! That's all he got? Mira is the weakest of my group." Riser said with pride.

Riser then notice there was one more presence in the room. He saw Akai staring at his peerage. He looked who he was staring at and found his two cat girls, Li and Ni.

Akai felt he was being stared again at him and he stared back at the two cat girls.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Ok. What is up with him and cats lately. First Kuno, then Koneko, and now these two hot cat girls?

"It seems my girls is interested in you sir. Not many was able to grab the attention of my adorable servants. May I know your name?" Riser asked politely.

 **My name is Akai Tsuki.**

"Red Moon eh? Very fitting due to your outfit. Tell me Akai. Are you helping out Rias by any chance?"

Akai then looked at the others. Rias gave him a look hoping he would say yes.

 **While I'm not a member of her peerage, I have a debt to repay her. So, I will like to help her in this game of yours.**

"I see. Shame you will be at the losing side. However, that won't mean you can't see Ni and Li. As I said before, not many can catch interest from my servants."

Riser then walks back but then asked, "One last thing. Are you Human? You don't seem to be a Devil?"

 **I am a Hunter. Slain over thousands of demons. And no not from the Church.**

"Hmph. A strong human. But there is difference between demons and us Devils. Rias! How about a handicap? I will give you ten days to train up your servants. Right now, they won't even an hour."

"Why giving me a handicap?"

"Are you against it? Rating Games are a serious event and your servants aren't event nearly ready for a real fight. I see many Devils fallen because of not fighting with their fullest."

Riser stepped into his portal.

"Ten days Rias? If it is you, I'm pretty sure you can improve them." He then looked at Issei. "Make sure you don't disgrace Rias Pawn. Your blow is Rias's blow. Ja Ne."

With that he left with his peerage. Grayfia followed soon after.

"Alright everyone. Pack your bags. We are going mountain training."

"Hai!"

Akai watched as everyone got their bearing together and prepared for their training trip. He too will also help. After all, he does a debt to repay.

* * *

 **And that's that. Riser Arc is now on the go.**

 **Nothing much to say. So R &R and I will see you guys later.**


	6. The Game

**This story has reached over two thousand views! Everyone celebrate!**

 ***Cricket sounds***

 **Ok nevermind geez. Party poopers.**

 **Anyway, I am very happy about this story reaching over two thousand view in a week. Literally this story was created just a week ago have 10 reviews, 22 follows and favorites.**

 **So, now we are at the Riser arc. For those who hates time skips, I'm sorry but I'm going to have skip the training week because the chapter will be solely on the Rating Game and…**

 **Well you will find out later. On to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own shit.**

"…" **Speaks**

'…' **Thoughts**

 **Bold text is Akai talking by writing**

* * *

A week later.

Akai training week was…uneventful to say the least. All he did was lollygag around the big ass mountain mansion Rias failed to inform and played with Kuno. Yes. He played with his cat. Got a problem?

Of course for the others they worked long and hard to improve themselves. Koneko can now break an entire boulder with one punch. Kiba is even faster than he was before. Akeno's lighting has more power and accuracy with Rias the same with her Power of Destruction.

But the one who improved the most is Issei.

At first he was the weakest of the group. However, he improved his power and was able to use the Dragon Shot. Which blew up a mountain by the way. He also said he had a "secret move" that he practiced with Asia at nights. Akai doesn't know what it is yet, but he hoped it isn't something perverted.

…

Shit. He may have jinxed himself.

Anyway, everyone is now at the ORC meeting room. Well, Akai decided to do something a little bit of a surprise. Using the blue elixir, he is now invisible to everyone. No one can even notice his power since he's still "Human" to the Devils. He thought he should give a little surprise to Riser's team.

They'll never know what hit them.

Akai looked at the group. They all were wearing their academy uniforms. Guess that signifies Rias's determination to win her freedom. Asia herself was wearing her nun outfit. Akai guess even to this day, she still can't let go of her faith. Faith huh? Where was that in Yharnam?

However, even though they were all ready in sprit, their bodies were not. This is their first actual battlefield. A battlefield where Akai was forced to adapt and survive.

Shaking his head, Akai then saw Grayfia entered the room.

"Is everyone ready? The match will start in ten minutes. The match will be taken place in an alternate dimension via this magic circle. There you may do with the environment to your advantage and fight with all of your power."

"Hey Buchou? You said you had another Bishop with you, right? Where are they?" Issei asked.

"Unfortunately, the other Bishop is…unavailable right now. I'll explain to you after we win."

"This Rating will also be viewed by multiple views. In other words, the Seraphs of the Heavens, the Fallen Angels and all four Maous will be monitoring this battle."

This shocked everyone. All the Faction leaders are seeing this match. It's unheard of!

"Everyone…even Onii-san, one of the Maous, as well!?"

"Ano…Buchou you said one of the Maous is your Onii-sama. Is that true?" Issei asked timidly.

Kiba answered for him. "Yes Kiba-san. Sirzech Lucifer is the Crimson Satan. He's the most powerful of Maous and Buchou's brother. What I don't understand is why the other Factions is also monitoring this fight? It's only between two houses.?"

"On the contrary, the other leaders are actually interested in Akai Tsuki. He made quite the commotion to the other factions. Think about. Not only he killed a Demon Beast that killed many Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils and Humans, but he is also human as well. Speaking of Akai where is he?" Grayfia asked.

"He said that he'll be there. Just in a different way." Akeno answered. Though even she was shocked, as well as everyone else, that Akai made an impression large enough to gain the attention of all the leaders of each faction.

"Very well. You should be informed that since he is neutral, he shall be labeled as a free piece. Any sides can take him but only he himself can side one of you two."

Akai heard what she said. So basically, he can side with Riser and betray him at any moment. Heh. Trolling 101.

Everyone stepped at the magic circle and teleported to battlefield.

They all arrived in the Clubroom.

"Eh? Did the circle malfunctioned?"

"No. We're here but in a different dimension."

Akai got to admit, they did a Remarkable job is replicating the place. Rias was then about to discuss their strategy, but Akai left to find a place camp at.

He is a free piece after all and it won't make sense if he was at the home base of the Gremory team.

* * *

"I'm actually surprised you all want to see my sister's first Rating Game all because of this "Hunter"."

"Well. He did make an impression to we Angels. I just want to see if he truly has the power of a God my scouts informed."

"Yare Yare. He also caught the attention of me as well. To be honest, I really want to see what is his Sacred Gear. I mean, a Gear that surpasses God himself!? Unheard of!"

"Yes, and this match will truly show us his power."

* * *

RING RING

The battle has started. Akai was near the school gym. If he remembers right, the gym is between the Student Council and the ORC Clubhouse. So, it would make sense the free piece be positioned here.

He saw both Issei and Koneko entered the building. Binding his time, he waited to see which team will come out. If it is those two, he'll regroup with them. But if it is Riser's, they got to go.

"DRESS BREAK!"

KYAAAAAAA!

'Oh great. Don't tell me that move literally removes clothing. Is that what is "Ultimate move" is?" Akai sighed.

He then saw both Issei and Koneko running out of the gym before….

BOOM

The gym was destroyed by a huge bolt of lightning.

[Riser's Phenex-sama's one rook and three pawns retires.]

Well, how irksome. The plan worked. Whatever it was.

He was about to regroup when the ground underneath Koneko blew up. She landed with several heavy injuries. Issei kneel beside her then she disappears in a blue light.

[Rias-sama's Rook retires]

Akai the looks up and saw that purple haired lady. He will avenge her but Akeno looks like she beat him to the punch.

'I'm sorry Koneko. I will win this for you. For everyone.'

The leaders of each Faction wait patiently or at least some *cough* Azazel *cough* They all wonder when will Akai comes out. The same goes for Rias and Riser, along with their peerage.

Akai dashes through the trees. He then arrived at the sports court where Kiba was fighting that Knight girl while Issei is surrounded by the other girls. Akai decided it was time to shine.

"Hey Pawny boy. Look over there. "

Issei looked at the top of the school building where Rias was fighting Riser. Alone.

"Your precious King is now fighting my Nii-san. Guess he wanted to show pity and wish to end this before you even get a chance to fight him."

(Ise-kun. Come in Ise-kun!)

(Asia!? What happened? Where's Buchou!?)

(Riser challenged Rias into a duel and Buchou accepted it. Thanks to that, we could get inside the main school building with no problems.)

You know, the names "Crimson Ruin Princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear" are all bone-chilling names. But you are fighting against the "Immortal Bird". No matter how powerful you are, you can never defeat him. Also, where is your friend? I heard he was all powerful that rivals a God. Guess that was lie since he is only human. Hahahahaha!"

"Why you!? A Phoenix always have a weak point!"

"Ooh like fighting him until his spirit breaks or defeat him with the power of a God? That's a laugh."

"Why not!"

"Because you lost the moment you challenge us. Despair does give out its flyers from us "immortals"."

Issei was then surrounded.

"Karlamine. Finish the Knight, but of you lose he will be dealt with by all of us. Or are trying to defile the Phenex name?"

"N-no."

"Good. Siris."

"Right."

The girls were about to pounce on Issei but then…

(insert Super Smash Bros. Brawl- Battlefield)

Footsteps was heard by the group. Behind Siris the figure jumped and smashed her down.

[One of Riser's Knight retires]

Everyone was shocked by the sheer power. It was then when the dust settled is when the figure was shown.

"Akai!" Kiba and Issei shouted.

Akai stood in the small crater. **Issei! Your Sacred Gear Hurry!**

"Right! BOOSTED GEAR!" [BOOST]

"Stop Him- "The blonde girl was launched straight into the school building. By Akai's punch.

[One of Riser's Bishop Retires]

[DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND LIBERATION!]

"Kibaaaaaaaaaaa! Release your Sacred Gear!"

"Huh? Right, Sword Birth!" Kiba released her Sacred Gear, revealing multiple demonic swords.

Issei then places his arm on the ground.

[TRANSFER!]

The swords spawned even more and impaled the remaining peerage.

"…Impossible."

[Riser-sama's two Pawns, one Knight, and one Bishop retires.]

(End Battlefield OST)

Kiba and Issei was celebrating but then…

[Rias-sama's Queen retires.]

Both was shocked before Kiba was engulfed by light then it explodes.

[Rias-sama's Knight retires.]

Both Akai and Issei looked up and saw the Queen smuggling and flew towards the School building. Akai and Issei nodded to each other then headed to the same location. They both arrived at the School rooftops.

"Buchou! I have come to the rescue!"

"Ahhh. The little pawn brat and the human."

His Queen landed next to him.

"Raiser-sama. Shall take care of the Bishop, Pawn, and the human. The Pawn's has the power to remove clothing."

"No. From his personality and abilities, I say it only works on women. I will take care of him, you can deal with the human and the girl."

Riser then took a dark matter of Destruction to the face. But it instantly recovered.

"Don't forget about me!" Rias shouted.

"Tsk, Tsk. Rias give up. You are making everyone in your family look bad. Face it. It's checkmate, Rias."

"Kyaah!"

"Asia!"

Asia was then surrounded by light.

"Sorry but your constant healing was annoying me. I would like to end this battle now if you don't mind?"

[BURST!] [RESET!]

"Gahhh!"

"Ise!"

"You're at your limit pawn. All that fighting between my lovely servants made you weak. And you human, since you have no wings, you can't harm us while we are in the sky."

'FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKK!' Akai thought. The only way for him to fly is with the Moon in sight and there is no moon. Only a red sky.

The fight was completely one-sided. Riser kept pummeling Issei down to death while his Queen prevents Akai from helping by raining down magic. It was then Rias decided to resign seeing there was no hope of winning and Issei was about to die.

Only three words was in Akai's mind 'Fuck you logic."

"Well that's that then. *sigh* And I was hoping for the Hunter's power to show."

"To be fair, they were flying most of the time and he is human."

"I'm sorry you came all this way for almost nothing. However, I have a feeling he will show his power to us very soon. Anyway, I have some preparations to make for my sister's "ceremony". See you at the meeting."

* * *

Days later into Rias's wedding ceremony

Akai is mad. No scratched that. HE IS PISSED. Three things that made him pissed.

One: Logic fucks him because he can't fly without the moon.

Two: Had little to no showtime during the fight.

And Three: Losing. LOSING! UNACCEPTABLE!

However, he did overhear something useful.

Apparently Issei was given a slip of paper to be at the wedding ceremony to stop the wedding. Akai cannot miss this chance so he is going as well. If the Portal works.

After petting Kuno goodbye, He entered the Portal and for once he arrived at the place he wanted to go.

Though he doubts it will do that again.

"Hey! Who are you!" Two guards shouted. Akai then low sweeps their legs then heel drops on their faces, knocking them unconscious.

He waited by the door until Issei barges in. Which he did. After five seconds.

"RIAAAAAAAS!"

"Hey you. Don't you know what are you- argh!"

"Issei go!"

"…You are late."

"Ara ara, about time."

"Thanks guys!"

Akai stood there dumbfounded that he was not seen right beside him.

…Oh. The Blue Elixir was still on.

"Riser! Rias's virginity belongs to me!"

Incoming facepalm in three…two…one

SLAPS  
"What is the meaning of this!? Why is a lowly low-class Devil is doing here?"

"It was an event I set up."

Sirzech comes out of the crowd.

"Onii-sama?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Rating Game between you two was astounding to the leaders, but it was a bit unfair. Besides, Issei is not the only here for my sister. Isn't that right Hunter."

Akai then steps forward, shocking everyone except Sirzech here.

"Akai-san/kun!"

"How did he get here!?"

"Isn't he Human? How did he got in the Underworld let alone here?"

"Sirzech." A man that looks like both Rias and Sirzech appears. "What do you intend for this event."

"Well, I would like a duel between The Phoenix and The Dragon. For the Hunter, well what do you proposed?"

Everyone looked at Akai.

 **I would like Riser's entire peerage. Alone.**

Shocked was on everyone's face.

"Alone! That's suicide!"

"Heh. Arrogant bastard. Thinking he can take on a Devil's peerage by himself."

"Hmm. Very well. Riser, do you accept these terms?"

"Very well. I can't deny Sirzech's proposal. Besides, my servants will vaporize you Human. Hunter or not!"

"Since both sides agreed, I would like to ask the both of you something. Is there anything you want for this? Anything at all."

"All I want is Rias to come back to me. That's all that matters for me."

Akai simply shrugged.

Sirzech nodded with a smile before summoning a magic circle around both sides.

Both parties teleported into some kind of chess arena. Issei vouches to go first seeing as he wants to win Rias back no matter what. (Sorry in advance for skipping the fight between Issei and Riser but I feel it's better for you see the fight for yourself. Trust me, it's awesome.)

The fight was long and brutal but Issei determination and sacrificing his own left arm enable him to defeat Riser with Holy Water and a Cross.

To Akai, Issei got a whole new world of respect for him.

Issei then grabbed Rias and they went into the night sky on a Griffon. Which Akai did not know where it came from. They kissed during flight.

'About damn time.' Akai thought.

However, though Issei's fight was over, Akai's was about to begin.

Issei and Rias regroup with the rest of her peerage and monitored the arena where at one side stood Akai while at the other is Riser's peerage.

"WE WILL AVENGE RISER-SAMA!"

"We will cut up."

"And chop you down."

"" For the sake of Riser-sama!""

Akai only stared at them. He then pulled out his Burial Blade and Evelyn. Showtime.

(Play Naruto Shippuden Ninja Storm 2- Forest of Quiet Movement (Day))

Akai then dashes towards the group.

"Spread out!" The purple-haired girl, Yubelluna if he heard correctly during the Game, called out. However, the two girls in maid outfits were too slow and Akai sliced them down. Not dead by the way.

"Marion! Burent! You bastard!" The woman with a mask on her right side of her face charged at Akai. She reeled in for a punch but Akai blocked it with the handle of the scythe. However, he was slashed twice on his back by the two swordswomen.

"That was for ambushing me." Siris said.

Gritting his teeth, Akai twirled around and forced them to back off. He then quickstepped behind the Masked girl and plunged his blade into her spine. She fell and was unable to move due to her spine being severed.

Akai then heard chainsaw sounds from behind and narrowly blocked both weapons by the two short haired girls.

"Mou~ you hurt Isabela-chan. We will cut you up."

"And drag your dismembered body to Riser-sama~"

Ok these two are creeping him out. Akai then pushes them off and was about to swing but an explosion blew up behind him. He was launched across the field.

"Ah Ah Ah. Don't forget about us." Yubelluna said. "Xuelan! Ni! Li! Go get him! We'll provide aerial support!"

The two cat girls and Chinese girl rushes towards. Akai was about to defend himself but he was hit on the back with a staff. Defense lowered, the three punched his stomach and sent him across the field again.

"AKAI-SAN/KUN!" Everyone in Rias's peerage shouted. Worried for their friend.

Akai stood back up. Tired but can still fight he readied his scythe for the next attack. A black-skinned girl tried to ambush him but he spun too quick for her to react and fell with a wounded stomach.

"Shuriya!"

Karlamine and Siris shouted before launching themselves at him. Ready this time, Akai pulled out his Evelyn and blocked Karlamine's attack with his scythe and stun-shot Siris with the gun. He then pushed off Karlamine and pierced Siris chest before ripping it out. He didn't aim for her heart or lung though.

"Siris!" Karlamine then growled and attacked Akai with a furious vigor. Akai looked at his left and saw the blue-haired girl tried to blind side him, but he dodged under it and made both girls to hit each other. With swift reflexes, he sliced them down without hitting any vital spots.

"You'll pay for that Nya~" The two cat girls charged at him from front and behind, with Xuelan at the side. Akai jumped above them to avoid them, but was struck down by another explosive spell. Akai had enough with her and jumped at her level. Shocked that a Human can jump this high, she was unable to defend Akai downward slash, launching he down into the Earth.

Akai relaxed for a little but was stabbed in the back. He rolled forward and saw the two maids holding bloody knifes (I don't know what they use so fuck it.)

'Wait. I thought I took care of those two.' Aki thought before dodging two sword slashes. He quickstepped far away from them and was wide-eyed that the two sword girls were back up. He then saw the two Bishops healing their down teammates with some sort of drink.

"Ufufuffufufu. Don't you see? You can't defeat us. With Phoenix Tears, we can heal all we want." Yubelluna said.

'Wait. WE CAN HEAL!' Shocked by the revelation, Akai then pulled out his signature blood vials and applied to himself. The girls were shocked that Akai also had a way to heal himself as well. Akai then performed a "Bring it on!" gesture.

"Hmph. Just because you can heal yourself, doesn't mean you can win. We outnumbered you know." The blonde girl, Ravel, said.

Not actually caring, Akai was about to charge at them again with them doing the same but froze.

"Nani? Why did he froze? Did the vials did something to him?" Kiba asked.

"Heh. What's the matter? Sacred?" Ravel taunted.

Everyone was curious to why Akai stopped until…

A portal was opened between both opposing parties.

"Did Akai summon something or…"

"No. At least I don't think so."

"Then who- "

Before Issei can finished, something came out of the portal. A person. Three in fact. Two guys and one girl.

The first was bloody and had an armor that has the color of ash. (Ashen Set). He also has a large sword on his back.

The second has a black church outfit and an Axe bigger than she was.

The final wore and armor set with a runic helmet on (Cainhurst Set). He has a katana and a dual-barreled gun.

"What's the meaning of this Onii-san? I thought you said it was between Akai and Riser's peerage." Rias Shouted.

"I didn't invite them. I don't even know them. And by Akai's reaction, he doesn't know either. Not only that, but do don't have any angelic or demonic powers."

This put everyone on alert. If they were not invited, then who are they? The same goes Riser's peerage.

However, Akai know who they are. All three turned towards him with weapons ready.

They were Hunters. And they want his blood.

* * *

 **SURPRISE! Yeah not only a cliffhanger, but now Akai must deal with Invasions as well. Quite the dilemma huh?**

 **Don't worry about the cliffhanger because it won't last long. Two days at least is when the next chapter will be posted.**


	7. The Hunters (END OF SEASON 1)

**(Drunken text) Oh hey. Guess wat? I'm typing this chapter now. You flipping happy. All I have is nothing but complaints and this and that and…*snore***

 **(in a SpongeBob announcement voice) Two hour Later**

 **Ok I feel a bit better. By the way I don't drink I just was very sleepy for this chapter. Not really.**

 **ANYWAY! Like I said, the cliffhanger would not last long because I'm not one of those Dragon Ball Z writers who made people wait for a WHOLE week just for the next episode.**

 **Enough Babbling. Let's continue.**

 **Disclaimer: …**

 **"…" Speaking**

 **'…' Thoughts**

 **Bold Text is Akai "talking"**

* * *

(Akai's POV)

Shit. I…I thought I got away from them. The Mindless Hunters that haunt the streets of Yharnam. While true I do slay…other Humans as well, the Hunters are a whole another story. Not only they have a conscience, but have the skills of a true Hunter.

We were supposed to be friends, comrades, lovers if we wanted to against the Night. Is this what Eileen mean when there are no Humans left? Only monsters in a shape of a Human?

No time for that as the girl in front of me dashed towards me, Hunter's Axe raised to cleave me into two. Swiftly dodging the swing I was about to cut her spine in half, but the bloody guy swung is sword to take my head.

Heh. So much for honor. They wish to dogpile me. Do they want my blood that much?

As I was dodging from both weapons, I was shot on the shoulder by that Knight dude. Great. So, while these two keep me moving, He can snipe me from where he's at. Injecting myself with blood, charged at the black churchman. If I can take him down first, I can focus on the long-range man then the girl. From the way she swings the axe, she can't exactly hit with precision like she was wanted it to do. Girl. If you want to be a dexterity build Hunter, why are you using a heavy ass axe?

Raising my arm, I jumped over the Girl's swing and I was about to slash him, only to blocked by his sword. Dammit. Even with the scythe, it can be blocked if you know where the blade would swing. And this guy knows it.

I was then shot in the chest and slashed on the back from the other two. Then to make matters worse, the swordsman sliced my arm and hit an artery. Backing ALL the way up, I applied more Blood vials to restore my health. Damn. I only have two left. Why did I store the other vials back at home? Really wish Kuno could talk she can remind me about that. I was then attacked once again by the two Hunters and blocked both their weapons. I started to push them back thanks to being stronger than them (I hope) before I was shot AGAIN in the chest. Stunned, the girl thrust her hand into my chest before ripping it out. Damn. I fell for it.

Bleeding and kneeling, I looked up and saw the swordsman swinging his sword down. Fuck am I going to die again? It's really a painful process, you know? Closing my eyes, I accepted death until…

CLASH

I opened them and was astounded that the two swordswomen were blocking the guy's sword.

"Oh no you don't! How dishonorable of you to three on one your foe. Have you no shame or honor?" Karlamine said. Disgusted by the way the Hunters fight.

"Unfair." Siris said

They both pushed him off and I was helped up by the two catgirls.

"Well. I guess this fight is invalid thanks to these three. So, do you know who they are? They were really trying to kill you without hesitation.?" Yubelluna asked me.

Writing in mt notebook I answered **I will tell you later. Right now, thoses three has no mind or remorse. They will kill anyone and anything to get their target. Which means you MUST kill them. No other way around it.**

"Heh. As like I was going to let them live. Not only they intruded this fight, but they simply ignored us, The Phenex's most powerful peerage. That cannot be allowed." Yubelluna said with both pride and venom.

 **Fine then. But the guy with the gun is mine. He wants to snipe me from afar, he's got another thing coming.**

"As you wish. Leave the other two to us. Karlamine! Siris! Take care of that bloody man. He disgusts me."

"Hai!"

"Ni, Li, Marion and Burent. Attack the church girl."

"Hai!"

As the girls kept the other two Hunter's distracted, I charged at the runic helmed man. He tried to shoot me but I dodged left and right. Alright buddy. Time to face me and your death like a man.

Bringing his katana out, he stabbed himself before charging at me. So, he has the Chikage, the Katana to sacrifice your blood to hit harder. I can't let that hit me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" A girl screamed and I witness the Church girl engulf in an explosion. Guessing the pawns kept her busy while Yubelluna prepared the spell. The girl was then materialized and disappeared into the vortex underneath her corpse.

Renewed that one was down, I charged at the Runic hunter and clashed with his Katana. We simply slash and clash each other without giving an inch of an opening. He's good I give him that. But it won't be long before he leaves an opening.

"OOOOOOOAAAAAAAGGHHHHH!" No doubt that scream was from the man, the Runic Hunter was feeling a lot slower since he lost his comrades. Yeah. How does it fell now your alone now, huh? Karma is a real bitch to Gankers.

Just as I thought, he left an opening after a minute of clashing. I kneel below his waist and slashed his hip. Hurt form the attack, the Hunter decided to end this once and for all by charging at me full speed. Silently agreed to his plan, I charged right at him and we both swung. We stood there with our back towards the other.

…

Blood sprouted from my chest and I stumbled forward. Looking behind, the Hunter stood before his head rolled off the body and he fell into the dark vortex. Once again, I survived yet another Hunter's Hunt. But I was being weak on the legs and collapsed to the ground. Then all faded into darkness.

* * *

Days later

*GASP*  
I awoke in a bed in a white room. At first I thought I was in the hospital but then I knew this is not an ordinary hospital. I then felt something on lap and saw Kuno sleeping on it.

Gently petting her, Kuno woke up and saw me awake. She then pounced on me (NOT THAT WAY…yet) and started licking my cheeks. Sorry that I worried you but this is my life as a Hunter. The door was then opened and Asia walked in. She then gave me a shocked face before yelling…

"AKAI-SEMPAI!"

No doubt her voice was loud and like a herd of…something…Rias and her peerage entered the room.

"AKAI-SAN/KUN!"

Ok ok I get. No need to be loud.

 **Hey guys. Sorry I worried you.**

And then I was tackled. On my bed. Still injured. Pain.

Few weeks later

Recovery was boring without my vials to speed it up but I endured it. I was then informed by Issei that Rias is now living with him. Asia as well. Come on dude. Those two you fought for no doubt fell in love with you, so of course they want to spend more time with you. Getting up from the flower field in the Dream Realm, Kuno rode on my shoulder and we walked into the portal, waiting for what else the future will bring.

* * *

 **A little short I know but this signify the end of Season 1, in anime version timeline. So, I expect next chapter soon. Great news is that I will have a two-week winter break so YAY! More updates!**

 **Harem list**

 **Akai: Kuroka, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Sona, Tsubaki**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Koneko (maybe), Irina, Xenovia**

 **Again. Not the final say I will still accept any suggestions**

 **R &R and I will see you guys later.**


	8. Excalibur

**Welcome to Act Two of BloodDevil. Never thought I would get this far in a story but I will keep going. Anyway, sorry for the delay but two things I had to do to post this chapter.**

 **One: Rewatch the anime because I forgot how the arc started.**

 **Two: Find when Akai will be included.**

 **Enough babbling. Let's get started.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing own**

 **"…" speaking**

 **'…' thoughts**

 **Bold Text is Akai speaking through book**

* * *

In the Hunter's Dream

[Akai's POV]

Staring at the moon, I remember all that has happened over the past month. Meeting Issei and his friends. The fight with Riser. And of course, fighting remnants of Yharnam. I thought that I escaped from that Hellhole. Kuoh was supposed to be a haven. A place where I can get away from them. I guess not.

No matter. All I care about is my new friends I made.

Friends. Such a small but gentle word. In Yharnam, there was no such thing as friendship. Sure, there is cooperation, but that is only if the two Hunters has a similar goal. Besides that, it is every man for himself. Especially to those who wish to kill others for their own sick personal gain.

"Nya~!"

On my right shoulder is Kuno. I still love the little feline. At first I thought it will run away from me after I killed those three stray Devils, but she sticks with me throughout the month. Even when I was at the Devil's Hospital for a few weeks, she never left my side.

Petting her head, I went through the portal which I hope it works to Kuoh.

And then I arrive in Another abandon warehouse. Well, I guess this will do.

BOOM. SMASH!

Ow.

What did I got hit with a hammer? Getting up, I saw that the steel doors was knocked down. Someone explain to me why I'm not unconscious after getting hit in the head with steel.

"Oh, hey Akai. What are you doing here?"

Turning my head to the voice, I saw Issei, Koneko and Kiba at the doorway. Oh, Koneko was the one who knocked the doors because her rook strength. SO HOW DOES THAT EXPLAIN WHY IM STILL CONSICOUS!

 **Hey Issei. I just got here just now actually. Let me guess. A stray Devil crusade.**

"Yeah. Buchou asked us three to flush it out from the building. Right guys?" Issei turned to his allies.

Koneko nodded but Kiba didn't answered. His eyes seem to be drifting off somewhere. Wonder what is distracting her?

"Hey Kiba! Earth to Kiba."

"Huh? Oh, ohaiyo Akai-san." Ok there is something wrong with her.

"There it is!" Issei pointed and we saw what looked like a bare-naked woman. Until she changed into a spider hybrid. The hybrid spew out webs and caught Koneko on her arm. Kiba is still at lala-land for some reason. Dammit girl. Don't get distracted in a fight. It is a one-way ticket for Death.

"Dragon Shot!" Issei shouted before shooting a beam, hitting its face. "Hey Princess! Mind giving us a hand and not daydream!" Waking up, both Kiba and I charged at the creature. I jumped and slashed its arm. Kiba, getting out her funk after Issei yelled at her, slashed the other. Koneko punched it into the ceiling, going through it and be above the warehouse. I then saw a streak of lightning cooking hit. Akeno must be out there waiting for the creature. Great work of teamwork I say.

We all walked out the building after seeing Rias obliterating the weaken Devil. After her speech, of course.

"The beast has lost its heart long ago. You can hardly call it a Devil anymore." Akeno grimly said.

"I sure don't want to be that." Agreed. It looks even worse to be a stray Devil than a deranged Beast.

Maybe.

SLAP

We then heard a loud slap and saw Rias, hand across her face, sternly looking at Kiba who was slapped.

"There. Does that open your eyes a bit?"

"I'm sorry."

"What's wrong Kiba. You never act like this before."

"Just some things that have come up in my mind. Please forgive me but I must be on my way."

As Kiba was about to leave us, Issei stopped her.

"Wait! What's wrong Kiba-chan? I know for the fact that you never act like this before so, what's up? You can tell me."

"Why? I thought Devils was supposed to be selfish and greedy beings. Why would one be concerned on another Devil?"

"Because we're your friends. And friends stick together."

"Heh. Friends? Issei I appreciate what your trying to do, but I must be alone for a while. I just remembered my purpose for living. For what I fight for." Kiba's hair shadows her eyes as she talks to Issei. I know that look. It's the same look I have when I had a terrible past.

"What? I thought you are fighting for Rias?"

"No Issei. What I fight for is revenge. I will never forgive the church. Now if you excuse me." She then walks away.

I put my hand on Issei's shoulder.

 **Don't worry. I will watch her. You go with everyone else. Oh yeah by the way, where is the old building for the ORC meetings?**

"Oh, it's behind Kuoh Academy. Just walk forward from the gymnasium and you should arrive. Anyway, I trust you can take care for her. See ya!"

Issei then regroups with the others. I followed Kiba, hoping she will not do something foolish.

How wrong I was.

* * *

Switching to Third Person POV

Akai followed Kiba through the raining streets. Kiba, still wearing her solemn look, blindly walks down the street.

"Friends huh? Sorry Issei but I don't deserve them. Not after what happened to them. I will never forgive the church for what they did to us." Kiba thought angrily. She was then stopped by a dying man pleading for help.

"Help me. Help…" The man fell. Dead.

"A priest."

"YAHOO! OHAIYO Devil-kun. Been a while hasn't it. Mmmhmmm. Man, you still looking fine after this month neh? About we play huh~? I will be reaaaaaally gentle. Heehehahahaha!"

A deranged priest walked in front of her. He has a deranged face with shoulder length silver hair. He has the ropes of a priest, but his atmosphere doesn't suit him well as a holy man.  
"Freed Sellzen. So where have you been hiding you rat?"

'So, his name is Freed. He's has the bloodlust of a beast."

"OH, I haven't been hiding. Hiding is sooooooo booooring. So, I have slicing and dicing these men with my new sword." He then pulled out a sword with a holy aura on it.

"No…that can't be…"

"OH, IT IS! Now I wonder, which is more superior? Your shitty Devil sword or my lovely Excalibur-chan!" Freed then launches at Kiba consumed with his bloodlust. Kiba then blocked the sword and pushed him off.

"HOLY ERASER!" Kiba sent her sword's power to consume the holy power of the sword, but it didn't work.

"Hehehe. Don't be surprised. My sword is in fact an Excalibur. And it has a craving. A craving for your BLOOD!" Freed then slashed Kiba's arm and leg, forcing her on her knees.

"Now Now. Don't die on me just yet. We still have soooooo much fun very soooooon~! Hey are you a virgin? If you are, then allow me to…relive you of that. Hehahahaha!"

As soon as he was done laughing, he was then punched in the face and sent flying into a vending machine nearby.

"Akai-san."

 **Go back to the others. I will handle him.**

"OI! OI! OI! OI! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU PUNCH ME BITCH!" Freed stood from the impact, glaring at Akai.

Akai then motioned Kiba to run now and reluctantly she fled, leaving Akai alone with the pyscho exorcist.

"Wait! Now you done it. I was about to enjoy some sweet Devil pussy… AND GO AND RUINED IT. PREPARE TO DIE!"

Akai pulled his own scythe and locked swords with Freed. They continue clashing with each other until Freed received an incoming call from someone.

"Shit really? Dammit. Sorry spoil-san but I got to go. Hey. Aren't you that Hunter everyone is going on about. Oh whoops! I was supposed not to fight you. Oh well. At least you are strong that's for sure. Later Hunter-chan~!"

With that said, Freed used a flash bomb and escaped. Akai looked everywhere to see which way he went. He was nowhere to be found.

'He has the stench of a beast. No doubt about it. He will be consumed by it and I will personally take his head." Akai swore before returning to the Hunter's Dream.

* * *

Two days later. In front of Kuoh Academy

We see our Hunter, Akai, in front of the gates of Kuoh. Akai doesn't know why, but he has the strong fell to leave this place and never come back. As he walked to the ORC building he heard whispers from the students.

"Who's that? He's so mysterious."

"Maybe one of the Drama members? He has clothing that resembles a Hunter."

"Wonder if he's hunting for animals or our hearts. I won't mind."  
"Look at this guy. Stealing all the attention."

"He should die like the rest of those pretty boys."

"QUIT HOGGING ALL THE ATTENTION!"

Apparently, his presence gave him two impressions, curiosity from the girls and hatred from the boys.

How in Kos did he made them hate him. He only been in here for a couple of seconds.

Shaking his head and making his way to the old-school building, he bumped into Issei and Asia on the way there.

"Good morning Akai-sempai."

"Yo Akai."

Nodding to the two, the three went into the building. They stopped when Asia asked Issei about a specific room.

"Oh that. That is the forbidden room. Buchou said that no one is allowed in there."

Akai was curious about the room. But the disregard because all the shit he went through when was curious about lonely village with women in Yharnam.

Never want to go back there again.

The three entered and saw two newcomers (for Akai) sitting on one of the couches.

Issei and Asia stood behind Rias with Akeno and Koneko while Akai leaned on the wall by the door.

"It is random for the church to ask an audience with a Devil." Rias said.

"Yeah it is totally random. I mean the church always want to deal things themselves but for this one time." Said the girl with brown pigtails.

"So, what does two Excalibur users want with us."

"Nothing. All we want is for you to stay out of our way. We were informed that three of the six Excalibur swords the church has was stolen by Fallen Angels." Said sternly by the blue-haired girl with a streak of green hair above her right eye.

"Oh? And you thought that we would side with the Fallen Angel because they have these swords. I would never soil the Gremory name and my brother for siding with them."

"I was only saying what the higher ups said. That if the church lost three Excaliburs by the Fallen Angels, won't that make the Devils happy as well?"

"We never got your names by the way. And about those swords."

"Hmph. I don't think I should reveal myself to out. But if this arrangement will be arranged, then I should. My name is Xenovia and this the Excalibur of Destruction." She said as she rose her weapon.

"Hiya! My name is Irina. This little thing right here is the Excalibur of Mimicry. Neat little thing because I can turn it into a ribbon anytime I want." She said this as the ribbon turned into a Katana then back into a ribbon.

"If that is all, then we should…hmm?" Xenovia then turned to Asia.

"I would have guess that you would be a Devil. Aren't you Asia Argento known as the Witch."

Asia stiffen from that word. Akai narrowed his eyes at them. They clearly don't know the major difference between a witch and Asia.

"Oh wow! I never thought I would meet you here! Hey is it true that you can heal Devils and Fallen Angels, then you healed one before!" Irina cheerfully said. She seems too energetic about this ordeal.

"Hey! That is uncalled for. You guys made Asia a maiden before saying she's a witch. Not her."

"But I can sense her faith. Tell me Asia. Do you still believe in God even after being turned into a Devil?"

"Whaaat!? But she can't have faith in her. I mean she's a Devil now so she doesn't care about- "

"I do. I can't remove him from my life. I've known and prayed to him all my life." Asia admitted with tears falling from her face.

"Then let me execute you. If you submit your life now, your soul will be forgiven by our Lord." Xenovia said before putting her hand on her sword.

"Hey don't you dare- "

Xenovia was then stopped by a blade by her throat. She looked to her right and see Akai glaring at her with his scythe in its full glory.

"Ahh. I was wondering where you were. You don't have any demonic power so you're not a Devil. Are you the infamous Hunter we have been hearing from the Church?"

*Gasp* "This is the Infamous Hunter. Wow! Two key people labeled by the church here in one room!"

Akai only narrowed his eyes at the two wielders. He lowered his scythe before writing in his notebook.

 **And what does the Healing Church wants with me?**

"Healing Church? Never been called that before. Nevermind that, besides seizing back the three swords, we were also ordered to see we can recruit you to join the church. Your talents will be wasted by these Devils."

Rias and her peerage glared at Xenovia for the church's offer to Akai.

 **Sorry. But I'm more of an alone wolf. I don't work for anyone. However, if you have any jobs that needs to kill a Beast, just let me know. For now, I would appreciate if out don't kill Asia.**

"I'm sure they will like your assistance. For Asia, though however, she can't be left alive if she still believes in our God. A Devil praying to him will be an insult to both us and the Devils."

"Like hell I will let you do that! Anyone who even thinks of harming Asia will answer to me!" Issei shouted.

"And you go against the entire Church to prevent her execution?"

"I will."

Everyone then turned to Kiba who was standing by the bookcases.

"And you are?" Xenovia asked.

"Your sempai. Or Onee-chan."

Outside of the building

Issei and Kiba stands before Xenovia and Irina. Both girls removed their cloaks, revealing their battle outfits. Which did show all their curves by the way.

"Hehhehahhaha." Kiba chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Xenovia sternly asked.

"You know, I always wanted to find these cursed swords. Thankfully, you brought me two of them. So, allow me to destroy them." Swords then spawned over the field.

"Sword birth. So, it is true. I heard there was one survivor from the Holy Swords Project."

"ISSEI-KUN! How cruel fate gave me. I wanted to wield this sword to protect my friends. Only for one of them to be a Devil!? This must be a test of my faith."

"Uhhhh. Are you alright?"

"No time for talking. Prepare yourself Issei-kun!"

"Alright. You asked for it. BOOSTED GEAR!" [BOOST!]

The two sides fought each other. While Issei and Irina had no killing intent towards each other (mainly because Issei is trying to remove Irina's clothing using Dress Break), Kiba and Xenovia does. The former having more than the latter. It was then Kiba unleashed her Demonic sword aiming to kill Xenovia while is doing the same with her sword, only for both sides be stopped by Akai. Kiba being blocked by the scythe, while Xenovia being held at gunpoint.

 **I think that's enough. This was supposed to be an exhibition match. Not a Death Match.**

"Hm. Whatever. He was about to fall anyway. Devils! Remember our deal. Irina let's go!"

"Bye Issei-kun!"

As the two exorcists left, Kiba was about to leave again only to be stopped by Rias.

"Kiba stop! If you go any further, you will be labeled as a stray. I don't want that."

"I'm sorry Buchou. But the Excaliburs are the reason why I live. I will never rest until they are all destroyed. Goodbye."

"Kiba…"

Kiba then left the group. Akai knows her quest is foolish. Especially you are trying to take on two sides by yourself.

Akai then had a feeling that something about to happen. Something big.

* * *

 **And now the Excalibur Arc is on the go.**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? Review this story if you wish and send any pairing request and I will see you guys later.**

 **Harem list**

 **Akai: Kuroka, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittlet, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Koneko (maybe), Irina, Xenovia, Fem. Kiba**


	9. Kokabiel's Attacks, Akai's true powers

**We are back again. Now to be honest, I completely forgot how the Excalibur arc and the Kokabiel fight went. So, I went through the whole anime season just to reminded. Now that I have my insights in order, I can now play out the story.**

 **Just want to answer this question**

 **LinleyBaruch: First, thank you for asking the question that I hope someone will ask. Now for the answer, you remember about Akai's past that he went through the Yharnam, right? What I didn't said is that he went into the Hunter's Nightmare. Which means there will be a mini arc about him (and the DxD cast) going to the Hunter's Nightmare. How do I pull it off? I have plans but expect the arc be introduced after the Peace Treaty Arc. I am very looking forward for it and I hope you are too.**

 **Now that's out of the way, continue the story.**

 **"Talking"**

 **'Thoughts'**

 **Bold Text Akai speaking through writing**

* * *

Midnight. Outskirts of Kuoh

Akai was tailing a group of priests into the forest. Of course, the priests are the disguised servants of Rias and Sona, Issei, Kiba, Koneko and Saji. After the whole ordeal with the two Holy Swordswomen, Kiba left Rias's peerage to settle her revenge. It was later that night, that Issei proclaim to help her destroy the Excaliburs. Koneko and Asia also agreed to help since they want their friend to remain with them. He then decided to make an alliance with the two swordswomen to deal with the swords.

They never notice that Akai was with them during the alliance trade-off. He's not going to sell them out to Rias because he finds their determination to help their friend honorable. And add to the fact that Rias will give them a thousand spankings for disobeying her.

He prayed that doesn't happen to him considering he's helping them out from the shadows.

Issei then convinced Kiba that they should work together to destroy the Excaliburs. She did put up a hard agreement, but she lost to Issei. He can be persuasive if he need to be. Wonder why he can't do that to snuggle…

'I'm going to stop thinking now' thought Akai before the ecchi side gets into his mind.

And so here we are with Akai following them into an abandon asylum. According to Kiba, a team of exorcist was sent there to claim the Excaliburs stored in there. They never reported back. So, they thought the swords must be there.

After following them for an hour, they arrive at the asylum. The group the discovered Freed waiting for them with a wicked smile on his face.

"Hehahaahhaaha! Hellooooo Devils! How you been doing? Isn't it great? I was getting soooo bored here that I might die."

"Freed!" Issei shouted.

"Yep! Yep! It is I Freed Selezan, Devil killer pro and wielder of Excalibur-chan." He said as he raised his sword up in the air.

"Freed. Must been waiting to die huh? I will gladly give you death and destroy that Excalibur!" Kiba shouted before jumping towards Freed. Freed blocked the strike and both started to disappear. Only showing flashes of light here and there.

[BOOST!]

"Damn. I can't transfer power to Kiba if Freed won't slow down."

"Need slowing him down eh? I got this. Absorption Line!" Saji said as a conjure up his Sacred Gear Vritra. On his wrist was a small gauntlet and it shot a gray line and wrapped around Freed's ankle, pinning him down.

"Nani!? Stupid thing. GET OFF!" Freed shouted before slashing his sword on the line to cut it off. But it didn't leave even a scratch after every swing.

"Cool huh? This is my Sacred Gear Absorption Line."

"Sweet. You have a Sacred Gear to huh?

Issei was about to continue his praise until Koneko lifted him up and threw him to Kiba.

"WAUGH! Koneko! Warn me next time!"

"Then pay attention next time." She said bluntly.

Issei that patted on Kiba's shoulder.

[TRANSFER!]

"Alright. SWORD BIRTH!" Kiba shouted as she plunger her sword into the ground, making multiple swords appearing and made its way to Freed.

"Shit! Fucking Shit!" Freed cried as he blocked the horde of swords coming towards him.

"Seems you have thing under control." A voice was heard before Xenovia appeared right next to Kiba.

"Hey there!" Irina arrived as well behind Saji and Koneko.

"Freed Sellzen. In the name of God, we will punish you for your heretic deeds." Xenovia announced.

"Grrrr…Don't you EVER SAT THAT NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" Freed yelled as he kept the swords at bay.

"Honestly you are having trouble with these Devils. I thought with Excalibur as your weapon, these Devils will already be dust." Said a wide man in white Bishop clothing walking out of the asylum.

"Huh? What are you talking about old man?"

"Just pour your hoy powers into the swords. That will at least take care of the little problem you have on your ankle." The man lectured.

"Yeah, yeah. I knew that." Freed broadly said and focused on the sword before it glowed. He then cut the line on his ankle, severing Saji's Sacred Gear.

"Thanks, Old man Valper."

"Valper?" Kiba whispered.

"Archbishop Valper Galilei. The church as ordered for you and Freed's execution. In the name of God I will fulfill it." Xenovia said.

"So, that man is Valper." Issei said as he glared at Valper.

"He's the one who monitored the Holy Swords Project." Koneko said.

'The Holy Swords Project' Akai thought in the shadows. He remembered going through one of the abandon Churches that a man decided to create people to be able to wield Holy Swords. However, the Project was a failure and the higher-ups "disposed" the failed test subjects. Akai suspected that Kiba is one of those subjects because of her hatred to the Swords.

"Hmph. You declare that even though you use my research for yourself? Hypocrite church. Freed! We need to leave." Valper ordered.

"Nani!? But I thought I was supposed to butcher these bitches." Freed questioned.

"You can but not right now. You were ordered to eliminate the priests here then report back. Besides, there will plenty of fun later hehehehe."

"Fine. Later losers!" Freed said then threw a flashbang on the ground, stunning the surrounding Devils and escaped.

"WAIT! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE!" Kiba shouted. She chased after the duo with Xenovia and Irina behind her.

"Wait Kiba!" Issei reached out for her before felling a chilling gaze behind him.

"Well now. What are my servants doing at this hour?"

"Yes. I will also like to know Saji."

The three remaining Devils slowly turned around and saw Rias, Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki in front of the asylum. Both Issei and Saji screamed and hugged together (not that WAY) begging for mercy.

'I might want to leave now.' Akai thought before sprinting off towards Kiba. Little that he knows that Rias and Sona noticed his trace.

* * *

Middle of the forest

Akai looked left and right trying to find the escaped duo. He suddenly felt someone is behind him and dodged the blow.

"HAHA! I knew you have a keen sense of battle. So! Have you joined my offer? Oh, tell me tell me. We're could to have so much fun together!" Freed begged him to join his side.

 **If I want to join you…what are you paying?** Akai bluffly wrote.

"Eternal power and everlasting life." Said a deep menacing voice. Akai looked up and see a man with ten black wings floating in the sky. Said man has jet black hair, menacing red eyes and an evil grin on his face.

"Ah Kokabiel-sama!"

 **So, you are Kokabiel. I have been hearing about you from Rias. To what do I owe a pleasure of meeting you?**

"Heh. Why your power obviously. I heard from my informers that a very powerful presence was here in this pathetic city. When I found out it was only a lone human, I only laughed at the impossibility about a human having a strength of a God. That is until I watched that Rating Game. Despite the lost, you have the power to crush all those weak Devils. It was then I knew I need to have you on my side." Kokabiel said.

 **And why do you need me exactly? Last I know is that I'm not a Fallen Angel.**

"Hehehehe. Of course, I'm not asking you to be a Fallen Angel. But I want you to join my army. An army I'm planning to use for the next war."

 **What do you mean "the next war?"**

Kokabiel smirks. "Simple. I'm planning to ignite the next Great War. How do I do that you may ask? I will wipe out this accursed town and the two heirs of the Devils Households here. The Devil Kings will be furious and Michael will have no choice to give into war since the destruction of this town is from the Excaliburs!" He said.

"Hahahahaha! Isn't my master great? I mean, OUR master. I love it when his war side comes into play. Oh, the amount of killing of Devils and Angels, I can hardly think without pleasuring myself." Freed said manically.

"Kokabiel-sama!" Shouted a voice.

"Hm?" Kokabiel turns towards the voice then smirks. "Ahh. Well if it isn't Azazel's loyal dogs. Come to realize his stupidity and join me?" he offers his hand hoping for at least one of them to join his ideals.

"Not in your life. Azazel-sama has our trust and we will bring you to him whether you want to or not!" Shouted Raynare.

"Hnn…As if a little girl like you can apprehend me. ME! YOUR TRUE LEADER! Azazel is a fool to call off the war. I was so bored in this time of "peace" and I wish the war will start anew. AND IT WILL! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kokabiel laughed.

"Very well. Then we will break your wings and your bones. Raynare! Mittelt! Kalawarner! Surround him!" Dohnaseek shouted. The Angels was about to surround him but Kokabiel vanished and appeared further away from them.

"Tsk, Tsk. Patient my young ones. For you will see the truth. For now, Hunter! I will await your answer at this Kuoh Academy. I hope you see reason and join me." Kokabiel says before vanishing.

"Bye! Bye! Hunter-kun~! See you on the flip side." Freed says before following his master.

The four Fallen Angels landed right in front of Akai.

"Well…that could have been done better." Dohnaseek said.

"Mou~ I was hoping to rip his wings apart and tear Freed a new one. Those two always leave a bad taste in my mouth every time I see them." Mittelt pouted.

"Enough Mittelt. We will deal with Kokabiel soon. For now, we should have a little talk to this Hunter here." Kalawarner pointed to Akai. The four Fallen Angels looked at Akai who was sitting down on the tree with his scythe by his side.

 **So…I take you are not on his side.**

"That's right. Azazel-sama assigned us to bring in Kokabiel for his treason." Raynare answered.

 **Hmm...I never did like his way to war. While I don't know about the Great War, what I do know is that war caused billions of lives. If he didn't get the memo, I only hunt beast and demons. Nothing more.**

"Yes. We did see you killed that beast back at the mausoleum. Very impressive by the way. Not many Humans can rip out a demon's heart out, let alone crush it." Dohnaseek said. Impressed by the Hunter's vigor in a fight.

"Ne Ne! Can you teach me that! I always to literally steal the hearts of many of my admirers." Mittelt ask with stars in her eyes.

"Admirers? As in how many? If you recall, me and Raynare here are the sexiest females in the Grigori." Kalawarner said proudly before smirking. Mittelt glares at her insult for her small body. So, what if does have a large chest and a revealing attire, she can still count on her cuteness.

"She is right Mittelt. Though I'm sexier than Kala here." Raynare said. The other two then immediately glare at her.

Akai sweatdrop at this argument that was about to come and decided to resolve it. **Girls. To me you are all sexy alright.**

The females blushed at his comment while Dohnaseek chuckle at their embarrassment. He then felt killer intent and saw the three girls glaring at him. "Hey now. Don't look at me. I'm not the one who gave you faint blushes."

"Well if you think we are so sexy, how about we really give you an insight of us. We Fallen Angels are made to be very seductive~" Raynare cooed alongside with Kalawarner.

 **As much as I will like to explore that island, we still have the manner of preventing another Great War.**

"Fine. Suit yourself. But after this is over, we are continuing this. Come on guys let's go to Kuoh. We have to stop him." Kalawarner said. The four was about to leave until Mittelt asked Akai one more thing.

"Ano. Funny thing but we don't know your name so…"

 **My name is Akai. Blood Hunter and Resident of Kuoh.**

"Right. See ya Akai-kun~!" Mittlet said before she flew towards Kuoh Academy with the rest of her team.

Akai then stood up and ran to Kuoh, hoping to be in time to prevent the war. As soon as he finds a way out of the forest.

Outside Kuoh Academy, Before the barrier is up.

"So why would we trust you Fallen Angels? As far as we know, you may be on liege with Kokabiel." Rias asked venomously while glaring at the four Fallens. The Devils was about to put up a barrier to prevent the damage from spreading from the school. Just as was about to bring it up, the four Fallen Angels Akai met request they can assist against Kokabiel.

Of course, with the latest skirmish with them, add to the fact that Devils hate Fallen Angels, the assistance was immediately denied.

"Hear us out. You are facing with a leader class Fallen Angels. You are going to need all the help you can get. I assure you that we are NOT in liege with Kokabiel and wish to help you subdue him." Raynare tried to reason the Devils.

"Oh? And how you can prove this?" Sona questioned.

"With this." Dohnaseek gave Sona a letter. Sona read it before telling Rias what it's says.

"The letter is from Azazel himself. He ordered these four to subdue Kokabiel and wish us we will let them. While I highly distrust them, I think we at least accept the support. Even if they are from the same race as the enemy."

Rias thought about it for a moment. "…Alright. You may help us. But is you even try to betray us, I will personally _erase_ you." Rias said sternly. The rest of the peerage was shocked about the "alliance", but this IS a leader-class Fallen Angel. They will need all the help they can get.

"You won't regret this." Kalawarner reassures.

"You better hope we don't." Rias countered. 'Great. Not only my onii-chan in coming, but I have to be helped by other Fallen Angels?" she grimly thought. Rias's peerage and the Fallen Angels then entered the school. Sona's peerage put up the protection barrier around the school. Ready to hold it during the decisive battle.

* * *

Hunter's Dream

After being lost in the damn forest, Akai decided to return to the Hunter's Dream and use the portal to Kuoh. Kuno climbed up behind him and onto his right shoulder.

"Nya~"

"…Sorry…Kuno. But this may be our last time seeing each other."

Kuno was shocked at Akai talking. She thought he was mute. But his voice…

"Shocked huh? I don't blame you. What I mean about this is the last time is that after this battle, you probably be sacred of me."

Now that got Kuno worried. What could be so terrifying that will scare her away? Is it his power?

"…Let's…go."

And away into Kuoh he goes.

Behind the ORC building

Arriving behind the ORC building, Akai ran towards the sports court where the fighting should take place since it's has the most openwide space.

He arrived to see Freed down with a broken sword beside him. Over to the school building is the Devils and the Fallen Angels battered but ready to fight. He couldn't find Rias or Issei until he looked at the middle of the tracking field. He found Rias and Issei walking hand in hand towards the smirking Kokabiel.

[TRANSFER!]

Akai was forced to brace against a powerful wave of dark magic coming from Rias. He eyes widen when Rias Power of Destruction sailed right towards Kokabiel, but he deflected the spell with ease. He then saw Akeno summoning large bolts of lightning on Kokabiel.

"Lightning. As I suspected from a spell like Baraqiel."

"DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT CREATURE!" Akeno shouted. Before she charged up more lightning, Kokabiel reflected hers and it struck.

"AAAAAAAHHH!"  
"AKENO!" Issei shouted.  
Akai rushed towards her and grabbed her before she crashed.

"AKAI/SAN/KUN!"

Akai lowered Akai in front of Asia to let her heal before looking back at Kokabiel.

"So, you have arrived. Have you thought about my offer?"

The Devils was wondering about what deal that Kokabiel offered to Akai. They hoped it wasn't to convincing.

Akai only stared at him before pulling out his Evelyn and shot at Kokabiel. He dodged the shot though.

"This is your answer? How utterly disappointing. Oh well. At least you will provide some entertainment." Kokabiel smiled before throwing a spear at him. Akai dodged the spear and was about to charge at him, but Kiba and Xenovia got to him first. Kokabiel summoned two spears and blocked both swords.

"Heh. I was wondering how it feels to block both holy sword and holy demonic sword. Too bad I feel NOTHING!" Kokabiel pushed them off but Kiba slashed his face as he was launched.

"You…you cut me. DIE!" Enraged, Kokabiel launched a blast of light towards Kiba but Xenovia and Mittelt blocked it. The two then collapsed on their knees.

"Hehe. Well will you look at this scenario. Devils, Fallen Angels, and Holy swordsmen all working together. It makes me sick. Honestly, I don't know why you even bother keep fighting after losing your master." Kokabiel said while shrugging his shoulders.

"What? What do you mean "losing our master?" Xenovia asked.

"Oops. That was supposed to be a secret."

"Answer me!"

"Hehehehe. Well since I'm starting another war, I might as well tell you." Kokabiel then have a wicked smile and said "In the Great War not only the Devil Kings died but so did God!"

Everyone froze. They were all shocked that God was dead. All except Akai.

"No…no way. What do you mean God's dead? It can't be." Rias asked clearly in denial.

"You heard me right. God is dead. After the war, the Devils only lost their leaders while we Angels lost most of us. The Angels also lost their almighty God and decided to keep it a secret to prevent the fear-stricken God worshippers from no longer fearing him."

Asia fell on her knees, eyes no longer have any life in them. "Then…then where does our love come from?"

"Hnn. Michael has taken the liberty to handle God's work."

Asia then fainted. Koneko pushed Asia onto a tree. No one can move or even speak. There was only dead silence.

" _hmhmhmhmhm_ "

Then someone started chuckling. Everyone searched for ho was chuckling since it wasn't from Kokabiel.

Until the chuckle turned to a full-blown laugh

" _Hahahahahahahahaahahahaha_!" The laugh was hollow and "windy." Everyone then turned to the one who was laughing.

It was Akai himself.

"Well now. Didn't suspect that the honorable Hunter was a god fanatic. The truth must have broken your mind." Kokabiel grinned.

" _Haha…No_." His voice…

"No? What do mean?"

" _No. Like I care about God's death. It does not matter to me."_ Akai said in a "windy" voice and sound like a snake. (Gears of War Theron Guard voice)

"Then are you a nonbeliever then? Even with everything around you?"

" _Foooool. I was from a world where God doessssn't give a shit about usss. Sssso in return, I rebel against him."_

"Oh, like not going to church or protests. Heard that before but it matters nothing to a God.

" _You missssed my point. I did not only rebelled God. But killed him myself."_

The world froze for a minute. Even Kokabiel was shocked. It took over the entire faction from Devils and Fallen Angels to kill God, but Akai claims he killed a God himself? Impossible.

" _And to prove it, I will give you a taste of its power. RRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"_ Akai then screamed and his power was then blown skywards. Everyone was forced to shield their faces against the raw power and the protection barrier was broken. Poor Kuno was also pushed away from Akai and landed between Koneko and Asia.

If anyone would have looked up, they will see that the moon has turned bloody red.

* * *

Outside Kuoh Academy

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHOSE POWER IS THAT!?" Saji shouted.

"I don't know. But whatever it is, let's hope it is on our side." Sona said, hoping this dark power is from Rias and not from Kokabiel.

* * *

Heaven

"SIR! DO YOU SENSED THAT!" An angel shouted in panic because of the sudden spike of dark energy.

"Yes. It must be from that Hunter our scouts have informed us. What destructive power." Michael grimaced. Gabriel has a hard time to even stand without help. This power…

* * *

Grigori HQ

"WTF!?" Azazel shouted after his entire office collapsed on him.

'It must be from that Hunter. Ah man. I knew I should have gone with them. That Sacred Gear has way too much power to be among the top Longinus weapon tier.'

* * *

Underworld

"Sirzech. You know that power, don't you?"

"Yes. And I hoped this is coming from that Hunter."

"We need to hurry, my So-tan is up there fighting."

* * *

Back at Kuoh Academy

The power soon dies down. Everyone looked at Akai and was astounded on his sudden change.

Akai was still wearing his Hunter's garb. However, around his body is bitter black flames with shades of red within. His red eyes glows and his hat was no longer on his head, leaving his crimson hair flow down onto his back. His scythe also has black flames around it. It also has red winds surrounding the blade as if it was ready to be launched from it.

Kokabiel shock soon turned into anger to think a mere Human possess a power that rivals even a God. The Fallen Angels are the superior race to the Humans. They should be on their knees cowering from their power.

" _Are you ready? Here I come!"_ Akai shouted before vanishing from the scene. Kokabiel looked left and right to find him but then he felt unimaginable pain from his back. He turned and saw Akai holding TWO of his wings on one hand.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU SHOULD NEVER POINT THAT BLADE AGIANST ME! DIE!" Kokabiel then powered up a very large spear and threw at Akai. Akai simply held his hand forward and grabbed the spear. He then threw it away from the school and into the forest from his left.

"No way. He…he threw that spear like it was garbage." Issei said, able to recover from his shock.

Akai lifted his scythe sideways and generated black flames around it. He then swung it twice, creating flaming blades towards Kokabiel. Kokabiel created a shield to block it, but the blades were too strong and broke through it. He felt pain he never experienced before as his tight arm was cut off and the flames sealed his wound, never to be able to recover his lost arm.

"GRAAAAAGH!" Kokabiel screamed. He never felt fear before. Ever. Even when facing God himself, Kokabiel only felt excitement against him. But this man, no… this monster gave him this fear. It was like staring Death in the eyes, smiling at his torment and fear. Kokabiel decided to flee from him but Akai teleported behind him and cut off five of his wings. He then grabbed Kokabiel's neck and slammed him down to the school grounds.

Laying on the ground, Kokabiel struggled to stand on his feet. He froze when a blade was on his throat.

"Now wait a minute. Let's talk- "He never got a chance to finish as Akai swiped his scythe over his neck, decapitating him. It is finished. Kokabiel is dead.

" _RRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"_ Akai roared before the black flame surrounding him fades away. He then falls.

"AKAI-SAN!"  
As Akai was about to slip into Dreamland, he saw Issei running towards him with Asia in tow.

Next morning

'Well…this doesn't feel familiar' Akai thought as he woke up on a couch. He then felt someone staring and stare back at the same hazel eyes from before.

…

…

…

…

'Really? Again, with this?'

"You're awake. I will get Buchou."

The scene was VERY like the first time he met them until Koneko stopped at the door.

"…Arigato for saving us." She then left.

'Thanks? But I thought…" His thoughts stopped when he felt a familiar fur on his face. He saw Kuno on his shoulder looking at him with happiness.

"Nya~"

 **I thought you will leave me after showing my true power.**

Kuno shook her head and licked on his face. Akai only chuckle at her affection and petted her.

 **At least you still want to stick with me. But I don't know about the others.**

Speaking of the Devil (PUNS! QUIPS! JOKES!), both Rias and Sona, with their respective peerage, came in the room. The room was silence for a moment before Rias broke it.

"Ano. We would like to thank you for your help. This town would have been destroyed if you didn't help us."

Akai was shocked. He thought they will be terrified with his Godlike powers.

 **I thought you wish to stay away from me. It makes sense since I lied about my origins.**

"It's cool man. Though you did stole my spotlight. And I was about to suck on Buchou's tits if I knock him out."

"Pervert."

"What's he's trying to say is that even though you lied to us and did indeed scared us, we will never shun you. You did save us and this town after all." Rias reassures.

"Ara, ara. Arigato for saving us. Truth be told, I was a little turned on from your fight." Akeno said with her hand on her cheek and a slight blush forming.

"Ano…I will never shun your Akai-sempai and arigato." Asia said before shyly bowing before him.

"It was thanks to you and Issei I was able to take my first step to live without vengeance controlling me." Kiba said.

"I would also like to thank you for your support. If there is anything the Student council can do for you, let us know." Sona offered before bowing down to him, along with her peerage.

Akai held back his tears. He thought he will be always alone because of his power and voice. But they will never shun him, and they even thanked him for his help.

" _Thank…you."_

* * *

Hunter's Dream

 **Well this is awkward.**

Standing before him is the four Fallen Angels: Raynare, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Mittlet. How was they able to get into the Hunter's Dream? Well Akai accidently used a widespread teleportation and the four landed beside him to talk about the fight. Then the light blinded them and they all arrived at the Hunter's Dream.

"So, this is where you live? Kinda both cozy and creepy at the same time." Mittelt commented. It is true. The place is cozy, if you disregard all the tombstones around the place.

 **As much as I would like to tour you guys, what do you want from me?**

Dohnaseek answered "Azazel-sama wished for us to keep tabs with each other. He said that while he hangs out with the Red Dragon Emperor, we will hang out with you." He said with a smirk.

 **Okay? The what's up with the bags by the girls. And how come you don't got one?**

"Teehee. That's because Azazel-sama allowed us to live with you. You must be sooo lonely for ages. So, we decided to help you…recover." Raynare cooed with a seductive smile.

"And I got other business so…mind telling me how do I get back?"

 **Use the portal by the tombstone on the bottom of the staircase. HEY WAIT A MINUTE!? What do you mean your living here?**

"Don't worry. We won't do anything…yet." Kalawarner winks.

"Yeah! You still need to teach me about that heart-ripping technique." Mittelt said. Something tells him that's not all she wants to teach her.

'What the hell did I do?' Akai asked himself as the three females explore the Dream while Dohnaseek returned to HQ. This is going to be a busy life for him.

* * *

 **And done.**

 **So before anyone ask, no he is not OP. That is God power when a full moon is out. Just let me clarify ok?**

 **The Burial Blade grants Akai the power of Gehrman when the moon is out. When the full moon is out, that's is when he can conjure up his full God powers as the moon turns red.**

 **So, in other words, in the day he has the power of a mid-class. Night with the moon out high-class. And the Full moon, mid-dragon class.**

 **As for the Rakuyo, he will get it soon and the power will be shown fully during the day. But we will get to that after the mini arc. For now, let's focus on the most important part.**

 **Questions? Comments? Concerns? These are important for me. Also, harem suggestions will be appreciated as well.**

 **Harem list**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Fem. Kiba, Xenovia, Irina, Fem. Gasper (Because fuck it), Ravel, Le Fay**

 **Akai: Kuroka, Koneko (Yes u convinced me), Akeno, Rossweisse, Sona, Tsubaki, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Tiamat and Serafall**


	10. POOL PARTY

**Welcome back everyone. Sorry for the delay I just had a very merry Christmas and receive Battlefield 1. And then I played it for a whole day. Don't look at me like that, how will you feel if you must wait for the damn system to install the game for a whole day, literally. But enough of that, time for the chapter.**

 **Also, please read at the end of this chapter because there is something VERY important I want to ask you all.**

* * *

Hunter's Dream (Akai's POV)

Ahh sleeping. Such a wonderful activity for the human body. Well, when I was a pure human being before the Hunt I mean. It is a wonderful feeling to just lay back and forget about the outside world for a little while. That's what I'm doing right now. Sleeping in the flower fields with Kuno on my stomach. Though for some reason, she feels a lot heavier than before. Ehh…must be my imagination.

"Nyaaaa~"

Sighing with bliss, I rubbed her head. Or at least I thought it was since it feels softer and firmer. Did I bought cat shampoo, or whatever the hell it is called, and used it on her? No…I don't remember buying shampoo. Or even going to store at all.

"Nyaa! Not so rough."

OK! That's a woman's voice! I opened my eyes wide and looked on my abdomen. Kuno was not there. Instead there is a drop-dead voluptuous woman with black hair, cat ears, and two sailing cat tails. She wore a red and black Kimono if I recall which did a terrible job keeping from showing her upper chest, showing to the world. Or at least to me. She was still nuzzling on my chest, eyes close and without a worry in her mind.

Oh, did I mention that my hand was on her chest? And I mean my hand in her kimono touching her breast. If Issei found out about this, I better prepare for a brief funeral. Cause his power can kill me when it comes to boobs. At least in his way of power.

The girl opened her eyes and looked up to me before her face turned sultry. Her eyes were hazel just like Koneko and Kun…wait a minute. Hazel eyes, cat ears and tails, female. Well damn…Kuno is a catgirl. I swear, what is up with me and catgirls lately?

"Nya~ Morning sweetie." She said before pulling down my mask a little and licked my cheek. Both pleasure and shudder ran down my body. I was paralyzed from her action but soon recovered and answered back.

 **Uhh…good morning Kuno. Quick question, were you a catgirl all this time?**

*giggle* "Of course I was. I became a cat and wondered around Kuoh a little bit until I saw you. I wondered what will you do when a random black cat was sitting right next to you after killing those Devils, and to my surprise you only showed me affection. Lots of them~" She said with a seductive smile. I have no one else to blame but myself since I was a bit too affectionate to her. Oh, come on, what will you do if the town you lived your whole life was Hell and you finally found something to ease your stress? Let me know.

 **Well, it was that you were cute…and still is! Just a lot sexier and uhh… erm…shit.** I got nothing.

"Aren't you just adorable? Ne, want to have sex?"

SAY WHAAAAAAAT!?

I dropped my book when she climbed on top of me. This is not good, her body grinding on mines, breast on my chest and her hips on my manhood. If this keeps up, I might lose it and follow her every command. Yes, I'm slightly into S&M. And yes I kinda like being dominated. What? It's lonely at the top ok?

"A little bit of a sad story but I'm one of the last survivors of the Nekomata race. I hoped to find a strong man to mate with and you fit right in the category. Especially with your supposed powers to rival a God. Just think of it nya~?" Show said as she slowly lowers her face towards mine. Even though I still have my facemask, I doubt it will last since she is going to "eat me up". She lowers my mask and blush at my pale but handsome face. We were just about to kiss until…

BAM! "Akai! Breakfast is ready! Ack!" Mittelt burst through the damn doors like she owns the place. Great. Cock-blocked in my OWN DIMENSION! How does that work?

"Akai-kun…WHO THE HELL IS THIS SKANK!?" Mittelt shouted as she slowly approaches us with a dark and demented look on her face. This is the part when I knew…I fucked up. How you say? Easy, I SHOULD HAVE LOCKED THE DOOR!

"Nya~ Don't you remember little girl? I'm Kuno the cat. But I'm better known as Kuroka. Now run along and play with your dolls, Akai and I have business." She said as she signals Mittelt to shoo away with her hand. Mittelt looks livid from her bold claim and summoned a light spear. Oh no. Please take it outside. I don't mind a cat fight between you two but not in my room.

"Mittelt? What's taking so long to get…" Raynare also entered and saw the position Kuroka and I were in. Then she too had a dark face and summon a light spear. Nien! Not here!

"Akai-kun. You better have a good explanation for this." Raynare darkly asked.

"This skank claims to have business with him. What's worse is that Akai seemed to have no problem with her advances." Mittelt told her. Ok, so one part is true that I was about to agree with her request, it's not my fault you have a hot neko chick that was your cat at first and you show a bit over affection to it. Dammit now I'm digging myself deeper.

"Then I guess we should punish both him and her together? Don't worry Akai-kun, once we're done with, you will only look at us and no one else." Said Kalawarner as she enters the room with a malicious smile on her face. Nay! No thank you. Please.

"So, Azazel's cheerleading squad has made their appearance. As much as I would love to meet you all, can't you see we are in the middle of something so…" Again, Kuroka gave them the shoo gesture to make her point.

"How about to leave bitch!" Mittelt said before throwing her spear towards her. Kuroka bend her back to dodge it (and show me that she is NOT wearing panties). The wall beside us blew up. Great now I'm going to fix that later. While Kuroka went off the bed to confront the trio, I went ahead and escaped from the coming fight.

"Hehehe! Having trouble Akai?" Dohnaseek asked with a smirk.

" _Fuuuuck you man"_

And so, my life turned towards the better (or worse) with the new housemates. After the whole ordeal with Kokabiel and the four Fallens getting into my realm, the three females wanted to stay with me after saving their lives from Kokabiel. Of course, they did not like where I lived since there is only a workshop and nothing else. Deciding to something before they start complaining, I built a three-story house in the outskirts of the workshop area. Then they asked for a hotspring and other things because of my power. Really? What is this Minecraft? Whatever. It's not I don't want a hotspring as well so I made it behind the house.

From there on things really took a turn. Basically, from the three Fallen females. Let's start with Raynare.

Raynare is as you can say an offensive woman. When it comes to seduction, she WILL use her body to seduce you. She pressed her breast on my back, the rubs on my chest, and times she "accidently" collided with me and sat my hand. And she was wearing her BDSM outfit the whole time. However, that is only when she wants to get naughty in her words. She is a kind girl once you get to know her. She was researcher with Azazel and loves to read. I found many books from Yharnam and I usually gave her ones that might catch her interest, which is all of them. We spend many days together talking about her dream to be help the Grigori and Azazel. The conservations always end when she tries to seduce me so…

Kalawarner uses the psychological approach when it comes to seduction. I swear if Issei talks to her alone, he will have a nosebleed for days. She always has that sultry smile and tells me all kinds of things we will do together in the bedroom. Not going to lie, half of those I will want to try out once we're having…NIEN! Bad thoughts…maybe. Personality wise, she like Raynare as the two saw each other as sisters. Kala was also one of lead researchers for Azazel apparently and has the same dream as Raynare.

Now Mittelt may don't have the bust, but she does have one thing. The booty baby. Dammit, now I'm being like Space Dandy. Which I don't mind since he's cool guy. Anyway, Mittelt LOVES to flash at me. During her training for the visceral attack, she often lifts her skirt just a little too high on the dummy to show off her panties. Worse part is that I was right behind her. However, she loves her sister figures Raynare and Kalawarner and wished to just as powerful as Azazel.

Man, whoever this Azazel guy is, he must be reliable man for these three to adore him.

Then there's Dohnaseek. This guy loves seeing me in pain from the three girls. And then he has the balls to tell me of how to endure their teases. Either he's trying to be a bro or a troll, it is a sin from the way he's showing it.

And now Kuroka is in the mix, and she literally all three females in one body. You will not believe how many advances she gave in two weeks. Yes, two weeks after Kuroka revealed herself. Which means I was dealing either Fallens for a week. She does have a good reason so I can't blame her for trying. She also said she has a sister named Shinore. I feel like I know her but I don't know.

It was mayhem here, but it beats being bored. I remember when they met Laria the Plain Doll. The looks on their faces when a living, breathing doll talked to all of them. Exactly my reaction the first time I talked to her. Though Gehrman's journal that I found in his shelf said she was supposed to resembles a woman named Maria. Wonder when I will meet her.

So yeah, it's been three weeks when the whole gang started to spend time here. I was at the flower field taking a peaceful nap. I said peaceful because the Fallen Angels was summoned by Azazel and Kuroka went off to meet her other comrades that she has. I then felt a shadow over my head. I opened my eyes and stared at two dead-looking grey eyes. Arching my eyebrow, I sit up to continue staring. The person I was staring at is a small girl with long black hair. She wears a similar Gothic Lolita outfit like Mittelt.

…

…

…

…

This is awkward. Again. Two things though: who is she and HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET IN HERE!?

 **Um. Hi?**

"This place, is quiet." She said emotionlessly.

 **Usually it is quiet when there is only me here. Anyway, who are you and how did you got here?** I asked.

"My name is Ophis. I just walk in here through that." She said as she pointed to a large tear in the sky. The tear then closed before disappearing. So…she can walk right into my realm without a problem? OH, COME ON! WHERE IS MY PRIVACY! I sigh before standing up and walked towards the house. I sense her following me and looked at Ophis who was right behind me.

 **Why are you following me?**

"Because you are quiet." She simply said. What is she? Koneko version 2?

 **You know what. Do whatever you want.** I simply said before landing on the couch before going to sleep. Before I sleep however, I felt Ophis on my lap. I looked and saw her laying down on me. I'm not a bed you know. But then I said she can do whatever she wants. Sleep overtook me.

"AKAI!"

I woke up from the shout and saw Kuroka, Raynare, Mittelt, and Kalawarner. The three Fallens had a scared look while Kuroka was indifferent.

"Akai. Why is the Infinite Dragon God is on your lap?" Raynare timidly asked.

I looked down and saw Ophis sleeping on my lap. Jeez, can't she go sleep on a bed and not on my lap. Wait. DRAGON GOD!

 **I swear this isn't what it looks like. She just came into my realm through a dimension gap and said this place is quiet. She never left after I went to sleep.** I reassure to the girls. If this is a dragon god, then better not to wake her up in a grumpy mood. **Just remain calm and keep quiet.**

The girls then calmed down. It was then I noticed that they have shopping bags besides them. I hope they did not use my money, because I only have around $12 mil. What I need as much money as possible and if I know women and shopping, money always take the worst beating. Where did I get? Hehe…who said I can't make blood echoes into money?

 **What's up with the bags?**

"Oh, these? There are our swimsuits. Rias and her peerage is cleaning the school pool and asked us if we want to help. She did say we can use the pool after it's done." Mittelt said.

"Won't you join us?" Raynare asked with an innocent smile. I know where this is going. Two guys and a field mine of hot ladies in swimsuits. Issei…we're going to die together.

 **Why not.** I wrote. I don't want to disappoint them and they all gave me a happy face. With a sultry smile in each one. Oh, shit.

"Nya~ I got something to do first so I won't be going. But there is always next time~" At least she's not going, otherwise we may have sex party afterwards. I'm not joking.

* * *

Kuoh Academy Pool

Issei and I was standing by the clean pool waiting for the girls show up. We are already in our swimsuits, though I have my mask on to prevent my blushes that will show when the girls come out. While Issei is having pure perverted thoughts on Rias's swimsuits, I'm more worrying about the three Fallen Angels. Kos, today may be the day where I lose my virginity.

"This is going to be awesome Akai. I can't wait to see Buchou's glorious swimsuit. Or Asia's. Or even Kiba's." Damn. Give this guy for being optimistic. Because I sure as hell can't do that.

"Is that so Issei. Then I hoped I didn't kept you waiting." We turned to the voice and saw Rias the other girls in their swimsuits. I immediately looked down. Kos, they are HOT! Let me give you the rundown.

Rias is wearing a skimpy two-piece white swimsuit that barely held up her breasts. Akeno is also wearing a two-piece red and blue swimsuit that hung her hips and curves very well. Xenovia, who I forgot that she joined Rias after the fall of Kokabiel, wore a green-golden two piece that shows dat ass.

Both Asia and Koneko wore their school swimsuit, which is a one-piece, that hung Asia curves nicely and shows Koneko developing chest. Kiba is wearing a golden one-piece swimsuit that shows all her curves. And I mean ALL of them.

Then comes the Fallen Angels. While Mittelt is wearing, a black one-piece will show off her butt to me, Kalawarner is wearing a legit skimpy black and red swimsuit and the chest part looks like it was about to bust. And Raynare? Hell, you hardly call it a swimsuit since it only covers her nipples and lower region. Yeah Issei, we're going to die together.

"So, what do you think?" Rias asked.

I only lowered my head and mumbled "Too sexy." Issei however straight up told them what he thinks of their outfit. Funny how he has more courage than me despite I'm more powerful than him.

I then felt a pair of soft orbs on my bare back and looked to see Akeno smiling on me.

"Ara Akai-kun~ What do think of us? We didn't hear you." She cooed. I then look at the three Fallens looking with anticipation on the answer. Dammit Akeno you set me up.

 **YOU ALL LOOK HOT BYE!** I quickly wrote before jumping into the pool. Hey I'm still new to these whole women in love with me thing some give me a break. The girls laughed at my timid nature and we all have fun in the pool. I was asked by Rias to help Koneko swim while Issei help Asia. The whole time I was teaching her, Koneko blushed while trying to swim. Understandable, considering we hit the edge of the pool and she was pushed on my chest. The three Fallen girls got jealous and started using their seduction techniques on me. Even Akeno joined the fray, and she was just as offensive as Raynare.

Well, at least I had fun with them.

* * *

 **End of Chapter. So, Kuroka has finally revealed herself and Ophis has made an appearance.**

 **Now for the request I asked from the beginning, as you know the Hunter's Nightmare Arc will begin maybe after the Peace Treaty Arc or when Rossweisse is introduced. There will be four chapters in the Arc, each one will consists the area and the boss. For example, Chapter 1 Hunter's nightmare all the way to Ludwig is one chapter. What I want you guys to do is to make a team of DxD members that should go with Akai in each area. Like so…**

 **Hunter's Nightmare- Issei, Asia, Kuroka, Vali,**

 **Like this but with each area. Everyone else who was not chosen will be in the DxD world but will be able to see the group's progress in the realm like watching the Rating Games.**

 **The Four areas are this: Hunter's Nightmare, Research Hall and Astral Clocktower, Fishing Hamlet, and back to Laurence/Nightmare.**

 **Thanks, in advance.**

 **Harem list**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Ravel, Kunou, Xenovia, Irina**

 **Akai: Kuroka, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, Ophis and Rossweisse.**

 **Not final say. Also yes, there will be lemons here. When i don't know since i never wrote a lemon before. (But i did read some)**


	11. The Meeting

**I know I am behind by three days but Happy New Year's everybody. And welcome to the first posted chapter of 2017. Love to say thanks to all the people who followed and favorited this story. It even got registered on a community called My All Tine Favorites by Druss the Legend.**

 **Anyway, now we can go on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: -_- You already know**

" **Speak"**

' **Thoughts'**

 **Bold text Akai speaking through writing**

* * *

Hunter's Dream (Akai's POV)

It's been a couple of days after the pool party if you would call it as one. Despite all the teasing and seductions, I was inflicted on, I had a great time with everyone there. Though to be honest, I kinda hoped that we stayed at the pool just a little longer. Hey! The ladies were smoking hot, ok? I mean Kos the swimsuits…

Shaking my head, I remembered yesterday was walking with Issei and Asia to school when he held his left hand in agony.

 **Flashback**

We were walking right into Kuoh Academy. I only tagged along because I was around the neighborhood and they spotted me around the corner. I tried to deny Issei's request to walk with them, but Asia was there and she put up the dreaded legendary puppy dog eyes. Why in the seven heavens made this technique? Even I, a battle-harden Blood Hunter/ demi-god can't resist the charm. As we walked don the bridge to Kuoh, Issei suddenly clutch his left arm.

"Issei-kun! Are you ok?" Asia asked with a concern face.

"Ngh! Yeah I'm fine." Issei reassures her.

"Hmph. So, this is my rival? How disappointing."

We looked up and saw a guy with dark silver hair and light blue eyes. Wearing a dark green V-neck shirt and burgundy jeans with a silver chain dropping over them. The rest is black chaps, shoes with black buckles.

"Eh? And who are you, wise guy?" Issei asked with a glare. He can take many verbal hits from school, but from a stranger? I don't think so.

"You really forgot me? This is the second time we met. Allow me to educate you. My name is Vali. Also, known as the Hakuryuuko, the Vanishing Dragon." He said with a smirk. Then he lunged at Issei with his fingers very close to Issei's face. I silently grabbed my scythe's handle in case a fight breaks out.

"How careless of you. If can't see my movements, then how can you protect your friends?"

Before he pressed don any further, two swords went around his neck. The two swords came from Kiba and Xenovia.

"Don't you think your little joke went too far?"

"I won't allow you to start the rival battle between the two Heavenly Dragons." Said Kiba and Xenovia respectively. Vali only smirks at their attempt to stop him.

"Psh. As if you can defeat me, when you can't even handle Kokabiel. And let me assure you, I'm stronger than he is. Besides, both of your hands are shaking."

He is right. Both of their hands are shaking and their faces were stiffening. Of course, I may handle him in a fight, if there is a full moon out here.

"Issei Hyoudou, what rank of strength you are in?"

Issei only put up a confused face.

"From the way of strength now, and the incomplete balance breaker you have in your possession, I say around the four digit rankings. Or is it even lower because of your perverted nature?" I can only guess what is he getting at.

"There are many who are far stronger than you. Not even the Maous themselves, or Sirzech Lucifer specifically, fit in the top ten." He then rose one finger. "However, first place has already been set."

"W-what do you mean? Are you saying you're number one?"

Vali only shrugged at his questions. "Not me. But you will know it when you see it. Issei…you are a valuable existence. He should be taken care of well, right Rias Gremory?"

Behind us is Rias, Akeno, Asia and Koneko. While Asia looked troubled, the other three glared at him and were building up killing intent.

"Vanishing Dragon! What is the meaning of this?"

"Relax, I came here not to fight. Rather than to size up my rival and…" He turned his gaze at me.

"With your power, I say that you reached around the double digits. Powers that rivals of a God. Hope we will fight in the future." He declared before walking away from us. Before he went far he turned back at me. "Oh, and thank you for taking care for her. I hope you don't mind her company." He then walked away. Vali…we will meet in the battlefield, though I don't think we will fight to the death.

 **Flashback Ends**

First time I ever met him. Though he does sounds like a prick, at least he has the strength to back it up.

"Akai…pet me."

*Sigh* I rose my hand and started stroking on Ophis head, who is once again using me as a bed. Apparently, she learned that girls like having people petting on their head, especially guys. For one of the most powerful Dragon Gods, she can be quite childish. Then again, she is born from nothingness so she never felt like a child before.

I asked her yesterday about why is she in my realm. To my surprise, she straight up told me her reasons. Apparently, some dragon named Great Red (or Red-baka from her POV) crashed into her home, the Dimensional Gap, and never left. She wants quiet around her so she demanded him to leave.

And obviously, he said no.

So Ophis and Great Red attacked each other. But because of their powers being evenly matched, she can't kill him. So, she left the Gap and formed a team to remove him from her home so she can return to her silent world.

That is until she reached into my realm. She admired the peace and silence of this place and decided to never leave. I was confused and asked her what about the Gap. She only said this.

"I like it here."

That's it. I asked her about Red. Her reply?

"I will still kill him. But will remain here."

Wow. So, I decided to let her stay here. I mean, there is nothing that will disturb her so I think it will be fine if she stays here.

After staying this way for an hour, I decided to go back to Kuoh and explore. Sitting up, I put Ophis on the sofa like she was my child. She gave a blank stare and a pout, which is kind of cute and creepy at the same time.

 **Don't worry. I will be back.**

She continued to pout, but she nodded her head and watched at the TV which I made. Hey we have TVs in Yharnam. Just they were all destroyed before the Hunt. Reason? I don't know.

I told Karia (Name for the Plain Doll) to watch over her. She nodded and I went into the portal to Kuoh.

* * *

School Gate

I arrived…RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE SCHOOL! Moving quickly behind a nearby bush, I looked and saw the students of the Academy moving into the school. Oh great, I arrived when school starts. I then noticed that there are older people going in the same directions. Parents perhaps? Issei and his friends soon appeared within my sights. I saw Issei with who looked like his parents, while Rias was guiding (with an annoyed face) two men with red hair like hers. One of them is Sirzech from the Rias's *cough* wedding. But I don't know who is the other man. Then I realized something. Parents in school. Rias's annoyed face. … It is Open House. Hehehehehe. This will be gooooood.

Chuckling evilly, I went followed them but…

"And where do you think you're going, Akai?"

The lovely Sona and her the beauty Tsubaki stared behind me.

 **Uhh…I was about to explore this place. Yeah! Never went to school before so…** Idiot! Of course, you went to school.

"Hmph. I hardly doubt that. *sigh* I suppose you can help yourself. But only with someone going with you. Tsubaki, mind going with him?"

Tsubaki was startled by her request. I swore she had a faint blush on her face.

"W-what? Kaichou don't you need me in the student council?"

"I can handle it. Besides…" she then whispers into her ear. I couldn't hear what was she saying, but Tsubaki's face then went red before returning to her color.

"H-Hai Kaichou." She then took my arm, timidly I might add, and we went towards the Academy. I saw Sona smirk before heading the other direction. Sona…why are trying to play matchmaker. Rgh, Whatever.

We toured around the school. At the same time, numerous rumors were going around about us being a couple.

"OMG! Is that the same guy a few days ago, with Tsubaki? Are they going out?"

"Kya! Tsubaki-onee-chan and mysterious guy together!"

"Tsk, Damn Bishouen. Stealing all the girls and gain her attention!"

"All pretty boys should die."

Why? Why man? What did I do?

 **Tsubaki-san…Does this occur every time I come here?** I asked her.

"Unfortunately, yes. Kaichou and us, the Student Council, are trying our best to create a learning and helpful environment. But as you can see…" Tsubaki said before looking away from me. I am sure she is blushing. From the rumors, perhaps? We continue the tour until I stopped her in front of the art class. I saw Issei and Asia there with clay in their hands. I don't know how but Issei is somehow creating a statue while his eyes are closed. Then I was shocked about hat he made. A perfect replica of Rias. Everyone else in the classroom was astounded by his creation and then surround him to buy off the statue. I gently pushed Tsubaki to keep on going because no doubt chaos is going to come in class.

An hour has passed and we were heading out to the front gates until…

"Hey guys! There's a cute girl in a cosplay outfit photo shooting in the gymnasium!"

After that announcement, a mob of guys went towards the gymnasium. Tsubaki sighed and was about to stop the, but I stop her.

 **I got this Tsubaki. Think of it as a thank you for the tour.**

"Oh, arigato Tsuki-san." She bowed to me. I narrowed my eyes at my formal name. I don't like formalities. Never will be.

 **Please call me Akai as I hate being called in a formal matter. Thank you for the tour and I would love to spend more time with you around the city.**

She then started blushing. "O-Oh I won't mind…is just that um…" Hehe. She's cute when she starts to stutter. With an eye smile (DON'T ASK ME HOW I DID THAT), I patted her head then walked towards the auditorium. Though for some reason I heard a pot steaming from somewhere.

Arriving in the gym, the mob of guys was taking picture of a girl in what looks like a costume. It's slightly revealing by the way since it shows her abdomen.

"Akai-san. What are you doing here?" Asked behind me was Rias and her peerage. I guess they too want to see what with the commotion.

"Oi! We are in a learning environment! This is no time for photo shooting during school hours. Especially today." Shouted Saji crowd-controlling the photo rampaging men.

"Oh, come on man! This is a life opportunity!"

"No buts! Now get out of here!"

The guys all grumbled about the "spoil sport" and left the gym. Saji then told the girl about being in that attire before asking her is she a parent to someone in this school. I hardly doubt she's a parent because she looks way too young to be one.

"Mou~ but this is my uniform." She said as she does cute poses. Admit it. She's cute with that outfit and her poses. Saji was about to get agitated until he saw us.

"Ah, Rias-sempai. I was helping this young lady and I hoped you don't mind guiding her around." As he said this, Sona came in the room along with Sirzech.

"Saji! I told you should settle disputes with- "

"So-tan! I found you!"

In a speed of light, the girl clung onto Sona and started rapidly rubbing her cheek against Sona's.

"Onee-san! W-What are you doing here!?" Sona stutter as she is flustered by her sister's…affection. So, this is her sister, eh? Kukuku…blackmail material.

"Ah, Serafall Leviathan-sama, it's been a long time."

"Rias-chan Ohhaiyo! Long time no see~"

Damn, even Rias is having a hard time not being flustered by Serafall's playful attitude. "Have you come for the class visit as well?" Rias asked.

"Yup! So-tan was so mean. She didn't tell me about it and it broke he Onee-chan's heart. So much that she will attack Heaven in grief." Uh…isn't that a little too much. I mean attacking Heaven just because your sister didn't tell you about the class visit? Issei was shocked that the girl in front of us is the Maou Leviathan.

"Ise, greet her."

"Yes! My name is Issei Hyoudou, Rias Gremory's Pawn. Please take care of me."

"Nice to meet you Ise-kun! My name is Maou Serafall Leviathan. But you can call me Levi-tan." She said. She turned sideways and gave us the peace sign. I face palm at the cuteness.

"Ne ne Sirzech-chan. Is this the Welsh Dragon? And is that the rumored Hunter everyone in the Underworld talking about?" She said as she looked at me. She has stars in her eyes. That's not a good sign.

"Haha why yes this is the famed Welsh Dragon Issei Hyoudou and the infamous Hunter Akai Tsuki." I can introduce myself you know. I gave her the Hunter's bow. Soon as I stood up, she was right in front of my face.

"Ne Ne Akai-chan! Is it true that you defeated Kokabiel-baka? Are you very strong!? I need to know!" She asked as she bounced in front of me. Ok, she is very…lively so to say.

 **Yes.** Super blunt answer counters against hyper multi questions.

"Onee-san. I must ask you to stop this nonsense. I have been assigned to keep order around this school. So, close relatives or not…I must ask you to wear something more appropriate!" Sona demanded at her sister.

"Mou~ So-tan! Aren't you happy? You big lovable Onee-chan is finally here. "Onee-chan! So-tan!" We shouted to each other and we hug in a yuri kind of way. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"I can't take it anymore!" Sona shouted before running away from her sister. Serafall chased after her…after she gave me a wink. The hell?

"He those two, always gives the atmosphere more liveliness. Anyway, Akai-san I would like for you to join us for the meeting two days from now. I mean you ARE the one who killed Kokabiel." Sirzech asked in a serious tone. I know what he truly wants though. To see if the I really did slay a god with my own two hands.

 **I will be there. You don't mind if I bring someone with me as well?**

"Of course, we don't mind." Sirzech smiles at me. Dude…you can't ask me in a serious tone then give me a smile to end it. As I was about to leave I froze when someone shouted my name.

"AKAI-CHAN~!" Oh Shit! Sorry Serafall but I'm in a tight schedule and need to prepare for the meeting. Whatever it is. I used the Hunter's mark and vanished before Serafall grabbed me.

How did she got here so fast?

* * *

Later Shrine

I was climbing up the stairs to a shrine. Akeno invited me and Issei but the latter and something important to do for Rias so he pushed me to go in his stead. Damn bastard trying to set me up. Oh well, not that I'm complaining.

"There you are Akai-kun. Sorry for the inconvenience." Akeno appeared in front of me wearing her Shrine Maiden outfit. I shook my head and we continued up the stairs to the shrine. When we arrived, there was someone else there. Two in fact. One was a blonde man with a face of the definition of a pretty boy, while the other is a gorgeous woman with curly blonde hair.

"Sorry to disturb but is Issei Hyoudou is with you?" The man asked.

 **No. He's doing a few errands for a friend.** I answered.

"Shame. I was hoping to give him this for his accomplishments." He said this as a sword spawns for the sky. I glanced to the side and see Akeno still smiling but wary.

 **Not be blunt but who are you?**

"Oh, where are my manners? I am Michael, leader of the Angel faction."

"And my name is Gabriel, one of Seraphs for the Angel Faction."

The two bowed to greet us.

 **You said you want to give Issei this sword, right? For what purpose?**

"Nothing that we want from him. Just to show him our appreciation for preventing the next Great War. Of course, we didn't forget about you, Akai Tsuki." Does every faction know about now?

 **I will take care of that and let him know your thanks.**

"Arigato. I will meet you in the meeting in the next few days." They both bowed again before flying away. The sword was still in the sky (Somehow) so I grabbed it and put it inside my jacket. I tilted my head to signal Akeno for us to head inside.

A while later, she made her goddamn delicious tea even though I hate tea but I drank it to be nice. We sat in silence until I asked the question that's been bugging me after the Kokabiel incident.

 **Akeno. Is it true that you are a daughter to one of the Fallen Angels?**

She looked down and her hair covered her eyes. "…It is true. I was born between a Fallen Angel and a regular human." She said with such remorse and anger.

"My father is Baraqiel and my mother was a simple Shrine Maiden. A day they both met and after a few months, they fell in love and soon married. Then I was born. However…" She stopped and sprouted her wings. Only then I notice that one wing is a Devil wing, while the other is a Fallen Angel.

"These dirty wings changed my life. On a certain day, Fallen Angels attacked our shrine and killed my mother. My _father_ was nowhere to help us. It was right and there that I loathe Fallen Angels and part of myself of being half of one. I was then found by Rias and was reborn as a Devil. That day, a creature was born, both having the blood of a Devil and Fallen Angel. Ufufu, and just have to be that disgusting creature." She laughed, void of any emotions.

" _So, we are the same you and I."_

Akeno looked up when I talked once again.

" _You have the same curse assss I do. The curse of having ssssomething that makes you a hated being. When I was turned into a blood Hunter, many humans who lived feared me. They call me a curse. A monster. Sssomething that should die and be forgotten. Even the very monsters I once born to slay called me a demon. And now, I am one."_ We both have the same curse but…

" _But you Akeno have something I didn't during those timesss. Friendssss. People who helped you. Besidesss, I don't see a creature. I ssseee a beautiful woman with an amusing personality."_ I said. At least she had people who can help. I didn't. I looked down to avoid her gaze. But then I felt my mask being pulled down and a hand caress my cheek. I looked up and saw Akeno giving me a reassured smile.

"So, we both know how it feels. However, I don't see a demon. I only see a man with a silent but funny persona." Wouldn't call myself funny but I get what your trying to say. I put my hand over hers and we sat there for a few moments.

"Ne Akai-kun. Have you ever kissed someone?" I shook my head without thinking.

"Ufufu, then let me give you one." Wondering what she meant, I looked up but froze when her lips went over mines. I stood paralyzed before I closed my eyes, wrapped my arms over her waist and kissed back. We then opened our mouths and fought for dominance (Though I let her win because I like being dominated. AGAIN, let's lonely at the top.) After a few minutes of making out, we parted ways flustered.

"Wow. That was my first kiss and a woman's first kiss is sacred, you know? I'm bearing you responsible for it." She said with sultry smile. I quickly put my mask up to cover my face before it blushes and gave her a nod. We continue to enjoy each other company until the sun sets and I head into town.

* * *

Midnight

Sitting on top of a building, I looked at the moon. I always loved the moon. Even though Yharnam was filled with terrifying monsters at night, the moon somehow soothes me. Could Gehrman also love the moon as well? I mean the workshop have the full moon every time I go there and he always looks at it with glee. Rest in peace mentor. I then heard flaps behind me. Standing and turning around, I saw Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Raynare behind a man with gold bangs. The four behind him bowed while he approached me.

"So, we finally meet at last. Akai Tsuki, the Infamous Blood Hunter and slayer of Kokabiel." The man said.

 **And you are?**

"Oh, right I forgot you only talked with your notebook. Or so I heard. My name is Azazel, Governor General of the Grigori." Azazel then bowed before me. So, he's the one who the four idolizes. I can see…no feel why. His power is just like mine with the moon out. Probably as high as when I unleash my Full Moon form.

 **What does the general of the Fallen Angels want with me?**

"Eh nothing much. Just want to see who killed one of my mistakes. I apologize for his actions. Kokabiel was a little…pissed off when the war ended."

 **No worries. His head was a fine prize. Wished I did kill him somewhere else than the school.** I said regretting the way I displayed my Demon-God powers to everyone.

"Right your powers. I receive reports from my loyal subordinates about your power. They say it rivals a God. Is that true." Azazel asked with an excited grin on his face.

 **Yes. I will tell you more in the meeting tomorrow. Including my origins.**

"Fascinating. Whelp! Just want to stop and say hello to the hero of Kuoh. Oh, and thanks for taking care of my subordinates." He said then slung his arm over my shoulders and whispered, "By the way, the three chicks over there has the hots for you."

"AZAZEL-SAMA!" The girls yelled out with blushes on their faces. He does have a point. You three are trying to gain my attention. Which I did. Two weeks ago, I just never have time to act because of Kuroka's advances and you three trying to kill her.

The Fallen Angels then left. I returned to the Hunter's Dream and prepared for the important meeting that is coming.

* * *

Meeting Day (Third POV)

Tensions were high in the meeting. The three Factions were seated with a very serious attitude.

In the Devil side is Sirzech and Serafall, in a formal attire, seated on the round table. Behind them is Rias and her peerage (Minus Koneko and Gasper) Sona and Tsubaki.

In the Angel side is Michael and Gabriel. Behind them is Irina.

In the Fallen Angel side is Azazel. Behind him is his four loyal subordinates Dohnaseek, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. On the side of them is Vali, Kuroka, a man wearing armor from romance of the Three Kingdoms period, a man with blonde hair and in a business suit, and a blonde girl with a witch's hat and a broom. Their names in order is Bikou, Arthur Pendragon and his sister Le Fay Pendragon.

These are the Three Faction leaders, here to discuss about the events happened from the Fallen Angel Kokabiel and the knowledge of the Death of God. A knock was then heard from the door.

"Come in."

From the door was Akai. As he came in, he gestures for the person behind to come in. The person was Karia, the Plain Doll. Everyone was shocked by how tall she is. Taller than Akai.

"Hello, everyone. I am a Doll. I was given the name Karia by Akai. I hope we can all get along." She then bowed to everyone.

Everyone was astounded that there is a talking doll and is taller than probably everyone in the room.

"Fascinating. A Doll that can speak. Your technology in your realm must be top notched." Azazel said with interest.

 **While it is true she is created by humans, she does have a soul. I was the one who made her to gather feelings once I gave her a comb from another doll. But we will get to that later, don't we have more important business to discuss?**

"Yes. This meeting is about everyone who knows the forbidden subject God's death. And about the origins of you, Akai Tsuki, and how you claim to have killed a God from your world." Sirzech said.

The meeting went on about other things that both Akai and Issei doesn't know jack about. Of course, it makes sense since they were soldiers and have no political position or knowledge.

Issei's hand was ten clasped with Rias's.

'She must be nervous. Then again, this is the most important meeting in history so it's natural to be nervous. Even Buchou herself. It is honor Buchou! You can hold my hand and take my courage for as much as you would like!'

"Now then, Rias-san. May we hear your report about the incident with Kokabiel."

"Hai, Lucifer-sama."

She reported her and her peerage's experience against Kokabiel, including Akai's power and killing Kokabiel. All the Faction leaders turned towards Akai and he only nodded his head to state it is true that he did killed Kokabiel with almost no effort. Akai saw Vali smirking, pleased that Akai is a very strong opponent for him.

"That is all in my report that I, Rias Gremory and the rest of the household has experienced."

"Thank you, Rias. You may sit down." Sirzech said.

"Good work, Rias-san" Said Serafall commented.

"Now we have Rias's report, what say you, Governor of the Fallen Angels, about one of your own leader's actions?"

Azazel gave them a reassuring smile. "As the reports said, Kokabiel acted independently and kept his actions under my radar. I sent Vali to retrieve him for imprisonment, but our Hunter here already killed him. Quite effortless I might add judging from Rias's report. Everything else was in the formal reports sent to you."

Michael sigh, remembering from the reports for Azazel about the incident.

"I know about you personally. Always loves to research and never have any love foe war. Is that still true now?"

"Yep. War wastes my precious time and I need my time for something a lot more…productive for us all."

This time Sirzech asked. "By productive, you mean regarding to the Sacred Gears. I heard you have been gathering numerous Sacred Gear users and I suspected you was preparing for war."

"And yet you never show any signs of aggression."

"Ugh, damn is my trust that low?"

"Yes!"

"Pretty much."

"Yes."

Azazel sighs and smiles bitterly. "It's for Sacred Gear research. Jeez, do I need to send the research data to you guys as well? I'm one hundred percent alright with the way the world as it is. I strongly told my subordinated and I quote, 'Do not interfere with any of the Factions and Human way of life'. But I think it's time to get to the real point here."

Azazel then looks at Akai. "It's time to tell us who you really are."

Everyone sent their gaze at Akai. Akai nodded at Karia and she walked up and bowed to everyone.

(Play Bloodborne-Moonlight Melody)

"Hello. As I said before, I am a Doll. Created by humans to serve and help the Hunters in our world. We came from the Hunter's Dream. A safe place for Hunters to rest and resupply before going back to Yharnam."

"I was told by my subordinates living there that there are numerous grave stones around the 'workshop' you call it." Azazel asked.

'Gravestones? Where does Akai lives in a graveyard?' Issei thought.

"Those are the graves of many brave Hunters who was able to survive the night and was freed from the nightmare. How I actual don't know, but I pray to every one of them."

"So, what about this Yharnam place? Sounds like a hunting ground since you are called Hunters." Sirzech asked next. Karia shook her head.

"I am unable to answer since I never been in Yharnam before."

Everyone turned to Akai for his answer. Akai lowered his hat to cover his eyes before he started writing.

 **Yharnam is not hunting ground but a city. It was a lively place filled with many happy citizens.**

"If that's true, then why are the Hunters called Hunters if they don't use Yharnam as a hunting ground."

 **It's because they are only called in the night of the Hunt.**

"Night of the hunt?" Serafall asked.

 **As the name applies, the night of the hunt is when Yharnam is soon plagued with countless monsters and beasts. We Hunters were assigned to exterminate them all but…**

Akai looked up and everyone was shocked that he has tears coming down. They wondered what was so bad about the night. Akai calm himself before continuing.

 **Everyone in the city went mad. People turned into beasts, Monsters slaughtering everyone in sight, and the Hunters were consumed by their bloodlust and kill anyone and anything they see. I only escaped being one because I killed Rom. Killing her extinguish the beast within me. However, I was forced to slay countless people who turned into beasts. And they called me a curse and a monster, despite being one themselves.**

Everyone was frozen. No one, not even the ones who participated in the Great War, was forced to kill their own kin when they turned into beasts. Sure, they were stray devils and exorcists, but they chose to be turned rouge and shape into a monster (to Devils that is). Yet Akai was forced to endure a town of lunatics, beasts and human turned beasts. Worst part, he had to face it alone. Akai then continued.

 **After slaying Rom, I went into a hidden village. The village hid the secret path to an abandon school where the secret of the hunt is hidden. Deep within the village is a building, filled with countless corpses with cage-like headgear on their heads. One of them pulled me into a Nightmare realm. After slaying many of the Nightmare monsters, I encounter a Byrgenwerth Scholar named Micolash. He kept going on and on about Kos and giving them eyes. His death was swift with my blade and found his notes in his room. Here is when I learned that Konton (Name for the Moon Presence), our supposed God, is a demon-god who created these monsters and the night. The notes said there is a way to summon him and it requires two things…** Akai then paused for a moment.

"And they are?"

 **Crushing three cords connected to him and…slaying the current Hunter in charge of the night. His name was Gehrman, my mentor.**

Everyone was shocked that Akai had to kill his own mentor to summon Konton.

 **I did just that. The blade on my back is the proves it. It was his signature weapon, the Burial Blade.**

"I'm sorry that you have to do that. Please forgive us for our rudeness." Michael said. Akai only shook his head.

 **No need to apologize. Gehrman was trapped by the Demon for many years. I freed him from his torment. It was then when the Konton appeared he tried to force me to host the night like Gehrman, but the three cords prevented it. Angered, Konton attacked me relentless. I killed it and gain his powers…after I got turned into a squid for some reason.**

Everyone sweatdrop at the turning into a squid part, but felt very sorry for what Akai had to go through in Yharnam.

"Well, I'm one say that you look nothing of a monster. Instead I see a man who saved Kuoh and possible the world from another Great War." Sirzech said with a bright smile. Everyone else (except Vali since he only smirked and nodded) smiled to reassure Akai that he is no longer alone in the cruelty of war.

" _Thank you."_

(End Song)

"So, now we know what Akai's origins, I say that we started the peace treaty. That is what we came for right?"

Shocked on everyone faces for Azazel's request for peace.

"I admit. I too wish for us to have a time of peace, even though God is dead." Michael proposed.

"HA! I always thought you only preached about his Holiness."

"…I admit losing God was devastating to we Angels. But we need to move on. This is a perfect time for us to stand together to prevent another war."

"Yes. Another war will spell the end of the world. All three factions, Youkais, Gods and Humans will face extinction if this world was consumed by the fires of war." Azazel said in a serious tone.

"Do you think a world of God is a sin? That we shouldn't exist without him? Look around. The world is still moving with healthy people like you and me."

Everyone then felt the tension soon decreased. It seems that the vital part of the meeting is finally over.

"Now that we solved this discussion in the right way, we should ask Akai and the two Dragon users about their matters."

Issei was then put in the spotlight. He was nervous for a second but then calmed down and asked Michael a question.

"I just want to ask, why did you exile Asia?" Everyone was astounded by Issei's question. Michael only gave him a sad smile.

"…I must apologize. After God's death, the system malfunctioned. Only divine protection, mercy and miracles remained. God was the one who made the system to bring miracles to the surface. Now, only exorcism, crosses and other holy artifacts does the system remain intact."

"Not only that. We need to keep away people who can influence the church about the system. Asia's Sacred Gear and your Draconic powers serves as examples."

"It's because she can heal both Devils and Fallen Angels, right?"

"Correct. Another example that can shake believers of God is- "

"Is the knowledge that God no longer exist, right?" Xenovia interrupted finishing on what Michael was about to say.

"Yes. Loosing you was a large blow to us. But if someone learned the truth about God, they will bring a huge impact on the system. I'm sorry but we had no choice but to label you two heretics." Michael bowed before them.

Xenovia and Asia shook their heads.

"To be honest, I feel has I have a new path to follow. Even though God is dead, being made as a Devil gave me a new direction and I will see it that make it through to the end."

"Ano, I don't regret being made as a Devil. I have lots of friends and have a great time with every one of them."

Azazel then turned to Asia and her body slightly trembled.

"I got a report that one of my subordinates killed you. I'm sorry for her actions."

"Yeah that's right. She was killed by one your Angels who wished to be like you. Even I was killed, but her was more unfair than mine's." Issei stated clearly to Azazel.

"We Fallen Angels do indeed eliminate anyone who could be a threat to us, it makes sense, right? No offense, but you were a talentless human with a Sacred Gear that could cause harm to everyone around you without proper training."

"And thanks to you, I'm a Devil."

"And you regret it?"

"Hell no. I loved being a Devil. Everyone has treated me very kindly…most of them."

Azazel then sit back on his chair before looking at the leaders.

"Alright, now we should hear the opinions of those who can influence the world. The Dragon-users and the Demon-God. Vali, what's your opinion of the world?"

"If I can fight strong guys, I don't care." Vali said with a smile.

"Akai, you?"

 **Even though it is not my world, I would like to keep the peace here.**

"Last, Issei, what about you?"

"To be honest, I still don't understand about any of this. I'm still a low-level Devil turned recently and um…"

Azazel only grins at Issei's vague answer.

"Issei, let me put this in a way you can understand. If there is war, you must be in the front lines. If there is no war, you can have all the time in the world to sleep with Rias."

'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?'

"If there is peace, then the only thing that matters is reproduction and prosperity. You will be able to make children with Rias. No war, sex with Rias. In war, no sex. Got it now?"

'Wait! So, if there is war, then I can't do sexy things with Buchou. But I want to do ecchi things with her. The answer is obvious. This is a man's dream and war will ruin it!'

"Yes peace! Peace and love! Always the best. I want to do sexy things with Buchou!" Issei shouted while embarrassing and making Rias's face the color as her hair.

"Uh Issei, you know Sirzech is here as well, right?" Said Kiba. Sirzech laughed faintly on Issei's declaration.

"Hehe sorry. I know I'm a bit of an idiot but I do know this. This power I have is for my comrades. I will protect them with my life even though I'm the weakest in the group. I will- "Issei then felt a sensation of when his friend Gasper used her time stop. He then looked around and saw that some people in the room stopped moving. Only the Faction leaders, Vali's team, and Akai could move.

'What about…'

"It seems only me, Ise, Yuuto, and Xenovia can move."

'Buchou! Glad you can still move.'

"Because I was holding onto you, your Dragon powers dispel the effects, while Yuuto and Xenovia were protected by their swords."

"Buchou, what's going on?"

"It seems there is a terrorist attack."

'Eeeeeeeehhhhh! An attack? Here and now of all times!?'

Issei then looked outside and saw countless people in black ropes shooting laser bullets. The force field around the school seems to block all of them but for how long?

"Of course, for those who seeks peace, there are those who wish to disrupt it. These guys are called magicians. Humans able to call forth Devil powers for their needs." Azazel said as he walks up in front the windows.

"The barrier should hold up but not forever. With the girl's power to stop time, they can continue to attack without being under heavy fire from our guards. Even now her power is growing from their use of a Sacred Gear to increase that power."

"They can do that?" Issei asked.

"There are Sacred Gears that can double or divide independently. Your boosted gear is endless though."

"My precious servant being used as a terrorist weapon…where did they even get the information about her? Never I felt so insulted." Rias says as her anger started sparking up her Devil powers.

"Despite there being a barrier around us, they are able to appear within the premises. This attack is timed way too good, is there a traitor within us?"

Akai then sensed there is someone else in the room. **No. There is a spy.** Akai told them before slashing the vase beside the door. An invisible figure was then seen by the rest for a moment before it dissolves, showing a man in a burned colored attire (Charred Hunter set).

"Hehehehe. I was wondering when you finally realize I was here all along. Now Akai…LET'S PLAY!" The man said before grabbing Akai and they both vanished.

"AKAI-SAN!"

* * *

 **And once again, another cliffhanger. Glad I finally did this chapter, longest yet. I don't know if I did a good touching moment for Akeno and Akai but I'm sure I did it right.**

 **Anyway, slots for Akai's team going to the Hunter's Nightmare is still open.**

 **Hunter's Nightmare- Koneko, Kuroka, Vali, Raynare, Kala, Mittelt, ?**

 **Research Hall and Clocktower-**

 **Fishing Hamlet-**

 **Laurence-**

 **Harems**

 **Akai: Kuroka, Akeno, Koneko, Sona, Tsubaki, Yasaka, Tiamat, Serafall, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Ophis and Rosseweise**

 **Issei: Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Fem. Kiba, Fem. Gasper, Kunou**

 **Still accepting requests (and lemon request because I know someone will ask)**


	12. HuntervsHunter

**Sorry for the delay of uploads. I was a bit busy with school back online and other things keeping me distracted. (*Cough* Battlefield 1 *Cough*) Anyway, time for the story to continue what we left off.**

 **On a side note, I decided to make the Hunter's Nightmare Arc begin after Rossweisse is introduced. Also, this chapter (at least the fighting) will be in Akai's perspective. So, there will be little time for the others to have the spotlight.**

 **Fuck the Disclaimer because I don't Highschool DxD.**

" **Attack" Speak**

' **Hm…' Thoughts**

 **Bold text is Akai speaking**

 **On the Kuoh Academy's Track Field (Akai's POV)**

* * *

We arrived to what seems to be the Kuoh Academy Track field. I completely forgot that Sona and her peerage fixed the school after the Kokabiel incident. 'That is not important right now Akai, first things first.' I told myself and looked at my opponent. So, he wears one of those charred garbs, huh? Good to resist fire but bad against physical attacks. A couple of swings to the legs and a decapitation should do the trick. The man gazes at me like I'm some vermin to his eyes before scoffing.

"We finally meet at last, Akai Tsuki. Or should I say, the new "Demon-God." What a waste of power. You were supposed to be our new God. A Hunter that killed thousands of demons and beasts. Instead, I see a Hunter who lives with these beings. Instead, I see a God playing with his food. INSTEAD, I SEE A MAN DISGRACING OUR NAME!" The man shouted.

OK, OK, I get it! You're mad that I'm living like a human rather than a blood-crazed Hunter like you or a Demo-God creating terror to this land. But I wanted to be free damn it! What's that can you not understand!? Gehrman was forced to see Hunter after Hunter died in front of him by his own hand. The gravestones in the yard are proof of that. The deranged man circled around me. I kept my guard up and waited for him to strike. The one strikes first wins, right? Well, I for one think the one who strikes second wins. At least, it works for me.

"I rather not give you the details, but your presence sickens me. You disregard all that gives the name Hunter. Trying to live a "normal life" with these fiends that should be cut down and their heads mounted on your wall." He shook his head in disappointment before looking at me again. "…Maybe your skills may have dimmed. If that's the case, I will let these lads to have a crack on you before I remove your head myself!" He said before jumping back and eight robed people surrounded me. I'm guessing these are the guys attacking us.

The first in front of me attacked. I dodged his knife and cut his arm off. Before he even screamed, I severed his head from his shoulder and used his corpse to block lasers from the others. Throwing the body to one of them, one of them was knocked down by the body. The other was distracted for a moment, giving me time to get in close and cleave his head in two. Twirling Evelyn, I shot the downed man in the head before rolling left from two slashes. The two men growled and charged at me. With Evelyn on hand, I shot one in the head and the other on the chest. He was stunned rom the shot and just he was about to recover, I skewered his chest with my hand and yanked out his heart. Visceral Attacks. Got to love them.

The last three decided to charge full course with the intent to overrun me. Fools, never try to overrun a Hunter. They might have something on the ground for a wild charge. An explosive bomb was set off underneath them and engulfed them in a fiery blaze. When did I set up the trap? When the I killed the first man and threw him to another, I placed several bombs and I knew the last of this squad will try the classic overrun strategy. And what better way than to lure an enraged group of animas to a trap? I then hear laughter and clapping from the charred clothed man away from the fight.'

"HAHAHAHA! YES! YES! THAT IS WHAT I WANT TO SEE! BLOOD AND GORE! CHAOS AND BATTLE! IT'S WHAT A HUNTER IS MADE TO CREATE AND SPREAD! HAHAHAHA!" The man laughed wickedly for a good solid minute. He then pulled himself together and started walking towards me.

"Hot damn! I was wrong all about you. Your skills and brutality have not lowered in the slightest. For your performance, I will give you my name. Lloyd Buller. A servant to the old Healing Church. 1that is until the Night of the Hunt, where I was the most lethal Hunter in all Yharnam. And then you came along and killed our God! However, you still disgrace the Hunter's name with you living with these beings. No matter, once I killed you, your body and soul with reenact the night once more!" He shouted with a psychotic grin. What do you mean my death will bring back the Night? The death of a Demon-God without the use of the cords means the permanent end of the nightmare. Hell, why would even want for Yharnam to go back to be a deadly place? For sport?

"I know that you're wondering what I meant. SORRY! I don't care because you're going to die RIGHT NOW!" Lloyd then charged at me. Fine. I beat the information out of you before I ripped your heart out.

(Play Bloodborne-The Hunter)

Lloyd swung a large hammer that came out of nowhere. I didn't even notice that he had a large weapon on his back. I was too busy focusing on his words. I dodged left and slashed underneath his arm. He only grunted and started a tantrum on hammer strikes to crush me like an insect. I quickstepped away from him and shot him for a visceral attack. But it didn't work for some reason. Does his body has high poise?

"Hehehehe! Try all you want, you will never stun me bitch!" He said before raising the hammer and swung directly to my head. I rolled underneath it and slashed twice on his back before quickstepping away. His grin only went wider to a full-blown smile and charged at me again. He kept swinging and swinging like a madman, destroying the lands while laughing. This man needs to be put down like a deranged mutt he is. Taking aim at his chest, I shot and stunned him for a moment. His face went into shock before pain comes in when my hand went through his chest. I kicked I off and jumped back since I know this fight is far from over. Lloyd stood up and looked at his blood covered hand. He then licked it and smile at me again.

"Oooohhhh, what's that smell? This taste? Oh, the blood. It sings to me. It's enough to make a man sick. HehehHAHAHHAHA!"

Those words…there like the same form of insanity that Father Gascoigne used when we fought. So, he must be spying on us when we fought. Otherwise, there is no way someone can say similar words. The man laughed again before swinging his hammer. It was too fast and I was forced to block with the handle. The handle block it, but the force strained my left arm. I pushed him off a deal a series of slashes before shooting him in the face. His body flew back from the shot and laid on the ground for a few minutes. No wat that's over. Every Hunter can take a shot to face at least once.

"Hehe…hehehehehe. This is so much fun. Now I'm really feeling the blood." He then rose like a zombie and grinned at me. "Time to get serious buddy. For the sake of the night, I will gladly embrace my inner beast!" He said before curling up. Some of his skin fell and his body grew in an alarming rate. He then howls and blew away his clothes, revealing fur and claws on his feet and hands. Like Father Gascoigne, he turned into a werewolf. Just great, an even tougher beast-like Hunter. At least the howl was loud enough for anyone to hear it. If I hold him off and wait for the others, we can take him down.

Lloyd then tackled me right into the school building. My back took in numerous blunt hits from the walls, but I can take it. I took stronger hits than this. He then threw me across the hallway. We stared at each other for a while before he started to rapidly swing his arms around. I can't take him on in this narrow corridor, I will be shredded. So, I ran from him to look for a bigger area to fight.

" **Where are you going? Running away? Come here and accept death you pussy."**

Ignoring his taunt, I kept running until I see the gymnasium up ahead. Perfect, the gym will have plenty of space to dodge. Breaking through the doors, I stopped in the middle of the court.

" **Heh. Finally, ready for your death. Don't worry, it will be painless and then the night will continue. To be honest, I do see why you stay with these beings. The females…ooooooh yeeeeah. Their bodies are so delicious. I will play with them all before ending their slutty life."**

Oh, there is going to end of a life here Lloyd. You will not leave this gym alive. I jumped up and slashed downward to his face. Lloyd blocked it with his hands and punched me in the face. Landing on my feet, I darted around him, cutting his legs, arms, face, you name it. Lloyd got irate at my speed so he punched the floor, tripping me up into the air. He took that moment to grab me and slam my face down on the floor hard. He then threw me across the gym and I slid on the floor to a stop. And the splinters did not help me have a soft landing on my back. I was about to get up Lloyd grabbed my throat and pinned me on the ground.

" **No more performing now. Its curtain call for you. And I will take gooood care of your blacked hair girlfriend in that Miko outfit."** Lloyd grin before opening his jaws to eat my face.

Yeah…how about no. The fool forgot I can detach the blade of my scythe. Doing that, I stabbed his shoulder blade. Lloyd backed off and I used his shock to pushed my blade into his chest and pulled hard from it, spouting out blood over my body and the floors. Lloyd then collapsed, gurgling and breathing out hard.

(End OST)

Looking down at the dying beast, I asked the one question in my mind.

" _What do you mean my death will revive the night."_ Not exactly what he said but you get the point.

" **Heheh…he speaks. Finally…I was tired of…waiting."** I kicked him to make him answer my question.

" **Impatient…aren't you? Well, I should tell this…your body contains our lord's soul. We have something to revive it and…no I won't tell that…hehehehe. You think I'm the only one? There are others after…your head. I would love to see that you die as the traitor you are."**

" _Traitor? Nononono, you sssee, I ssstill hunt down beast. And you are one for my death list."_ With that said, I sliced his head off. Taking a walk back to the middle of the court, I laid down and relaxed. The others should take care of things outside so I will take a nap. I rested my eyes and took my well-deserved nap.

* * *

Somewhere in Japan

"Lloyd is dead. The fool; thinking he can take on Akai by himself."

"He was a hardheaded Hunter. But you must look at his accomplishments back in Yharnam. If Akai was weaker, he could have killed."

"And looked what happened, he's dead and our lord is still imprisoned by that shame of a Hunter."

"Relax comrades. Soon we will gain our lord's souls again. We will work with this…Khaos Brigade until they deliver Akai's body to us. Then we will perform the ritual and the Nightmare will consume our world and this world together. It will be GLORIUS!"

* * *

Next day

I woke up on a comfortable bed that felt way out of place from where I was sleeping before. Looking around the room, I realized I'm in the nurse's office. Guessing the others found me and put me in here so I can recover. Better make sure to thank them later. I left the nurse office…and immediately went back inside. WHY AM I HERE IN A SCHOOL DAY? I calmed down a little and looked at the clock to see what time is it. Oh, it's nearly 3 (Not sure that's when Japanese schools time schedule, but you get my meaning), so school is almost over. I decided to sneak out of school building and made my way to the Old-School Building. They should be there after school is over. I heard voices from within the building so that answer my theory. I knocked on the door where the meeting room is.

"Yo, come on in."

Weird. I don't recall Rias being hip. Opening the door and waving my hand to greet everyone, I went inside the room; only to see an unusual situation. What do I mean? Rias over by her desk fuming with anger, Issei and Asia in a shocked state, a box in a corner that is letting out feminine whimpers, rose my eyebrow about that, and the rest looked indifferent, but that's not the reason. The real reason is the one sitting on Rias's chair is Azazel himself and the three Fallen Angel chicks beside him.

"Speak of the Devil, no pun intended, we were just talking about you Akai." Said Azazel with a smirk on his face. My disturbance meter is rising.

 **What about…?** I asked in slight fear. I don't trust you with that smirk Azazel.

"Well, after the whole Khaos Brigade attack, the three factions decided that these new generations of fighters should have more training and bond with other races. Which we decided to not only do I monitor their progress but to let my lovely subordinates to attend here at Kuoh Academy." Azazel explained with that smirk still on his face. Meter now rising to 75%. I looked at the others to see Rias red with anger on her face. I take it it's not because the Fallen Angels are here in her territory, but because Azazel is taking her seat like he owns the place. Everyone else seem fine with them here except for Issei since he's still confused of why they are here. The girls I mean.

 **Ok. So, what this has got to do with me?**

It was then I knew I asked the wrong question. Azazel's smirk turned into a grin and leaned forward on the desk, hands underneath his chin. "Well, my friend…you are going to be observing them as well, as the school's substitute gym leader."

WWWWWHAAAAAAATTTTT!? How….do…I…why?

 **Nononononnononno, I don't want to be one. I already have money. Why not ask Vali since he wants Issei to shape up?**

"Vali and his team left the area to deal with the remaining terrorists that fled the scene. True that he wants Issei to train more, especially now Issei has his dividing powers, but he won't teach him himself because 'only a true dragon can open your potential.' Or so he said. Besides, you Akai are a God with high durability and weapon skills. I'm sure a certain Neko here will be interested to fight you. And three ladies here, maybe four, will LOVE to have private weapon tutors with you."

Damn you, you son of a B. I looked to see the three girls looking away from me, but have sultry smiles on their face. I looked at Akeno who also has a sultry and sadistic smile on her face. I looked Koneko looking away as well with a slight blush on her face. Note to self: buy her more candy tonight.

 **Alright fine. But you do know that I don't talk much right?** What else can I say? Five girls here want to train with me and they're all hot/cute. Only a fool will say no to that.

"Of course, we already told the council that you are a silent type and prefer showing rather than telling." Azazel said while leaning back on Rias's chair. Dude I hate you so much now.

"If that's all Azazel-sama, I would like to have Akai be introduced to someone. Gasper! Can you please come out of the box?"

"NO!" Said someone in the box. Oh thank Kos, I thought it's going to be a talking box.

"Gasper, you to trust me. Akai will not hurt you." Rias reassured.

The top of the box the opened and out of the box is a smaller than Koneko girl with a timid face, platinum blonde hair, and pinkish-violet eyes. She timidly waved at me and I waved back. Wait…this is not a trap, right?

 **Not to be rude but…that is a girl, right?**

"Hehehe. Don't worry, Gasper is in fact female. Though it would be amusing if she was a boy who dress in female clothing." Giggled Akeno. Yeah amusing alright. It's called a trap.

"Gasper meet Akai Tsuki. Akai meet Gasper. She is my other bishop and is a Vampire-Human hybrid." Rias said as she introduced me to Gasper. Oh, now I know why she's afraid of me. No doubt she may have a bad impression from the Hunters in her home since Hunters do tend to kill vampires.

 **Hello. As she said my name is Akai Tsuki. Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you in anyway.**

She only timidly nodded and gave me a smile. Don't do that in front of me, I will be embarrassed in front of the others.

"Now we all have been introduced, let the club activities continue everyone." Announced Rias with a smile.

"Hai!"

*sigh* At least I will have some fun here with these folks. But how am I going to tell Ophis about my absence? She is very clingy for some reason.

* * *

 **End of season two. For those who are worried about Akai attending to Kuoh don't worry he will only be a sub. So, there won't be a huge take of his time as Hunter. Think of it as an advantage to spend more time with Akeno, Koneko, and the three Fallen Angel chicks.**

 **Also you have notice, but Vali and his team will NOT be with the Khaos Brigade. It makes it easier for me write the mini Arc with Vali's team on the same side with DxD. Besides, if Koneko and Kuroka is going to share the same man, they're going to be on the same team.**

 **Anyway, here are the slots for the Hunter's Nightmare Arc**

 **Hunter's Nightmare: Koneko. Kuroka, Raynare, Kala, Mittelt, Vali,?**

 **Research Hall-**

 **Fishing Hamlet-**

 **Laurence-**

 **Need more people for the other areas. Time is almost here for the mini Arc so PM me for requests on the Arc.**

 **And now the Harem List**

 **Issei: Fem. Kiba, Fem. Gasper, Rias, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kunou**

 **Akai: Kuroka, Koneko, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Ophis, Tiamat, Yasaka, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, and Rossweisse**

 **So yeah, Read, Review, and Requests please and i will see you guys later.**


	13. Summer Break!

**It's been eighty-four years…since the last chapter. It's been a long journey…to come back to this story. But now the wait is over. Rejoice everyone for the next chapter begins…**

 **Now**

" **Speech"**

' **Thoughts'**

" _ **Akai speaking"**_

 **Bold Text Akai speaking through text**

 **Hunter's Dream (Akai's POV)**

* * *

Well, this week has been a total pain in the ass. What do I mean? Thanks to that black-wing pervert, I'm been harassed and admired by the female population of the Academy. Kos, damn it Azazel! Why do you torment me so? Is it because I took your subordinates? No wait. They were sent to live with me. You know what? Fuck it, I don't care. As long I can hang out with Koneko, Ray, Kala, Mittelt, and Akeno, I'm fine with it.

Of course, there is only one slight problem. THE DAMN STUDENT BODY THINKS I'M HAVING A STUDENT-TEACHER RELATIONSHIP WITH THEM! Don't they know that I'm in the same age range as them? I'm only the sub-teacher for the gym, and I'm at your age!

If you want to know how this came to be, let me give you the story. On my first day as the sub, I went to the gym and made people do the things they were supposed to do. Running, jumping jacks, anything while I have not said a single word. It appears showing the students made them do the exercise because they complain their teacher always yell and never show.

It was then when third period comes, is when the blasted rumors was born. The third-years, which was Rias, Akeno, Raynare and Kalawarner's time to come to the gym, is when the girls all dressed up for the activities. I decided to let them do their own thing since I was slightly tired of showing everyone the activities for the past two hours. The girls decided to play volleyball, with the joy of the guys and I helped them set up the net. When the girls started stretching for the game, that is when the rumors started.

"Akai-sama, can you please help me?"

Akeno called me over to help her do her stretches before the game. Being the kind sub/gentleman myself, I helped her do them. She told me to hold her leg up while lean to her left. I blushed and held her right leg up while looking at the opposite direction. Unfortunately, the student had other thoughts on the matter.

"So, bold! Are they together?"

"A student and teacher love story. The forbidden fruit."

"Kya! I ship them so much!"

Praying to Kos let this be over with, my prayers were answered when she got done and thanked me before blowing a kiss and went to Rias's side.

"Akai-sama! I need your help~"

I dreaded a little on the seductive tone and turned around to see Raynare…bending over…with her ass in my direction. Was she trying to get me arrested on the first day? You were all wearing bloomers and tight shirts for crying out loud! Sighing to myself, "helped" her with her time of stretching. Which is to bend as much as possible…and press her ass right into my stomach. And the comments. Oh Kos, the comments.

"What are they doing? Don't they know they can only do that somewhere else?"

"I thought Akai-sama is courting with Akeno Onee-san? Is he cheating on her?"

"No way! I saw the smile on her face, and Ray-chan has a smile on her face as well. I think they are both dating him."

"Ah, the tale of the forbidden love triangle. With the male being a substitute teacher no less."

I slapped my face so hard and pleaded Raynare to hurry up. Luckily, she was finished and waved at me before going to Kalawarner's side. After trying to calm down the female populace (and glaring at the males for trying to threaten me), I started the volleyball match between Akeno and Rias versus Kalawarner and Raynare. And what do you know, over half the school population appeared out of nowhere because the two "Great Onee-sans" were participating in a volleyball game. The crowd went wild, with the males shouting louder than the females, and this made my head hurt. The girls then started to be competitive when they started adding their powers to make the ball faster (and deadlier).

The ball soon become too strong for them and Rias smacked it to Kalawarner in bullet-like speed. I jumped in front of Kala-chan and took the force of it with my back and fell on top of her. And guess what? Since I landed on top of her, my hand accidently groped her breasts. Though to be honest, they were soft and so squishy…

SMACK

Mentally smacking myself, back then and now, I instantly picked myself up and prepared myself for a beat down.

"My…Why don't you wait until after our third date Akai-sama? I will let you touch these girls all you want."

She played it off seductively. And this made the male faction an all new hate for me. Just lovely.

As soon the lunch bell rang, I ran into the forest for some peace and quiet. I leaned down on a tree and admired the beauty of this world's nature. Though I was not the only one who wish to have a quiet atmosphere, as Koneko arrived and saw me leaning on the tree. I beckoned her to come sit by me and relax for the next hour.

She accepted, but not in the way I wanted it to go. What do I mean? Well, she sat on my lap and stayed on that spot for the next hour. Not that I mind since I love to hang out with her and we always go to the nearby candy shop to pick up some sweets. I whipped out two bags of sweets and handed one to her.

"Arigato Akai-sempai." Koneko thanked me in a rare smile on her face. We stayed like that with me unconsciously petting her like I did with Kuroka in her cat form and relaxed.

That is until two random girls found us and started making rumors about us. Where did they even come from? I don't understand. I don't want to go with the ordeal with Mittelt.

Kos finally decided to spare my pain and made the school be over. I immediately retreated to the Hunter's Dream for some R&R. Which is what I'm doing now. On this couch in front of the TV…with Ophis laying down on me once again.

 **Ophis. Why do you lay on me?**

Ophis moved her head to look at me and I blushed inside my mask once I saw her cute face. "You are warm and soft." She replied bluntly before snuggling on my chest. I completely forgot that Ophis has no idea what this meant for a woman laying down on a man and I gave up after twenty attempts to convince her to at least lean on my shoulder. It doesn't matter anyway; the Dragon God likes her new home and "bed" so much that she vows to stay here for eternity. After beating up Red-baka first.

 **Whatever you say Ophis.** I wrote to her while I pet her black hair to make her more comfortable. I feel like this is necessary to create emotions and make her see life more than a silent existence.

In other news, I've heard that summer break is coming so my school job will be suspended for the next three months. Thank Kos for that because I can't handle more of those blasted rumors. Send me to an island filled with monsters and I will purge it in two days' tops. But send me as a sub for an Academy? With four girls, I have a close relationship with?

Hell no.

Anyway, Rias invited me to come to her household to meet her parents and train with her peerage. Riiiiight. Look, I will go to see her parents, but I got nothing to train for. Unless you offer me your blood that is.

Actually, I remember talking with the little vampire girl. It took about fourteen hours but I could introduce myself to her. She is very timid and doesn't like Hunters or males in general. The only person she trusts is Issei since he not only planted himself in front of her door until she comes out, but also rescued and convinced her that she is not a liability to the team.

My respect to Issei has reached a whole new level.

Anyway, the training part was Azazel's idea since he did make a comment about the future battles we may take.

"Even with Akai's Godly powers, he can't fight and protect you all at the same time. You must all be at his level of skill to defeat the Khaos Brigade and from the way I see it, none of you have the strength to pull it off."

Crude, but correct. A Hunter is the prime attacker in a fight. I won't be able to protect everyone, yet I also want you guys to be strong enough to cover my back. Azazel called me in private to discuss about the training program he will install for them.

 **Flashback ORC Clubroom**

"Alright Akai-san. I want to tell you about the missing strengths Rias, her peerage, and my own subordinates is missing. Reason why is because I want you to push them to unlock their full potential. Only then they can handle themselves in a fight."

I nodded my head.

"First up is Rias. Though her power is powerful, it won't matter if the enemy can deflect it since it's too big and wild, or dodge it as well. Not only that, but she is the King and a King must know when to fight and when to lead." Azazel explains on Rias's weakness.

 **True. What is a King when he cannot fight and lead at the same time?**

He nodded. "Next is her Queen, Akeno Himejima. To be honest, this is more of an emotional support for you. As you know, both you and Akeno are hybrids; but while you already embrace both of your sides, Akeno loathes her Fallen Angel powers. I asked her father, Baraqiel, to help her to make her create true lightning but I need you to comfort her since this will not be an easy task."

It's true, back at the shrine weeks ago, Akeno told me how her mother died and blamed her father for not being there to save her. I was about to make her see reason but after seeing her enraged face, I decided to let her be and maybe find her father to ask his point of view. Thankfully, Azazel has already had that arranged, but he knows I need to make her not be consumed with rage against Baraqiel until after her training is over. Who knows? Maybe this will settle the bad blood between them. I nodded and Azazel smiled.

"I knew I can count on you. I saw how close you and Akeno is." He smirked. A narrowed my eyes as to say "Drop it or die."

*sigh* "Party Pooper. Anyway, for Kiba and Xenovia. Those two needs to be linked with their swords. They are a part of their souls so they must strengthen their will for make the swords stronger." I nodded at his logic. "Asia has the power to heal. Her is very simple. The power of the Twilight Healing depends on the will of the user. If she can increase her will enough, she can heal an injured person no matter the distance."

Ah, now that is very useful. That means Asia can stay behind the lines and heal us from that distance, while we can fight without pulling back the lines. Perfect.

"Finally, Issei Hyoudou. With the access to Balance Breaker and the added arsenal of the Divide Gear, he needs to train his body to last a full month during his Balance Break to be a major threat in the battlefield. Both of those Gears cost a hell of lot energy and the way he is now, he can only last for fifthteen minutes."

I heard about that fight. How Vali challenged Issei into a duel once they cleared the surrounding terrorists. Issei refused, saying they are allies and should not fight to see whose stronger. Until Vali threaten to divide everything around him, including Rias's chest.

Needless to say, the fight started long before Vali finishes his speech.

One point of the fight, Issei broke Vali's armor and absorbed his Divine Gear into his, at the cost of some of his lifespan. Which I can fix but only if they ask me. With it, Issei managed to force Vali to use Juggernaut Drive, but Bikou decided to be a party pooper and told him they can settle this another time. Vali agrees and told Issei that their battle will continue for another day.

Now Issei has a lot more purpose to be strong for his friends.

"I've arranged a personal trainer for him once we get to the Underworld. Now is time for my subordinates."

The rest is basically the same for the girls (Dohnaseek is training somewhere but will return soon). All of them needs to create more variety of light spears and have better aim. We talked about for a few more minutes before we said our goodbyes and left to each other's business.

 **Flashback End**

*snore* "Hmm…hmhm…"

Eh? I looked down and saw Ophis sleeping on my chest. Okay, is my body really that soft? I don't know. I gently got up with Ophis in my arms and placed her down on the couch. I was about to leave until a strong tug pulled me back. I looked down and saw an arm from Ophis holding onto me.

"Hmhm…Mine…Mine alone…hmhm."

Ophis-chan? Can you let go of me? I tried to move but being the Dragon God, my coat is like it's stuck on a wall. A very sturdy wall.

After an hour of trying to pry my shirt and reaching the portal. I went passed it to see if I could spawn near the Devils.

* * *

 **Kuoh, Issei's House**

I spawn in the back alley of some random shop. I went off towards Issei's house and I took me a few minutes to get there. When I arrived, I saw a massive six-story mansion instead of an ordinary two-story house.

What? What the fuck is thiiiiiis? What… what the… what? I don't understand. When did this happened? And how did Issei afford it?

"Oh, hey Akai-san! Fancy meeting you here." Called Azazel from my left. I was not paying attention and quickly wrote a response.

 **Hey yeah fancy meeting you here. Question? Where the hell did this came from?**

I showed him the text while I still stared at the obscenely large house. Azazel chuckled at my shocked question.

"Oh this? Yeah…Sirzech has a habit of giving people a kings-worthy reward. Especially if it is about his sister. I think they renovated the place just last night." Azazel said with his chin cupped with his hands.

Last night. LAST NIGHT!? You telling me they built this without waking anyone up!?

…. Take that as a yes.

"Let's go in, shall we?" Azazel gesture me to go with and I walked with him while still looking at the large house. When we got inside, it's even bigger than the outside! We heard chatter in the distance and Azazel and I followed it to see Issei, Rias, Asia, and Xenovia around the table with Issei's parents. We heard the end of a conversation about Rias going to the Underworld and Azazel decide to step in.

"If you are going to the Underworld, then I am too."

"Azazel! And Akai-kun? When did you two arrived?"

Azazel merely shrugged at their questions. "Just now. That is one of your problems, detecting our presence." I wasn't even trying. "Anyway, you are going to the Underworld, correct? Well lucky you. We are going with you for your training. That is…" Azazel magically pulled out a notepad. Hey, that's mine unique skill punk. "After the meeting with the young Devils and the family reunion with Rias's family. Then it is time for your training." *sigh* "And I also have a meeting with Sirzech. Geez, so much work and not enough free time. I need to fix that."

 **BOP**

I hit Azazel on the head for that dull reaction. You are a general. Learn to act like one. Then again, this fool likes women and Gears so I'm wasting my breath.

"Geez, you too Akai? And I thought you was my bro." Azazel said in a hurt tone with a despaired face. It was ineffective.

 **I don't remember in the contract that I was your bro. I'm going to prepare for the trip. See ya.**

I used the Hunter's Mark to teleport me back to the Hunter's Dream. Once I arrived, I was pounced on my back and a sultry face rubbed on my face.

"Nya, going to the Underworld without me? That is so unfair~" Kuroka said in a fake hurt tone. No offence but that has no effective on me either. Even though your voice is hot as hell.

 **You can come if you want. Ophis is just chilling here and I'm just going just cause.**

"Nya. As much as I like that, my dear Shirone must train her powers for a little while. Only then will I appear to help her train it better." Kuroka said with an excited mile on her face. Oh yeah, that's right. Koneko decided to use her Neko powers, though a little reluctant. Can't blame her, she did saw the true powers from her sister and she was a little afraid she may get it out of control.

 **Do not worry about her. I will make sure she will be a sage-rook badass like you.** I written to her then I petted her head. Even though she is not in her cat form, she is still my cat. Just bigger and sexier.

"Nya~ I hope so. Ne…do you want to have sex now?" She said with a seductive smile on her face.

 **As much as I like to, Ophis is here and official claimed me hers. Not to mention the other guests here.** Meaning the three female Fallen Angels living here. And Ophis may start to act like a possessive woman, who is also a Dragon God.

"Mou…can we do it after the meeting nya~?"

I nodded my head. She smiled and quickly pulled down my masked and smacked her lips right into mines. I may have of told her I have a _slight_ S &M fetish, with me being dominated.

If you say anything I will kill you. I don't care if I must break the fourth wall, I will kill you.

We stood in that spot with her body wrapped around mine's from behind, our kiss deepening and her lovable breasts pressing onto my back. Eventually, we must break the kiss to catch our breath. Kuroka licked my neck all the way up to my cheek, giving me pleasurable shivers down (or up) my spine.

"I will be waiting till then nya~" She then teleported after winking at me. Well, I know I'm getting laid after that meeting. I then walked back to the house to prepare for the trip. Summer Vacation, here I come!

* * *

 **Kyoto, Summer Festival**

This…this is not where I supposed to be. KOS FUCKING DAMMIT! Once again, the damn portal fucked me over and teleported me somewhere other than the place I wanted to go, which is to the ORC building. Oh well, the trip doesn't start until few days from now so I began looking around this new city. If Rias was here, this would be a field day for her.

Hundreds upon hundreds of festival things, I don't know because I never been in a festival, were flying around. I think I may have spawned during a middle of a summer festival. There were games, food, lottery stalls, all kind of things you can do here. I was not paying attention and I accidently bumped into a person.

"Oof."

 **Sorry! I was preoccupied.**

I helped up a woman to stand. I was soon entranced by her beauty as she has beautiful blonde hair with matching amazing eyes. She wears a Miko outfit like Akeno. The most important feature though is the pair of fox ears on top of her head.

"Hehe…are you just going to stare or are you going to say hello?" The woman giggled at my stunned body. I shook myself and gave her the Hunter's Bow.

 **My name is Akai Tsuki. Sorry about the accident.**

She then giggled and smiled softly at me. "It's no worry hehe. I am Shina Yasaka. A shrine maiden for Kyoto." She introduces herself while bowing to me.

"Kaa-san!" A small figure arrived beside Yasaka. I looked down and saw what looks to be a miniature Yasaka. She also wears the same Miko outfit like Yasaka and have a pair of fox ears like her. And wait, did she called her Kaa-san? As in mother?

"Kaa-san, who is this man? Is he someone you know before?" The little girl asked innocently. Dammit, why did she had to be cute? Yasaka giggled at her antics. "No Kunou. We just met." She then turned to me. "This is my daughter, Kunou. Say hi to Akai-kun here." Kunou timidly stepped forward and bowed to me. "My name is Kunou Shina. I hope you take care of me." WHY!? WHY DO CUTE GIRLS DO THIS TO ME!?

I controlled myself from hugging her and wrote a response. **Hi there. Akai Tsuki is my name.** I turned towards Yasaka. **So, not be an intruder but where is your husband?** I immediately regretted asking that when her face went gloomy for a moment.

"He has passed away. However, he was a great man and his soul lives on with my daughter."

 **Sorry. Didn't mean to-**

My book was put down when she smiled at me again. "It's alright. It is comforting to have someone care about me from time to time. Ne, do you want to enjoy the festival with us? We have some time before my daughter and I have to go back." Kunou looked at me with pleading eyes. Don't look at me like that, I was about to say yes and you want to make an overdrive of cuteness to force me be a putty to her hands. I nodded my head and Yasaka smiled cheerfully while Kunou cheered at the decision.

 **Minutes Later**

 **So, how do I do this again?**

We were at one of the stalls where we pick up goldfish with paper pans? And put them back into the water. Sounds easy but just to be sure.

"You must use this pan and gently take the fish out of the water before putting it back." She used the pan and followed her own instructions to the T, capturing the fish before lowering back into the water. I followed her and I scooped up the fish, before the pan ripped opened and the fish fell back into the water. I slapped my face at the failure while Yasaka laughed at my pain.

"Kaa-san, look! I did it!" We turned to the side to see Kunou holding up the fish flawlessly. Okay if a little girl can do it, I can as well.

It took over five tries to get it right. And I thought dexterity will help me this time.

After embarrassing myself for a few minutes, we traveled all over the festival, doing games, eating the assortments of food, everything we can see.

It was when night falls we were resting on grass in a park away from the festival. I enjoyed this part of the unfortunate and I'm sure Yasaka and Kunou did as well. We then saw fireworks launched and exploding in the sky.

"Wow. They're so pretty!" Kunou said while sitting on Yasaka's lap. I watched the fireworks when a hand landed on top of mine's. I looked to see it was the hand Yasaka, but I don't think she notice it yet. Or that she does. We continued to stay in this position because it was not hurting anyone. The fireworks kept coming for an hour before it was over and were about to make our goodbyes…after Yasaka noticed her hand was on mine's.

 **I will see you later then?** I asked. Yasaka nodded and leaned onto me.

"I had fun Akai-kun. Hope you come back soon~" She said before kissing my cheek. I saw Kunou's eyes light up and her smile went wider than before.

"Goodbye Akai-kun."

"Bye Tou-san!"

Ack! Did…did she just said Tou-san? Nonononnono, see we just met. And it was just a kiss on the cheek. Unfortunately, the kid went adamant of it and went with her mother with a joyous smile on her face. Just like her mother.

Maybe I should not come back here. Or maybe I should.

…

Ah, Kosdammit. I forgot to ask them about the fox ears. I will ask them next time. Using the Hunter's Mark, I teleported back to the realm to prepare and GO to Issei's house.

* * *

 **Few days later, Train to the Underworld**

Wow. I got to say this is one hell of a ride to Hell (puns…). We've been in this train for a few hours now and Rias said they will arrive in an hour. I was in the back on the train with the three Fallen Angel girls relaxing my mind and thinking what should I do once we get there. The girls are all do their "Girl Talk" while I meditate. I looked outside to see a massive city and I suspected this must be the Gremory family area. Because they have the money. And are super famous.

Suddenly, the train stopped, disappeared, and we all fell to the earth down below. AAAAAAHHHH! Oof! Landing roughly on my back, I got up and look to see Akeno, Issei, Koneko, Gasper, Kiba, Xenovia, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt here as well; but where did Rias go?

"Everyone alright?" Issei asked.

 **Define "alright." I think my back is broken.**

We then heard giant footsteps and we all went eye-wide on the giant bipedal Dragoon gazing down on us. The Dragon looked at me and I was about to move, but he grabbed me.

' **Sorry about this, but Azazel wishes to test them without you here.'**

I heard the Dragon in my thoughts and…wait a minute. What this about Azazel? The Dragon then pulled his arm back and I think AAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAH!

"AKAI-SAN/KUN!"

 **Few Miles from the fight**

AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Dou! OKAY, WHAT IS UP WITH ME BEING BULLIED BY GRAVITY!? THIS IS NOT OK! AND AZAZEL, I AM COMING FOR YOUR ASS!

I ran towards the direction I was thrown from to find that sick son of bitch and put this blade up his ass. I don't appreciate being thrown around like a ragdoll. Arriving at the battlefield, I saw no one here and suspected the "test" is over. I journeyed to the building Rias described prior to the trip, which is a big-ass mansion surrounded by a vast garden, and saw her, her peerage (all slightly beaten up), the three Fallen Angels girls (who are in a better condition than the Devils), the bigass Dragon and _Azazel._

" _AAAAZAZZZZEEEELLL!"_

"Oh, there he is right now. Though why is he sprinting at us with killer intent?" Azazel said with a smirk, trying to play dumb, huh?

" _Bring your no good erotic pervert sellout ass over here!"_

"Hey! Some of those are uncalled for and whoops." Azazel side stepped and I crashed right into a column, destroying in the process. I stood up glaring at the laughing target while everyone else looked at me dumbly.

 **I'm not paying for that.**

 **Minutes later**

After cooling myself down and getting the column repaired in five seconds, we all walked into the mansion with me in the back pointing my gun at Azazel's back. I will shoot you. Your ass is mine now bitch. Everyone tried to make me see reason and put the gun down since it is weirding out the lines of maids and butlers around here. Oh great, now I might get another fetish if I linger around here for a month. From the maids I mean

"Rias Onee-san!"

We then saw a little boy with red hair like Rias zooming towards her. He then stopped in front of us, still have a smile on his face.

"Millicas! How good to see you! How have you been?" Rias asked with an amused smile. Millicas said he was great before looking at me in a curious face.

"Onee-san, who is he? And why is he pointing that thing at Azazel-sama." Rias was about to answer, but Azazel beat her to the punch.

"This party pooper is the infamous Hunter, Akai Tsuki. As to why he's pointing this at me? Apparently, he doesn't know how to take a joke."

 **You're saying being thrown a few miles from a big-ass Dragon is a joke? I'm going to kill you now.**

""NONONONONO!"" Everyone tried to stop me from shooting this guy. Fine, he lives…for now.

We then went to a room to see a woman who looks like Rias, only with brown hair and violet eyes. My senses are tingling about this woman. But what?

"Mother! It has been a while." Rias exclaimed while she went to hug her…mother!? MILF ALERT! This world is going to kill me. Wish I was back at Yharnam and slay a couple of beast just to cure my sanity. The woman hugged her back and Issei had a perverted face for moment on the hug. Can't blame him this time…they are pressing their assets together. Bullocks, now I'm being infected.

"So, good to see you Rias. And this is your new pawn, hm?" She asked with a gentle smile on her face. Issei nearly choked out and introduced himself before he embarrasses himself further. She then turned to me.

"And you are the infamous Hunter?"

 **Akai Tsuki is the name.** I said and gave her the Hunter's Bow.

*giggle* "No need to be formal Akai-kun. We are all family here. My name is Venelana Gremory. Now then, we should all head to the dinner room. You must be famished and my husband will be there to join us.

Sounds like a plan. We walked to the dinner room and I have the luxury to see the biggest feast in my life. On the head of the table is the red-haired man I saw before during the Open House event. His name is Zeoticus Gremory is I heard correctly from Sirzech. Speaking of which, he is also here as well as Grayfia.

 **I don't feel comfortable in a large room. I will see you guys later.**

Everyone was about to protest but Azazel reassured them that I will be with them when their training starts. Except for Issei since he will be training with Tannin, the big-ass Dragon who threw me miles away from the fight.

I pity the poor sap.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **Ok. That is the end of this chapter. I am happy to be back on this story and I will be on it for this week. After the training thing, the party, and Rossweisse meeting Akai, it is finally time for the Hunter's Nightmare Arc.**

 **Another note is that I made Akai meet Yasaka and Kunou to start building up their interactions. The next time they meet is when the Hero faction tries to kidnap Yasaka but I don't when in the series that will start so wait until I find out when.**

 **Also, yes, next chapter will be my first Lemon and maybe more if you guys and gals want Akai get laid other than Kuroka. Let me know in a PM or Review.**

 **Don't forget to leave suggestions of who in the DxD cast going to the Nightmare with Akai since he is always will be in the chapter. Here are the current teams.**

 **Hunter's Nightmare- Koneko, Kuroka, Vali, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittlet**

 **Research Hall-**

 **Fishing Hamlet-**

 **Laurence-**

 **And now for the Harem List**

 **Issei: Fem. Kiba, Kunou, Irina, Xenovia, Rias, Fem. Gasper**

 **Akai: Kuroka, Koneko, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Ophis, Tiamat, Yasaka, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, and Rossweisse**


	14. Party, Blood, and a Cat

**Hey guys. Welcome back to another chapter. I'm sorry for the huge delay of the chapter but now it is here. I'm not going to be saying this long but for the record, there is a lemon section in this chapter with our favorite catgirl. This is literally my first time writing one (and I'm 18 so don't put on your age police vest on) and I hope I "appease" my readers. Especially to those Kuroka fans out there.**

 **Another note, there will be a surprise boss from Bloodborne appearing in this chapter. What it is? Find out now!**

 **Also, I should answer this question some people may have in their heads. To those who are wondering why this is not in the crossover section, it's because I don't want my story be devoured by the number of Naruto Crossovers over there. Put it this way, would you read one version of a Bloodborne Crossover or will you read the 15K versions of Naruto Crossovers? Hope this appease the curious.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own jack.**

" **Speech"**

' **Thoughts'**

" _ **Akai Speaking"**_

 **Bold text is Akai speaking through his notebook.**

 **Begin Chapter**

* * *

 **Underworld Gremory Estate (Akai's POV)**

It's been a few days after our arrival to Rias's ridiculously huge estate in the Underworld. Not to mention this is only one of the many estates her family owns. Rich girl at her finest. Anyway, the damn pervert who is also the Grigori Leader, Azazel, planned that surprise attack to sort out the type of training each member of Rias's peerage needs. He also told me to train the Fallen Angel girls while he is busy sorting assignments to everyone else. Though do wonder if this is a set up by him again. Does he know the many sexual advances I must endure from all three of them? No. No, he doesn't.

So here I am in a forest. I told the girls to hide in the forest and plan their attack while I wait for them. I then heard a buzzing of a spear and rolled to the left. I looked up to see Mittelt charging at me with her pink spear, ready to pierce me through. I pulled out my scythe and blocked the attack with the shaft of the weapon and pushed her off.

"Mou~ No fair! I was trying to surprise attack you!" She pouted. Wait…she wasn't the one who threw the spear? Then who…

I quickstepped back to dodge a yellow spear from my left. I was about to see the woman who threw that, but Mittelt charged at me again and me caught ourselves in a deadlock. Clash after clash, we swung our weapons while I keep dodging the incoming spears appearing out of nowhere.

Now I see. Mittelt will keep me busy while the other two females will throw the spears to catch me off guard. A good plan but there is one problem. Just as Mittelt was about to swing her spear, I parried her attack and wrapped my arm around her throat.

"Hey! Let go of me! This is not what it supposed to happen!" I ignore her complaining and tighten my hold on her to force the other two girls to reveal themselves.

"Mittelt!" Kalawarner respond first as she jumps out of the woods and glide towards us. I let go of her for a moment before swiftly hit the back of her neck, knocking her out. I turned to Kalawarner, who is about to throw her spear at me, pulled out Evelyn, and shot her the spear out of her hand. I then quickstepped to the side from Raynare's ambush and tripped her legs with my scythe and pointed my blade to her throat. I looked at Kalawarner, gesturing with my other hand to surrender or she will get hurt.

*sigh* "I guess we lost. Again." She said in a defeated tone as she landed in front of the prone form of Mittelt. I sheath my scythe and helped Raynare to stand before writing…

 **You all have done well. However, I want you girls to make a backup plan in case your distraction has taken a beating or is defeated. The enemy will exploit her vulnerability and will use that to force you to surrender or she dies.**

"Yeah geez. I thought our plan was perfect until you head locked Mittelt." Raynare admitted. I can see how the plan was supposed to work, but the main flaw is the one who is distracting be defeated and the enemy turns towards you. I learned that the hard way when my summons in Yharnam gets taken out before the beast is killed.

 **Our next training exercise is to try and hit me. May sound easy but…**

I held up the Old Hunter Bone from the Abandoned Old Workshop in Yharnam, and squeezed it until I feel the power of teleportation within me. Winds danced around my legs and gave the females the "Bring it on" gesture. They nodded at each other and started throwing spears at me, but I simply quickstepped (which to them I teleported) and never gave them a chance to think where will I appear next.

"Mou~ Can you not teleport and just dodge normally!?"

"Mittelt! Kalawarner! You two throw at his sides while I throw towards him." The girls did as Raynare planned and made my dodges to my left and right a lot trickier. And with Raynare's spears going towards me directly, I had no choice but to dodge left or right. However, the power of teleportation is uncanny as I easily dodged through the spears, shocking them all.

"OH, NO FAIR! YOU CAN DODGE THROUGH THEM LIKE A GHOST!?" Mittelt exclaimed. Yeah, now you know my pain when I fought a Hunter with the same power. That damn blood hunter who hurt Eileen after the Paleblood Moon was revealed to the world. It took over several deaths to kill the bastard. I still don't know what happened to Eileen. Hope she's alright.

Back to the matter at hand, I kept dodging through the spears but they are getting close to landing a hit on me. It was when all three of them threw their spears at the same time, they landed a hit on me when I tried to dodge left but I dodged it too early for it.

"Yatta! We hit him!" Mittelt celebrated. Raynare and Kalawarner both sighed in relief.

 **CLAP CLAP**

 **Well done you three. Seems that you have finally max out your teamwork. I'm very proud of you three.**

The girls blushed at my praise.

 **Alright, so next on the list is…**

"Akai-kun, we are too tired for anything else." Raynare said. This made me rose an eyebrow.

 **I was about to say Rias has a huge hot spring, whatever that is, at her house but if you feel tired we can…**

I didn't get the chance to finish because they left after images of themselves as soon as I said hot springs. What is up with girls and hot springs?

 **Gremory Estate Hot Springs**

This is the Hot springs? I thought it was a heated forest inside the mansion. Hey, she is a rich girl so it can't be too hard to grow a forest. I mean seriously, how else her brother could have renovated Issei's house into a six-story mansion, without waking them up. Anyway, I was the first into the hot springs, with my Hunter's Garb on because why not, while the guys changed in the changing room. I rose an eyebrow because there are two huge hotspring here. One on the bottom where we guys will relax, while the upper hotspring is where the females will bathe. The Devils keep shocking me repeatedly. When will it end?

I sat into the hot water and felt my stress slowly flowing away. My Garb getting wet yes, but I dived head first into a lake with this on. Okay technically, the lake was an illusion but still I felt the water. I heard the doors opened and saw Azazel and Issei coming out with only a towel around their waist. Wait. Why are they naked?

"Uh…Akai-san. Why are you wearing your Hunter's Garb?" Issei asked me. I shrugged at his question. Why are you guys naked?

"Heh. The party hunter doesn't even know what a hotspring is?" Azazel questioned. No shit dumbass. Yharnam didn't have the luxury to even have one. I shook my head.

"Well then, now this is awkward. You see Akai, a hotspring is where the body relax and embrace the warmth from the waters with its bare skin. You, on the other hand, is preventing your body from doing so."

 **So…**

*sigh* "Why do I even bother with you? Anyway, Issei, I have heard you cannot get activate your Balance Breaker during Tannin's training."

*groan* "Oh don't even get me started about it. Yeah, I can't. Not yet though but the training did push me into new limits. I just need something to access Balance Breaker." Issei said.

"What you need is a catalyst." Azazel suggested. Catalyst? Like an item used to bridge the power to the users? My gun is a catalyst for the quicksilver bullets fused with my own blood so I can see where Azazel is going.

"A catalyst?" Issei sked with his head tilted.

"Yes. You have an abnormal amount of power but it is worthless if it can be transferred correctly. We all have some sort of Catalyst within ourselves. Akeno's change into a Miko outfit to conjure powerful lightning and Asia's prayers for her Sacred Gear are examples of Catalysts."

 **My gun is also a catalyst for my blood fused quicksilver bullets.**

"Really? Awesome. So, if I found a catalyst, I can be a badass as you two!?"

We both nodded. Something we agree on for the first time.

"Yes! With this power, Rias and Asia will look at me as a hero. And I will be blessed with their glorious Oppai!" Issei exclaimed with an excited smile on his face.

Azazel chuckled while I shook my head with a faint smile underneath my mask. He is an amusing kid. I kind of do enjoy his perverted nature. It's amusing. A different direction of emotion than in Yharnam.

"Still wanting to have their Oppais, huh? Let me tell you something kid. I had numerous harems during my alpha years in life." Azazel gloated. Though to be honest, this is the first time I think he is not bullshitting this time. Weird.

"YOU HAVE!" Issei yelled in shock. Of course, he is interested on this.

"Yep. I learned and experienced many ways to pleasure a woman. Especially when it comes to their boobs. Think you can handle my wisdom about women?"

"YES! THANK YOU, SIR!" Issei stood up and saluted at Azazel like he is a God amongst men. In a perverted sense.

"Hehehe. I expected as much. Ne Akai-san, would you…"

 **GONE**

I left a note as I left the perverted conversation that is coming. Sorry guys, but I'm more of a hands-on learning type of student. I don't need to hear when I can experience it myself. Even though I'm still a virgin but hey.

* * *

 **Few Hours Later**

I walked around the mansion for a few hours until I spotted Akeno with a downed expression on her beautiful face. I remembered Azazel told me to comfort Akeno since she will be training with her father and they have bad blood between them. Well to Akeno she hates his guts. It saddens me about this ordeal, because there was a similar tragedy that happened back at Yharnam. Maybe I should tell her about it. No, it may be too horrifying even for her.

I walked right by her side and she turned to me with her signature amused smile. Although, I can see it is forced.

 **Penny for your thoughts?**

"Ara, I didn't expect Akai-kun to ask me such a question this late. Interested on little old' me?" She gave me a sultry smile.

 **Heh. As much as I would like to "bond" with you, I want to get a little personal. Tell me, do you still hate your father?** I know I'm being a little insensitive but I can't leave her like this.

She gave up her smile fast and had a solemn look on her face. "Yes. I'm sorry, but I could not forgive that man for what he did. He should have been with us. My mother would still be alive and we could have been a happy family." She said with a daunting look.

 **I know it hurts to be forced to train with the same man who you hate, but do you think he doesn't regret what happened to you two?**

"What do you mean?" She asked.

 **I'm saying your father may be more bitter to himself more than you. Of course, you may not believe me since you were only a child but at least you have time to bury the hatchet with him.**

"I see what you mean. But these wings keep reminding me of the past. Even if I did forgive the man and accept back as a father, my mother will still be dead and I will still have these ugly wings!" She exclaimed in fury and doubt. I didn't want to tell her about this but…

 **Akeno-chan. Can I tell you a story about a little girl?**

"I don't see how this will make me feel better but go ahead."

*sigh* **In the town of Yharnam, there was this little girl who had her father went out to participate for the hunt.** Akeno leaned in since this is the first time anyway heard me talked about Yharnam. Especially at the part about the father leaving the house for the hunt. **The girl and her mother waited for his return, but he never came.** I saw Akeno furrowing her eyebrows, must be thinking this is like her tragic story. **So, the mother told her daughter to stay at home while she looked for her father. The girl waited for hours until the sunset and she started to worry about the safety of her parents.**

 **Eventually, she met a hunter who knocked at her window to check if the townsfolk are alright. She asked the hunter have he/she saw her parents. At least her mother. The hunter said no and the girl pleaded the hunter to find her mom. The hunter accepted her request.**

" **Really? Oh, thank you! My mum wears a red jeweled brooch. It's so big and…and beautiful. You won't miss it."**

 **She then gave the hunter a tiny music box that plays one of her father's favorite songs. She then waits for the hunter to come back to bring news about her parents.**

"Ne Akai-kun…are you the hunter from her story." I solemnly nodded as I continued.

 **The hunter travelled over Central Yharnam until he reached the Oedon Tomb. It is there when he meets the girl's father brutally chopping the heads of other deranged people. He slowly turned around and looked at the hunter, even though he had a blindfold over his eyes, and said.**

" **Beast all over the shop…You'll be one of them, sooner or later…"**

 **What he meant is that the hunter will be a beast soon and he will kill the hunter before that happened. The hunter and the girl's father duked it out and in an ironic turn of events, the man turned into the very beast he thought the hunter would be.**

*gasp* Akeno put both of her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide in shock.

"Are you trying to say…" I nodded.

 **The hunter used the box to see if the turned man beast can still retain his humanity. The werewolf clutched his head in pain and muttered things that the hunter failed to understand. However, his lust for blood and the insanity made him too far gone and the hunter had no choice but to kill him. After praying for the father's death and going up the stairs to Oedon Chapel, the hunter notice a little opening to a roof. When the hunter investigated the roof, he found the corpse of a dead woman…with a red jeweled brooch on her chest.**

Akeno was now in tears. The story is heartbreaking but it is the only way to see she has something the little girl don't.

 **Remorseful of killing her father and found her mother dead, the hunter at least returned to the girl and gave her the brooch. The girl grief and sorrow of their deaths and the hunter let her be for a while. When the night took over the hunter went to the little girl's home and found out she is missing thanks to the information by her older sister in the house. The hunter panicked and searched for her. He eventually found a bloody ribbon after killing a man-eater boar and realized the girl ran away…and was eaten.** I decided to stop right there and hugged Akeno to comfort her…and me as well.

 **What this story trying to say is that the girl lost everything and in the end, she too was consumed by the curse of the hunt. I want you be reconsider bonding with your father again, because at least he didn't go insane after the death of his wife.**

She nodded and we stayed like that or a few minutes until we broke it off. I looked at her as I was saying "You're alright?"

"I'm fine Akai-kun. And thank you. I shouldn't be bitter about the past. Though it is dreadful for you to see that family go downhill during the hunt." She said while caressing my facemask. She then hugged me one more time before telling me she will try to bury the hatchet with her father and walked towards her room…after she winked at me.

I then walked to the opposite direction and stumbled on a cracked room with whimpering from within. I know this is an invasion by privacy but I can't leave the person wallow in sorrow. I peaked in to see Koneko, in her Nekomata form, crying in her sleep and muttering "Onee-chan." She must be having a nightmare about her sister Kuroka.

"Heart-breaking, isn't it?" Whaaaa! Rias? Don't do that! If this was Yharnam, I would have cut your head off. She gave a solemn smile while looking at Koneko. I must ask what is this about.

 **Tell me Rias. What has gotten Koneko so worked up lately? I heard from your peerage that she is pushing herself too hard. Not to mention she is having a nightmare about her sister.**

*sigh* "Mind I tell you about the suffering of two sisters?" Yeah, sure. I already gave Akeno a gut-wrenching story. Mind as well hear another. I nodded at her question.

"It all began when the two sisters were peerage members. The master was a cruel man who wanted to experiment his own peerage for personal gain. He theorized about Senjustu and the blood of a Neko and wanted to see if a being can be created from a Neko and a Devil." Give me the name of this bastard. I will personal remove his head myself. "I can sense your anger and believe me, I would have exterminated the worm as well, but Kuroka has already beat us to the punch. She killed her master and then explained her reasoning with Koneko why she did that before reluctantly leaving her behind."

 **Did Kuroka told you herself?**

"No, she said it herself in her trail." **What? How? I thought she escaped from the masses.** I was confused.

"There was a plan made by the old Devils. They trialed and sentenced Koneko to death to bring Kuroka to them. The plan worked and Kuroka was also trialed by death…after some of elders have their way with them to "complete" the madman's theory." She said with venom and fury in her voice. Damn elders. Always think too highly of themselves.

"However, the new Devil council, along with the four new Satan's, had objected the sentence. After thirteen harsh days of trial with convincing evidence, Kuroka and Koneko did not have the death sentence. But the elders didn't want Kuroka to get off Scott-free and exiled her from Devil society. And, made her a Stray for Bounty Hunters to come for her head." This is messed up. To kill for your family's safety is an almost always righteous, but these bastard does not give a fuck about the sacrifice of a loved one's freedom.

 **What happened next?**

"The sisters had one last goodbye and Kuroka asked my brother to take care of her. He then gave her to me and us slowly bonded. It did take a while with her emotion hidden after the unfair treatment from her sister, but we soon became friends." I looked at Koneko in slight pity because she is a strong girl and endured much. Like I had.

"However, I don't know why she is pushing herself this hard and she won't tell anyone why. Do you mind talking to her Akai-san? I will be very grateful."

I nodded and she gave me a genuine smile before leaving toward the direction to Issei's room. I blew out nervous breath, walked into the room, and sat near the bed. I then petted Koneko to make her feel better. She purred and slowly opened her eyes to see me in her room.

"Akai-sempai…"

 **Hey Koneko. I want to talk to you for a bit. Do you mind?**

She shook her head and sat next to me on the bed. We sit there for a while before I answered the question that was in my mind.

 **Not to be an invader of privacy, but why do you push yourself so hard? You don't have to tell me now though.**

She stayed silent for a few moments until…

"…It's not fair."

Hm? **What's not fair?**

"…It's unforgiving for the rook be the weakest piece in a peerage. Everyone is growing stronger than me. Hell, even the pervert is growing." I see what this is. Because of Kiba's discovered Balance Breaker, same goes for Issei, Asia's power is increased due to her obscene amount of prayer, Xenovia with her Durandul, and Akeno with her training to achieve true lightning. Yet Koneko is stuck with increasing her strength and agility.

"I wish my Onee-chan is here to teach me Senjustu, but the damn elders banish her with no rights!" She yelled in anger. This is first time I have seen her bringing out her emotions. She must have really missed Kuroka. Luckily for her, I have good news regarding of the mischievous cat.

 **Well, if you want, you can see her anytime you wish.** She looked at me bewildered about my claim.

"How? No one has seen her for ages." She questioned but I can see the hope in her eyes.

 **Yeah, funny story. Remember that black cat I used to have around?** She nodded. **Well, that cat was Kuroka and she has been hanging around in my realm for some time now.** She took a shocked expression for a moment before narrowing her eyes. I put my hands up to settle her down before she explodes and punch me through the wall.

Now before you hit me, know this that Kuroka did wanted to see you, but with all the chaos that happened these past few weeks, she didn't have the opportunity to see you. She then returned to her "normal" expression.

"Can I see her now?" She asked with hope in her voice.

 **Yes, you can, but she is coming here herself to train you.** She looked up with shock in her face again. **And don't worry about the banished status on her, I will make sure no one touch her while I'm near. Though to be honest, she will probably be in the shadows. Cats do have superior stealth than any other race, supernatural or not.**

It was at this moment when my heart nearly stopped beating…Koneko gave a smile. And I mean a true happiness smile. I swear I saw something bright over her head.

"Arigato Akai-sempai." She said with joy in her voice. Guess I'm slowly cracking her emotionless walls. Unless your name is Issei…or an elder Devil with pride up your ass.

 **No worries. This should help you sleep better, right?** She nodded and curled back to sleep with a posture of a sleeping cat. I quickly looked away from the cuteness, but petted her head, which made her purr in delight, and walked out of the door.

"Nya~ Thanks for giving comfort to Shirone." I looked up to see Kuroka up on the beams of the house **(Just roll with it)**. I looked both ways before waving my hand down to signal the area is clear…but she didn't go down.

"You know, when a cat gets stuck in a high place, they tend to be too afraid to get down. Mind being my knight in shining armor and save me nya~?" She asked with a wink. I shook my head and decided, 'hey why not?' and did parkour to the beams where she is "stuck" and I put her in my arms when I jumped down. She then licked my face.

"Nya~ Thank you. I have a reward for a sexy knight like you~" She had a sultry face. Uh oh.

 **Uh Kuroka? I thought we would do this after the party. Not to mention your sister is right behind those doors.**

"Mou~ And I thought I could get the party started sooner than later. Oh well." She then leaned on the walls with her arms under her breasts to make them seem…bigger.

 **Hey Kuroka-chan. What will you after this ordeal with the Khaos Brigade?**

"Hm…I guess I would explore the world, sightsee, play with my Shirone for several hours, then come after you." She said with a sexy smirk. I sweatdrop at the playing with Shirone and hunting me.

 **Right…would you mind I come with you during those explorations?**

"Are you seriously asking that? Of course, I wouldn't mind. You are my mate nya~" And then she put the mate part. Great, first Ophis now her. Not that I mind though.

 **You know, it does feel good getting you two back together. It must be tough without any food or shelter from other Devils thanks to the stupid elder council.**

"Yeah, it was tough to deal with the bakas in the Underworld. I had guys telling me they will shelter me if I give myself to them. Like any man, except you, can handle this nya~." She twirled sexually in front of me to prove her point. She really wants me, huh?

"However, it is nothing compare to what you have to suffer in that awful place called Yharnam. At least I had found people who gave me protection while you had to fight all those beasts by yourself. Wish I was there to help you in that chaos." She confessed with sympathy in her eyes.

 **It wasn't that bad. Sure, everyone went insane when the Paleblood Moon rose, but at least I stopped the never-ending Nightmare. However, I do appreciate your kindness.**

"Nya~ What can I say? I have a soft spot for strong boys like you." She then hugged me, which I rose an eyebrow at the sudden hug.

"Never forget, you are not alone anymore. Alright nya?"

I smiled inside my mask.

" _I won't."_

She released me and smiled before summoning a portal under her.

"Don't forget. We have a special meeting after the party nya~" She winked before she disappeared. *sigh* Being a small-time counselor is tough. Wait what? I must be tired. Dreadfully tired.

* * *

 **Two Day, Young Devil Party**

After another day of training with the three Fallen Angels girls, we were all waiting outside the entrance to the Grand Young Devil party. We then saw Issei and his friends arriving and well…let's just say Issei had some things we wished to say to me.

"AKKAAAAAAAI-SAAAAN! I had the worst training ever! I had to eat and sleep in the cold nights of the mountains. Then get pulverized by Ossan for a week before suffering the nights agaaaaaaain!" Damn, this is the training Issei had to pull through? Sounds like Dragon Boot Camp. And no one likes Boot Camp.

"What a whiny baby. Suck it up and be a man pervert!" And Mittelt strikes him down with harmful words. Issei sobbed more while Rias gave Mittelt the stink eye before tending to Issei. I then realized that she is in a red dress, Akeno is in a black kimono, Asia in her nun outfit, and Kiba in a long yellow dress that hung her curves right. The Fallen Angels girls also had their outfits change Raynare in a tight black dress with a V-shape on the back and Kalawarner in a pale-purple dress with the V-shape over her chest, giving a view of her cleavage. Mittelt though decided to be a rebel and wore her Gothic outfit. **(Let it be known that I have no sense of fashion)**

"It's ok Issei. At least you can retain Balance Breaker for a week. Now then we should go to the party and I want you all to be in your best behavior. These Devils will be our rivals in the Rating Games."

"Hai!" I waved.

We walked towards the party until we encountered a tall and muscular man with black hair and violet eyes. He smirked at us when we got near him.

"Rias, my dear cousin, how do you do?" The man said while shaking Rias's hand.

"I'm fine Sairaorg. Still the battle maniac in these days?" Sairaorg, huh? He looks very strong. He then turned to me and put his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Hunter-san. I am Sairaorg Bael." I shook his hand and felt the power within him thoroughly. I was right, he is powerful. He leaned in and whispered "I look forward in our match one day." So, he wants a fight. I will be happy to obliged.

"Sairaorg, don't ask my friend for a spar yet. We still need him in full condition for the Rating Games."

"Heh. I was testing out his strength, which is impressive by the way. Anyway, you are going to the party as well? It would be a gentleman's honor to guide you all the way."

"Ne Akai-san, this guy was with me during my training in the mountains. Saying something about fighting me in a Rating Game." Issei whispered to me. He wants to fight both of us? He must have the power to back up his confidence. We continued our walk while Rias and Sairaorg catch up with each other until we heard shattering glass and shouting behind the doors to the party.

*sigh* "It's time like these when you have to be the big brother and show everyone to respect each other. This will take a moment Rias." He opened a door and there was several chairs and tables knocked down. There was also two Devils glaring at each other, one has green hair and looked impish while the other is a gorgeous but stern woman in a blue dress and red eyes.

"I do not tolerate your behavior. You will behave or I will make you."

"Oh yeah? And how are you going to do that bitch? No wonder why you are still a virgin with your dull personality." The young woman narrowed her eyes at the most hurtful insult to all.

"Alright enough already. We are here to socialize not antagonize. So, if you don't put down your threats, I will do it for you." Sairaorg said as he cracked his knuckles. The impish looking guy sucked his teeth before starting to charge up his power. But I shot him, stun locking him with a shock expression on his face before jabbing my hand into and ribbed it out of him. I didn't target any of his important organs, but I was sure the shock did knock him out.

"Not really the violent result I was about to do but what can you do. You didn't kill him though, right?"

 **No. I only pierced above the intestines. He should be okay in about a few hours.**

"Heh. Brutal, but effect. I like it. Now Seekvaria, you will stand down." The woman, Seekvaria, narrowed her eyes before grunting and walked away from the scene.

"Akai-kun, was that really necessary?" Rias asked as her peerage looked at me in slight fear and awe. Well, Akeno had a sultry face but that's beside the point.

 **Hey, the asshole had it coming. At least he can survive with those wounds.**

Rias sighed and told me not to do something that extreme again. Everyone in her peerage followed her lead while Mittelt pleaded me to teach her that move. Even though I did.

"Oi Akai-san! Come over here for a minute." Azazel gestured me to be on the platform with him, Sirzech, Serafall (in a normal attire), a young man with light blue eyes and green, slicked-back hair, Michael, Gabriel, Irina, an elderly man with a ridiculously long beard, and a stunning woman with long silver hair, light blue eyes, and wore a business attire.

"Ah, this is the infamous Hunter Akai Tsuki? Well met young one. I am Odin, leader of the Gods of Asgard." The old man, Odin, introduces himself.

 **Hello.**

I only wrote that because I don't know how to greet a leader of another godly race.

"Eh don't worry about this guy's bashfulness. He can be a real party pooper when he needs to be." Azazel commented. This got me to have a tic mark.

 **You're telling me that being thrown by a Dragon King is fun? Hell No! At least you guys had wing son your back, I had to fly for several minutes before crashing on rocks. Then checked my body to see if I have any bones broken, which you are lucky none of them were, and then I must pull my ass towards the Gremory estate which took hours to arrive. So, excuse me if I had to kill the mood over something that I had to endure thanks to your plan.**

…

"See what I mean about being a party pooper." I slapped my face as Azazel brushed off my pain. One of these days, it will be your turn. One of these days. I saw the silver haired woman looked at me before looking away. Wonder what's going with her?

"Yes. I too have a party pooper right beside me." The woman looked down at his statement. Oh…she suffers the same fate, huh? We should talk about our…bosses.

"Hey Odin-kun! You remember me right!?" Serafall still have her charms. Even in a professional meeting.

"Yes, I remember you Leviathan. But I must ask, why are wearing something so…boring. This is a party is it not?"

Serafall thought for a moment before smiling. "Yeah, this IS a party." She then twirled around and changed into her "Magical Girl" costume. Now I feel Sona's pain.

"What in blazes just happened?" Odin asked the same question that was in my mind.

"Duh, this is the Magical Girl costume. Have you been living under a rock or something?" I looked at Odin for his response and my senses are tingling again.

"No, I love it. How about you stroke your old man's beard eh?" Oh…my…Kos. The God is a pervert.

"My lord, we are here to be formal and this behavior will not be tolerated." The woman lectured her liege.

*sigh* "Why must you be a party pooper Rossweisse. This is why you don't even have a husband." Ouch, low blow man. The woman, Rossweisse, went up in tears and collapsed to her hands and knees.

"It's not my fault I don't have a man to be with." *sniff* I kneeled next to her and comfort her. This is not taking advantage. The woman needs a shoulder to lean on. I then saw Azazel and Odin smirking at us. You better not thinking…

"They will hit it off."

"Definitely"

You sack of fucks. I don't mind being with the beautiful woman but you guys are trying to matchmake us? Nope, I make my own matchmaking.

Wait, What?

Suddenly, I felt dread and bloodlust coming within the room. I let go of Ross, which she tried to have a strong hold on me when I let go, and looked around the room.

"In any case, we are here for an alliance with the Norse Gods to combat the Khaos Brigade. Will you help us in this ordeal?" Sirzech asked the Norse Leader.

"Yes, I will."

"Such a dreadful sight. To see our Father making an alliance with beings lesser than him." A voice rang out in the ballroom and a portal appeared. Out came a man with gravity-defying light blue hair with two small bangs. He wore clothing like Odin's Norse cloak and have the stench of arrogance around him.

"This is awful. Our lands are soon being plagued with these Bible worms and you are only feeding them more with this alliance. This is unacceptable!"

"Loki. If you go back right now, I will forgive you for this transgression." Not sure that's how villains will consider surrender.

"Oh please. As I will like you to make we Gods of Asgard weak. I will make sure that doesn't happen."

"Great. Another man with a superiority complex." Rossweisse exclaimed. You met men like him in a regular basis? I really pity where you live.

"So, I'm guessing you are working for the Khaos Brigade?" Rias joined in with her peerage, the Fallen Angel girls, Irina and Sairaorg.

"Oh no. I don't for them, but work with them. Now say hi to my son, Fenrir." He summoned a portal and out came a big wolf with greyish blue fur and two yellow horns on his shoulders. Yay…another dog.

Fenrir then lunged at Akeno, who was the nearest, and was stopped by blue lightning.

"This girl will not be touched by you." A gruff-looking man with black hair and matching beard covered Akeno. He had the same lightning power like Akeno and judging by her troubled expression, he must be her father, Baraqiel. I turned to Loki and his Kosdamn big wolf until a green barrier surrounded him.

"Nani? No, I will not be…" He didn't finish as he disappeared from the room. I looked over to see the green-haired guy with a green spell insignia over his hand.

"Thanks, Ajuka." Sirzech said.

"Eh…is was no problem."

I still sense there was something wrong here. Koneko went beside me and looked up with worry in her eyes.

"…Sempai. Are you ok?" I shook my head. I brought out my scythe, which caught everyone's attention, and felt the bloodlust coming closer. I then pushed Koneko out of the way and dodged a slash from behind.

"GODDAMMIT! You were supposed to die right there!"

Both Koneko and I turned towards the voice to see a man in gray robes with an odd golden helmet (Executioner Attire). He wields a giant hammer behind him.

"Geez, here I am getting the vibe of killing you in one hit, and you want to be all physic and dodge my attack!" The executioner complains as he swings his hammer around like a mad child. Everyone in the room assume battle stances at the deranged Hunter.

"Calm down Jin. We can still take our "God" with us." Appearing behind him is another Hunter (who is a female given to her slimmer build than the male) with the same crow-like attire like Eileen. In her right hand is a rapier with a gun barrel at the hilt of the weapon.

"Yeah man. We are so bored with the lack of blood here that we decided to come to this awesome party and maybe…you know…spill some blood here." Another Hunter said as he jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of the two Hunters. This one however wore a butcher set with a sack over his head and blood on the front.

"Oh my, and who are these folks here?" Odin asked. Sirzech answered for him.

"Hunters form Akai's world. However, these Hunters are blood crazy and will kill anyone and anything to see more blood." Sirzech informed with disgust in his tone. Odin narrowed his eyes as he started to sense the bloodlust coming from the three. Hell, everyone in the room can smell the stench of blood.

"Disgusting filth. Have you no shame to at least bathe off all that blood?" Seekvaria venomously questioned. The butcher looked at her like she is an idiot.

"Oh soooorrry. I should have bathe myself in more blood to cover the smell. Don't worry, I'm sure yours will do nicely on my skin. Hehehehe." Seekvaria covered herself at the vulgar words from the man.

"I'm guessing you all work for the Khaos Brigade in sake for bloodshed?" Rias asked while she powered up her Power of Destruction.

"Good guess. But we only work with them just like Loki. Now little girl, hand over our "God" and we will let you all live for a few days." The crow woman broadly demanded.

"How about no you crazy bastards. Akai is living here with his friends and we are here to help recover from the chaos you want to bring back." Thanks, Issei.

"On the contrary, I was hoping to invite him to a special little place to hang out for a while." Jin pulled out a disturbing eye with the pupil turned into mush. Everyone was disgusted at the blatant showcase of the deformed eye.

 **What is that?** That eye is releasing a strange vibe to it. Like it is calling me somewhere.

"This is little thing is a key to a place filled with so much fun and dreams. A Nightmare in a paradise of blood where Hunters can fight and fight and kill forever~" Jin said in a "cheerful" tone.

"A place where you can fight forever, eh? Sounds like a paradise for Vali." Out came the shadows near the entrance came Bikou and Kuroka. Koneko's eye lit up after seeing her long lost sister but stayed put since the Hunters are standing her way.

"Bikou! How you doing? How's my main bastard of a rival doing these days." Issei asked while at the same time insulted about Vali.

"He's doing good. Thought this place you say sounds ideal to Vali. Mind giving us that eye and leave here?"

"HAHA! NOPE! This is only for our God. So, he can once again embrace the blood again!"

"Nya~ I for one hand love this side of Akai-kun. So, I don't appreciate you trying to turn my mate into a blood crazed killing machine." Even though there is a life or death situation, everything stopped for a moment after Kuroka's bold claim about me.

"Sempai…what did she mean by that?" Koneko asked while her bangs shadow her eyes. Uh oh.

 **It means nothing. She just playing around.**

She looked unconvinced and mouth "we will talk later" before looking at her sister, who winked at her. I swear I saw Issei pouring tears at the back.

"What Kuroka is trying to say, we will not give our friend to you. So, the answer is obviously no." Rias said.

"Haha! I was hoping you say no. So, let's get this blood bath started! Yo, Jin and Nil. Take care of the grunts. I will handle our God." The butcher ordered as he charged right towards me and brought out a strange weapon with a large spinning saw at the head. We deadlocked each other as the others and Koneko kicked him hard on his side, making him slam onto the wall.

 **Koneko, I want you to deal with Nil with Kuroka. He's mine.**

"Are you sure?" I nodded. She slightly smiled at me. "Then go kick his ass."

 **Will do.**

She then ran towards Nil. I looked at Jin, who was busy dodging fanatically from the barrages of magical attacks from Akeno and Rias, pressure by Kiba and Xenovia's hit and run attacks, and Issei constant charges at him.

One the other side is the Fallen Angel girls high above Nil and raining down spears at her, Kuroka flanking Nil with her senjustu arts, while Irina and Rossweisse tangled with her in close combat.

"Heh. Never thought a pipsqueak will do so much damage to my innards.

The butcher raised up and applied a blood vial on himself. He then looked at me and grinned savagely.

 **Tell me, what is the name for the person I am going to kill?**

"Hehehehehehehehe. What a dreadful and threatening question. Nothing I wouldn't expected from you. I am Sorado. Your resident butcher of man and beast with little saw here in my arms." He cackled again before dashing in front of me and the saw revved up to rip me in half. I ducked under it and quickstepped back to have a distance, but Sorado kept charging at me with the saw flailng everywhere.

"Come on, fight and kill. FIGHT AND KILL!" Sorado swung the saw down and I dodged to his left before slashing his arm twice. He grunted in annoyance, revved up the saw, and started slowly walked towards me with the saw revved in front of him.

"What you going to do now? Come near me, and sawwy will slice and dice you. But you need to be near me to kill." I have an answer punk. I pulled out my Evelyn and shot him dead in the chest, making him into a visceral exposed state.

"OH SHIT!"

I rushed in and stabbed my hand through his chest before yanking it out violently. Blood spilled the floors and my clothes but I didn't mind because I was hunting a crazy Hunter.

"Rgh, not bad. Should had known you would use guns." He then got back up, looked to the side to see his comrades losing ground, and then turned to see with a sick smile on his face.

"Doesn't this thrill you? The mindless slaughter is intoxicating and this world will be another hunting ground for us Hunters. Don't you want your fellow Hunters feel the same way like we are?" I only stared at him.

"Tsk, I knew I need to bonk your head for a while to make you see reason. But I guess I need to do that for hours!" He then revved his saw again and swings it at me. I timed each strike and went behind him before giving him two steel cuts on his back.

"Hold still dammit!"

I ignore his demand and kept deflecting, dodging his attacks, and leave cuts around his body. Eventually, he started to grow tired from blood lost but still motivated himself by yelling,

"FOR THE HUNT!"

But he is getting tired. He then tried to use blood vial on his satchel behind him, but I broke them during my two slashes on his back. He cursed and started once again wildly swinging his saw around, only with less power and speed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH!" We both stopped to see Nil impaled by three light spears and Koneko, in her Nekomata form, has her fist right through her. It is a miracle the Fallen Angel girls didn't hit her, but at least they took down Nil. I saw Kuroka having a joyous expression at the strength of her younger sister.

"OOOOOOAAAAAAAGGGHH!"  
We then turned to see Jin blasted into the air before landing harshly on the floor. I saw Akeno, Issei and Rias side by side with their arms forward. I guess they used their powers at the same time to kill Jin, since his decimated corpse is charred black. Damn, taking three high damage powers with low health is overkill.

"Well shit. Looks like I'm the last one. And I don't have much time left."

Sorado laughed as he coughed up blood. He then kneeled before me and looked up with that same sick smile he had during the fight. I rose my scythe to cleave his head, but not before hearing his final words.

"Hehehe. Oh, merciful lord. Please have mercy on the poor bastards. They will see your glorious arrival soon…Heehehahahahahhahaahahahaha!" I cleaved his head and his corpse landed at my feet. I then felt a strong surge of power and ran out of the ballroom.

"Akai-san! Wait up!"

I looked behind to see Issei, Rias and her peerage, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Kuroka, and Bikou following me. Hell, the faction leaders, Rossweisse and Odin are following me as well. I kept running until I stopped at a wide clearing in the nearby forest. The others arrived soon and the big ass Dragon from before arrived as well.

"Ossan-sama! You here as well."

" **Yes. I felt a strong surge of demonic power I have never felt before."**

 **[It must be a monster coming from Akai's world.]** A deep voice came out of a blinking green light from Issei's gauntlet. Was that Ddraig? Damn, this is first time I hear his voice.

"Is that it Akai-san?" Kiba asked and I only looked up.

 **[Here it comes.]**

We all assumed our battle stances and crashing from the sky is a giant seven-armed monster with an almond-shaped head. Great, summon the one thing that can transcend space from my world. Why not?

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Issei exclaimed as everyone stood dumbfounded on the ugly monster.

 **Amygdala**

The beast roared and jumped up into the air.

(Play Bloodborne OST: Amygdala)

"SCATTER!" Rias exclaimed as we all moved out of the way from the beast's jump attack.

"Geez, does anyone have any idea where to hit?" Issei asked.

 **Strike the arms or its head, they're its weaker limbs.**

Amygdala roared and shot a trace of light before sending an explosive shockwave afterward. Rias and Akeno put up a defensive barrier and blocked the explosion.

"AND IT CAN SHOOT LASERS!? WHAT KIND OF WORLD DID YOU LIVE IN AKAI!" Hell, and troll land Issei. The latter is from Hunters who were jerks, tried to trick me and/or get me killed.

"I have to say; this monster intrigues me. What say we should show how we say hi to invaders?" Azazel asked to the Faction Leaders.

"I agree. No one will get away from attacking a friend of Rias-chan." Sirzech turned his arm dark. Like he was channeling dark power in his arm.

"Yeah! This bad monster tried to hurt Akai-kun. I will teach it a harsh lesson!" Serafall readied her staff. Odin and Ajuka prepared themselves to fight as well.

Seems like everyone is willing to take on a Great One when they don't know it is one.

Amygdala then shot his arms around in front of him and just I was about to close him for a hit, he slapped me hard when he swung his three arms. I recovery rolled up and walked around Amygdala to get his attention.

It worked. Amygdala kept charging at me and ignore all the other attacks form the others. He wants me since I have the stench of a Great One as well.

"Everyone, focus on the head while Akai keeps it busy." Nice, Rias got what I was doing. Kiba, Xenovia, and Irina ran side by side and slashed Amygdala's arms while Rias and Akeno blasted it on its back. Amygdala turned towards the two girls just to meet the fist from both Issei and Tannin. It stumbled and roared again before shooting the explosive death beam again to Tannin. Tannin endured the attack though.

" **Damn. This thing took our punches like it was nothing."** No, it just has a really high pain tolerance.

Amygdala flailed its arms again and managed to hit Kiba and Xenovia since they were too close to the arms. Both girls slid right to the foot of a tree and Asia rushed over to heal them. Amygdala turned its attention to the wounded duo and started moving towards them.

"Asia! Watch out!" Issei shouted.

Asia looked up to see Amygdala stomping towards her, but had its body impaled by two large ice spikes. I looked to my right to see Serafall and Sona with blue magical circles over their hands.

"Sona! What took you so long?" Rias asked.

"I apologize for my tardiness, but a few distractions kept my peerage busy before going to the party. Now I see this monster attacking everyone-"

"SO-TAN! That was so cool! We did a special twin attack that only you and me can do!" Serafall cheered. Sona shook her head.

"Can we focus on the fight? The monster doesn't seem to be giving up."

She's right. Amygdala broke the two spikes with ease and jumped into the air to crush the Sitri sisters. Both moved out of the way and the beast suffered a large yellow spear to the "face." It then took a vicious uppercut by Sirzech with his arm in jet-black. But I can feel the Dark power within his arm.

"Wow, what was that?" Kiba asked.

"That my knight is my brother's Power of Destruction's true power. He can apply it to his limbs and deal massive damage to his enemies." Rias's peerage looked at Sirzech in a new light of power.

 **[Don't settle down. It's not over yet.]**

Amygdala got on his feet and roared in rage before charging straight to Sirzech. However, Rias used this opportunity to blast its face. The beast stumbled back before screeching in anger.

"Uh…I think its pissed." Oh, you do not know when he's truly pissed off when you see it for yourself. Amygdala started to vomit and spread its fire-feeling vomit in front of him. Tannin, unfortunately, was about to punch him again but felt the burn form its attack.

" **OW! What's in that stuff, acid?"** Don't know and I do no plan to investigate it.

I went behind it and slashed its sturdy legs to get his attention. Amygdala tried to stomp me, but I rolled towards his head, and shot a bullet to his face. Koneko jumped on top of my right shoulder and used me as a spring to deliver a knuckle sandwich to his face.

It was then did I heard that sweet ding (the sound when a foe is caught into a visceral attack state) and see Amygdala lowered his head.

"Is it paralyzed?" Asked Mittelt.

 **For a moment, yes, but here's what you're supposed to do Mittelt when a monster is in this paralyzed state.**

I ran forward to Amygdala's head and skewered one side of its head before ribbing it out, spraying blood over the area. Amygdala roared in pain as it collapsed to its knees. I turned to Mittelt, with Akeno beside her, both have stars in their eyes.

 **That is a visceral attack.**

"SO, COOL!"

"Not to burst your bubbles, but I think the thing is still not giving up." Kalawarner pointed at the recovered Great One. You guys always don't know how to quit.

"Nani? That should be the end of it, right Akai? You literally shoved your hand into its skull." Raynare asked.

 **They are extremely tough to kill. Trust me.**

"They? There are more of these?" Azazel asked in amusement and slight fear in his tone.

 **Yes, but not more of Amygdales. There are different forms of a Great One.**

We paused our short conversation when Amygdala roared and put its arms over its back arms. Oh no. Please don't…

It then ripped it's his own appendages off, blood sprouting out of its sockets, and posed himself to use them as weapons.

"What…the…hell? Did it…did it ribbed his own arms off?" Issei asked the question probably everyone is wondering in their heads.

 **Yeah…Amygdala will pull off its own arms to kill us when he pissed off.**

"You telling us it wasn't pissed off before?"

 **No, it was angry. Now it's pissed.**

We dodged the incoming swing from its dismembered arms. Amygdala swing his arms around him and prevented anyway getting too close to it.

"Oh great, with those arms being used as weapons, it has a longer reach." Raynare said.

"Try to get under it. It can't hit anyone there." Sona suggested before she flew up to dodge a swing from Amygdala. I quickstepped and dodged all its attacks before getting under the beast. Amygdala must have noticed me being under it, because it started stomping around to crush me. It then summoned magic orbs on its arms and slammed it down and I was unfortunate enough to be near one, taking a hit from AOE attack.

"Akai!"

 **I'm fine.**

Amygdala must have thought 'you will not be fine,' because it rose two of its arms to crush me. Before it could even move those arms, a long staff hit its face, followed by multiple orbs.

"Nya~ Don't even think about touching him."

"HAHA! Never in my life I will see a monster this powerful. Akai man, you got to give me the address to this world you live in."

And let you take all the kills Bikou? Yeah, no. Bikou flew around Amygdala with a cloud while Kuroka was over by Koneko with a large magical circle behind her.

The beast then suffers four lightning spears from the Fallen Angels to its face, followed by dual slashed from Michael and Gabriel, limbs cut from Xenovia, Kiba and Irina. Tannin and Issei, who turned into his Balance Breaker when Amygdala ribbed his arms off (though I swore I missed something because I heard Koneko calling him a massive pervert and Rias moaned. What did I miss?), punched both side of its head, making it grab its head in pain.

Rias, Akeno, Sona, Rossweisse and Serafall worked together to unleash a devastating blast of magic on Amygdala's back, followed by two hits to the head from Bikou with his staff.

Kuroka and Koneko nodded to each other and both sisters jumped over the beast and delivered a devastating dual high axe-kick. I heard the ding again when Amygdala smashed its head on the ground.

Time to end this.

Amygdala started to stand back up but I skewered its head again and ripped my hand out violently. Amygdala screeched in pain and mist started to appear around it body. It collapsed right next to me before exploding with its blood spraying everywhere.

Game's over.

(End Bloodborne OST: Amygdala)

Silence takes over the battlefield until…

"WHOOOO! We did it!" Issei cheered at our victory. Everyone celebrated while I stood and collected the insight from the beast. Though this makes me wonder, how did Sorado summoned Amygdala here from its realm, let alone to this world?

"Akai-san. If you mind, I wanted to ask you what was we just fought?" Azazel was right behind me, a serious expression on his face. Everyone else paused and turned to our direction, namely to me.

"Yes. This being was able to take on three of the four Maous, two Seraphs, and a Governor General of the Fallen Angels. That thing was more than enough to make us wary for other monsters similar to it." Sirzech added.

 **Heh. Its name is Amygdala, a Great One.**

"Great One? What is that?"

"You said that before during the fight. My sister told me what you called it, but I…no we need to know what it means." Sona said with her Queen appearing beside her. Wonder when did she got here?

 ***CLAPCLAP*** Everyone looked at me wondering why I was clapping. Want to know?

 **Congratulations everybody. You just killed a God.**

The world went still for moment.

"We killed…a God?" Issei asked with a pale face.

 **One of them. But this one was a darker God than the others. So, you don't have to worry about any consequences. Now I feel a bit tired from the fight so I see you guys later.**

I passed all of them and they still looked rigid from the shocking news. It's not every day that you helped kill a God.

* * *

 **Akai's Guest Room**

*groan* I feel so very tired. After training with the Fallen girls, and going to that party, with the bonus of the fighting. My body has the need for rest. Though for some reason, even though I feel so sleepy, I have the energy to do one more thing before slumber.

I do not know what that activity is?

It was then I felt something pressing on my back.

"Nya~ What are you doing Akai-kun? Don't we have "business" to attend with each other?"

Oh right. Kuroka.

 **Right sorry. Feel a little tired but we can still fulfill your desire.**

"Nya~ I attend to. It's high time someone repays you for all your hardwork. Helping the Factions, killing those awful beasts, and of course, protecting and supporting my Shirone." She then turned me around, straddled my hips, ripped my mask off (which is fine cause I can it when I return to the Hunter's Dream) and smashed her lips onto mines.

 **WARNING! LEMON SECTION AHEAD. SCROLLTO THE NEXT LINE BREAK IF YOU WISH TO SKIP IT.**

We kissed furiously as Kuroka grind her body against mine. She has my head cupped with her hands to prevent me from moving. As the kiss goes on, she opened her mouth and tried to pry my mouth open for entrance. I did want he wanted and her tongue explored around my mouth with no resistance. I grabbed her yellow sash and slipped it off her kimono while she removed my hat and my cloak.

"mmm…ahhhh…" She moaned while we make out for at least a few more minutes until we broke off to catch our breath.

"Nya~ wow. Never thought you will let a woman conquer you~." She gave me a sexy smirk.

 **I did say I want to be dominated by a beautiful woman. It's lonely at Yharnam and I have no experience when it comes to women in bed.**

*giggle* "Then let this naughty cat show you the ropes."

She grabbed my hand and put it on her right breasts. It feels so soft and firm, like a marshmallow.

"This is a woman's breast Akai-kun. Ahhhh…what you need to do is to move your hand around and…at like your kneading a flour."

Alright. I took her advice and knead, squish, and groped her soft breast. She moaned more and more with each movement of my hand so I decided to be bold and put my left hand to the other girl.

*gasp* "Naughty Hunter…A girl is usually unprepared for bold moves. Lucky for you, I was nya~"

Squeezing and kneading them both made Kuroka-chan moaned even more and grind her hips against mine sin a rabid pace. I continued my "baking" of her breasts until she grabbed my arms and put them back beside my face. I tilted my head, wondering what she's going to teach next?

"Nya~ As much as I love to keep going, we can't have our juniors be left out, right?" She turned around, with her ass in front my face, and pulled down my both my pants and trousers, revealing my manhood.

Oh damn, I didn't realize my "brother" wanted to meet Kuroka too.

"Nya~ so big. As expected from a braaaave and strooong Hunter~ Now for oral play. All you have to do lick my pussy while I lick your big boy here~ But first." She slips off her kimono in one swoop thanks to me removing her sash and revealed her naked glory to me. Her twin cat tails swing around in a hypnotic motion but I shook myself to resist it. I can't resist that ass though.

"Like what you see Hunter nya?" She winked at me and licked her lips before turning back her attention to my manhood; while at the same time, placed her vaginal region over my face. Raising my hands, I softly grabbed Kuroka's ass, while her gasp and moaned, while I started licking the interior of a woman's vagina.

It tastes sweet. Not in a bad way, just a certain sweetness that wants you to taste more without stopping. I massage her butt while I sucked her vagina she moaned in pleasure.

"Nyaaaaa~ Keep going Akai-kun. I will do the same~" As soon as she said that, she sexually licked around my shaft. I shiver in pleasure when she licked and kissed all around my manhood. We licked, sucked, and kissed our respective sexes until she stopped licking me and turned my body around.

I felt like I needed to pout on the sudden stop of the pleasure train.

"Nya~ Sorry, but I just had to see your red eyes while I'm doing my work." She leaned in close and whispered "They are my favorite part of your handsome face." Kuroka gave me a wink and I blushed at her admiration of my ruby eyes. And pride at the same time.

Kuroka lowered her face right next to my manhood and looked at it like it was blessed by the Gods. Figuratively speaking. She then gently placed her hand over my cock and slowly stroke it while licking the top. I leaned back to the backboard of the bed to see her work and let her see my red eyes.

She kept her gaze to me before putting my manhood into her mouth, where I feel a heavenly feeling from her beautiful mouth.

She bobbed her head up and down while still looking at my red eyes with her hypnotic hazel eyes. We feel like we were caught in each other's spell while the pleasure only intensifies the spell.

I gripped the bed hard as she slurped and sucked my manhood. This is what he feels like to have your cock sucked off? Kos, I praise you even more after this.

 _"Ngaaaaahhh. Yessssssss."_

"I must be doing a good job if I got you to speak. In that case…" She massaged by balls and I let out a raspy moan. I put my hand on her cheek and caressed it while she continued to bob. After a few more minutes of her work, I feel something was coming…

 _"Nahhh…ahhh…Kurokaaaa…I…I"_

"Nya~ go ahead. Let out your stress. Both of us will let it all out tonight." Kuroka sultrily smiled at me before continuing bobbing her head. I then closed my eyes and let out my seed into her mouth. Kuroka stayed in her position and I can hear her slurping my cum. She then releases my manhood form her mouth with a pop from her mouth and straddled me again.

"Mm mm…Taste a little salty but I love it."

Kuroka leaned in and kissed me again before lining herself above my manhood. Her juices leaked over my cock and we looked at each other's eyes lovingly.

"Now…for the main event. You and I will now become one and will experience the pleasure of sex." Kuroka then lowered herself and I felt her inner walls squeezing my cock. I then felt resistance and I looked up at Kuroka who gave me a nod. I pushed upward and broke through the resistance and…

"NYAAAAAA!" Kuroka screamed. I stopped for a moment to see if she's alright, but she put me on my back and winked at me.

"Don't worry. This is when a girl turns into a woman once her hymn is broken…give her a second for the pain to pass and the pleasure to take over and continue from there. Oh! And make sure the girl is ready nya?" She winked before she started moving her hips and I sigh in pleasure from her movement.

She grabbed my hands and placed them on her chest with her eyes telling me to knead. But I thought why should I stop there? I knead her breasts while moving my hips with hers and we moaned together.

 _"Kuroka…sssssso tight and sssssexxxy."_

"Nya~ and you are so big. Ahh…nyaaaaa"

She then started bouncing up and down and slaps of flesh echoed around the room. It was a good thing I felt a barrier in this room, because I have no idea how to explain the moans to the others.

I moved my hands from her breasts and massaged her entire body. Men always prefer breasts and ass, but I love the entire package. I stroked her back, massaged her moving hips, and then to my curiosity, I stroked her two tails.

"Nyaaa!? Akai-kun, those are my weak…weak spot. Nyaa!" In that case, I continue grabbing and stroking her tails. She moaned and leaned in to lick my neck.

 _"Ahahhhh…haaaaa…"_ I moaned as she licked around my face like an affectionate cat (puns…again). We continued exploring each other, touching, licking, stroking until eventually we reached our climax.

 _"Kuroka…I'm about to…"_

"Nya~ so am I…"

We soon hit our climaxed and moaned to each other before collapsing with Kuroka on top of me. I felt pure bliss and slightly hungry for more.

* * *

"That was amazing Akai-kun. But I hope you in for round two~?" She smirked. I smirked back before kissing her again and we continued our nightly duties without a care in the world.

An snake-voiced Hunter and a catgirl having sex. This world has it all.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **Done and done. Hope you guys like the lemon and the fight with Amygdala. This was my first lemon and I got to say I am impressed to myself of it plays. At least to me.**

 **The fight with Amygdala is something I thought it was perfect for the DxD cast to take the first glimpse of Akai's world. And what better way than to use the one being with the power of space and is a giant, Amygdala.**

 **Next Chapter is finally the Nightmare Arc and if you guys want more chapter with Akai and a certain girl(s) between chapter, I will make "relief" chapters between the main chapters. It's up to you.**

 **Here are the teams for the Nightmare Arc**

 **Anyway, the teams for the Nightmare Arc are still as shown below:**

 **Hunter's Nightmare (Ludwig the Holy Blade/Accursed)- Kuroka, Koneko, Vali, Bikou, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt**

 **Research Hall (Living Failures)- Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, Rias, Akeno, Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Kiba**

 **Astral Clocktower (Lady Maria)- Akai and Rossweisse**

 **Fishing Hamlet (Orphan of Kos)- Azazel, Sirzech, Serafall, Grayfia, Michael, Gabriel, and Ophis**

 **Laurence the First Vicar- Issei, Vali, Raynare, Kalawarner, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, and Gasper**

 **If you guys want any changes in the team, please PM of leave a Review. And remember, the reason why the Hamlet to team looked OP is because the enemies are NG+7 and the area is the hardest area (in my opinion) in the DLC.**

 **Harem**

 **Issei: Fem. Kiba, Kunou, Irina, Xenovia, Rias, Fem. Gasper**

 **Akai: Kuroka, Koneko, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Ophis, Tiamat, Yasaka, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, and Rossweisse**

 **Harem suggestions are still open and I will see you guys later.**


	15. Bond: Four Fallen and a Hunter

**Welcome to the first bond chapter of BloodDevil. Been a while since I have updated I was busy mapping out the levels from the DLC for this Fanfic and I decided to make little snippets before the main chapter.**

 **This is a little chapter I wanted to create for Akai to bond more with a certain girl (or girls) for their relationship to flourish. To be honest, I am making these before the Nightmare Arc because in the Nightmare, shit will hit the fan fast and the only character development will be mostly on Akai because it IS his own world the DxD cast are venturing into.**

 **So, I decided to make three of these before the Nightmare Arc to…increase their bonds with each other like you do in Fire Emblem (if anyone reading this plays Fire Emblem and know about the support system).**

 **In addition, it will also let me to have the Dragon girls (Tiamat and Ophis) to have the spotlight since they were at the back of the story until now.**

 **Anyway, for this bonding chapter is featuring the four Fallen Angel girls. Hope you guys like it. BTW, all three chapters are after the Young Devils Meeting.**

 **Begin Chapter**

 **Human World, Kuoh Park (Akai POV)**

* * *

It has been a few days after the party and my special "meeting" with Kuroka, which it lasted all night long. Kos, that woman acts like a wild cat on heat. And she said mating season is coming soon.

"I hope you prepare yourself for me and my sister nya~"

I shudder once the time comes. Thank Kos that I pour many of my blood echoes on endurance.

Anyway, I'm here at this park to have a date with Kuoh Academy's second most popular girl, Akeno Himejima. Why is this happening you may ask? Well, this happened literally the next day after me and Kuroka's activity last night.

 **Flashback**

I woke up feeling something on my chest. I looked down and saw a mop of black hair with black cat ears and two black tails waving in front of me. I then remember last night and blushed a little of the night my virginity was killed. Sighing and laying back down, I stared at the ceiling for a few moments until I felt movement from Kuroka.

"mmm…Morning Akai-kun~"

I looked down to see Kuroka smiling sexually at me. I smiled back and kissed her for a few minutes before trying to get off the bed. The word trying appeared because Kuroka pinned me down and leaned very closely to my face.

"Ne…what's the rush Akai-kun? There is no one around and we the entire day to ourselves. Let's make the most of it nya."

 **Uhh…Didn't last night drained you? We literally had sex until we both passed out, which took all night I may add.**

*giggle* "Oh, but it was a wonderful night with you. So much so that I want to reenact it again. So, let's- "

 **BANG BANG BANG**

"Akai-san? Are you awake? Breakfast is ready."

Oh shit. That's Mittelt voice! If she comes in here, there will be another catfight, only in a Devil mansion. And I'm not paying for the damages.

"Oh pooh. Seems the little girls wishes to interrupt our fun again. Oh well, if she's here, then the others are here as well and I don't want to ruin my Shirone's chances to be with you as well. See ya nya~" With that said, she winked at me before teleporting out of my room.

I was about to get up and get dressed but Mittelt wanted to be impatient and bust the door down.

"What is taking you so- "

…

…

 **Now I know you see the problem, don't you?**

"EXCUSE ME!" She screamed before slamming the door with a red face. I shook my head and dressed myself with my red Hunter's Garb. Though I am thinking I should change the color of this garb soon. Maybe midnight black will make it more appealing and intimidating.

I then headed to the dining room where I see Issei, Rias, Kiba, Koneko, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt (who is looking away from me).

"Yo! Akai-san!" Issei waved at me. I waved back and sat down in front of Koneko and gaze down the countless rows of pancakes, bacon, eggs, and any other breakfast food present.

 **Err Rias? I know you want us to live comfortably but this is going a little too extreme.**

"Well, I just want my adorable servants and my trustworthy friends to be comfortable. This is the first time you, your Fallen friends, and Issei visiting my estate so I tend to give out a great first impression to you all." Rias responded with a smile on her face.

"You have to admit Akai-san. THIS PLACE IS AWESOME! I love being Buchou's pawn." Issei exclaimed with stars in his eyes. Yeah, I can see why; with the fancy house, endless five-stars buffets, and the maids, obviously.

"Akai-sempai. Why do you have the scent of my Onee-chan on you?"

 **Glass Breaking**

 **Uh…what are you talking about Koneko?** Be calm and act like an idiot.

"You have Onee-chan's scent around you." Koneko said while her eyes narrowed at me. I then felt everyone else gazing at me for my response. I shook my head and gave her the "I don't know" gesture.

"Are you sure Akai-sempai. I remember Kuroka saying you are her mate during the meeting?" Asia innocently said, not knowing she is putting more fuel into the fire.

"Is this true Akai-san? Tell me, did you had the joy to have those Oppai from her last night?" Issei asked. Dammit Issei, you too are fueling he fire.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but the pervert may be right for once. Onee-chan slept with you, didn't she?" You really want to kill me huh Koneko?

 **Uhh…maybe?** I…am so fucked.

"Maybe? I saw you naked in your bedroom!" Kosdammit Mittelt! Why did you have to throw that out there!?

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked while looking at the Mittelt's red face.

"Ara Ara, our Hunter has gotten naughty on the cat? I think a little punishment is in order~ Ufufufufu." Akeno chuckled menacingly and has a dark and demented look on her face. The other Fallen girls and Koneko had the exact same face like Akeno.

I turned to Issei for help but…

"You traitor…How could you do this to me? I didn't get the chance with Rias…I mean Buchou yet…" NOOOOOOOO! ISSEI! DON'T LEAVE ME TO THE WOLVES! I looked right back at the approaching death squad of girls inching closer to me. So, I did the one thing that maaaaaaay work in this world.

 **IF I TAKE YOU ALL IN A DATE, WILL YOU NOT MUTILATE ME!?**

...

"Nani?" The girls said.

 **Flashback Ends**

To sum it up, I declared that I will go out on a date with the Fallen girls and Koneko to save myself from torture from the females. If there is one thing I know a female can do, is that she can deal more pain to a male than other males. The girls agreed to my proposition because to them, this is their chance not to lose to the cat skank (Onee-chan for Koneko's statement). Then of course, there was a short debate of who will go out with me first. It was short because Akeno immediately put up the scariest face I have ever seen and boldly announced.

"I'm the one who stole his first kiss, so I get to be the one to go out with him first."

She also added some lightning effects around her (don't ask how) to bolster her right. Raynare and Kalawarner conceived peacefully since they want our date to be at night, while Mittlet timidly backed away from Akeno. Koneko merely sucked her teeth and told her not to do anything perverted on our date. "Pervy-Sempai number two" she said before walking to her room.

"AKAI-KUN! OVER HERE!"

I looked to my left and stumbled forward before looking at the beauty that is Akeno. She is wearing long red dress with white sleeves and black heels. The one thing that distinguish her the most is that she removed her signature orange ribbon, letting her hair run down on her back like a dark waterfall. She looks like a Goddess right now.

"Ara Ara. Like something you see Akai-kun? You have been staring at me for a while~" She seductively commented. I shook my head to focus on the date.

 **You look absolutely stunning Akeno.**

"Thank you. And you change your look as well. The color that is." She's right. I changed my attire in a Midnight Black color version of my Hunter's Garb.

 **Decided to change my attire. To be a little more intimidating.**

"You sure? You look cooler than scary."

 **What? This is supposed to intimidate people.**

*giggle* "Well~ You certainly intimidated me Akai-kun~" She said before grabbing my right arm and wrapping around her breasts. My mask once again concealed my blush as we started to move into town for our date.

Wish me luck.

"So, I think we should see a movie first." Akeno suggested. Movie? Never heard of it. Only T. V's but even then, I don't watch them like ever in my life.

 **What are movies?**

"You never heard of a movie? Wow. Yharnam must be an isolated place in your world." Yeah. Mainly thanks to the other people outside Yharnam's walls calling them insane.

"Well, a movie is an extended version of something you watch. I'll show you one right now. Don't worry, it won't be a "chick flick" guys seem to have an annoyance on." She then leans closer to me. "I have a much better movie genre than those cheap couples' movies. Ufufu." She chuckled before pulling me into the movie theater up ahead.

We entered the movie theater and Akeno ordered to tickets for this "slasher flick" for us to watch. She informed me that slasher movies are one of many types of horror movies that couple's watch together. Mainly for the guy to comfort the girl when she's scared.

"I hope you protect with your strong body Akai-kun~"

Sighing to myself for the more sexual dialogue from Akeno, we went to this "slasher" movie. Honestly, Yharnam has more capable killers than the masked man with a chainsaw killing idiotic teens. **(Would love to put a Friday the 13** **th** **mention but I want to leave Jason away from this anime)**

The funny thing is that every time there was a jumpscare, Akeno would leap at me and snuggle on me for comfort. But I don't mind. I mean Akeno is a very sexy woman so who wouldn't snuggle on…

Kosdammit Issei and Kuroka. Your perverted antics is corrupting me.

An hour and a half later, we went out of the movie theater.

"Well, wasn't that fun. I love how the killer use creative ways to kill the bakas." She commented with a light blush on her face.

 **We really didn't go in there just for you to see the kills, right?**

"Goodness no. Why would I need to see those violent ways when you have a much more…creative way~" She licked her lips before laughing. I slightly sweatdrop at her appearing sadistic nature and a few guys around us back away from the laughing Akeno.

"Ne, Akai-kun? Where do you want to go next?"

 **Well…I wanted to go to these cafes I kept hearing about in this town. Never went one in Yharnam.**

Akeno laughed lightly before grabbing my hand again and pulled it between her breasts.

"Well lucky for you. I know a good café nearby." She said before dragging me to the café. Now I'm wondering who is really in control of this date?

"Say ah~"

We arrived at the café where Akeno ordered a parfait for us to share. I glanced down at Akeno's hand before giving her a deadpanned look.

 **You know I don't want to take down my mask in public, right?**

"Oh, but Akai-kun, you need to pull it down so I can spoon feed you. It is what girlfriends do for their boyfriends. Unless you don't want to be with me anymore." She put on a fake sadden look to make me guilty. Dammit, I was trying to bullshit my way about eating with my mask on but she turned the tables around me.

And I can feel the scorching gazes from other women in the café.

Sighing on the matter, I pulled down my mask (ignoring the blushes and cat calls from the other females) and opened my mouth.

"Hehe, I knew you will obey me. Here you go~"

I'm not a dog Akeno-chan. She put the parfait into my mouth and I got to say, it's not that bad. She spoons feed me a few more times before giving me the spoon. I looked at her puzzlingly about this.

"Akai-kun, it is polite for the boyfriend to do the same for his girlfriend. Ahhh~" She closed her eyes and opened her mouth to be fed like a baby bird. Kosdammit, she is so cute with that expression. I fed her the same way like she did with me while glaring back at the jealous guys looking at me with distain.

Before their respective spouses slaps them. Hard.

With the last scoop of the parfait into her mouth, Akeno suddenly stood and walked right next to me. I looked at her with confused eyes before she smiled and kissed me. My eyes went wide when forced my mouth open and share the last scoop of the parfait into my mouth.

"Lucky Bastard." I heard that you bastard.

We separated our lips and smiled at me.

"Needed to share the last of it with and what better way to give it to you than with a kiss." I don't know really. Akeno then pulled out timer form the whole "dating debate" and sighed.

"Seems I have only ten more minutes left. Let's go shopping okay?" I nodded and left the yen on the table before leaving to the shopping center of Kuoh.

Wasn't all that special. We shopped for a few groceries and a few dresses for Akeno (which they all hugged her figure very well when she showed them to me). I did buy her a heart-shaped necklace for her to wear.

"It's perfect. Thank you, Akai-kun." She said before slip my mask and kissed my cheek quickly. The timer then went off when we reached the park.

"Oh no. I get to have no more fun with Akai-kun. No worries, we just have to do this again." She then lowered my mask again and kissed me with more force in it. I kissed back of course and made out for a few minutes before separating.

"Hehehehe. That is a teaser for our next date, Akai-kun. Bye bye~" She waved before a portal appeared beneath her and she disappeared. I sat on the nearby bench and looked at the bright blue sky. Akeno, what a whimsical, but attractive girl.

I stayed looking at the bright sky to what felt like a few hours until someone it me on the shin. I sit up to see Mittlet with an annoyed expression on her face.

"About time you moved! Sheesh, I'm been calling you for like a few minutes!" She ranted.

 **Sorry, I was too busy gazing on the blue skies to notice.**

"Sky? Oh right, your world did not have the blue skies we all love. Well, on the night of the Hunt at least." She looks a little sad when she realized why I was skygazing. I stood and patted her head for reassurance.

 **Oh, come on now. This is supposed to be a date, not a mourning party. Besides, there is a blue sky in my world. Just not at Yharnam.**

"Mou~ I was not about to cry. And to treat me like a little girl, I'm 18 you know!" She puffed her chest while proclaiming her age to the public. I just notice she is wearing a green dress with purple frills around her and wearing the knee-length purple socks and green heels. She also has a purple bow on the top of her head.

 **Yet people still treat you like a kid because of your size. Idiots I call them.**

"THANK YOU! At least, you understand my problem. Both me and Koneko." She exclaimed with a grateful tone.

 **Well, where are we going anyway?**

"There is this new Amusement Park here and I want to go!" I look at her with a poker face. "D-Don't look at me like that. Sometimes you have to embrace the inner child within you."

I shrugged at her sudden remark and headed with her to the amusement park. Never been to one before.

* * *

So…this is an amusement park…it is um…different than I thought it would be.

"Well, we're here. The "World of the Supernatural." Hahaha, these Humans clearly have no idea what the supernatural really is." **(A/N I know this a cringe title of an amusement park but I just needed to find one and this only pop in my mind. Just try to roll with it)**

She is correct. I mean, I see people wearing a Devil costume with a pitchfork and a tail. Angels cosplayers who were not off the mark honestly. But there is no Fallen Angels. Weird.

"Well, isn't this a bit racist. I see Devils and Angels but no Fallen Angels? These Humans need to read the damn Bible because we are also mentioned in there." Mittelt complained.

 **True, but then they will still not show any Fallen Angels here. I mean, if you want my honest opinion, Humans may look the Fallen Angels as beings of lust and greed (mostly lust, that is how Azazel fell in the first place) than anything else.**

Mittlet narrowed her eyes at my theory. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

 **If I walked around town at night and went into an erotic nightclub featuring costumes, chances are I will see females wearing erotic Fallen Angels costumes. If you can call it that.**

"Unbelievable! I know most of us fell because of lust and greed but that does not tell us we're whores and sluts. And what do you mean females, no males at all?" She asked with an angered face.

 **Does this world wanted to see a male dressing as a Fallen Angel? I don't think so.**

*sigh* "You know what, let's just get on with our date then I can rant about the sheer incompetence that is the Human race. And no, I'm not being racist, it's just there is some things I wish we Factions can clear up." I get what you mean.

So, we went into the "World of the Supernatural." I saw Mittelt cringe several times when she saw the acting of the people in the Devil costumes. Acting all evil and will take your soul. Yeah, no.

"Alright! The first thing we are going to do is to ride the scariest ride here. And I have already spotted one." She pointed to a huge structure with railings on it. I see people on what looks like a vehicle riding around the structure and screaming. Should I be afraid?

 **Never rode on those before. What are they?**

"Hmph! Should have known no one guide you some of the concepts in this world. Thought old man Azazel will do that." He will likely just take me to varies strip clubs when I wanted to see a naked body of a woman and/or love motels when I take girl out on a night date. "These are called Rollercoasters. I heard they are these fast-moving rides that gives you a terrifying but exciting thrill!"

Mittelt then grabs me and we hurried to the first ride of our date. The line was small due to we went there first before the day progress so we were able to secure a seat fast…after the convincing the guard that Mittelt is not a child because of her size.

The ride went up on a steep slope before reaching on the top. Then the rise went down fast and I had to grab my hat to prevent it from flying off from my head.

"WWHHHOOOOOOOO! YEAH!"

Well, at least Mittelt is having fun. The ride goes on for a few minutes with the insane speed and velocity until we eventually stopped at the place where it stops for riders. I saw few folks with green faces and I shook my head. If you can't handle a ride with a weak stomach, why going in the first place.

"Well, that was fun. But there are still more rides to do. Come on Akai!" She then ran off. I followed while slightly praying to Kos that she won't hurt the next guy who will say something about her size.

And of course, it happened again on our second ride.

"LET ME GO! I WILL SHOVE THIS SPEAR RIGHT UP HIS ASS!"

After controlling her temper and went on a few more rides to calm her down, we stopped at the local food court. Mittelt has a double ice cream while I have an ice cream sandwich.

"This is fun Akai. Besides the minor setbacks form the baka workers, I actually enjoy this place. But they still don't know of our world though." She snide before eating her ice cream. I leaned back on the chair and relax for a bit until I heard the beeping sounds of a timer.

"OMG really!? Apparently I only have half an hour with you left. The sun is setting down." I looked up to see that the skies are turning orange. Guess those rides took more time than I thought.

 **What do we do then?**

"I guess we could do a few more rides but I feel like exploring the town for a bit. Come on honey. Mama needs a new pair of shoes."

*sigh* I went with her into town and bought the pair of new shoes she wanted before we going around town, talking, laughing, and just having fun with each other.

"Don't think I'm going to do all that mushy stuff like other couples. So, generic it makes me sick." Mittelt said when she saw other people doing those couples' stuff.

 **Hey, I like the way you are. Besides, do you see a law that you need to be mushy with me?**

"My God, bless his soul, you are the greatest guy I have ever met." I then heard the beeping off the timer and she sighed sadly. "And of course, our date has to end now. I had fun Akai-kun." She then pulled my mask down and kissed me on the cheek.

"Let's hope we get to have more time, ok? And a little warning, be wary of Raynare and Kalawarner since they do tend to be more aggressive when it comes on dates at night." Mittelt advised before she disappeared in a flurry on wings. I looked up to see the sky turning dark and headed back to the park to wait for Raynare and Kalawarner. Wish me luck.

 **An Hour Later**

Standing on a light pole, I waited for the two sexy females who are Raynare and Kalawarner. Mentally, I am preparing myself because not only this date is taking place at night, but I'm having a date with two sexy and seductive Fallen Angels. I heard when dates happen at night, anything can happen. Well, something is going to happen here alright.

My eyes were then covered and two familiar orbs of flesh was pressed on my back.

"Guess who~?"

 **Judging by the seductive tone and the fact you are pressing your assets on me, I say Raynare.**

"Mou~ I thought you will say Kala-chan since hers is…bigger than mines." Raynare then stepped in front of me with a pout on her face.

"True Ray. But I don't use my body against Akai-kun like you do. I have…other methods to turn his cheek to me." I looked behind Raynare to see Kalawarner appearing with her usual pale violet skirt and trenchcoat, with its top open to show me her impressive cleavage. Looking at Raynare, she is wearing a midriff black sweat shirt that show off her curves and a small purple skirt that hung her hips perfectly.

 **Well ladies, we have the night to ourselves so let's get rolling.**

"Hehe. Eager for our date, huh Akai-kun?" Raynare asked with a sultry face. My smirked inside thanks to my mask covering my blush.

 **Why, of course. It's not often a guy gets lucky to have two beautiful women out on a date at night no less.**

"Well you keep this up. The man will have a special treat at the end of this date.I can guarantee." Kalawarner promised while licking her lips in anticipation.

"Don't forget about me Kala-chan. This is OUR date after all." Raynare reminded Kala as we walked into the night of our lives.

I still need to prepare myself since Mittelt did informed me that these two will be more aggressive than usual for tonight.

* * *

 **Local Restaurant**

We started off with being in a fine eatery establishment. The girls said that they will need the energy, including me, for the next stop we are going to. As we ordered our food, a waiter appeared to take our orders, I saw him glaring at me before smiling at the two girls sitting in front of me.

"Good evening. What can I do for you two ladies~…and gentleman?" Give this guy an award for being the most obvious flirt in the city. He continued looking at Raynare and Kalawarner while I saw his eyes frantically looking at them like candy. Sweet but deadly candy.

We ordered our food and the waiter bowed before giving the best "flirtatious smile" to the girls before walking away.

*giggle* "Did you see the effort the Human tried to pull? Thinking he can be a better man than Akai-kun here." Raynare snickered. Kalawarner on the other hand…

"He disgusts me. I saw the look in his eyes. A pervert wo see we females nothing but toys to drool over. Luckily, you are not one of them Akai-un."

 **Makes me want to cringe at the effort the guy is putting. I mean, you can sense the jealous he has for me a mile away. The fact that he even thinks he has a chance with you two is a sin.**

"You know, I may want to take him out on a date. Just to see his reaction when he sees my true form before I erase his mind. Hehe." Raynare giggled menacingly.

"If he does not die from a heart attack." Kalawarner added.

We then see the same waiter with our dishes. Then he pulled douchebag move by gently placed the girls' food, but slammed mine down. He then whispered to me.

"Alright, you "ladies man." I had enough of your kind coming out of nowhere and showing off your hot women. I want to you eat and leave these girls to the men who really deserves them." He then walked off. I face palmed; this guy is trying way too hard.

"Geez, he is trying hard, is he? No wonder why he is still a virgin." Raynare said.

 **Wait, how did you know he is a virgin?**

"Raynare and I saw a lot of men who act like that because they never got laid. Men try hard to get in a woman's pants tend to be perverts or virgins. Maybe a bit of both." She then shudders at the very idea of a hybrid flirt. "Sad, is it not?" Kalawarner asked.

 **Yeah.**

We ate and talked while ignoring the "smooth" words the waiter tried to use on Raynare and Kalawarner. Saying how Kala's voice is divine is sooths his heart, or how beautiful Raynare is. We laughed (well, I snickered) when he left. We finished our food and was about to leave with me leaving the yen on the table, but the damn waiter appeared once again.

"Hey, Hey. Where are you chicks going? You know, there is a new club going on right now. My shift ends in thirty minutes so was thinking ditching the mask boy here and go out with a real man." Raynare and Kalawarner at each other before chuckling loudly. The waiter was confused before seeing Kalawarner pointing behind him.

He turned only to see my fist socking him on the cheek. We went down on his knees before glaring at me.

"You bastard!" He tried to strike me, but I imply dodged and uppercut him, making him fly and crashed on a nearby table. The manager then appeared before sighing at the ruined table and his unconscious employee.

"He tried flirt with you two, did he?" We nodded.

*sigh* "This is the fourth time this week. I swear I need to send him off to the other side of town. Don't worry about the damages or the "fight," it will all come out of his paycheck."

We then left the restaurant with left arm in between Raynare's breasts and right with Kalawarner's.

"That was so cool of you Akai." Raynare cooed. I glared at the other jealous men glaring at me.

 **Like I would let a shameless flirt tried to take you two away.**

"Heh. Well, we have another stop to go to. The waiter was not lying that there is a new night club in town so let's go!" The two Fallen Angels dragged me to our next destination, which was in an alleyway. I can hear deep sounding noises from within and we looked at the sign above the doorway.

"The Fallen's Lair? One of the lamest titles ever." Raynare proclaimed.

"Forget the sign. Let's go in already." Kalawarner urged as we went into the club. Inside the place is dark with lights dimly flashing over the club. Varies people dancing around a single area with a man playing some type of structure with discs on it above them.

There were also girls dressed as Fallen Angels dancing around circular stands with poles on them.

 **Wow. First, I see people cosplaying as Devils and Angels in the amusement park. Now I see woman dressed like your kind. And I called it.**

"Wait. There is an Amusement park with people dressing as Devils and Angels?" Raynare asked.

 **Yep. "World of the Supernatural" is was called. Like the world of the supernatural was like that.**

"now I see the woman here dressing like us and acting like total sluts. I mean, sure some of us fell because of lust, but we are not sluts. God!" Kalawarner ranted.

I then took the girls what seems to be the bar of the place (I know it is bar because I have been in a few bars back at Yharnam). The man smirked at me and handed the ladies a few shots of a drink before winking at me. Dude, I don't need your help in getting laid by these girls.

Wait, what?

The girls talked for a bit while I sit at the chair thinking about Ophis and Tiamat. Haven't heard from Tiamat for a while and I need to show Ophis more stuff about the world. I then felt a tug and saw Kalawarner with a sultry face as she dragged me to the dance, with Raynare behind me for the pushing as well.

"Come on Akai-kun~ Let's dance." Kalawarner seductively suggested.

"It will be fun~" Raynare said with the exact same tone.

 **Uh…are you two drunk?**

*scoff* "Like hell we are. The drinks just reminded us that we are here to dance and have fun~" Kalawarner is not lying. There is no sway in her movements and no drunken breath from her mouth.

 **Well, the problem is I don't dance. At all. And you won't make me dance with you.**

"Hehe. Well, we can do the dancing while you just move along with us. Dancing is about moving your body after all." Raynare commented as we reached the dance floor. Both Raynare and Kalawarner then danced sexually in front and behind me.

Raynare danced while grinding her hips and breasts on my back while Kalawarner turned and danced with her back against me, rubbing her smooth ass on my waist. I did what they said before and moved with them but I felt I was sandwiched by two great bodies grinding against me.

Kalawarner then took my hands, raised them above her before she turned around and make my arms wrapped around her waist. She then grinds her body and moved sexually while giving me a lewd face. Raynare then took my arms from Kalawarner and wrapped it around her waist did the same movements like she did with the same lewd face.

I swear Issei will try to ask how he can do this with Rias and Kiba if he saw me like this right now.

We grind, bump, and laughed until I felt the tightness in my pants. I then planned to inform the girls about it.

 **I feel slightly bored of this place. Can we head home quickly?**

The girls smirked at each other before grabbing my arms and leaving the club. I then used my Hunter's Mark to our Dream Home, where I was immediately being pushed on my bed and the two girls looked at me with sultry and loving expressions.

"Ara, it seems our Hunter is feeling slightly uncomfortable." Kalawarner cooed a she glanced down on my pants.

"Yes, I think we should address it now, won't you agree you two?" Raynare smirked. Kalawarner nodded before the girls dived down, ripped my mask off (which I will fix again later) and smashed their lips on mines.

 **Lime…Begins…Now! Scroll to next Line Break to skip.**

Raynare was the first to seize my lips. We kissed fiercely as she took off her sweat shirt and bra, revealing her amazing E-cup breasts. Kalawarner merely decided to unzip my pants and freed my manhood underneath.

"Big and Hard. Just how I like them."

 **Wait, you see a lot men?**

"No. Just saying~" She then kissed and stroked my manhood while Raynare continued to kiss me. Raynare then grabbed my hands and put them on her breasts. They feel a bit softer than Kuroka's but I'm still learning the ropes about the female body.

"Naaaahhh~ Like that Akai-kun~" Raynare moaned as I continued to rub her breasts. I then went wide-eyed as my cock entered something warm and wet. I looked down to see Kala bobbing her head up and down while looking at me with her chocolate brown eyes. Raynare breaks off the kiss and shifted down to Kalawarner's level ad massaged my balls.

" _Ahhhh…haaaahh…"_

"Yes…moan for us. Your voice is soooooo alluring." Raynare cooed before she joined Kalawarner by licking my shaft. I closed my eyes and relished the sweet blowjobs form these sexy girls.

" _Ahhhahaha…yeeeah…"_

"Are you about to cum, Akai-kun?" Kalawarner asked before she switched with Raynare and licked my shaft while Raynare sucked me off.

" _Yesssss…"_

"Then cum…Hunter-kun~"

I steel myself for a few more minutes from release before I failed and sprayed my cum on their faces. The girls licked and kissed each other to clean themselves off.

"Yum!"

"I'll say."

* * *

The girls then crawled onto my bed and lay down beside.

"Love you Akai-kun." They both said before kissing my cheeks. I kissed them back.

 **Love you too.**

* * *

 **Scene**

 **Alright, that was the first Bond Chapter completed. Next up is the two Dragons Girls and the two Catgirls. There will be some limes and maybe a lemon on the chapter, but expect lemons to be on the main story line. Though to be honest, it is up to you who should have a fun time with our beloved Hunter.**

 **Will accept any Bond chapter requests on a particular girl you want, hell even add an idea of how the chapter will go. Will always appreciate it.**

 **Teams for the Nightmare Arc**

 **Hunter's Nightmare (Ludwig the Holy Blade/Accursed)- Kuroka, Koneko, Vali, Bikou, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt**

 **Research Hall (Living Failures)- Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, Rias, Akeno, Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Kiba**

 **Astral Clocktower (Lady Maria)- Akai and Rossweisse**

 **Fishing Hamlet (Orphan of Kos)- Azazel, Sirzech, Serafall, Grayfia, Michael, Gabriel, and Ophis**

 **Laurence the First Vicar- Issei, Vali, Raynare, Kalawarner, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, and Gasper**

 **Any team changes are welcome and I will see you guys later.**


	16. Bond: Two Dragons, Two Cats and a Hunter

**Hey I back. I know, I know. It has been weeks since the last chapter was uploaded and I want to explain that I was busy playing games and planning for my other stories. Not to mention for the Nightmare Arc since it's going to be a major Arc for Akai's character.**

 **But for now, enjoy this another Bond chapter with the two most powerful Dragon girls and the twin cat girls. Chao!**

" **Speech"**

' **Thoughts'**

 **Bold text for Akai speaking**

 _ **"Demonic/Dragonic/Youkai speech"**_

" _Akai Speaking"_

 **Disclaimer: You all know I don't own this show.**

 **Begin**

 **Hunter's Dream (Akai's POV)**

* * *

Two days have passed with my time with the four Fallen Angels girls. Well, Akeno is half-Fallen and half-Devil but you get my point. I woke up on my sense of time for "morning" (skies are always night so…) to discover both Raynare and Kalawarner had already left. They did leave a note for besides me saying…

 _We had fun last night Akai-kun. Shame that we must go back to the Grigori for some research to fight against the Khaos Brigade and the Hunters but will see you soon._

 _Hope you are ready because next time we are going to have more fun than we had last night~_

 _Love, Raynare and Kalawarner_

After reading the letter, I knew that the next night alone with those two, I should probably be prepared for a very…intimate time with the two of them. Then I decided to lodge around with Ophis since she had nothing to do other than lay on me and watch kid shows on T.V.

Very weird for a thousand of years old Dragon God to watch a kid show. I asked her why she is interested on it and she said…

"It's enjoyable."

I decided to drop it, let her watch the T.V and lay sitting on my stomach while I took some Z's. Unfortunately, I slept for too long because when I woke up, Ophis was laying on me sleeping. And moving the Dragon Go is extremely hard because she LOVES to grab and hold me down, preventing my path to lodging somewhere else.

Oh well, at least I took additional rest while at it.

So today, Ophis and I are just lodging around with her on my lap. I was wondering what else Kuoh has to offer since I didn't completely explore the city and thought maybe I should take Ophis with me.

 **Hey Ophis? Are you bored?**

Might as well start on how she feels first before asking her out to explore the Human World. This may sound like I'm asking Ophis out but I need to know does she wants to go since my realm is quiet for her.

She turned and tilted her head in confusion. Kind of looks cute in that position.

"Bored? What do you mean?"

 **Like…do you want to do something else other than watching T.V?**

"No." Ophis bluntly answered.

 **Uh…well I was going to go to the Human World for a while and was wondering if you want to come? But if you want to stay here…**

Ophis closed her eyes for a moment before looking at me again. "You want to go to the Human World and take me with you? Why?" She asked.

 **Well, we never actually have quality time together other than sitting here, watching T.V all day. So, maybe we can have fun at Kuoh?** Hopefully, this provides the convincing statement to make the Dragon God think it over. Even though it would take only a second to respond. Like now.

"The Human World is noisy, but…I will come as long as you are with me." Let me guess, as your moving pillar of silence since I don't much. Well, this the one way to make her leave the realm with me. The other way is for me promising her ice cream if only she comes with me, which usually fails because she always says, "you have the power create those creams of ice her." Damn logic.

 **Great! Also, do you mind sealing off your powers? I don't want every Supernatural in Kuoh and probably the Heavens and the Underworld to have a sudden massive power surge over the area.** In other words, I don't want to deal with the pounds of questions about me hanging out with the almighty Dragon God.

Ophis nods her head and quelled down her powers before we entered the portal.

 **Kuoh, Park**

Arriving at the peaceful park of Kuoh, I wrote down my plans and showed it to Ophis.

 **Okay, there has been a few number of places I want to investigate. First, there is this "Arcade" the young teenagers around here talking about. Then, there this mall I never visited before…**

Ophis only titled her head. "Arcade? What is that?"

 **I don't know. That's why we should pay a visit to this arcade, hm?**

Ophis nodded to my question and we departed to the Arcade in the central part of Kuoh thanks to my…information gathering skills.

We reached to what I infer is the Arcade because of the countless strange machines that is making weird sounds and dozens of teenagers laughing to each other and playing on those machines.

"Is this the Arcade, Akai?" Ophis asked me emotionlessly. I nodded before heading in. A couple of teens looked at us funny as one of them said "Why is that guy bringing his daughter here?Isn't this a place for grown-ups?" How in the world is this place only for grown people? I may not know this world for long, but what I do know is that arcades are for everyone, including kids.

Besides, Ophis is like a millennium years older than me.

We ignored their stupid assumptions and explored around the place.

"This place is noisy." Ophis commented with a hint of annoyance in her voice. Well, this is a start to bring out new emotions for the Dragon of nothingness, even though it is a negative emotion.

 **I know, but we are here to have fun here, I hope.**

We first went to a weird looking machine with directional patterns on the floor and the T.V with people dancing in it. Both of us wondered what to do on this contraption and I decided to go on it first to see ow it works.

"Welcome! Please play a song to dance to!"

Some odd, but happy animated girl popped up on screen and asked me a choose a song. I have no idea what to choose so I just clicked random and it picked a song for me.

Then, the machine started to show people dancing on the screen, arrows on the top left of the screen, and moving colored arrows going up to those blacked out arrows. I looked down to see the arrow patterns lightning up and I thought I need to step on the correct arrow on time? Well, YOLO.

I moved with the arrows while feeling like fool for some reason and danced for several minutes. I did miss a few arrows while the others were good or great. Only a few did I landed a tiring myself and waiting for the numbers called scores to tally up, I received a C on the song.

I guess that means I was good? I stepped off the platform and wrote to Ophis about the machine.

 **No idea how this thing works? How about you try Ophis?**

Ophis looked at me for a minute before stepping on the platform. She copied what I did on selecting a song and picked random. The machine chose what's supposed to be the hardest song since there is a low score reading from the top ten people. The song played and Ophis merely just danced with the beat while literally hitting every arrow on point, which all the arrows were on super-fast mode.

I don't why, but I feel like I am being insulted right now.

Ophis merely looked at the song with a small smile appearing on her face as she stepped elegantly on every arrow without missing a beat. A small crowd of teens gathered behind me to see a young girl effortlessly beating one the hardest songs in the game. Eventually, the song ended she got an extremely high score with an A grade.

Oh, now I know why I feel like I was insulted. Beaten by a Dragon with no experience to the Human World. How embarrassing.

"That was fun. But the other people here are too noisy." She complained. So, I guess you can focus on the machine more if we were at my realm?

The next game we approached (thanks to the teens here saying these machines are called games) was a shooting game with the undead. Honestly, I am kind of glad I did not fight any undead residents in Yharnam. At least, flesh-eating undead people called zombies in this world. I inserted the yen to play the machine and we picked up the guns for the game. These guns weird. My Evelyn has more mobility and weight than this thing but this not for killing beasts so I let it slide.

The game started and we waited for this cutscene to finish playing before the zombies started appearing. I shot every zombie on the head expertly due to my experience with my Evelyn while Ophis is…shooting everywhere else, including the civilians.

Guess she is more of a dancer than a shooter here? Maybe?

We did accidently build another crowd since I was killing every monster on the screen with headshots or vital areas with quick precision. We reached the final level in twenty minutes (don't ask how Ophis managed to have all her live-in tact) and beat the final boss in the pan of five minutes. Well, I did all the work but still…

The game ended with me having 100% hit accuracy and an A rank while Ophis is 30% hit accuracy and a D rank. I laughed inwardly at the cute pout she made at the low score she received.

 **Hey, you still beat me on the dancing game, you know?**

She merely hissed at the game before grabbing my arm and dragged me with her. I swear I have a habit of getting dragged around by cute women. The final game we arrived was a carne game with a moderate bundle of stuff animals in it. Ophis took my hand and she pointed at the black snake in the back.

"I want that." Ophis asked with a good effort for pleading eyes. *sigh* I put in the yen for the game and I tried to get the black snake for her. It took me about ten tries and two hundred yen, but I got the snake by dumb luck. Ophis took the snake and hugged it while giving me a smile.

"Arigato Akai." Ah now I have to look away from her moment from cuteness.

 **Yeah, no problem Ophis.**

We left the Arcade and headed to the mall. Honestly, all we did was walked around the huge ass mall with no interest to any of the shops. Well, that was about to be the case…if Ophis didn't stop me and pointed to the ice cream parlor. Dammit.

"They look so cute together."

"Father and Daughter spending time together."

"Wonder who her mother is?"

I literally had to control myself from not writing, **she is not my daughter** , but that may prove problematic because they may label me as a creep taking out with a little girl. Then, someone calls the official and then we will have a major problem. So, I endure the not so loud gossips and focus on talking to Ophis.

 **How's the ice cream?** Like I need to ask. The Dragon woman just devoured four different scoops of ice cream…under three seconds.

"Very good." Ophis said while devouring the ice cream like it was the last meal on Earth. I grin in my mask for seeing Ophis expressing more emotion today. It seems I am breaking down the emotionless wall little by little.

After she ate five more scoops of ice cream, we returned to the park so I can transport us back to the Hunter's Dream with no witnesses. When we arrived, I lay down on the flower fields for a short nap with Ophis as always, laying on top of me.

"Despite the place was noisy, I had…fun." Ophis said gratefully before succumbing to the sense of slumber on my chest. I patted her head and slept on the flower fields in peace.

Now, if only I can make her laugh next time.

* * *

 **Few Hours Later**

I woke up after what felt like a few hours (the sense of time here is unknown) and tried to get up but…

Ophis is sleeping on my chest like a panda. Like one who refuses to move no matter what you do type of panda. It took me a twenty minutes to pry her off and set her on the couch in the house. Ophis then cutely moved her arms in front of her to grab something and I gave her the black snake. She then grabbed it and held it tightly before relaxing her body for more sleep.

I then headed to the portal and used it to see what else Kuoh has for me. Oh, what I don't know is that the portal wants to be an ass again and dropped me off at the forest I visited before. How do I know this is the same forest from before? Because I am right next to cave that is freezing cold, I know it is Tiamat's living quarters; and the last time I saw her was in this very forest with this very cave.

Now do I think of it, I haven't paid a visit for a while now, have I?

Lost in my thoughts on how to approach the Dragon King (or Queen), I failed to see a long blue tail wrapped around my neck before it lifted me to the face of an angry blue dragon, which I bet it is Tiamat.

" _ **So, decided now to come back here, little human?"**_ She asked in a threatening tone.

 **I'm sorry. There were things happening and I uh…Khaos Brigade…Rating Games. Lots of stuff…hehe?** I'm dead. Again.

" _ **Mou~ you didn't even think on inviting me to those parties? I am offended. You should be prepared because you are taking me out on a stroll for your ignorance."**_

 **Wait. So, you are not going to freeze me into a popsicle?**

" _ **Of course not. Unlike a certain red Dragon baka I know, you have the balls to come back to a patient but irritated woman and apologized to her. That…and I don't want us to lay waste to my new home. I know you have godly powers, Akai-kun."**_

 **I'm guessing you sensed my powers a few weeks ago?**

" _ **Yes. It is not often to sense an enormous surge of power all the out here, but I knew it was you because who else can go toe to toe with strongest Dragon King besides you? It does explain why I felt an abnormal power within you."**_ Tiamat said while putting me on her scaly back. She then walked deeper into the forest to start our stroll of the forest.

I looked around and feel a bit relived that this forest is rather peaceful, even with all these mythical creatures running around. A lot more peaceful than that other forest…

 **You know Tiamat, this place is quite peaceful. Better than the woods beyond Yharnam no doubt.**

" _ **Oh? Strange to have someone saying the Familiar Forest is a peaceful place. There are familiars here that will love to have you as a snack. Yet you claim yours is worse than here?"**_ Tiamat asked she turned her head to look at me.

 **Yep.**

" _ **Please tell me your joking. How could your forest be worse?"**_

 **Ok. So, imagine a vast forest with a never-ending night, crazy beast-turned civilians, crazed dogs who loves to ambush you, traps, a small oil lake with Molotov Cocktail throwing loving men above you, a dude with a fucking cannon and a man who turned into a huge-ass werewolf trying to eat you.**

Tiamat paused her stroll and blankly stared (I think? I don't know how Dragon's expresses their emotions in their Dragon form) at me for a couple of seconds.

" _ **Wow. That does sounds a bit worse."**_

 **Oh, I am not done yet. You like snakes Tiamat?** She shook her head. _**"Hell no. I loathe them. So, scaly and slithery makes my scales crawl."**_

 **Well, you are going to love them in this forest because there are men who gets possessed by them and literally takes over their head by popping it off.** Tiamat widened her eyes at the brutal takeover from the snakes.

 **There also balls made of snakes, giant balls made of giant snakes, huge snakes underground; and for some reason, some mushroom headed aliens-looking things and some maneaters boars.**

 **To top it all off, three shadow guardians whom have snakes inhabit their bodies to empower them when I fought them. Does that make my forest worse than yours?**

There was silence for a few minutes before Tiamat responded.

" _ **Take me to this place so I can freeze it all to hell."**_ I chuckled at the ice dragon's demand to freeze the Forbidden Woods.

 **Sorry, but I don't feel like taking you there yet. Besides, the path maybe closed and will not open for some time now.**

" _ **Yet that place you described sounds like a nightmare. I would do you a favor by freezing single of those disgusting snakes."**_ I merely shrugged and saw Tiamat shaking her head before continuing our stroll. We sat in silence for a few minutes before I asked a question.

 **Question. How does it feels to be one of, if not, the strongest Dragon King in this universe?**

" _ **Eh…it's not so bad. I mean, other Dragons will respect me and males who thought they can mate with me, as if, must win a duel against me; and you can already guess how did that go."**_ Yeah, I do.

" _ **Though to be fair, it is quite lonely at the top. I mean, other Dragons will either adore/respect or fear me because of my status as the strongest Dragon. You on the other hand don't give a fuck, don't you?"**_ Tiamat asked.

 **Nope.**

" _ **Thought so. Wish I see you quite amusing. Unlike a certain Dragon duo, I know."**_

 **And who is that, might I ask?**

" _ **The bakas twin Heavenly Dragons, Albion and Ddraig."**_

Huh? Wonder what they do to anger the Ice Dragon Queen. King. Whatever.

 **What did they do?**

" _ **THE BAKAS FOUGHT AROUND MY TERRITORY AND DESTROYED MY HOME. NOT TO MENTION THAT THEY RUINED MY HAIR!"**_ Tiamat roared which left me hanging on her back while the resident familiars flee in terror. She then settles down and took in deep breaths before continuing.

" _ **Sorry, get to be a little emotional when it comes to my hair. I do like to stay beautiful after all."**_ Tiamat confessed. I sweatdrop at the confession. Also, don't mess with the Ice Dragon Queen's hair. Duly Noted.

" _ **The next time I see them, not even the Sacred Gears they are sealed will save them from my wrath."**_ Tiamat promised. Issei and Vali. I hope you guys have enough power to quell a raging Dragon Queen, because I am not helping.

We then arrived right back to the front of Tiamat's home and jumped off her back before she shifted back to her human form. It is good to know that she has a long blue robe reaching to her knees combine with her ice blue lower back length hair.

"Ah, feels go to be back in this form. I had fun talking to you Akai. Not every day I get to have some pleasant company to converse with." Tiamat said with a smile.

 **No problem. I enjoyed our talk together too.**

"Hehe. Then next time, take this girl out on a date to the Human World, why don't you?" Tiamat then skipped right next to me and whispered "And maybe on our third or fourth date, we can have a more…intimate moment on your bed. Hehe." She giggled before she kissed my masked cheek and walked back to her cave.

*sigh* It's tough being the man surrounded by hot women every day. I should ask Issei on advice…never mind.

* * *

 **Next Day, Near the forest of Kuoh**

I was walking in front of the forest to pass the time and enjoy nature, only to see an annoying sight. A gang of generic punks hitting on two girls. Want to know what makes it worse? The two girls are Koneko and Kuroka; and both them are unleashing slight temptation to commit murder on them.

"Come on babes. We can have so much fun. Sure your little sister may have a growth problem but we don't mind at all." A dark-haired rogue with a cheeky grin said to the twin Nekos.

"I will appreciate if you will just move aside. Otherwise…" Kuroka said with a glare at the rogue man. Koneko merely stay silent but balled her hands into fist in case things goes ugly. However, she won't be able to do that to them.

Because I am going to be the one giving them a beat down.

"Listen you bitch. Either come with us or we will do this the hard way. Honestly, I prefer the hard way since I like it rough." The dark-haired smirked, unknown that I was right behind with the shaft of my scythe.

"Oh~ You talk big but I already have a man who can give me a rough time." Kuroka winked at me while Koneko's eyes lit up when she saw me.

*pssh* "And who is this hot shot, huh bitch?" I tapped his shoulder and he looked to see my writing.

 **Me, your predator.** I then hit his face twice with the shaft and he fell onto his stomach. He was about to get up, but I slammed the shaft onto the back of his head and made him meet face to ground, knocking him out.

"You cunt!" One of the thugs said before he meets the shaft to his face and flew few feet. The thug got up and charged at me again, but failed to block the sudden roundhouse kick to his chin and his connection to a tree.

I then hit the next guy on the side of his head before sweeping his legs and letting him slam his head on the hard concrete. I was sure I heard his skull cracking.

That's gotta hurt.

The next fool tried to hit me from behind, but I quickstepped beside him, sweep his legs to make him land on his back, and hit his face with my shaft. Though apparently, the fool has a hard head because he tried to get back up.

Stubborn fool.

I grunted in annoyance before socking him with my fist and made him unconscious. This only left with the last thug who is angry at the sheer fact that his bros got beaten down by one man.

"You're dead!" He shouted before charging to me with a pathetic small ass knife. I let him stab me and laughed inwardly at his pale, horror face. I tilted my head as to tell him "really bro?"

"What are you?"

 **Just your average hunter.**

I then kneed him in the stomach to force him holding his stomach and crouching down, then elbow the top of his head to make him meet my knee waiting for him, and finally smack him down with the shaft. The thug got to his hands and knees and sneer at me.

"You'll pay for this. You and those sluts of yours." Oh, now you just pissed me off.

 **Bring your friends and they are all dead. Oh, and don't call my mates sluts. Prey don't get to throw insults to their predators.**

I grabbed his head and made him stand in front of me before jabbing the end of the shaft to his stomach before slamming the shaft to the back of head. Then, quickly hit him in the face with the shaft like a golf club. This made him do several backflips before landing on the sidewalk hard.

Whoops, I think I put in a little too much force into that hit.

"Ara, you played the Knight in shining, or should I say dark armor and save us in distress. Though to be honest, we really didn't need your help nya~" Kuroka said while shaking her head at the broken men around me.

"Akai-sempai is cool." Koneko said while giving me a thumps up and eating a cookie at the same time. I don't know should I sweat drop or blush at her way of praising right now.

 **Yeah, but let's be honest here Kuroka-chan. If you two fought these guys, they will suffer a fate worse than this. So, think of it as I inadvertently saved them from your claws to my scythe's shaft.**

"Heh. Well, I did hear a few bones breaking from your attacks and I was planning on killing them so…I will let this slide, for now nya."

 **So, before these idiots was hitting on you, what are you to doing here in this brightful day?**

"Nya~ Shirone and I were testing out her new powers that I trained her with. Ne, Shirone? I think this is a perfect time to show those moves nya?" Kuroka suggested.

"Hai." Koneko said with a smile. We then left the broken bastards and headed deep into forest. When we found a suitable clearing (which I need to know how many clearing does this forest has), Kuroka gestured Koneko to show me her moves **(hehe Captain Falcon puns…)**.

"Alright, time to show your Shirone-chan!" Kuroka cheered.

"Onee-chan…" Koneko murmured before she closed her eye. I then felt something surging around her. Koneko soon made her Nekoshou form appeared and white colored energy coated around her fists. She then opened her eyes, dashed to a nearby tree and motion her fist to punch it.

"Boom."

When Koneko punched the tree, the tree freeing exploded plus a few trees behind it. I stand in awe at the destructive power from that attack.

"What do think Akai-kun? I thought combining senjustu with Shirone natural and Devil strength will pack a mean punch. The best part is that Shirone is a natural and perfected the move under two days nya!" Kuroka exclaimed with a bright, proud smile on her face.

 **Well, this will make even the toughest of skin on monsters void of any defense from it.**

"I know, but we are not done yet! Shirone-chan! Be a dear and show Akai the other attack please nya?"

Koneko nodded and closed her eyes to focus on her next attack. I then saw a ball of light that feels like this senjustu Kuroka used when we were fighting Amygdala. Koneko then opened her eyes and punch the sphere to the tree a dozen feet away from her, shattering it on contact.

Wait, does this mean Koneko now have a distance attack?

"Nya! How do love that Akai? Now, Shirone can hit her enemies even from a distance just like me! Do you see the similarities between us nya?" Kuroka said while glomping and rubbing her cheek to Koneko's.

"Onee-chan stop! Not in front of Akai!" Koneko yelled.

 **I am very impressed. Now, you only made Rias's peerage stronger than before. Okay, then should I reward you with sweets Koneko?**

Koneko somehow disappeared from Kuroka's grasp and appeared besides me with stars in her eyes. This made me to make a note to say I will give Koneko sweets to save her from Kuroka's death grip.

Kuroka was not lying about she will play Koneko like a loss doll.

We head to the mall to where I took Ophis and bought Koneko ice cream. Then, my wallet got stolen by Kuroka so she can buy a large ice cream sundae.

"Here. For us to share Akai-kun nya~" Kuroka said. This scenario feels familiar as I, reluctantly, took down my mask and eat the ice cream sundae with Kuroka. Kuroka then spoon feed me a few times (with me having to do the same with her like I did with Akeno) and I swore I feel a threaten gaze behind me, who is Koneko.

I had some cream on my right cheek and I was about to clean it off, but Kuroka grabbed my face and slowly licked of the cream before kissing me where the cream was.

"Delicious." Kuroka said as she licked her lips. I looked at Koneko to see her narrowing her eyes at Kuroka. Shit…

We then walked round the mall to converse. We played that accursed arcade again. Koneko played tug-of-war with Kuroka with me as the rope because Kuroka was about to take me into a lingerie store. Eat ice cream again with Koneko sharing the large sundae to spite Kuroka, who played it off; and had an enjoyable time together.

As often, the sudden training turned date ends when we reached to the peaceful Kuoh park. I swear there is no one here when anyone from the Supernatural comes, barrier or not.

"Well, I had loads of fun Akai-kun. We should do this again, ne Shirone? I promise I will share Akai-kun nya~" Kuroka said to Koneko. Koneko only looked at the other direction in embarrassment.

I was then grabbed, had my mask pulled down, and met Kuroka lips. It was too sudden for me to fight back her dominate tongue again so let her roam around for a few minutes.

"Onee-chan!" Koneko yelled with a blush on her face. Kuroka broke our one-sided make out and looked at Koneko seductively.

"Sorry, got caught up in the moment." She lied before hugging Koneko. "I will see you later nya? Also, don't think I didn't saw what you wrote to that last thug Akai-kun nya~" Kuroka said before winking and disappearing into her space portal.

Koneko then tugged my sleeve and I looked at her to see what she wants.

"Can you…crouch down for a moment?" Uh…why not? I obeyed her request and caught a kiss on the cheek before Koneko walked back quickly.

"Arigato, for our date…Ja ne!" She said before leaving quickly with a furious blush appearing on her face.

*sigh* What am I going to do with these girls? Oh well, it is a lot better than sitting at Yharnam for hundreds of years.

Time to head back home.

 **Scene**

 **There you go, another bond chapter completed. No limes but a few relationship development and action scene should make up for it. The next bond is the Rossweisse and the Serafall, the magical girl. If you have any suggestions on what should happen to the chapter or have any future bond chapters suggestions, please let me know.**

 **Also, bonus points for anyone to give me good names for Koneko's moves, even though she may not say it often.**

 **Another thing is that the other stories WILL be posted soon. I just have that jam to write more chapters for BloodDevil due to we are near to the Hunter's Nightmare Arc. Not to mention that the other stories is making me put more thought into it so expect some delays.**

 **But they WILL NOT be abandon.**

 **One last thing, I missed the Kendo girls Murayama and Katase so should I involve those two? The harem suggestions are still open so…**

 **Anyway, teams for the Hunter's Nightmare Arc:**

 **Hunter's Nightmare (Ludwig the Holy Blade/Accursed)- Kuroka, Koneko, Vali, Bikou, Raynare, Kalawarner, and Mittelt**

 **Research Hall (Living Failures)- Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, Rias, Akeno, Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Kiba**

 **Astral Clocktower (Lady Maria)- Akai and Rossweisse**

 **Fishing Hamlet (Orphan of Kos)- Azazel, Sirzech, Serafall, Grayfia, Michael, Gabriel, Tiamat and Ophis**

 **Laurence the First Vicar- Issei, Vali, Raynare, Kalawarner, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, and Gasper**

 **Harem**

 **Issei: Fem. Kiba, Kunou, Irina, Xenovia, Rias, Fem. Gasper,**

 **Akai: Kuroka, Koneko, Akeno, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, Ophis, Tiamat, Yasaka, Sona, Tsubaki, Serafall, and Rossweisse** **:**


	17. Bond:A Hunter, a Valkyrie, and a Maou?

**Hey, I'm back with the Bod chapter that was supposed to be updated last week. Hope you guys and gals are not too angry about the delay about it but things are getting hectic in my home.**

 **But now I can focus and continue what I always do and that is to give you guys entertainment.**

 **Begin**

 **Kuoh (Akai's POV)**

* * *

Well, I'm bored. I have nothing to do besides walking around town for the last three hours. Yeah you heard me. Three Kosdamn hours! The problem is that I could have spent some time with Issei's group, Kuroka, or even Tiamat back at the Familiar Forest. However, fate has other plans considering Kuroka is back with her team for a while, Issei's group is somewhere in the Underworld and I don't know where they're at, and Tiamat warned me to stay away from the forest while she's sleeps.

I asked her why and her response was, "I may try to kill everything around me if anything disturbs my slumber. Not to mention that I sleep for hours so sorry."

*sigh* Who knew that being bored can kill your soul? Oh well, I will try to find something that can distract-

"Oh Akai-san! I've finally found you!"

I was interrupted from my boredom by a majestic voice behind me. I turned around to see the long silver-haired Valkyrie, Rossweisse right? She approached me and regains her breath before addressing me with a smile.

"Thank the gods I found you. Lord Odin informed me that he needs to see you in the conference room in the Underworld." Rossweisse informed. I tilted my head.

 **What for? Is it an emergency?**

"Honestly, I don't know. He ordered me to find and tell you to meet him now. Then, he said I can relax and explore around Kuoh for the time being. I always wanted what this town is like." Rossweisse said as she looked around the barren area.

I nodded my head but then I realized something.

 **How do I get to the Underworld? My mark only teleports me to my realm and I don't have a train to board on.**

"Hehe, then you are lucky that Lord Odin gave me a pamphlet that can instantly teleport you to the meeting room. That's how I got here in the first place." Rossweisse hands me a pamphlet with the Devil's insignia on it. I don't know which clan's mark is this since it is green and something…but I shrugged and focused on it.

A green insignia appeared under me and I waved Rossweisse goodbye.

"Oh right. Please make sure that Lord Odin stays on topic. He does have a habit on talking about…other things than the main subject!" Ok, I will. Maybe.

 **Underworld Leader's Conference Room**

I arrived in front of the doors to the conference room. I knocked on the door to hear if there is anyone there.

"Is that you Akai-san? Please come in." Obeying the request, I walked inside to see the Norse God, Odin standing in front of the table with a serious expression. This seems serious.

"I thank you for your time Akai-san. I wanted to give you a mission of the upmost importance personally." Odin said.

 **What do you want me to do?**

"This mission will alter the mind of the target. I want you to do your best and give them hell. Failure is no option."

I nodded and I immediately started regretting that when Odin made a cocky smile.

"I want you…to take Rossweisse on a date."

…what?

 **What?**

"You have heard me. I wanted you to take the lonely, bitter, but amusing of my bodyguard, Rossweisse. I trust you won't mind, will you?"

 **Wait really? How is Rossweisse is lonely?**

*sigh* "It's mainly her and society's fault about that. You see, Rossweisse was a smart child and study hard in her early years. However, that decrease her social skills a lot and she was made fun of because of it. Not to mention, she was nicknamed "The Valkyrie without a boyfriend" once she graduated." Odin said with an angry and sorrow tone.

 **I don't understand. Rossweisse is hot and smart. Who wouldn't date her?** I knew I fucked up because Odin grins at my words "hot and smart."

"Oh ho, I see you have an interested on her." Odin smirked before realizing he can't see my blush thanks to my mask. "Anyway, the people there weren't very nice to unsocial people so yeah…I figure you can talk to her since you look like the type of guy who can understand her." Right, because I was a ghost back in my town. "Then you can see her in her naked form and-,"

 **BAM**

 **Dude, you're getting off track.**

A gunshot hole appeared right behind the left side of Odin's head. I know that the bullet won't kill him, but Rossweisse did said I need to make sure I keep Odin on track.

She didn't say what method so I improvise.

"Right…now I see why Azazel calls you a party pooper." I cocked Evelyn to signal him that I heard what he said. "Ok ok, put the gun down and started making love to Rossweisse. That is an order!" I was about to shoot beside him again, but Odin yelled at his last sentence and it pushed me out of the room and into the hallway. I sat up to see Odin wink at me before teleporting away.

Damn perverted Norse God.

 **Meanwhile, Kuoh Town (Rossweisse's POV)**

Hm…I wonder what Lord Odin wants from Akai-san. From the way Odin gave me the order, it sounds like Milord wants to ask Akai-san a favor. *sigh* I hope it's nothing perverted. I really am hoping Akai-san is not a pervert.

Anyway, now that I have the whole day to myself, I think I should see what this town has to offer. There are so many shops, buildings, and unique people to interact with. Though I hope someone can help me with the groceries.

Wait no, I can do it for myself. Though if I had a boyfriend…

AAAGGGHH! Not now Rossweisse! Now is not the time to be bitter about not having a relationship. Sure, other fellow Valkyrie's has boyfriends…or fiancés…or husbands…

AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

I then felt a tap on my shoulder and I see Akai-san looking at me with concern. Oops, I hope he didn't see my episode…or maybe he did.

 **Are you alright? You kind of made an angry spam of movement.**

Uaaaaahhh he saw me! He saw me!

"Ahhahaha…it's okay Akai-san. I mean, I have some problems and I uhh…" Stop embarrassing yourself woman! It's just Akai-san!

 **Right…Listen I was about to make a walk around town and I remembered you are also going around town as well. So, do you feel like going around time with me?**

Like a date!? "I-I will love to go out on a d…I mean, spend some quality time with you Akai-san. We haven't talked to each other." Just remain calm and focus. Akai-san nodded his head and we walked side by side to the tall structure to what I concur is a mall.

I always wanted to see a mall in the Human World.

 **Kuoh Mall**

Wow! There are so many things here. Is this why some of the girls here in the Human World always wanted to go to the mall? I can see why. Akai-san and I walked around the mall, conversating and learning more about each other. I didn't know that Akai-san is a half-god.

 **Yeah, but I can only have my godly powers during the full moon or in my realm.**

Intriguing. Akai-san then asks me if I want an ice cream at the ice cream shop we are passing by. "Ano…I don't mind, but I don't want to trouble you." Akai shook his head and we headed at the stand.

I ordered an ice cream for 100-yen while Akai asked for a double scoop vanilla. Akai-san then looked at me. What does he want?

 **Uhh…why did you ask for a cheap ice cream. I can order an expensive one if you like.**

Oh uh… "Hehe, you see I have a habit of buying things cheaply. I'm sorry." Akai-san shook his head and went back to buy another double scoop vanilla ice cream. "Arigato, Akai-san."

I licked it and I felt the delicious coldness of the frozen treat. I do love ice cream but it is hard for me buy it thanks to my job as Lord Odin's bodyguard. It is nice to be able to have the luxury to eat ice cream again. Especially with a…swell man here. It was then he told me about his strange friendship with Lord Azazel

"So, I remembered Azazel did something that made you upset. What was it again?"

 **Yeah well…the douche thought it was good idea to not tell me about a Dragon who will throw me for a few miles away from Rias's peerage. Geez, it was a major pain to get to the Gremory Estate…and then he had the balls to disregard my pain! Sometimes I like the man, other times I want to kill him.**

"Hahaha, well you are not the only one who has problems with their boss. Lord Odin is a rightful and just king, but his perverted antics and laziness on certain days drives me nuts. I had to be the babysitter in case this happens. And I really don't appreciate him calling me an old lady or about me being single." I said while pouting about Lord Odin's antics. I like him and all, but he needs someone other than me to shape him up.

We continue to converse and laughed together for half an hour until I told him that I needed to buy groceries at the market. It was sweet of him for carrying my groceries like how I imagined about having…a…boyfriend.

Wait a minute. What is stopping me from having Akai-san as a boyfriend? Sure, he has that catgirl and other woman around him, but Devils and Gods usually have a harem and he seems like the type of guy who will play no favorites. Maybe I have a chance but I must be patient.

We were heading to the park, but was stop by five rogue looking men with anger in their eyes. And they all looked at Akai-san that way. Oh no, what did Akai-san do!?

"You there! You are going to pay for what do did yesterday! Whore-hogging bastard."

Whore? Why that no good vulgar man. Its men like him that I had a bad view on men in this world. At least Akai-san and Issei-san doesn't show that way…even though Issei-san is rumored to be a pervert thanks to Koneko-chan.

 **Well, excuse me from helping two women who doesn't want to go with you horny bastards.**

Two? Who were they? I was interrupted when one of the guys charged at Akai-kun. Wait, Akai-kun?

The rogue man swings his fist at Akai's face, but Akai grabbed the rogue's fist before twisting it. He then punched the man in face before throwing him to the rest of his gang.

"You bitch!" The vulgar man said before he and another guy ran towards us. I decided to grab some of the apples from the grocery bag behind Akai **(Akai put the bags down before the man attacked him)** and rolled them in front of the men. The rogues wobbled and slipped onto the ground. Akai then grabbed the vulgar man and threw him into the wall, face first. The vulgar man took his face off the wall and glared at me.

"You…I am going to make you squirm tonight." Ugh…like I will let you do that. Akai was right behind the man and kicked him to me. I then did a roundhouse kick to his face before stomping on his family jewels. That will teach you about threating a woman with rape.

Akai then grabbed the vulgar man and threw him with his gang. Akai gave them all a death stare with a reaper appearing behind him. I have no idea how he can do that.

"UAAAAAAHHHH! WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY!" The gang ran off and I sighed about the wasted apples on the ground. Some of them even got crushed.

And they all cost a 100-yen too…

 **We can go back and get some more. I'm in no hurry.**

"Ah…Arigato Akai-san." Thankfully, the store was still open and we replaced the discarded apples before heading back to the park. I looked up to see the skies turning orange, which means night is soon going to rise and I should get home.

"W-Well, I had a great time Akai-kun. I uh…" Dammit, not again!

 **Me too. Hope we can do this again, alright? Stay strong and beautiful Ross.** Akai-kun said before he teleported out.

My face went scarlet when he called me beautiful. He even gave me a cute nickname. Although, he did not give the girl the escort back to her home. I then notice a small sheet pf paper on the ground and I read the context of it.

 **Whoops sorry for not escorting you to your home. I don't know where you live so uh…**

…hehe. Apology accepted Akai-kun~

* * *

 **Hunter's Dream (Akai POV)**

Zzz…zzzz…zzz…hm?

I felt something looming over me…and is staring at my very being for at least a few minutes. I opened my eyes to see…

"Morning Akai-chan!"

…Serafall. In her magical girl costume on no less.

 **Okay Serafall-chan. Before I go on a shooting spree to kill you, can I ask why and how are you here?**

"Oh! Well, I've wanted to visit you since we have never spent time together! Oh, all the places I wanted to show you in the Underworld and let you even in my show today!" Serafall said, completely glossing over the fact that after this conversation, I will try to kill her.

Nothing personal, it's just hunter instincts about getting ambush.

 **And the second question?**

"Oh yeah! Ophis-chan opened a gateway for me to get in here, isn't she nice!"

I immediately looked at Ophis, who is sitting in front of the tree in the flowerfield…eating a tub of ice cream.

 **Ophis…why did you let Serafall in here? No, how did Serafall convinced you to open a rift to my dimension?**

Ophis stopped eating and looked at me emotionlessly. "She said I can get ice cream if I did."

 **But…I can get you ice cream anyway. WAIT! YOU WERE AT THE HUMAN WORLD!?**

Ophis nodded before eating her ice cream again. *sigh* I looked back at the smiling Serafall.

 **Alright, now Serafall dear. Can you put up a strong forcefield around you?**

"Ara? Like this?" Serafall said as a forcefield formed around her.

 **Perfect.**

 **BAM BAM BAM**

Like I said, I was going to try to kill her out of instincts. Now that's gone, I might as well go with Serafall since she did go the trouble to get in this dimension…with the help of the Infinite Dragon God no less.

"Ready to go Akai-chan! Here we go!" Serafall rose her wand and I felt like I was being wished away. I then remember Ophis eating a tub of ice cream and I was about ask her to save me some…but it was too late.

She already ate it all.

"Taste good." The Dragon God said.

 **Underworld Sitri District**

We've arrived in a city of who knows where. There is a hell of a lot of nature and water here. Like this place is a natural forest only with a few buildings here and there. Serafall skipped around me with a joyful smile on her face.

"Welcome to the Sitri District Akai-chan! Now, I know I wanted to show you to my audience with my show, but my parents really really really want to meet you! Come on, they're this way!" Serafall grabbed my arm and felt like I was a kite since she ran way too fast for me to run myself.

We then arrived at a huge mansion. Serafall rapidly knocks on the door while I waited (and tried to catch my breath) for whoever opens the door. The door opened to reveal an elderly man in a butler outfit.

"Ah, Lady Serafall. So good to see you. Here to see your parents?"

"Uh huh! I brought Akai-chan so they can meet him! Then, I can see if So-tan is here and I can have fun with her." That sounded so wrong.

"Well, the Lord and Lady of the household are in the Den. Lady Sona is in the yard training. You may find her there." The butler said before gesturing us to proceed. Well, for Serafall because she flew me like a kite again once she grabbed my arm.

"Come on Akai-chan!" After being flailed around for a few minutes, we arrived in the den to see two people sitting across each other. On the right-side chair sat a man with black hair and blue eyes. He wears a formal outfit and is currently reading a book. On the other side is a beautiful woman with long black hair and violet eyes wearing an elegant dress that hugged her curves nicely. And it is obvious, she is a MILF. Damn, is every Kosdamn mother in the Underworld a MILF?

"Tou-san! Ka-chan! I brought Akai-chan! Now, I can play with So-tan bye!" Serafall then left with a joyful, yet sinister, laugh.

"That Serafall. Always on the move I suppose. At least it keeps this place from being dull. So, you are the infamous Hunter, Akai Tsuki correct?" The blue-haired man said. I nodded in response.

"Don't be nervous, we are not going to hurt you. We just wanted to meet the man with saved my daughter's life a few weeks ago. I am Siegers Sitri." The blue-haired man, Siegers, introduces himself.

"And my name is Fiore Sitri. Tell me, how does it feels to have a daughter of ours having a crush on you?" Wait, what?

 **One of your daughters has a crush on me? Is it Sona?**

"Well, Sona does has a great poker face so we don't know about her. However, our daughter, Serafall, seems to have a great liking to you." Siegers said.

 **How?** No seriously, we only met back at the peace treaty conference.

"From Serafall herself, she said that you rescued her loveable sister from certain death. My husband and I know about Serafall's obvious siscon on Sona, so anyone who helps Sona before her gets an A on her book. I mean, she did bring you her own parents personally." Fiore commented with an amused smile on her face.

I rubbed my head in embarrassment. **I…I didn't know that.**

"Can't exactly blame you. Serafall has a big responsibility as a Maou with the addition of her…show…that she has a hard time looking over her social life. So, it is refreshing to see she found someone other than Sirzech to talk to." Yeah, I heard that she a huge fanbase from her show, which you don't seem to be happy about it.

"Dear, I know that the Magical Girl show does not sit well for you, but it is a hit both the Underworld and the Human World." Fiore reason to her husband.

"I-I'm not upset. It's just that I thought the show was going to be formal and all! Not a hit anime! Unfair what I say!"

"You're just jealous because she was able to live your dream before you married me. Besides, I find the show quite amusing, Ufufu Ufufu."

"Hmph. It makes since you like it because of your childish antics within you. Mine is a formal but amusing piece of art. One that no one will ever see." Fiore laughed at her husband's bitterness. I think we lost the point of this conversation. I whistled to signal them that I'm still here.

"Oh, yes right um…forgive me. Sometimes I just get a little…jealous from my daughter's success."

"Riiiiight? Suuure you are~" Siegers mock glared at his laughing wife before addressing back to me.

"I just wanted to say that I approve your hand in marriage to Serafall." WHAAAAAAAAAAT!

 **Whaaaaaaaat!**

"Don't be modest, you two are perfect for each other. You and your aloof ways while Serafall has her cheerful personality. Two polar opposites together."

 **No that's not-**

"Go along now boy. But make sure you keep her happy. If you don't, I will send every Devils after your head." Alright! Alright! Don't put up the father death stare geez. I left the room quickly and went into the direction to where Serafall went. I found her cuddling with a scarlet face Sona.

"Onee-chan, can you please get off me?" Sona pleaded. Didn't work.

"But whhhhhhhyyyy So-taaaaaaan? This is our moment to bond with each other. You know I love her and Akai-san is here as well! Don't you want to meet him?"

"Akai-san's here?" Sona then looked around before she spotted me. "Akai-san, please help me!" *sigh* This is going to take a while.

 **One Hour Later**

Okay, we finally made Serafall from choking Sona further.

"Thank you, Akai-san. I will repay you later but I must be off." Sona said before she made a portal underneath her and teleported away before Sona can grab her.

"Mou~ So-tan always gets away and it's your fault Akai-chan! For that reason, you are coming with me to see my fans." Now, I'm regretting helping Sona. We left the building abruptly and headed to wherever Serafall's fans are located.

Kos help me.

 **Hours Later, Hunter's Dream**

Thank Kos I finally made it out of there alive! I lay face down on the flowerfield to regain my strength as Serafall leaned over me.

"I knew you were going to be popular! Everyone in the Underworld did saw you fight in the Rating Games and was hoping to meet you soon! Now, everyone wants another Magical Girl episode with you as a special guest!" Like hell I am!

 **That's great really, but I have things to do so…**

"Oh, I know, but you will soon kay? Now, I got a lot of paper to drown so I will see you later bye bye!" Serafall said before teleporting out of my realm. This week has been absolute chore. An amusing chore though.

Times like these that I don't miss Yharnam in the slightest.

"Akai…I want more ice cream."

…Most of the time.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **Short, but sweet. I kind of need to analyze these characters more before we go into the juicy stuff…that and I wanted to bring this out for you guys. Anyway, now that the Bond Chapters are out of the way, it is time…**

 **For the Hunter's Nightmare Arc.**

 **Teams for the Hunter's Nightmare**

 **Hunter's Nightmare (Ludwig the Holy Blade/Accursed)- Kuroka, Koneko, Vali, Bikou, Raynare, Kalawarner, Mittelt, and Dohnaseek**

 **Research Hall (Living Failures)- Sona, Tsubaki, Saji, Rias, Akeno, Issei, Asia, Xenovia, Rossweisse, and Kiba**

 **Astral Clocktower (Lady Maria)- Akai and Rossweisse**

 **Fishing Hamlet (Orphan of Kos)- Azazel, Sirzech, Serafall, Grayfia, Michael, Gabriel, and Ophis**

 **Laurence the First Vicar- Issei, Vali, Raynare, Kalawarner, Asia, Koneko, Kuroka, and Gasper**

 **Please tell me about any change on teams since this is going to be the last time for suggestions. Once the first chapter of the Arc is uploaded the teams are set, so feel free to leave your suggestions PM or reviews.**

 **Also,if you have any suggestions on what should happen in the Hunter's Nightmare or during a boss, let me know. I have a wide variety of imagination and anything is welcome.**

 **Another note is that the Sekirei fanfic's first chapter will be posted tomorrow so be on alert for that and I will see you guys later.**


	18. Welcome to Bloodborne

**It's been 84 four years. I have finally returned to bring you…the Hunter's Nightmare Arc. I know it has been like two months since the last update and trust me, I am mad at myself for delaying this Arc. But no more. Now is the time to get the DxD cast to know about the horrors of the Nightmare.**

 **BEWARE! I am not pulling back any punches. There will be intense blood, gore, and violence throughout the Arc. Because Bloodborne has an agenda to bring out as much bloody violence as possible; and I will do the same. Note: Akai will from now on has his coat midnight black like in the Bond chapters. Also, if you want to know why there was changes to Aka's weaponry, trying to make the Bloodborne elements to blend in with the DxD lore...for my wiki page.**

 **With no further ado, let the chapter begin.**

 **DISCLAIMER: -_- You already know I own nothing.**

" **Speech"**

' **Thoughts'**

 **Bold Text is Akai speaking via notebook**

" **Demonic/Dragon/Youkai speech"**

' **Demonic/Dragon/Youkai thoughts'**

* * *

 **Begin**

 **Kuoh Town Graveyard**

It has been a few days after the fight against Amygdala and the deranged Hunters. Akai walked around the graveyard, thinking about the one named Jin said about the deformed eye on his hand.

" _This little thing is a key to a place filled with so much fun and dreams. A Nightmare in a paradise of blood and where Hunters can fight and fight and kill forever~!"_

Akai doesn't know why, but he feels like the Nightmare is calling for him. He had some nights where there was a bleak sea and hears the cries of something over the shores. He has been having that dream for a week now. 'Is there something that is calling me to that Nightmare?' Akai thought as he moved across the graveyard. Akai then hear some sobbing and prayer in a large cathedral near the forest. Curious but wary of the crying, Akai moved slowly to the cathedrals doors.

There Akai moved cautiously into the cathedral and moved up the stairs. 'This place seems…familiar. Like I have been here before. As Akai moved up the stairs, the crying and the voice started becoming more clear and louder. This informed Akai that he was close to the source of the crying.

When he reached up top of the stairs, he saw a woman kneeling down before a shrine. As he moves closer to the woman, he can hear the woman's prayer.

"Seek the old blood."

"Let us pray, let us wish…to partake in communion."

"Let us partake in communion…and feast upon the old blood."

"Our thirst for old blood satiates us, soothes our fears."

"Seek the old blood."

'This prayer…this is just like the prayer from the Vicar, Amelia.' Akai recognizes the prayer. Back at Yharnam, a woman named Vicar Amelia said the exact same lines before turning into a beast. Does this mean this woman is Amelia or…?

*sob**sob*

Akai then heard the sobbing again and looked at a corner to see two girls battered and broken wooden swords before them. They both look like schoolgirls wearing kendo uniforms Akai saw before back when he was a sub for gym class, with one has brown hair in a ponytail while the other has pink hair.

'Wait a minute. Murayama? Katase? What are they doing here?'

*gasp**pant*

The woman started gasping and grasped hardly on some kind of pennant on her hands. Akai moved fast to stop her from turning into a beast, but he was too late.

"GRAAAAAAAAHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The woman screamed in agony as her body grew. Her skin and flesh soon erupted, spraying blood over the mausoleum and Akai. Akai covered his eyes to prevent the blood hitting them and looked over to the woman in sadness.

'Damn…not again.'

The woman turned into a massive werewolf with bandages around her face, legs, and arms. Akai knows that she will attack him first since he is a threat and use this opportunity to get the kendo girls out of here.

" _You two! Leave now! GO!"_

The kendo girls acknowledge quickly and ran away from the sudden monster transformation. Thankfully, the girls did not scream in terror when the woman transformed. Maybe they saw her in that form before?

The werewolf slowly turned to Akai, growling at him. Akai pulled out his scythe and readied for battle. The werewolf howled loudly before leaping at Akai.

 **(Bloodborne OST- Cleric Beast/Vicar Amelia)**

" **YAAAAAHH!"**

Akai dodged the first claw attack before slashing her arms. He then quickstepped backwards to avoid another claw attack. Amelia roared as she swiped her claws across the room to kill Akai. Reacting quickly, Akai rolled under her swipes and slashed her hind legs.

" **YAARRH! AAAAH!'**

Amelia screamed before growing a tantrum and swung all her body parts around the room. Akai took a hit and was slammed against the wall. He quickly recovered to dodge another claw attack and gave Amelia two slashes on her hind legs again. Blood sprayed across his face as the artery in the legs was severed.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHH! YAAAHH!"**

Amelia screamed before grabbing Akai and smashed him on the cold hard ground. Akai felt his head cracked open and blood leaking down his face and mask as he was slammed on the ground three more times. Amelia then threw Akai towards a wall.

" _GAH!"_ *pant**pant*

Akai slid down and slowly stood up. He applied three vials of blood into himself to heal before jumping over Amelia's head and onto her back. There Akai slashed her spine twice and blood sprayed across the room. Amelia screamed in agony before grabbing Akai with her jaws. She then bit down hard on Akai's chest, spilling his blood in her mouth and on the floor.

" _GAAAAAAAAH!"_ Akai screamed as Amelia swings her head side to side to spill more blood. Akai had enough of the ride and stab Amelia in the area where her eye is.

" **RRRAAAAAAAAHH!"**

Amelia screeched loud enough to make her jaws opened wide and dropped Akai. Akai quickstepped backwards before applying three more vials of blood into his veins. Feeling the blood healing his wounds, Akai jumped and slashed at Amelia's face. Blood sprayed across the room ad Amelia kneeled down from the attack.

 **DING**

Akai heard the sound and moved near Amelia's head before giving her a vicious Visceral attack in her jaws. As he ripped out his hand from her jaws, Amelia backed up and crashed onto a nearby wall. Amelia put both of her hands together and began to heal herself…until Akai threw a bottle of numbing mist to stop the process.

" **RAAAAAHHH!"**

Angered by Akai's interference to her prayer, Amelia put on another temper tantrum and rapidly moved across the room. Akai quickstepped over several of her attacks, but was hit by the elbow of the beast and was sent straight into a wall again. He was then picked up by Amelia and was looking face to face towards her.

" **GRRRRRRRR." *** closes her hand/claw to crush Akai* _"AAAAAHH!"_

Amelia closed her claw fast enough to break Akai's ribs. Akai screamed as blood flew out of his garb and dropped his scythe to the floor. Amelia then opened her mouth to devour Akai, but Akai pulled out Ivory and shot Amelia in her other eye.

" **AAAAAAAAHHHH!" DING**

Amelia screamed as she dropped Akai and kneeled over the other bloody eye socket. Taking the chance, Akai delivered another Visceral attack into her head. Blood sprayed across the room and Amelia started to have mist seeping out of her body.

" **YAAA…aaaaa…"**

Amelia then felled onto the floor before exploding, leaving nothing but a massive puddle of blood behind. Akai then knelt down before hitting the floor as well. He closed his eyes and took the sweet relief of sleep, unknowing that someone was heading towards his location.

 **Earlier…**

Rias, Sona, Vali's team and the Fallen Angel squad were all tasked by their respective leaders about another monster of unknown origins. The beast slain over a hundred each of every factions' races and is becoming a major threat to the three factions. The Devil faction found the whereabouts about the beast, which is a large werewolf-like creature with bandages around its body, and ordered Rias, Sona, Vali's team, and the Fallen Angels to find and exterminate the monster. They codename the team as the DxD team for being a team with two Heavenly Dragons and a powerful Devils, Fallen Angels, and other beings.

"It's kind of weird that Sirzech-sama send a large group to kill this one monster." Issei said. He did not expect this hunt of a monster will bring such a large force.

"The monster is capable of killing over hundreds of experienced Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels. This team was made to combat it since we all have a great number of trust between us." Rias explained, though she too wonders why her brother wants Sona, Vali's team, and the Fallen Angels with them. Counting this many people, the team consists of over 25 powerful members. All to kill one monster?

"I do have to agree with Issei-san, Rias. Never have I seen my one-san with a very serious expression on her face. She did not even call me So-tan." Sona said.

"Kaichou…is it possible that even this monster is capable of defeating us?" Tsubaki said with some doubt in her tone. Can's blame her, since it is twenty-five of them against a monster who killed over a hundred supernatural beings.

"Tsk…like it can kill us all. Any of you gets hurt, get out of the way. I have no time for any of you dying in my watch." Vali said with slight concern. Slightly.

"Oi! No need for that tone man! You know I won't let anyone get hurt as well, right?" Issei said.

"Of course. I will expect no less from my rival. You protect your team while I protect mines."

"Nya~ I will let Akai-kun protect me. I am his first lover after all nya." Kuroka suggestively said with a smirk on her face. Koneko, Akeno, the Fallen girls, and Rosswiesse all glared at the smirking cat. 'Lucky whore…' They all thought. Yes, even the kind Valkyrie thought that as well. Can't blame her considering her nickname back at her school.

"Heh. Well, he better gets here soon. This monster could be another beast from his world and I think he should know what it is." Bikou said.

"Akai was supposed to be around town, but I haven't seen him yet. Is he doing something right now?" Issei questioned. The gang did not see any trace of the blood hunter for the whole day.

"He does not have substitution work today, and he is off for the rest of the week thanks to Azazel-sama. Maybe-,"

"KYAAAAAA!"

The gang then heard feminine screams and saw two high school girls running towards them. 'Murayama? Katase?' Sona, Rias, and their respective peerage thought when they recognize the two battered schoolgirls.

*gasp* "RIAS-SEMPAI! SONA-SEMPAI! You got to send help! Someone is being attacked by a-a m-monster!" Katase exclaimed when they reached the group. The gang had a dreadful feeling of the person who is being attacked by the monster they are hunting for.

"Katase…who is fighting it? Where is the fight taking place?" Asked Sona in a professional, but concern tone for her fellow students.

"It was a man in a black outfit. He told us to run from that monster!"

'AKAI!' The gang thought as right now, there hunter friend/lover (to Kuroka) is fighting the monster right now. "Murayama…can you tell why you're here and where is the hunter now? Stay calm and explain, okay?" Rias asked.

"We were walking to our houses until a weird lady came and attacked us. We tried to fight back but the woman was…something else. She then took us to a…mausoleum and started doing prayers. And then she turned into that thing! And…and…" *sob**sob*

Akeno and Rias comforted the girls while preparing a sleep spell to the kendo girls. "There, there. You're safe now. Now sleep and this is will only be a bad dream." Rias said as the sleep spell does its course and render the two kendo girls unconscious. Rias then summoned her familiar, along with Akeno, and asked them to take the girls to their homes. The familiars did what they ordered and disappeared with the unconscious Murayama and Katase with them.

"Let's go! Seems our Hunter needs some help."

"RIGHT!"

The DxD team ran full speed to the mausoleum to save their friend. When they arrived at the doors, Koneko knocked it down swiftly before covering her nose.

"…Buchou. Blood…lots of it."

Alerted by Koneko's observations, the team sprinted up the stairs…only to see an extremely bloody room. Blood was over the walls, floors and ceilings with the stench of it reeking over the building.

"Ugh…smells like rotten sewage and death. What died here?" Mittelt asked. The DxD team then saw a massive puddle of blood in the middle of the room. Near the edge of the puddle was…

"AKAI/SAN/KUN!"

Akai himself laying on a puddle of his own blood. He was barely breathing with only one vial of blood left in his right hand. Akeno and Asia rushed to his side and rolled Akai onto his back. Asia then started her healing process with her Twilight Healing while the others surveyed the room.

"Geez, give us all a heart attack with this bloody room. You think he can tone down the sudden death situations?" Saji asked.

"This is no time for grim humor Saji. Right now, we need to find where the monster went." Tsubaki said.

"That will not be necessary Tsubaki. As the whereabouts of the monster is right here." Sona said while pointing at the massive puddle of blood.

*sniff**sniff* "Yeah, that's not human or Devil blood. Definitely something else. You think Akai killed it and it exploded like the other monster we fought. Amygdala, right?" Bikou questioned Sona.

"Yes. That thing we killed did exploded into a spray of blood over the battlefield." Sona then looks at the recovering Akai, with Akeno, the Fallen girls, and Rosswiesse supporting Asia. "I think Akai encountered the beast and killed it first…with grievous wounds in the process." As the DxD team continued surveying the ruined mausoleum, Akai had a significant dream in his sleep.

 **Akai's Dream**

 **Twisted realm. Clock-looking sunlight. City turned is twisted, turned, and overrun with monsters. Blood everywhere. A deformed hunter appeared for a brief moment. Then the face of another deformed being at a shore, crying to the clock-like sun like it was missing something.**

 **ORC Building**

*gasp*

Akai woke up from the weird dream he had. He slowly sits up while putting his hand of his ribs. 'Yeah…that is going to hurt for a while.' He then looks to the side to see Koneko looking at him with the same bleak, hazel eyes.

…

…

…

…

'…This is starting to become a thing, huh?'

"Good…you're awake. I'm glad." Koneko said with relief in her tone. "Wait here. I'll get the others." She said before leaving the room. Akai then focus on the dream and knew that this is telling him that he needs to explore that Nightmare. Of course, he need to tell the leaders first about this action. It will bring great worry to everyone if he suddenly disappeared.

He then heard the door open to see Rias and Sona through the doorway. "Excuse us." Sona said as she and Rias walked into the room.

"How are you feeling Akai?" Rias asked.

 **A little…better. Kind of hard to write with your…ribs cracked.**

"Good thing Asia was here to fix them right back up. Tell me Akai-san, why didn't you wait and call for help? We could have killed the monster together without you getting severely hurt." Rias asked with a serious expression.

"…"

"Talk to us. Is something troubling you?" Sona asked. She knows that Akai is hiding something…his eyes is dimmed lightly and his hand is shaking a little. Akai shook his head, but the Devil Heiresses knows he's lying.

"We just want to make sure our friend doesn't have anything haunting him. Please…talk to us." Rias asked in a concern tone.

*sigh* **Can you ask for a conference with the three faction leaders and Odin? I will…explain then.**

Rias and Sona knows Akai was delaying, but think this is they could do for now to open him up. "As you wish. I'll arrange another meeting with my onii-san back in the Underworld. Just get some rest, okay?"Rias said before leaving the room. Sona lingered for a while longer before leaving as well, but not before saying a line he heard before.

"You're not alone anymore Akai? Remember that."

The door closed as Akai put his hands over his face. 'I know…but hunting is only for those who are created to hunt. No matter what and who they are. Hunters are made to kill…nothing more…'

 **Several days later, Underworld meeting room**

In the meeting room is the three faction leaders, the DxD crew, Odin and Rosswiesse. In front of them is Akai, who has something in his left hand. Akai then put down the item onto the table, revealing to be the deformed eye the Hunter Jin had before.

 **I am going to the Nightmare. Do not stop me.**

This made everyone majorly concerned. Why is Akai trying to tell them not to stop him going to the Nightmare?

"Akai-san…why do you ask such a question. Surely if this is bothering you, we can help you." Archangel Michael said.

 **Let me rephrase that. I am going to the Nightmare…alone. Do not try to follow me.**

This made the room into uproar. Akai wants to go to a place of monsters…by himself?

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE!"

"We're your friends! Let us help!"

"Nya! We are in this together remember!"

Azazel raised his power a little to silence the uproar. He then turned to Akai with a serious expression on his face. "Akai…explain right now. Why are trying to do a suicide mission?"

 **It is my burden to bear. The Nightmare is calling for me and it must mean there is something there I need to hunt.**

"Okay…but why by yourself. You have over thirty of this worlds soon to be strongest beings at your side. Why?"

"…"

"Akai…is this what has been haunting you?" Sona asked in a worried tone. Akai knew the jig is up and nodded. "Why…why did you kept it a secret?"

 **A hunter…is created to kill and bear their sins alone. I cannot…will not allow you all to do the same.**

"Then why did you let us fight with you against Amygdala hm?" Sirzech questioned next. Akai looked down as he was caught in a question he cannot evade.

"…"

"Or the time to let us help you with the rogue hunters?" Serafall questioned next. Akai knew he was in a sticky situation but still…

 **It was mere chance. You were there when those hunters and Amygdala. I…**

"Listen Akai-san. I know you had a terrible time back at Yharnam. We all do. But you got to understand that there are people here you can depend on. People you can trust. To prove it, I will send a team to go with you to the Nightmare, whether you like it or not." Azazel said.

 **BUT!**

"No Akai! Yes, Rias, Sona, and their respective peerage are still young but we are about to go into a was with the Khaos Brigade soon. And war will bring scars to the fresh soldiers. This is a good time for them to adapt to a battleground and for you to know that you are not alone anymore." Michael interrupted to reassure Akai the DxD team will be fine.

"Yeah man. We got your back!" Issei exclaimed with his Boosted Gear on.

"This realm interest me so you will not tell me to stay here while you have all the fun." Vali said as he brought out his six **(I think?)** dragon wings from his back.

"See, you even have the two most Longinus dragon Sacred Gear users behind you. So, you have no excuse to go to this Nightmare realm by yourself. Understand?" Azazel asked.

"…" Akai reluctantly nodded before leaving the room. "You're not alone anymore." Azazel reminded him.

'…I know.' Akai then left the room, leaving the DxD team and the three faction leaders in the room.

"Azazel…you saw it didn't you?" Sona asked the Grigori leader.

"Keen as always Sona Sitri."

"What? Saw what?" Issei asked. Same goes for the rest of the DxD group.

"Guess Akai's charade is more impressive than I thought." *sigh* "The truth is that Akai has PTSD, or Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. He just does a really good job hiding it."

"WHAT?!" The DxD team shouted.

"I theorized he has it. Considering the story, he told us back at the peace treaty conference, add to the fact that his eyes had dimmed life in it and the shaking of his hands. I just don't know how severe it is.

"Akai was probably trying to bear all the horrors into himself. However, we cannot let him do that since it could cause him to freeze in the midst of battle. And that can be fatal."

"Does he really distrust us enough to not tell us his secret?" Rias said with anger and worry in her tone.

"No." Sirzech denied. "Knowing Akai, he was trying to keep up a façade so we won't have to worry him. He must be getting back these traumatic experience when the hunters came to our world, but he does trust us all."

"He doesn't trust himself for his own weakness. So he bears it alone until he can break out of it. But there is no need for that, for I have a side mission for you all. Help Akai. Help him in this Nightmare and his PTSD. He will definitely feel better by the end of the day." Azazel ordered.

"HAI!"

 **Graveyard**

Akai headed back to the graveyard after the conference. He sensed there was a pathway to the Hunter's Nightmare and made an attempt to find it. At the same time, he questioned about telling everyone about the solo hunt. 'Maybe I should have given them a chance. They're all strong enough to hold on their own but…' It wasn't because Akai has doubts or did not believe the capabilities of his allies. It mainly is because he does not to let them see the horrors from his world.

'Yet the Stray Devils here are terrifying as well. So maybe…' Akai thought. He then felt his blood boil when he went passed a forest. Curious about the sudden blood boil, Akai went into the forest, using the blood inside him to guide him. He then found a small grave with a gravestone on the foot of a tree. Akai blood boiled more as he kneeled before it and read the context of the grave text on it.

 _We must fear the old blood._

 _We must fear the insight._

 _We must fear…the Hunter's Nightmare._

Akai then felt the deformed eye in his inventory reacting to the grave. He pulled it out and the flew off his hand and splattered on the gravestone. The blood flow down the gravestone until it hits the grave, making the sudden appearance of the messengers. Akai looked at the messengers as his blood boiled and his insight telling him this is it.

'This must be the way…now to summon the others.' Akai rang the beckoning bell to signal Azazel where he is. He gave the small resonant bell to Azazel after the conference to tell him to send the team. Akai then leaned on a small tree and took a nap until the rest of his peers arrives.

 **Hour Later**

"Yo! Akai-san, wake up."

Akai woke up to the sound of an active man and saw Bikou looking down at him. Akai stood up to see the team Azazel had sent and Akai is a bit surprised to see who came.

The team was Bikou, Vali, Kuroka, Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Dohnaseek, and Koneko.

"Came as we were ordered by the lazy Grigori general. So, this is the portal to the Nightmare huh? Creepy yet welcoming at the same time." Bikou said while looking at the beckoning gravestone.

Akai nodded. Koneko went next to Akai. "Akai-sempai…this is for you." She presented an earpiece to him. Akai took the piece before petting lightly on Koneko's head. She purred a bit from the touch and the Fallen Angel girls glared at the purring catgirl…except Kuroka because she was grinning at the display.

"The earpieces are for communication with the rest of the team here. Rias also offered her familiar to observe our process…and to witness the Nightmare itself." Vali informed. As he said that, a bat creature flew around Vali before landing on his shoulder. Akai does not agree with the DxD team back at the Underworld to witness the horror, but might as well let them see it first before it's their turn.

"He is correct." Akai heard Rias voice from the earpiece in his hand. "This will allow us to offer support back here. We are all in this together to the end."

"Ne Akai-kun…what does message mean?" Mittelt asked while reading the inscription on the stone.

 **It is a saying to fear the old blood and insight. Insight grants high intelligence and to ability to see the Great Ones at the cost of your sanity. But the old blood is far worse.**

"How worse we're talking about?" Raynare asked.

 **Two scholars of Byrgenwerth had a saying that in the golden rule to them.**

" **We are born of the blood. Made men by the blood. Undone by the blood. Our eyes are yet to open. Fear the Old Blood."**

 **In other words, the old blood is something that brings great chaos. At least, I think what they meant.**

The DxD team thought for a second about the saying. 'What is this Old Blood?' they all thought.

 **Now, I am going to activate the portal. This is my one and only warning. Things at the Nightmare will surely scar you for life. Do you still want to go?**

The DxD team all nodded and Akai sighed before looking back at the gravestone. He then kneeled down to it and motioned his hand forward. The messengers then conjured a portal over him and the DxD team in a white mist before being spirited away…to the Hunter's Nightmare.

"Here we go." Issei thought as he and the rest of his friends watched in anticipation to the mission.

 **The Hunter's Nightmare (Now the real Arc begins)**

Akai and his team appeared in a cathedral. Akai recognizes it as one of the old cathedrals he used as a base back at Yharnam.

"Whew. Now I wish we had this back at Kuoh than that shitty church." Dohnaseek said while looking at the neat cathedral.

"Please, the cathedral may also be ruined and shitty even if it did exist in our world." Kalawarner retorted.

"At least this place has more room than the last one!" Mittelt added to Dohnaseek's statement.

"Can we please focus on the job before your complaints about the resident churches here?" Raynare said. "Hai…"

"Yo Akai! What is a lamp doing here?" Bikou said as he looked at a dreary looking lamppost in the middle of the room. Akai approached it and snapped his fingers, lighting it up and making the messengers from the dream appear.

"Nice. Wish I can do that." Bikou complained.

"Hey…there is blood. Tons of it outside." Koneko said while she is near the closed doors. "I agree with her. And there is a massive amount of killer intent out there." Kuroka added to Koneko's senses.

"Seems to guys made it." The team heard Sirzech's voice over their earpieces **(Akai doesn't have his on. It is in his quick inventory so he hears what the rest of the DxD team back at their world says)**. "Onii-chan? What are you doing here?" Rias asked.

"I figure it be best to observe the operation as well, knowing that they are traveling in an unknown dimension." Sirzech said as he, Grayfia, Serafall and Azazel observe over the POV of Rias's familiar.

"Don't you have duties to do, Sirzech-sama?" Kiba asked.

"My father and Ajuka can take care of things while we are gone. Besides, this is a lot more important for now."

"Alright guys and gals…let's do this!" Bikou said with enthusiasm. Vali sighed while Akai began opening the doors to the Nightmare. The team stepped outside to see a vast city, twisted and bleak. Devoid of any life or joy. Only sorrow, insanity, and death.

"This place is trippy as hell." Dohnaseek commented.

"You can say that again." Mittelt added. Akai looked to his right to see a stairwell. He walked up the stairs with the team behind him, only to stop when a hunter with glowing yellow eyes appeared. "Alright, first one to die." Vali said as his wings spouted out of his back.

The hunter sung his weapon to activate a chain weapon before shooting at Akai. Akai dodged the bullets before pulling out his Ethereal Blade and slashed at the hunter.

"RAAAH! BRAAAA!"

The deranged hunter swung his whip-like weapon around to hit everyone. Akai dodged left and slashed the hunter's right arm, cutting it off. Followed by Vali kicking the hunter in the face and Bikou slamming his staff at the back if his head. The hunter roared before throwing his gun away, taking his whip weapon, and started swinging wildly.

"The hell? How is he still capable of swinging with the blood loss from his lost arm?" Bikou asked. Koneko then stepped on top of the hunter's head before brutally kicking him in the face. Akai then stabbed the hunter in the heart, finishing him off.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhaaaahaaaaaaaaa!"

The hunter screamed in terror as his body disintegrated. "Okay…so that happened." Kalawarner said.

"Well this is going to be difficult. Hunters that will not stop fighting no matter what they lose? More persistent than an obsessive stalker." Raynare commented. Akai looked at the gates and knew its locked so he looked behind him to see a walkway above. Akai jumped and landed on top of it just in time to see a hunter killing two beasts on two legs.

"Great, another one!" Mittelt said. Kuroka and Koneko dashed towards the hunter. "We have this nya!" Kuroka said as she unleashed a maelstrom of mystic balls at the hunter. Koneko then followed up with an elbow hit to the hunter's neck, breaking and killing the hunter.

"Quick and clean." Koneko said. She was then unnerved at the monstrous beastmen behind her.

"What the hell are they?" Issei asked over the com system. "They look like…beast with a human bone structure." Sona deduced.

 **Beast patients. People who were succumbed to the beast within them…and was turned into them.** Akai answered. Koneko nodded but held a gasp when she saw Akai's eyes.

They were emotionless and cold like hers. Only worse.

Akai moved on ahead with the team behind him. Koneko informed Kuroka about the change in Akai's eyes. "Don't worry. We just need to finish this as quickly as possible. I can take care of the rest nya." Kuroka winked to her sister.

"…Kay Onee-chan."

The team arrives at a central plaza with graves around a large pillar. They spotted two deranged hunters killing the beast patients around the area. "Best we let them kill those monsters for us. Seems like everything is against each other." Raynare said.

Akai moved around the edge of the cliff, only to be attacked and bitten on the shoulders by a blood covered attack dog. "Shit Akai!" Akai removed the dog from his shoulder and threw it to a wall. He then crushed its neck with his foot before grabbing the other surprise attack dog. Akai then stabbed his blade into its gut and held it there until it dies before throwing it to the ground. Akai then applied a blood vial before walking ahead.

"That was…brutal." Kalawarner commented.

"It's this realm. I think it is unleashing the hunter within him. Remember guys, we can't let him get drunk with blood or he will be stranded here forever." Kuroka informed.

"Right!"

The team went ahead of Akai and engaged the other deranged hunters and dogs. Few of them took a few injuries but a drop of Phoenix drops healed them right back up **(Phenex clan supplied the team with them for the operation to the Nightmare)**. Akai and his team then arrived at the top of the hill, after dodging a big-ass fireball that killed all the beast patients on top of the staircase, and heard a bell. Two beastmen rushed into the opening doors to another cathedral, only to fly out and crashed onto the ground dead.

"Oh what now?" Mittelt complained. What was her answer being a giant man with a branches acting like a beard and has a huge executioner axe.

"Uh…guys? Is it me or did Santa Clause had a huge workout?" Gaji asked, gawked at the sheer build of the bearded man.

"NOT HELPING!"

" **RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"**

The giant charged forward and slammed his axe down into the ground. Akai dodged to the left and shot the beast three times to the face. The giant looked at Akai and swung its axe in multiple direction to kill him and keep the others at bay.

"Damn, we can't get close without getting cut apart! Time to show off my range attacks!" Bikou enlarged his staff and whacked it across the giant's neckline. The Fallen Angels rained down light spears on top of its head.

" **RRAAAAAAAAHHH!"** The giant roared before bringing his axe up and slammed it down, making a shockwave and coating his weapon in a purple aura. The giant then swung down and made a violent shockwave, hitting Akai with the blast radius.

"Oh yay…the stupid thing has blast radius!" Raynare complained before throwing another light spear at its head. The giant got annoyed by the Fallen Angels and started swinging his axe in the air to catch them.

Akai used this opportunity and slashed his back with full strength. The giant kneeled down and Akai plunged his hand his back and ripped out a part of its spine. The giant roared in agony before laying on its face and exploded into white mist.

*pant**pant* "Is everyone alright?" Kalawarner asked. "Yeah, we good." Mittelt answered. Akai felt something in the cathedral and headed inside. The team followed Akai up a flight of stairs into a vast room. On the shrine is what seems to be a sleeping monster.

"Is it alive? Sleeping?" Rias asked over the com. Akai slowly advance towards it and saw a pendant in its claw. Slowly taking the pendant away, Akai moved backward to the rest of the team before bolting out of the room.

"Explain why we didn't try kill it?" Vali asked, annoyed to run away from a potential strong foe.

 **Because it is in a coma. It won't be waking up soon. Otherwise, it would have woken up from all the noises we made out here.**

"Then what was for the stealth for?"

…

Akai shrugged his shoulders before venturing into a cave system at the right of the cathedral. The team here (and back home) sweat drop at Akai's abrupt answer and followed him. Akai existed out of the cave and was nearly rained by bullets if he didn't see the machine gun on his right. "And now they are machine guns? This place has everything!" Mittelt said in a pissed off tone.

"If you are so angry, then why not deal with them yourself? Bullets can't hurt you." Vali said with a smirk.

"As you wish! You will all owe me for this!" Mittelt said before flying above the machine guns and gunners and hailed down a fury of light spears in the area. The machine was destroyed as well as the gunners pierced in their hearts, crying in pain before welcoming death.

Mittelt then regroup with the rest. "There! Now I feel a bit better."

"Good job squirt. You just did my dirty work. Now sit back and let the big kids handle this." Vali said before laughing a little. Mittelt fumed at Vali's disrespect to her. "Why that little!" "Mittelt, you kind of fallen **(hehe…puns…)** for that. We could have destroyed them all together, you know?" Raynare said. "I know that! I just wanted to blow off some steam because already this place is pissing me off!"

The team traveled down the road. They encountered a squad of Molotov throwers with a deranged hunter holding a boom hammer. The hunter swung and made the explosive inside at the ready before charging the team. Akai, Kuroka, and Koneko dealt with the hunter by letting Akai distract him and dodging his attacks. Koneko then punished the hunter by breaking its shins before Kuroka finishing him off with several mystic balls to his head, blowing it off.

"Not really a fan of brutality but these guys asked for it nya."

The rest swiftly killed off the Molotov men with ease since the molotov's had a delayed timer the team can easily dodge. Akai then entered a building and encountered two huntsmen. One swung his sword to Akai's right, so he blocked the attack before shooting the huntsman to the face. He then plunged the sword into the huntsmen spine before viciously ripping it out, spraying blood over the room. The next one tried to back stab him, but Akai grabbed his hand before chopping it off.

"AAAAAAAA-," The huntsmen screamed before having his head grabbed and smashed against the wall. Akai then finished him off by shooting his head.

"AAAAAA~ Akai is so brutal, makes me all hot here~" Said Akeno lustily after seeing the brutal display.

"I was wondering when you were going to speak Akeno. You-Why are you drooling!" Rias shouted at her longtime Queen. Everyone in the room backed up a bit when they saw the half-fallen Angel drooling.

"Ara? It seems I was discovered! Oh well, ufufufufufufufu!"

"This is why I don't want to be in a room alone with her." Issei whispered to Gaji, who had the same thought process.

'She is definitely your daughter Shuri.' Azazel thought while being slightly scared of Akeno. They then saw Akai getting blown up from an obvious trap. 'Not sure he meant to do that to give us all heart attacks or he's just an idiot?'

Akai applied some blood vials after…getting blown from a trap by a dead old man. How did the old man triggered it without moving? Akai doesn't know. His team regrouped with him and asked him what happened. His answer?

 **I got blown up.**

Bluntly confessed and left the room. The team was about to ask what he meant since they were outside killing…the spider-looking things. It was a good thing Rias's familiar did not see them since it may bring nightmares to the less mentally strong members of the team.

The team then encountered another man-beast in a deranged form.

" **RAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

The beast jumped and slashed quickly across the field. Vali used his wings as shields to block the attacks while Akai kept on the beast's track. The beast then lunged at Akai and said hunter anticipated the change of targets, dodging the attack to let Koneko land a strong hit to its face. The beast landed roughly on the wall before sliding down and laid still. It changed into a human form before being consumed by the void.

"Did I…killed…?" Koneko was about to ask a terrifying question, but Akai put his hand on her head. **No, you saved him from being consumed by the beast within him. Death is always a sweet remedy to those who are plagued by the beast within them.** Akai reassured Koneko before patting on her head.

"Hai."

The group then headed over the river of blood. Akai wondered where di the enemies go and Vali told him they took care off. He did saw Vali having a weird expression on his face. Was that disgust and a bit of horror? Nah, must be his imagination. They then spotted a hallway and Akai went in first. It was then they encountered the first person who is not insane.

"You're a hunter with your sanity, are you? Must've taken a wrong turn then, eh? Well, we're more alike than you think." Said a man wearing a beggar looking outfit and a blindfold. Akai nodded as the rest of the team hid under Akai's orders.

"Well, you should turn back. This is the Hunter's Nightmare, where hunters end up when drunk with blood. You've seen before you got here. Aimless, wandering, hunters slavering like beasts. This is what the poor fools have to look forward to." The beggar then looked at Akai. "So, don't be brash. Turn back before it's too late. Unless, you've got an interest in Nightmares?" Akai nodded and the beggar laughed a little.

"Hehe…I see…You sense a secret within the Nightmare and cannot bear to let it be. As if the spirit of Byrgenwerth lives with you! Such inquisitive hunters will relish the Nightmare. But beware, secrets are secrets for a reason. And some of them do not wish to be uncovered. Especially, when the secrets are particularly unseemly." The beggar then turned walked passed Akai. "If you want to know, my name is Simon. I hope we meet again, with our sanity intact." The beggar, now named Simon, walked off the and opened the doors that revealed the lamppost form the beginning.

Akai then turned back and met with the others. "Creepy guy, but it is nice to meet someone who is not trying to kill us." Raynare said.

"He looks trustworthy. But keep your guard up. Even if he was friendly, other hunters ahead may not." Sirzech informed the team. "Right!"

After crossing through the blood rivers, encountering more hunters and monsters, the team arrived in a massive blood pool with two of the Giant men like the one in the cathedral. One of the has a giant axe while the other is a giant cannon.

"Well, this is a bit complicated." Bikou said. "Hm, you guys deal with the one with the cannon. I can handle the one with the axe." Vali said before igniting his Sacred Gear and covered himself in his white armor. Vali then took to the skies and swoop punched the axe-wielding giant. The rest of the team attacked the cannon user with swift efficiency.

The giant had a powerful cannon, but it is too slow to hit anyone and even if it did fire a cannonball, Kuroka simply bounced it back to him with one of her reflect barriers. Koneko and Bikou delivered jabs on its ribs while the Fallen rained spears on its back. Akai then spun and slashed off its head with his Ethereal Blade, making the blood flow out of it and into the blood pool.

"…Too much blood around here." Koneko said while wiping off a bit of blood off her skirt. The axe giant then crashed behind them with Vali standing over it. "Ashamed. While he hits hard, he is just too slow." Vali sighed before leaping off the body. The group then hear banging over the gate ahead and looked passed.

Only to see a bloody skeleton banging on the gate.

"Oh my…" Rias asked while horrified at the still alive being. None of the DxD team were ready to see this. This place may have grotesque monsters and lot of blood around, but a bloody skeleton that is still alive. Akai jumped over the gate and looked sadly at the banging corpse. He then heard footsteps and saw a witch trying to grab him. His response?

 **BANG! "EERRRAAAAGGGHHH!"**

Akai then put the corpse out of its misery and shot it in the head. He then headed into the cave up ahead with the team behind him. They then see multiple piles of bloody corpses. Good thing the amount of Stray Devil hunting enable them to handle this many bodies. Akai then saw a doorway and a large room with blood covering the floor. As he walked inside, a bloody hand grabbed his ankle. Akai looked down to see another barely alive skeleton person.

"Ahhh…aaahhh…. please…help us…An unsightly beast. A great terror looms. Ludwig the accursed…is coming. Have mercy…have mercy to us all…" The person then let go and hit on the ground. Akai looked forwards and went eye-wide to the beast in front of them. The team ran inside they all had the similar expression as Akai.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!" Issei screamed.

The beast was something that looked like it came from hell itself. The beast has multiple hooves over its body, flesh and bone exposed, a horse head, and an eye-mouth on its neck. The horse beast screamed before jumping up into the ceiling.

" _Ludwig…"_

 **(Bloodborne OST- Ludwig the Accursed)**

" **EEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

"MOVE!"

The team dispersed as Ludwig landed roughly on the ground. Ludwig the swatting its claws and body over the area. The team were forced to back up before dodging again when Ludwig charged at them.

"OKAY! We need a game plan!"

"YEAH! DODGE!" Mittelt shouted before flying up in the air to dodge another swing from Ludwig. Ludwig then charged at Akai and swings non-stop. Akai did his best to dodge all of it but was caught stuck behind a wall. Ludwig brought his claws down and Raynare swoop in and grabbed Akai's hand before dropping him down at the other side of the room.

"This is stupid! We didn't even hit the damn thing!" Raynare exclaimed.

"You all attack it from the side. I'll distract it!" Vali said as he punched Ludwig's head. **"DIVIDE!"** Vali's Sacred Gear used divide on Ludwig…but Vali felt nothing!

"What? Why didn't I…Alboin?"

" **I don't know either. There is something wrong with this thing. Vali, focus on attacking it with the others. I don't think we are dealing with an average monster."**

"Alright, then." Vali then dived and hit Ludwig on his back. Akai slashed his hind legs while Bikou kept a distance and slammed his staff on its ribs. Ludwig then jumped up high off the ground before landing on Akai. Akai barely dodged the impact before giving a quick slash to its face.

Ludwig's neck mouth then sprayed white matter across the room. "AVOID THAT!" The team avoided the white matter as it hit the corpses around the room. The corpses disintegrated when the matter hit them. "Acid? The hell?" Dohnaseek asked before blocking a swipe from Ludwig.

Ludwig then took several mystic balls on its back and turned to the smirking Kuroka on top of the staircase. Ludwig then took a surprise kick from Koneko, followed up by an uppercut by Vali. The Fallen Angels conjured up their light spears and did sweeping attacks on Ludwig's back.

Ludwig donkey kicked Kalawarner then head-butted Vali into a wall. Raynare went to check her blue-haired sister while Akai jumped on Ludwig's back and plunged his blade into Ludwig's back. Ludwig galloped around the room and threw Akai off before head-butting him into a wall. Akai healed himself before diving back into the action.

Ludwig tried to focus on one prey to kill, but took another uppercut from Vali. Koneko and Kuroka then did a double heel-drop kick on his skull, follow up by Akai's slash to its neck. Ludwig then did a ramming charge attack to bulldoze Akai, but missed as Akai dodged the incoming meat train. Akai then took two spears to its spine.

"That was for Kala-chan ugly!"

" **RAAAAAAAHHH!"**

Ludwig launched himself into the air to crush Mittelt. "Mittelt! Move to the left!" Dohnaseek shouted. Mittelt followed his orders and narrowly dodged the dropping horse. Vali appeared under Ludwig and thrusted his fist into its stomach. Vali then grabbed Ludwig and threw him to the floor. Ludwig recovered, only to receive a senjustu enhanced punch from Koneko and a barrage from mystic balls from Kuroka.

" **RAAAAAAAHHHH!" DING**

 **(Bloodborne OST- Ludwig the Holy Blade)**

Ludwig collapsed onto the ground. He then felt something beside him and looked to his left to see a glowing green sword. **"Hhmhmhmhmhm…ahhh…you were at my side…all along."**

Ludwig then took the sword and stood on two of its hind legs. Everyone paused at the massive sword and has a vibe in their bodies telling them to leave now, except Akai. **"My true mentor…my guiding moonlight…"**

Ludwig then grasped his sword and leered down on his opponents. "That…this feeling…" Vali said, his body frozen in fear.

"Is that a…" Rias asked.

"…a Holy sword?" Sona finished. Kiba gripped her hands tightly as she glared at the sword, yet at the same time fear it and want it. What is that sword?

"GET OUT OF THERE NOW!" Azazel yelled out.

"We can't…something is blocking our escape."

The team looked back to see a white fog blocking their escape. They have no choice fight the beast…and an unknown, but powerful Holy sword.

"GRRRR! GRAAAAAHH!" Ludwig lunged forward with his sword ready to kill. The team dispersed again and dodged his frantic, but skillful attacks. Akai lunged forward and slashed at the abdomen of Ludwig. The horse-man turned and started attacking Akai.

" _Attaaaaack him now! I have his attensssssion!"_

Akai continued dodging Ludwig's sword skills while everyone else attack his blind spots. Ludwig merely shrugged off the ant bites as he focused only on Akai, since he bears a weapon similar to a friend of his.

"GRRRRAAAA! HURAAAAHHH!"

Ludwig continued slashing at Akai. Akai dodged forwards and delivered quick cuts in his hind legs before backing up. Ludwig then powered up his blade and slash summon a magic slash to Akai. Akai dodged the attack and shot Ludwig to his head before dodging another sword swing.

The rest are doing their best hitting Ludwig with everything they got. Vali punched and kicked at the back of his head while Bikou doing the same. The Fallen observe and threw light spears at Ludwig's openings above and the cat girls bind their time to strike.

"ENOUGH!" Ludwig then raised his sword downward and plunged it into the ground. A great shockwave hurt and knock backed Bikou and Vali into the walls.

"BIKOU! VALI!"

"Heh…hits harder than he looks. A worthy enemy." Vali grins inside his armor as he charged at Ludwig again. Ludwig merely swung his sword and Vali was too slow to dodge it. He blocked it but the Holy aura burned him and sent him straight to another wall. Vali slid down and his armor dissipates after getting severely wounded.

" _Kuroka! Heal Vali!"_

"Right!" Kuroka went over to Vali and started to heal him. Akai the dodged around Ludwig, slashing and cutting whatever piece of flesh he can cut through. Ludwig plunged his sword into the ground again to make another shockwave, but Akai dodged backwards before continuing buzzing around Ludwig.

"ANNOYING PEST!" Ludwig then raised his sword into the air and sent a mini shockwave. Akai a took a bit of the blast but stood ready. "RRAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Ludwig then slammed his sword down and sent tall, vorpal pillars of magic into Akai's way. Akai narrowly dodged the attack with his left shoulder catching a nick of the magic attack. He then applied a blood vial before continuing pursuit. The battle raged on as Akai and Ludwig clashed and slashed against each other. Eventually, Akai dealt enough damage to make Ludwig stagger.

DING "URAAAAHHH!"

Akai went up close and plunged his arm into Ludwig's abdomen. He was not the only one as he saw Mittelt with him with determination in her eyes. "THIS IS FOR KALA-CHAN!" She yelled as she and Akai did a synchronized Visceral attack.

"UAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Ludwig held his stomach as he lowered his sword. He then tumbled down and exploded in blood with his head blasting over his body and landed right next to the staircase. The fight was over.

 **(End OST)**

*pant**pant* "Everyone good?" Bikou asked.

"Kala-chan is fine and I think Vali over there will be fine as well. Damn thing knocked Kalawarner unconscious." Raynare said while glaring at the head of Ludwig. The team gathered over to where Akai is kneeling down.

"You good Akai?" Bikou asked. Akai nodded and looked over to Vali holding his right side. "heh…he got me. Can't deny that. Good thing you took care of him. Glad to have you as my second rival. Tsk." Vali flinched at the pain on his side.

"Easy there. I just healed back your bones and burned skin." Kuroka said with concern in her tone. Akai then gave her a Hunter's Mark. **Use this.**

"Ara? But how you going to get home?" She asked. Akai pointed to the lamppost that appeared after the fight.

"Alright. But the minute you get home, we are having quality time together. No buts nya!" Kuroka winked as used the mark Akai showed her before back at the dream and teleported out of the realm. Akai handed more marks to the others and they followed Kuroka's lead…leaving Akai to the still breathing head of Ludwig.

"Good Hunter, have you seen the thread of light? Just a hair, a fleeting thing, yet I clung to it, steeped as I was in the stench of blood and beasts. I never wanted to know, what it really was. Really, I didn't." Ludwig then howled and wailed wildly for a few minutes.

"Hunter…I know this may sound off, but I must ask. Are my Church Hunters the honorable Spartans I hoped they would be?" Akai shook his head. "Oh, my. Just as I feared. I knew that the answer will be true from the words of one not from the Church. Then a beast-possessed degenerate was I, as my detractors made eminently clear. Does this nightmare never end?!" Ludwig wailed and howl some more before stopping.

"Hunter…I ask of you. Put me to rest. Then find a way to end this nightmare. I have been here long enough…and there is another who needs to be released. Go and save her…please. Take my sword…my true mentor…and free us all…"

Akai obliged to Ludwig's pleas and plunged his sword into Ludwig's skull. "Ahh…I can see it…I can feel it…the sweet moonlight. Thank you…kind hunter…" Akai mourned for the fallen hero and picked up the Holy Moonlight Sword. Akai activated its true magic powers and gave it a few swings before sheathing it. Not his weapon…but maybe for someone else?

He snapped his fingers and the lamp lit up with the messengers in tow. He then teleported out the cursed Nightmare with one thought in mind.

'Welcome to Bloodborne everyone.'

* * *

 **Scene**

 **Whew! That is it! A great start to the Hunter's Nightmare Arc. Now I know I skipped some areas, but that's because I skipped the area for real and they don't feel relevant for the Arc since it is for exploration. Hope you guys loved with the fight against Ludwig and the special scene between him and Akai.**

 **By the way, who should have the Holy Moonlight Sword? I never use it in my play through so it won't make sense for Akai to use it if I don't know how it works. Let me know!**

 **Also! Posted my wiki of my character so you can take a look at it if you want! See you next time! Ja Ne!**


	19. Notice

**Okay everyone, if you have been noticing...or even if you haven't. It should be abundantly clear, that my stories are out of date. Business as usual i suppose. Anyway, I am here to tell you all that my stories will be updates very soon. No lies, no tricks, no nothing. It's just i was relishing the freedom that is being out of school that i need a few days to relax for a bit. But now, i had the urge to write again and give you guys quality content.**

 **There is also another issue of ANOTHER story i am planning to publish soon. Yes, my brain is like an imagination factory that will continue non stop. The story is actually something that is very...unusual...for me to do.**

 **Does anyone know the anime, Inuyasha? That Anime? Yeah, that is what the fanfic is going to be. And if you know me so far, i will make an OC (who is male by the way) and has some crossover elements. What are they you ask? Having the appearance and fighting style of from a character in For Honor. (I know, i'm a fanboi from the game. The game is too good...minus the connection issues)**

 **So what i ask from my faithful fans, is that i want you to PM or post a review for three things for the OC.**

 **1) Which For Honor character the OC will be based on?**

 **2) Where will the OC be introduced. (In other words, what Arc should the OC be introduced post Inuyasha's group all united together)**

 **3) Parings?**

 **That is all for now. I will love to see what are your thoughts and the chapters will hopefully be posted soon. Starting with Soul of an Undead.**

 **Ja Ne!**


	20. The Church and Lady Maria

**No guys, you are not tripping balls right now. Here is the second chapter of the Hunter's Nightmare Arc in BloodDevil. Sorry for the delays, I just have a bunch of other stories that I need to put out there before this one. The latest one, For the Queen, can tell you much.**

 **But now, I can finally put up this second chapter of the Arc. I know everyone is ready for the Lady Maria fight and I am as well. However, before Akai get to her…he has to fight the Living Failures.**

 **BOO! THEY SUCK!**

 **Yeah, I know. One of the worst boss in the game. BUT! I am an author and I have full authority to mix up the boss fight to be a hell of a lot better. So please read and see if I did make it better. If I didn't, oh well no loss for me.**

 **Now then, let's a go!**

* * *

 **Begin**

 **Hunter's Dream (Akai's POV)**

It has been twenty-four hours after the first venture to the Hunter's Nightmare. I am impressed that everyone else has built up a heavy amount mental resistance after seeing the countless horrors that lived inside the nightmare. I guess fighting many of those Stray Devils do that to you.

"Zzzz…mmmhmm…"

I looked to my right to see the naked sleeping cat that is Kuroka, my first *ahem* lover. Yes, she is naked as well as I. Which means we did have another passionate round of love as soon as I got out from the Nightmare. I don't know how that happened. One minute I was talking with the head of Ludwig, the next I was having sex with Kuroka. Not that I'm complaining anyway.

But I do understand why she did this. It was because she wants to relieve the mental stress that was building up in my mind. To make me stay sane and less of a bloodthirsty fiend. She told me that I had the same emotionless eyes Koneko once had after the unjust decision from the higher ups regarding Kuroka's trial. It scared her.

I apologized to her about it. These eyes are what makes a Hunter kill without remorse. Beasts deserves no mercy and we Hunters cannot afford to make any. That's why we tone down our emotions to a minimum, hence the cold eyes. After all that was said and done…we had another round.

Kuroka…are you sure you're not a dog? I know cats gets on heat but even they show more restriction than dogs do.

Shaking my head from that useless question, I got up from the make shift grass bed, got dressed, and made my way to the workshop. In five hours or so, another team and I will go back to the Hunter's Nightmare.

Opening the doors and closing it, I walked to the weapon desk to look at the latest weapon in my arsenal. The Holy Moonlight Sword. Wielded by the former and now deceased Hunter, Ludwig. The weapon itself is very powerful after I used a few…targets in Kuoh for practice…and I love how it feels to swing this sword. There is only one slight problem. The weapon is a little too big for my taste. I'm always a swift attacker so a weapon this big may hinder my mobility.

So I decided to shrink the weapon to the size of a normal broadsword, but kept the moonlight powers intact. How you ask? I am a God in this realm so what's stopping me from forging/reforming weapons? Especially this weapon is made from the Moonlight itself. Now that I have another weapon, and I can use it with the blade of the Ethereal Blade to be a devastating duo wield Hunter. But I feel like there is another weapon out there that is suited for my fighting style as well.

"Nya…what are you doing?" A seductive voice called out behind me. I turned to see Kuroka, in her normal outfit, smiling at me. I merely shrugged and gestured the blade behind me.

 **Reforming the sword that I got from the fallen Hunter yesterday.**

"Ara? The Holy sword from that former human you say?" Kuroka went beside me to look at the blade closer. "Nya I can still feel its power. You sure you can handle it sweetie?" She said. I blushed inside my mask on the word "sweetie" as I wrote.

 **Yes. The blade is made of the silver and the Moonlight itself. I can control the Moon's power so I'm sure I can handle the power of the Moonlight inside this sword.**

"Hehe…as expected from my Hunter. Ne, when is the next venture to the Nightmare." Kuroka asked. I hold up five fingers to tell her. "Five hours huh? Well, I know a great way to spend those five hours." She smiled seductively. I started to sweat when she said that.

 **Didn't we just have enough? I mean…**

"Hehehe…I didn't mean that. We are going to cuddle like couples do before the man goes off to a dangerous assignment. Unless, you don't want me nya?" Kuroka feigned sadness in her eyes. I sighed and shook my head, which made my hand to be immediately grabbed by her and being dragged away from the workshop.

Just another day in the Hunter's Dream.

 **Five Hours Later, Hunter's Nightmare Grave**

I waited by the grave for the next batch of teammates assigned by the idiot Grigori leader, Azazel. I know he means well but I still can't help but to hate him, wanting to kill him, and make a bro at the same time. This guy is one of the biggest annoyance I ever met. And I met quite a few back in Yharnam.

A red magic circle appeared in front of me alongside a blue circle. The circles then revealed the teammates that will come with me to the Nightmare. Color me impressed to see who they were. My teammates are Rias, Sona, Akeno, Tsubaki, Asia, Issei, Xenovia, Rossweisse, Irina **(Add her because Healing Church)** , and Kiba. Quite a big group but it doesn't bother me much.

"Yo Akai-san! Ready for this?" Issei asked in a hype tone. Guess he's a little excited about this venture. I don't blame him since we already got through the horrifying area of the Nightmare. But it is still very dangerous. I don't know what are we going to meet this time.

"Hold your horses Issei-kun. We have no idea what the Nightmare has in store for us." Rias said in a scolding tone. "Sorry Rias. It's just I trained with Ossan before we go to the Nightmare so I'm a bit anxious." Issei confessed.

"Ufufu…it's alright Issei-kun. I too am anxious to go to the Nightmare. I have a few tricks on my sleeves as well." Akeno giggled. "Me too!" Asia added her comment to the mix.

"Hopefully there will be some strong demons and monsters to test my Durandal on. I have been training a bit with it." Xenovia commented while her Holy weapon is strapped on her back. Kiba nodded as she pulled out her Demonic-Holy sword from her hip.

"Keh, make sure you stay out of my way Issei. I too have been training with my Sacred Gear." The blonde boy, Saji, commented. Sona then glared at her pawn and the boy quickly shout his mouth to avoid be punished by his King.

 **Are you all ready?** I asked. The group nodded while a familiar appeared behind Rias to show the others back in the Underworld our progress. With me turning to the grave, I gestured the Dream ghouls to teleport us into the last Dream lamp I lit before leaving the Nightmare.

 **Hunter's Nightmare, Bloody corpse room (General POV)**

The group arrived back to the area where Akai and his previous teammates fought Ludwig, the Holy Blade. There was some who were disgusted by the sheer amount of blood and corpses in the room, but they refined themselves and walked forward. Or would have if they didn't see the same poorly dressed beggar looking over the head of Ludwig.

"Hey, isn't that Simon guy you guys saw last time?" Issei asked Akai. Akai nodded and moved right next to the beggar. Simon looked at him and said, "Oh, he's well and truly gone now. A tragic figure. But he will shame himself no longer. He died with his ideals untarnished. He was a true hero, and earn that much, at least. The blinding thread, that lead, and mislead, that consummate hero. The poor brute." Simon said as he mourned the great hunter, Ludwig.

Simon then turned to Akai. "Do you know why the Hunters are drawn to the Nightmare?" Akai shook his head. "Because it is sprouted from their very misdeeds. Things that some would rather keep secret. High time someone exposed the whole charade." Simon then turned towards the entrance to the room. "Now, go on ahead. You seek nightmares, and the secrets within it, do you not?" The beggar left the room.

"Still as mysterious as you first met him." Rias addressed the beggar. Sona on the other hand focused on the words from the hunter. 'The nightmare is made from the Hunter's own misdeeds? Did the hunters do something so horrible that this nightmare was born from it?' Sona thought to herself. Tsubaki looked at her King to see if she was thinking the same thing she was. Sona looked at her Queen and nodded before joining the group who started climbing up the stairs.

There the group found a small opening at the top and walked through a narrow hallway. They did someone moaning and spouting nonsense from a door behind them, but they cannot get the door to open. So they cut their losses and proceed with caution.

Akai pulled out his gun when one of the suited white-faced men from Yharnam started walking towards them. "Ehhahhhhhhhh." The man groaned before charging to attack. Issei summoned his Boosted Gear and rushed at the man with Akai beside him. The man swung his cane but Issei grabbed it and crushed the cane.

"Not so tough huh?" Issei gloated as Akai moved the man and cut off his head. Akai then pushed Issei down as a shot dashed right past him. The duo looked to see a demented old man in a wheelchair and a large gun on his lap.

"Hehehehehehehe!" The demented old man laughs manically as he loaded his gun. But was unable to finish reloading as he was struck by an ice shard from Sona's magic circle. The old man silently went limb and Sona strangely did not feel remorse about killing a human.

'Must be because they are no longer human in the inside. Killing them is more of a mercy than letting them suffer in this hellscape.' Sona concurred. "Kaichou, you're alright?" Saji asked.

"I'm fine. I am a little sad about the poor souls that reside in this place."

"It is depressing about them being here Kaichou. But we must move on to end this Nightmare before anymore souls are claimed." Tsubaki stated. The group then look down a stairwell. At the end is a cell with a human wearing beast attire and ringing a bell.

"Hm? Are you a hunter? Well, that's very odd. Do you hear the toll of the bell?" The human said cryptically. The others were confused as they did not hear any toll of the bell, even the one the human seems to be ringing. Akai shook his head.

"Very well. The beasts you seek will not be found here. Go back to your hunt, and if you have the chance, put this night behind you…places better left untouched, secrets better left alone…only a fool would so brazenly roam…" The human said before mumbling the last part of his sentence.

"This is strange." Sona said. "Simon said there is something worth finding in the Nightmare yet that human said there is nothing. He did say something about secrets should be left alone."

"Do you think that human has some sort of ties with the Nightmare?" Rias asked.

"That remains to be unknown. There is definitely something wrong with this place. Something worse than what we saw outside the corpse room."

The group then exit the narrow hallway and entered a vast room with many beds, an altar, and a praying woman. The woman then turned around, keeping spouting ritual words, and started coming towards the group with hostile intentions. Another woman, who is in a nun attire with a large sword, started to attack them as well.

"Wait, what's going on? Why these nuns attacking us out of the blue? I thought they only use words and not weapons." Asia asked she moved behind a bed. She was a former nun and nuns never use violence. Yet these women…

"Ah! These nuns are no longer nuns! I think they too are insane!" Xenovia pushed off the nun with the sword off before beginning her counter attack. Rossweisse flew behind the ritual-speaking nun and shot magic on her back. The nun turned around but it proved fatal as Akai appeared and stabbed her through her chest.

"AAAAHHH!" The nun let out a short scream before collapsing and disappearing in a void under her. The other nun was also taken care off when Issei and Saji worked together and punched the nun in the gut before Rias vaporized her with her Destruction power.

"All clear!" Issei shouted. The group then stands before the altar. "Creepy." Issei mumbled as the altar has four no face statutes and a skeleton on the altar. Akai then felt a pulse from the weird looking medallion he got from the burning cleric beast and stepped in front of the skeleton. He then slowly inserts the medallion to the skeleton's skull and in a few seconds, something clicked. The group then felt a jolt and the altar started moving upwards.

"An elevator?" Ross asked as the team moved upwards. In a few seconds, the elevator in front a large doorway. Akai gained insight and found out they are now in front of the Research Halls. Though what is the research remains a mystery.

 **Everyone, we are in front of the Research halls. I don't know what will be in there.**

"Research Halls? What are they researching here in the Nightmare? This is getting more annoying of how much in the dark we are in." Sona grimaced. This is one of the biggest puzzles she has ever encountered. And not a single shred of clues of what happened here.

The group entered the halls which is made up of twisted staircases. "Hey guys." Saji called out as he pointed a figure looking over the water. The figure is a person in a patient outfit. But the abnormal thing about him is that his head is enlarged and swollen.

"What the hell?" Issei cursed silently. The person has a body of a human…but a head of something unnatural even to supernatural standards. Akai quietly approached the person and heard his voice.

"My eyes. Has anyone seen them? Oh, my eyes are here somewhere." The man rambled about his missing eyes. Akai deducted the man is blind due to his head being…this. But what did someone do to him? He then noticed a stairwell and started to climb it along with the others behind.

On top of it, was more of the bloated head patients.

"My God…" Irina said in horror. The Devils flinched hearing God's name but shrug it off as seeing the horrors here is much worse. "These people. Have they been experimented on?" Irina continued.

"That must be it. Research hall. The scientists must be researching something and these poor people are used as experiments. Human experiments." Sona answered, disgusted beyond disgusted at the sheer mention of human experimentation.

"That sick. Their sick!" Saji exclaimed. Unfortunately, the patients heard him and started attacking the group. "Dammit man! You should have keep your mouth shut!" Issei complained as he pushed off the rampaging failures.

Back at the Underworld, the rest of the DxD cast were angered by the fact there was human experimentation in Akai's own world. "This is inhuman. I know there are some human experimentation back in human past, and we are in no exception, but to let these people roam around those halls without killing them?" Azazel seethed.

"It's like the Holy Swords Project again." Gabriel said in sorrow. Michael caressed his sister as she wept for the souls who died for the project.

"What I'm wondering is why is the Research Hall in the Hunter's Nightmare? I thought the place is only for hunters who lost their minds over the blood." Vali asked.

"I think we will find out eventually." Sirzech said as the group looked back on the screen, where the team just finished dealing with the lunatics' and is now in a laboratory.

"There are so many books around here talking about beings beyond the human realm. Are they researching about us?" Tsubaki asked as she read one of the book's contents. Akai was not so sure about that theory before stumbling a tape recorder on the floor. He picked it up and showed it to everyone in the room.

"A tape recorder. Good, this should shed some light in this facility." Sona said. Akai nodded as he pressed play.

" _Today is the twentieth day we try to find a way to communicate with the Old Gods. The blood we got from the Fishing Hamlet along with the insight should give us enough to make someone with the necessary attributes to communicate with them. We shall begin immediately and find someone with a strong will to take the tests."_

"Twenty days. The scientists here have been studying these Old Gods for that long?" Rias asked. "If that's the case, then how long have they been experimenting these people?" Akeno added a question to the puzzle. The group were getting more questions than answers.

As the group continue climbing the halls and putting out of the deranged failed experiments out of their misery, they arrived in another sacked laboratory. Like last time, the group tried to find any information about the halls while Akai found another tape recorder. He grabbed it and pressed play.

" _Subject #9 did not attain the necessary attributes to speak with the Gods. As such, the subject is not a mutant and was put down. It is ashamed as this one lasted longer than the others but we can't always have what we wanted. We shall see if subject #13 can give us the results we needed."_

"Subject nine…then subject thirteen. This means the ninth subject was sedated with the blood and the insight and produced the best result until they failed at the last moment. And this subject thirteen is in a similar way like nine." Tsubaki summarized.

"This is getting more disturbing by the second. So, I'm guessing the experiments failed too much that they abandoned it?" Xenovia asked. Sona shook her head. "No…at least not yet. They must have tried a different approach after seeing the blood and insight here is insufficient." The rest of the group grit their teeth s they moved on. Climbing higher and higher, the team arrived in one of the last labs. Issei exclaimed that he found something and showed Rias. It was a letter. As Rias read the context of it, fury started to build inside.

"Akai…you need to read this…" She said. Akai knows something is wrong as Rias' eyes was covered by her hair. As the hunter took the letter and read it, he too started to feel the fury building inside.

 _I must say that the tests here have proven insufficient. The amount of blood and insight we got from that decrypted old village gave us nothing but failures! The hunters did do their job well, but it wasn't enough! I suppose you can't have everything serve to you in plate. We will continue our research in Yharnam with the supplies in tow. Hopefully, this will be a lot more successful than the last. Laurence should be helpful since he did build the Healing Church and used it to conduct more research with the old blood. The foolish nuns and bishops should prove worthy to the old blood._

 _After all, that is what the Healing Church is for._

 _Bishop Kendrick Ronsin_

" _GRRAAAAHHH!"_ Akai screamed in fury as he rushed outside. "Akai, wait!" Ross, Issei, and Asia rushed after him. The rest remained where they are.

"Rias…what did the letter say?" Sona sked her best friend since childhood. Rias looked up to Sona with enraged eyes. "These vermin used a church's name to hide their own misdeeds. They experimented on people both here and at Yharnam just so they can speak to some gods!" She ranted.

"What!?" Everyone in room shouted, including back at the Underworld.

"Why those savages! Using his Lord's name and a church's name for their own goals…it's inhumane! Monstrous!" Irina shouted, anger clearly inside her system.

"Akai did say the Healing Church was good to the people. But was that all an act? A deeper meaning?" Xenovia questioned. What were the church officials were thinking? Was reaching to the old gods was so important that they will use people like objects to experiment on to get results?

Unknown to them, the answers is yes.

With Akai, the hunter was sitting on top of a beam looking down at the deranged patients. It saddens him to see people used as nothing but guinea pigs for another person's own agenda. How he wished he could have killed the officials back in Yharnam. But he has his own agenda while serving as a hunter of the dream.

"Hey Akai…you're alright?" Issei asked his friend. Akai put his hand over his face and silently weep. Never in his life that the Healing Church was this insane to conduct experiments like this. And he already met the false Iosefka with her insane mind. Sure he doesn't pray to their gods. But he did regard highly of the Healing Church for what they do for the people of Yharnam. But now?

Akai then felt arms wrapped around him and he looked back to see Rossweisse hugging him from behind.

"It's going to be alright. These people will be in a better place once we exposed this Nightmare and end their suffering." She cooed. Akai merely closed his eyes as he succumbed to the Valkyrie's embrace.

"He's going to be fine right Issei?" Asia asked. Issei nodded. "Yep. Akai is as tough as a Dragon like Ddraig so I know he can pull himself up. He just need some emotional support that's all."

"Mm! And we will be here just for him!"

After a little emotional support from the three, Akai moved on and turned towards the giant turning wheel in the middle of the beams. He then turned the lever clockwise **(I think?)** and the stairwell below them turned. He was then told by Rossweisse to hold her hand and reluctantly, he did while blushing underneath his mask. They flew down from the stairwell to base floor of the Research Hall, where they met the beggar from the Underground corpse pile waiting for them.

"Oh, hello. Not a pretty sight, is it? The true face of the blood-worshipping, beast-purging Healing Church. But that's not all. You seek the secrets field by the Nightmare, do you not? Then here's is what you must do. Climb the Astral Clocktower, and kill Maria. She holds the real secret…" Simon said before walking away.

"I still don't get why's he's here? What is his goal?" Issei wondered. The four then regrouped with the others in front of the massive doors with the stairwell connecting the floor to the doors.

"Akai…you're alright?" Akeno asked in a worry tone.

 **Yeah…I'm fine.**

"I have failed. I'm sorry Maria. I'm sorry I have failed you." Said another failed human patient with a feminine voice. Akai solemnly ended her life before looking at the doors.

'Maria? Is she one of the higher ups? Or a hunter?' Akai thought as he opened the doors. What awaited the team is a very large blue thing with a crushed mushroom head.

"What the hell is that thing?" Saji asked. The massive being "looked" at the group and started heading towards them. Akai gained insight on the thing.

The Living Failures

 **(Bloodborne OST- Living Failures)**

The Living Failure started flailing its arms around to smack someone. The team dispersed to avoid contact. Rias, Sona, Akeno, and Rossweisse took the skies while the rest took on the large being. Asia stayed by Tsubaki's side for healing support. The being kept flailing around but Akai dodged underneath it and stabbed its legs with the Holy Moonlight sword.

The being didn't even flinch as it turned towards Akai and slammed its head to crush him. The being slammed his head multiple times to crush his enemy.

"This thing is crazy!" Saji exclaimed. He then used his absorption line to make him slow down. Funny enough, it did more than that as the beast collapsed face first on the ground.

"Now!" Kiba shouted as she and Xenovia jumped together and plunged their blades into the failed experiments back. The monster growled in pain before blowing up into mist.

"Well…that was easy." Xenovia said in disappointment. She did look behind her another Living Failure spawned behind her. "Xenovia, look out!" Issei shouted as he pushed her out of the Failure's arm swing. Issei took the brunt of the attack and slide through the grassfield.

"Issei!" Asia shouted as she ran towards her injured friend. "Damn. There's another one?" Xenovia cursed for her own carelessness.

"He's not the only one Xenovia!" Irina exclaimed as more of the Living Failures started to spawn around the field. "Are they all…failed experiments?" Sona asked in horror. The monsters were no doubt former humans but…how much blood and insight was given to them?

"I don't know Kaichou. But we should put them all down!" Tsubaki said before summoning her naginata and stabbed one of the Failures crushed head. Saji appeared behind the being and wrapped his absorption line around its legs.

"Down you go!" He said as he pulled the string to make the Failure land on the grass. Irina took this opportunity to drive her Mimic Holy Sword into its chest. The monster growled before exploding into mist.

Meanwhile, Kiba and Xenovia used their speed as knights to dodge the Failures attacks and cut its knees. The being soon collapsed on its knees before being electrified by Akeno. "Hm…maybe some cooked mushroom should be in order? Ufufuffufu!"

Ross, Rias, and Sona used their magic together to blown away three of the Living Failures. Akai finished off any remaining of the Living Failures that was severely injured from the joint magic attack.

Enraged by the loss of their comrades, the remaining Living Failures growled and mumbled rituals to the giant flower in the field. Then the Failures soon turned into mist and sinked into the ground.

"What are they doing now?" Ross asked.

"I don't know but everyone gets ready!" Rias shouted.

The ground soon shake then a giant hand appeared from the earth. Another appeared. The another. Then another. The giant flower was too raised up and was on top of a giant Living Failure with half of its body in the ground.

Only this Failure has three giant eyeballs front and back of its head and a deformed mouth.

"Just how many…" Sona didn't finished the thought as the monster roared before raising one of its arm and slammed onto the ground to kill Akai and Issei, who were in front of it.

The duo dodged out of its way. The giant then lifted all four of its arms and chanted ancient language. The skies soon turned dark and large blue spell meteorite hurdled on the earth. The Devils and Valkyrie in the sky dodged the incoming projectiles while the rest avoided the explosive impact.

"AH Dammit! How do we put this thing down for good?" Issei complained. Akai looked at the giant flower on top of the monster. He suspected it has some sort of ties with it and made a beeline towards it. The monster's eyes noticed Akai approaching and the monster's arms swung to slap Akai away.

Issei appeared beside Akai and blocked one the arms with his full armor on when the monster showed its true form. "GO! I got this!" [BOOST!] Akai nodded as he climbed on top of the arm and dashed towards the flower. The monster roared as he made several magic orbs in front of the flower and shoots at him.

A barrier appeared in front of Akai and the hunter noticed Asia with her hands forward. 'She pull up this barrier? When did she did that?' Akai wondered before addressing back to the fight.

Ross fired several magic missiles into the magic orbs and the orbs soon dissipated. The monster roared in anger as it summoned another meteor storm. However, it was too late as Akai arrived at the large flower and started hacking it away. The flower ironically provided cover since the meteors exploded on contact. When the storm was over, Akai slashed the flower's stem down. A large hole was underneath it and a large brain with multiple eyes. Akai fired his Ivory to signal the girls in the air to fire at the brain.

"Time to end this!" Sona exclaimed as she, Rias, Akeno and Ross throw everything they had to the brain. Upon contact from the joint magic attack, the brain exploded. The monster roared in pain before its head collapsed on the grass. It slowly was retracted back into the hole before a large puff of mist erupted from the hole.

 **(End OST)**

 _Pant pant pant_ "That…that was stupid." Issei said as his armor disappeared and sat down. Everyone else nodded. The grassfield was barren and the center only has a large hole where the failed experiment was once being.

"We should…get back. Everyone here is probably tired." Rias said. Akai on the other hand felt like there is one more thing to do before moving on. He gave Rias the Hunter's Mark and told her to go on ahead of him.

"Are you sure? We can go together." Rias asked.

 **I'll be fine. Go on ahead.** Akai reassured Rias. Rias still was reluctantly to leave until…

"I'll stay here with him. Would that be fine Rias-san?" Rossweisse said. Akai wanted to tell her to go with them, but the Valkyrie gave the hunter a stern glare that said "I'm staying with you whether you like it or not." The hunter concede defeat and sighed.

"Alright. Be careful you two." Rias said before using the mark to transport her back to the real world. The others were also given the same mark from Akai and they too left the Nightmare, leaving only Rossweisse and Akai on the field.

"Well then, let's go. These was something you want to see right?" Rossweisse asked. Akai nodded as they moved in front of the big doors. There is a dream lamp in front of the door so Akai lit it before opening the doors.

Inside was a huge wooden hall and a giant clock at the back. In front of the clock is a woman on chair who appears to be dead due to the lack of breathing movement from her chest and the blood on her wrist. Akai went closer to the woman and looked at the table beside her. A smashed picture frame and an empty cup. Akai then looked at the woman and was shocked by her appearance.

'She looks just like Karia!' It is true. The woman before him looks exactly like the Plain Doll, Karia, back at the Hunter's Dream. Could she be the one Gherman modeled after? Akai stretches his hand towards her to see if she is indeed dead. Only for his arm to be grabbed by the "dead" woman and pulled right in front of her beautiful face.

"A corpse should be left well alone." The woman said. Akai slowly slips off her grasp and backed up as the woman stood up from her chair. "Oh, I know very well. How the secrets beckon so sweetly." The woman then grabbed a sword with a dagger attached at the end and she breaks it into two weapons. "Only an honest death will cure you now. Liberate you, from your wild curiosity."

Insight came into Akai's mind. Rossweisse prepared herself for another battle as Akai learns the name of this woman.

Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower.

 **(Bloodborne Lady Maria- OST)**

Maria slowly steps forward to her new prey. The hunter before her is…unique in a sense. First, is the weapon he has. the sword looks just like the guard in the Underground corpse pile, Ludwig. 'So…this hunter has bested Ludwig? It's too bad the secret beckons him here.' The lady solemnly thought before raising her right arm and swiftly attacked.

Akai deflected the blow before jumping away from her. Ross fired magic to the Lady but Maria swiftly dodged them and appeared before Ross. Maria then kicked the Valkyrie before blocking a swing from Akai.

"Tell the woman to stay out of this. This is a hunter's duel and she will only get in the way." Maria said. Ironically, Akai agreed with her and looked at the down Valkyrie and gave her a reassured nod. Rossweisse debated whether to say no and help or say yes and trust Akai.

She chose the latter and flew meters away from the two. 'Don't you dare lose Akai.'

Akai then broke off the deadlocked and the two entered a duel of swords and guns. Akai swing with precision and deflected every attack from Maria while the woman dodged every swing from Akai. The hunters did not give a single disadvantage to their opponent as they danced through the room.

It was then Akai took a blow from Maria and trade off his own to Maria's hip. The Lady hiss in pain before backing away from the Hunter.

"Interesting trick hunter. For you to take my sword to deal damage to me. However, do not expect me to fall for it twice." The Lady of the Astral Clocktower warned before dashing towards Akai. Akai summoned the Moonlight inside the sword and let out its full power. He then charged its power and swing at the speeding woman, letting out a vorpal slash. Maria gasped as she jumped to avoid the slash, but was caught by Akai's trap as he met her in the sky and slashed her back.

Maria seethed as she was played twice. She landed on the ground before connecting her sword and dagger together and pulled out her gun, Evelyn. Akai noticed her change in tactics and pulled out ivory and the two did another dance of swords and gunfire.

Rossweisse stared anxiously at the two hunters dueling to the death. Her worries increased when Akai was caught by a bullet to the chest and was in a visceral state. Maria then appeared before him and stabbed her hand through Akai while wrapping her arm around him.

Akai grit his teeth as the woman violently ripped out her hand. He then quickstepped back and applied three blood vials to restore his blood loss. "Ah, the blood of the Healing Church. The only good thing about them." Maria let out a little smile before dashing at Akai.

The two hunters danced around the room until Akai did his version of a visceral attack after catching Maria with a bullet to her chest. The Lady stepped and broke off her swords again.

"It seems I cannot take you lightly. I hoped I did not resort to this but…" The Lady then stabbed herself. Ross wondered why she would stab herself but Akai knew this is just to enhance her attacks. Hunters who knows how to use the blood correctly with a specific weapon can be extremely dangerous. The Lady then pulled her weapons out of her chest, making them coated with her blood. She then swung her sword and Akai dodged the extended reach of her blade thanks to her blood.

"Oh how I despise this. But it must be done to keep you from finding out the dark secret behind me." Maria said with hidden anger and sorrow in her voice. Akai had a trickier time to get hits at the woman due to the extended attacks, but he always adapts quickly.

With a bit more effort than before into his movement, Akai dodged the blood slashes and strike at the Lady. Maria knew having extended attacks may hinder her movement since she did stab herself with her own weapon. She took the cuts from Akai before dealing a large slice through Akai's stomach. Akai back pedaled and healed himself.

The two danced in a bloodier dance, but they soon started to getting fatigued. Maria knew she has to ends this soon before she is too tired so she summons all of her blood spilled around her and awaken the inner blood within her. She then swung and the blood slashes had fire into it.

Shock by this, Akai backed away from the woman. He then sheathes his sword and pulled the Ethereal Blade in all its glory. Maria's eyes went wide when she saw the blade.

"Tell me hunter. Are you perhaps a student to the one called Gherman?" She asked. Akai nodded his head. "Heh, funny. To think I meet someone who also studied under him. Is he still a prisoner to the dream?" Akai shook his head on that answer.

"I see. You must have freed him I must thank you for that." Maria then looked at the hunter and the Valkyrie behind her and hallucinated for just a moment to see her behind Gherman back in his prime. A single tear ran down her face. "I'm sorry for caring such hatred and sadness for this long Gherman. However, this hunter here may free us from this torment." Maria said under her breath before dashing at Akai.

Akai knows he has to end it and too charged at the woman. The two swung and everything went silent.

 **(END OST)**

The two hunters stayed where they are until Akai spouted blood and kneeled while using on the scythe's shaft for support. Akai looked behind him to see Maria also spilling blood from her abdomen and fell on the floor face first. The hunter slowly walked to the down Lady with Ross coming to help him.

The two then kneeled by the Lady and Akai turned her body on its back. Maria looked up to see the hunter looking down at her in sadness. "Do not cry. You have freed me from the sins I have made years ago. I always wanted to see what true death feels like. It feels…warm."

She then grasped her sword and held it in front of Akai. "Take her. Take my Rakuyo. She has served me for as long as I can remember. Even when I disregard and even thought of throwing her away. I beg of thee…make the Orphan meet his mother. Let him join the ocean." With that, the Lady closed her eyes and exploded into mist.

The hunter gave a silent prayer over her soul before standing with Ross supporting him. "Easy. I got you." Ross said. Akai smiled underneath his mask as they strolled to the appeared dream lamp and used it to return to the Hunter's Dream/

The Nightmare is not over just yet.

* * *

 **Scene**

 **WHEW! Finally! Got this thing done. I hoped I improved the Living Failures and if not, well no loss to me. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and please tell me what you think of it. I really appreciate all the support and hope this story will continue.**

 **JA NE!**


	21. The Fishing Hamlet

**Bringing this back boys and girls. The long-awaited chapter of BloodDevil. Sorry, for the huge delays. As I said before in Soul of the Undead, college and life became a nuisance to go over with. Now, I had the time to write this next chapter, in which we go to my personal most hated area in the DLC, the Fishing Hamlet. Oh, and don't worry about the OP team. This place gave me struggle so if I going to struggle, so do they. Anyway, enough with the dilly dally. Let's continue!**

 **Bold text – Akai speaking through notebook**

 **Index-Akai's thoughts**

* * *

 **Begin**

 **Next Day after the last exploration of the Hunter's Nightmare. Hunter's Dream (Akai's POV)**

It's been another day since the last exploration of the Hunter's Dream. Though Kuroka did not wanted to go all sexy time with me, we did at least cuddle when I returned. Probably someone told her about my falling out in the dream after discovering the true face of the Healing Church. It's fine really…I needed it after all.

For the past hours, I was busy refining and training myself with the new sword from Lady Maria. Her face…she was so at peace when she passed away and told me to finally end this nightmare…just like Ludwig saying to free the souls damned in it. The sword, Rakuyo, was unique…a weapon that has a dagger at the hilt but can also take it off to dual-wield it. The sword on my right and the dagger on my left. I was very intrigued of the uniqueness of the weapon and I trained at least this morning to have a feel of the weapon. The one thing I do want to know is…should I stab myself with it to power it up just like she did? She too was a hunter and maybe we both can use our own blood as weapons. Questions like these is some of the most enjoyable things I like about being a hunter.

As I was refining the weapon at the workshop, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist, two orbs of flesh on my back and mop of black hair was on my right shoulder. "Nya, aren't you done already?" Kuroka asked as she watched me refine.

 **Hehe, I'm almost done, Kuroka. Just need to infuse the rock into it and the sword will be done.** I replied to her as I infuse the Blood rock into the sword, making it the most powerful as it can be. I sighed before leaning against her.

… **You know I must go back, right?**

"Nya, I know…is it almost over?" I nodded to her. "Good. Cause I want you and your mind to be out of that place. I do not want my mate to be lost by bloodlust."

 **Trust me. That's the last thing I want.**

We stayed like that for a few minutes later before Kuroka leaving to spend some more time with Koneko. As for me? Well…let's just say a certain silent dragon wants to lay on me again and watch T.V. I swear, this girl keeps thinking I'm a bed the more times I let her do what she wishes. Why do I keep…oh yeah, one of the strongest Dragons out there? Right. "…I will come with you." Ophis bluntly stated as she continues watching T.V. I didn't even bother to ask why or refute her statement. If she wants to come, fine by me. Stronger hands are better to have on a team going into a very dangerous dimension.

 **Hours later, near the gravestone (General POV)**

* * *

Sitting alongside Akai near the gravestone was Ophis, who was merely looking at the gravestone with interest. Another dimension through a grave is an interesting way to travel and she thought she could find a place of silence…until she saw that said dimension is filled with monsters, corrupted hunters, blood, screams, the list goes on. The exact opposite of what Ophis wanted. Several portals soon formed and out comes the high-ranking Devils, Angels and a single Fallen Angel. Governor General Azazel, the two Devil leaders, Sirzechs and Serafall, with Grayfia besides her beloved, the two Archangels Michael and Gabriel, and finally Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon. Honestly, this team alone can basically wipe out anything if they all work together…which they would need to once they go to the Hunter's Nightmare.

"Eh, sorry for taking so long, Akai. Gearing up for a place of unknown proportions takes a LOT of time to prepare, you know?" Azazel casually said to Akai, who just merely nods to him. "To think we will go to another dimension…though the day will never come, hehe." Chuckles Sirzechs as Grayfia can't help but to agree with him.

"Yeah, well we need to go and make sure this place is all nice and friendly! Of course with recent developments…it may not. Don't worry, you got Serafall Leviathan on your team! Nothing can beat us!" Serafall winks as Michael smiles at the display. "Quite the scene, no? Human, Angel, Devil, Fallen Angel, and Dragon coming together to achieve a single goal." Said his sister, Gabriel, walking beside him. "Yes, a sight I will love to see for all of eternity." Replied the Archangel.

With the team ready, Akai points his hand forward at the gravestone and transported the party back into the Hunter's Nightmare…

 **Hunter's Nightmare, Astral Clocktower**

* * *

In like an instant, the party of nine arrived at the Astral Clocktower, where Akai faced its lone guardian, Maria. "Wow…it's much bigger here than it was from the screen back in the Underworld." Sirzechs commented as the party looked around the place. Akai glanced over the fallen chair Maria was sitting and gazed at the clock…feeling like it is beckoning him to do something. Trusting his instincts, he took out a small clock symbol **(A/N: Forgot what it is, please tell me what it was as I haven't played the game for a long time.)** and held it above his head towards the giant clock. What followed surprised him and alerted the others, as the clock moved in a clockwise motion until an opening was created, a blinding white light illuminated of what is beyond.

"Well, that worked, whatever you did." Azazel said as he flew towards the opening. The rest followed with Akai being the last one there and as the party cautiously enters through the opening towards the white light, they were met with something very different than what they expect.

Instead of like another facility or a bigger city to explore, they met a very gloomy, gray colored, run down fishing village. Heck, they can feel the absolute feeling of nothing but sadness and solitude throughout the area. "Anyone else feels like we just entered a pity party?" Azazel asked, in a not so joking tone. "No…you are not the only one." Michael answered as he cannot feel anything holy of this place. Nor demonic or evil…just sadness. _What the hell happened to this place?_ Is what everyone thought with Akai being the one who is the most curious. He did read a document about hunters going into a village and slaying its residents for some brain matter the Church could use.

 _This…this must be it…_ Is what Akai thought as he and the rest of the group continue onto their journey. Literally five steps from the Clocktower did the group spotted a lone, walking thing that just have sadness painted all around his body. When it got closer, it could hear it mumbling some strange and cryptic things. A curse to the wretches, he said. From the wrath of Mother Kos. And more along the lines of a sad orphan child…

What brought Akai in alert was Kos' curse. He is…of a faithful believer to the Old One since she's a peaceful being living near the oceans, if that's what he recalls from the old books about her. So, it is quite the surprise for him to hear that she made a curse to the people who wronged this village…this only angers him that the sheer thought of the Healing Church and the Scholars only come here to defile this place for the sake of their "research."

He wasted no time marching ahead of the others into the village. "Yo Akai, wait up!" Azazael called out to the hunter as the rest of the party ventures into the Fishing Hamlet.

Well…there is one thing the Fishing Hamlet can tell you…it is a shitheap. It is a lot more cleaner and/or nicer place to live in the past but…now it's nothing but rotted houses, barnacles growing and infesting every house on sight…and the villagers? Nothing more but violent fish people attacking ANY outsiders here.

 _ **SHING!  
**_  
Dealing the final blow with a swift cut through the neck to decapitate his opponent, Akai collected the blood echoes (idk how really, they just get sucked inside of you like souls…) before regrouping with the others. The party decided to be spilt up and survey the town to get a better view of the village. And needless to say, the place is really an inhabitable place beside the residents who are living here currently. Nothing but barnacles, rotting houses, dead remains of fish and other sea creatures, it's like a watery hell here…and this is just from the entrance of the village. Akai has a feeling they have a long way to go.

Rejoining with the others by the old well (after killing a shadow skull summoner sitting in front of it) Akai gestures what they have found. Gabriel spoke up first. "Nothing but despair and death everyone. My brother and I searched around the Southern area of this village…we just only found decayed bodies and ransacked homes." Michael nodded with her. "Indeed…it brings me great sorrow of what happened to these people."

Azazel spoke up next, a grim look on his face. "Yeah and that's not half of it. I spotted about a dozen more of those sea creatures taken residents here. And we got some big guys wandering around aimlessly. They look like giant sharks…heh, sharks being on land will be the worst thing to come to life for humans." Sirzechs and Grayfia remained quiet as their search were just as horrible and disturbing as the rest of the village.

"…This place is so quiet…and yet sad? That's what I'm feeling from here…" Ophis said in a monotone yet concern tone. She doesn't usually feel emotions since they could be as noisy as "Baka Red" but…this village is pitiful…empty…has nothing of worth in it. Azazel sratched the back of his head in Azazel scratched the back of his head in frustration, "You know, I thought that Holy Swords Project was bad but this? This is nothing compare to that!"

"Right…a never-ending nightmare, endless chaos, a curse from a divine being? All for what exactly…" Sirzech spoke in an anger yet curious tone. Despite having information from the Research Hall of what the Healing Church were trying to accomplish, they were still in the dark of one thing…why? Why do they want to become an Old One so bad? Just to be a God? Is that it?

Akai merely shook his head as he too shares those thoughts about what the Church really trying to accomplish here. Then again…it probably doesn't matter anymore to his since he is now a living proof of having a certain type of insight will gain you access to Godhood. However, while the party was thinking, they have some unexpected visitors coming behind Grayfia and Sirzech. Michael and Gabriel noticed this first and called out, "Grayfia! Lord Sirzech! Watch out behind you!" The two Devils heard him and took flight just in time to dodge a literal anchor sliding under them. The party were on the defensive while Azazel chuckles nervously; "So about those sharks? Yeah…these are the one."

Standing before them was not one, not two, but three of the enormous shark men things lining up besides one another. One on left has no weapons and has some barnacles around its torso and back, one on the right has a large harpoon and it too has barnacles around its body, but the one in the center carries a large anchor and have an immense number of barnacles and toughen shells all over its body. It's safe to assume the center is like the leader of the group. Said leader roared while pointing its anchor at the group, the left shark started charging at Michael and Gabriel, arms swinging. The one on the right jumped up and brought its harpoon down at Azazel, had he not swiftly equipped his armor and blocked the attack with his spear. Grayfia and Sirzech firing magics and delivering kicks and punches to support him.

That leaves the leader with Akai and Ophis. The two merely nodded to each other as they don't to say anything to each other to take this thing down. Ophis summons a moderate sized dark serpent before it viscously attacks the shark leader's face. The leader grabbed the snake by the throat and tried to straggle it but was cut in the legs but Akai's twin blades that is the Rakuyo. He had to swiftly rolled to his right when the shark leader slammed its anchor at him, creating a large impact on the ground and leave a large crater there. _I should uh…avoid getting hit by that._ Is what Akai thought as the serpent slithers around the shark leader and bit its right shoulder.

The shark leader roars in anger before it grabs the snake by its head and flung it to the ground hard! The snake screeched in pain before its throat was stepped and crushed by the shark's foot, making it disintegrate and return to Ophis' body. "My…that's unexpected. Tougher than they look." Ophis said in a curious tone. Not many creatures can stand up to one her snakes, let alone defeat it. This intrigues her as she summons two more of the same snakes to attack the leader's left shoulder and left leg.

The shark leader roars as it charges towards Ophis and her snakes but was brought onto his knees as Akai slashed both back of its knees with his Burial Blade before switching weapons and stabbed the shark's back with the Moonlight Sword! _Heh, who said I had to use only one weapon in a fight?_

This gave the snakes an opening to bite the shark's left shoulder, with one of them changing targets and bit on the shark's face! The shark swings its anchor around in a wild rage, clipping Akai by his left shoulder so he had to heal through it with a blood vial before blindly charging at Ophis. Big mistake…

"Bye bye!" Ophis said in a childlike tone before forming a dark orb and fired it at the shark's chest. The orb merely obliterated its chest before the shark planted face first onto the watery ground, dead. Akai sighs in relief as he looks around to see Gabriel and Michael pin their shark down with divine spears and swords with Michael finishing off with a sword through the head. With Azazel, Grayfia and Sirzechs, the Queen Maid froze the shark's legs before Sirzechs destroys them both with a kick infused with the Power of Destruction. Then, Azazel came up form above with a finishing blow through the shark's head. With that, the party was able to clear out the area…for now.

"Damn…things are tough all right!" Azazel said as he looks at his armor. While he himself is fine, his armor has taken a few crack and broken areas here and there. The shark's strength is terrifying and swinging a heavy harpoon with said strength…is going to cause some damage.

"At least we are all right…" Gabriel said, as she smiles to the party. Akai glances at the shark monsters…when did these things live in this village? Before the curse? After? Were they living in the ocean and only now wanted to live here in the surface world because of the Church and the Scholar's wrong doings? In any case…these questions shall be saved for another day. **We should get moving…we still have a long way to go.** Akai wrote to the group as he leads them onwards through the Fishing Hamlet, hoping to end this Nightmare and learn the truth of it.

 **END**

* * *

 **Okay, so you wonder why am I ending this chapter early in the area? Well…it's because I thought about the next chapter and noticed it will be short. Like seriously, it's only going to be the fight against Laurence the First Vicar and that's it. So, I thought about may just add both the Orphan of Kos fight and the that as well into the next chapter. And not only that…**

 **But I thought about having our hunter feel something good when he gets back to the waking world, wouldn't you say? And I would like you guys to ask/tell me which girl(s) he should spent time with after the Hunter's Nightmare. Think of it as a…reward for being patient with me. Next section will mainly just me giving you guys "real talk."**

 **So yeah, real talk, thank you guys for being this patient, supporting me and my stories, and wanting me to continue this. I really like writing this and my other stories and love to have you guys keep on inspiring me to make more of them! Main reason I was M.I.A for months is because of College, Roleplaying at Discord, playing games, being lazy, and playing Final Fantasy 14 – A Realm Reborn (A really really good game btw** **). Things like these makes me forget about this and I apologize for that. But I back in the game for now so yeah.**

 **Just want to say if any of you guys (preferable my female readers out there *wink* *wink*) wanna roleplay with me (via Discord, Reddit, etc.). Just ask and I'll may comply. This is mostly joking but I really don't mind roleplaying OC and/or fandom characters since I love it. (Kind of asking myself why I didn't do this sooner?)**

 **Anyway, that's all I got to say. Again, thank you all for the support and patience and hope to see you guys soon. I got a lot of stories to update after all!**


End file.
